


Dragon Age: Entre magos y templarios

by ElenPraiDW



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Old Gods (Dragon Age), Templars (Dragon Age), Tevinter Culture and Customs, The Chantry (Dragon Age)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 126,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenPraiDW/pseuds/ElenPraiDW
Summary: Esta será la historia de los primeros tiempos de la futura Heroína de Ferelden, una maga élfica muy dotada en poder arcano y su peculiar protector, un joven templario destinado a la Torre de magos en el Círculo de Hechiceros de Ferelden. Ambos (y un grupo de aventureros) deberán trabajar más allá de sus diferencias cuando el destino los pone sobre las ruinas del viejo dios de la Noche, Lusacan y les revela verdades que la Orden de los Buscadores de la Verdad y la Capilla no estarán dispuestos a compartir...Hace tiempo tenía esta historia en mente y quisiera compartirla. Si les gusta, subiré más capítulos.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. La maldición

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIÓN: Todos los personajes reconocibles, ambientes, menciones, reinos, etc son propiedad de EA y Bioware. Habrá personajes originales, pero la historia se basará principalmente en el mundo ya creado por EA y Bioware. No tengo relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional.

**Denerim, 9: 20 del Dragón.**

Denerim era la capital de Ferelden, ciudad cede de la familia Theirin, el mayor puerto marítimo y, por tradición secular, el lugar de reunión de la gran asamblea. Cuando todo el mundo en Ferelden hablaba de “ir a la ciudad”, se refería inevitablemente a Denerim. No había otro lugar en el reino que rivalizara con ella: ni en tamaño ni en población ni en riqueza ni en importancia.

La elfería de Denerim, por otro lado, era un cantar diferente. Aquí los elfos se agrupaban dentro de un barrio pequeño con paredones de piedra tan altos que la luz del sol solo tocaba durante el mediodía el ancestral vhenadahl, el árbol del pueblo. Sin embargo, corrían con suerte si se los comparaba con otros de sus hermanos elfos de otros reinos, puesto que el barrio de los elfos en Denerim estaba dirigido por su propio hahren, un elfo sabio y de buen corazón, Valendrian, que los había gobernado desde sus treinta años y con gran habilidad para reducir los problemas con los shems.

Se decía que la “buena vida” de los elfos de Denerim se debía principalmente a la afición del rey Maric para con la raza. Nadie podía negar que el soberano se había ocupado de que las condiciones de vida dentro de las paredes del barrio élfico fueran mejorando poco a poco desde que se había hecho con el trono de Ferelden en el 9:02 del Dragón.

Aquel día había un tumulto poco habitual dentro de la elfería. Valendrian había comunicado a sus hermanos que el mismísimo rey Maric haría un recorrido por el interior de la elfería porque estaba buscando alguna de las familias de los jardineros élficos para llevarlos al palacio. Había pedido comportarse de forma honrada y no avergonzar a la raza con insultos o actos inadecuados hacia su majestad. Si bien existía un grupo de elfos molestos por las condiciones de vida que poseían, nadie podía negar que a Maric apreciaban, así que, si se traba del rey, podrían hacer aquel esfuerzo.

Una de las familias jardineras de la elfería era la de una pequeña elfa de nueve años, Praianna. Una jovencita de cabellos marrones como el cacao, tez blanca y aterciopelada y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Aquella mañana se encontraba tomada por la mano de su madre, una habilidosa jardinera que tenía la mejor plantación de raíces élficas y principal proveedora en la capital de éstas para la Capilla. Al lado de Praianna se encontraba su amiga de andanzas y prima, una elfa de gran carácter, Shianni, que siempre iba construyendo alguna revolución entre los jóvenes elfos contra los adultos para que les dieran algodones de azúcar o leche caliente con miel y canela, la favorita de ambas.

\- ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese rey? – preguntó Shianni de la mano de Praianna. La joven amiga había llegado a la elfería hacia seis años, a cargo de su tío Cyrion Tabris tras la muerte de su madre. Al ser tan pequeña, poco era lo que había oído sobre Maric y a decir verdad, no tenía interés en los shems. Su interés estaba puesto en levantar la voz para conseguir lo que se proponía. Por estos momentos, Shianni tenía doce años y era una adolescente complicada, por llamarla de modo alguno…

\- El rey Maric es un soberano bondadoso y muy unido a su pueblo. – explicó la mamá de Praianna, mientras las dos niñas le dedicaban unas miradas curiosas. – Es un hombre valiente que ha luchado por la libertad de nuestras tierras, cuando el imperio de Orlais había usurpado el trono. Desde que él ha vuelto a gobernar, las cosas han ido mejorando para nosotros. – sonrió. – Además, se cuenta que el rey gusta hacer visitas a los plebeyos en el mercado de la capital y siempre va acompañado por el príncipe, Cailan.

\- ¿Y la reina? – preguntó Praianna.

\- La reina ha fallecido hace tiempo, cuando el príncipe aún era un pequeñín. Ahora es un joven apuesto, según se cuenta. El príncipe tiene quince años y está prometido con la hija del teyrn de Gwaren, Loghain. 

\- ¿Y por eso tenemos que ser buenas? – insistió Shianni. – Yo nunca lo vi en el barrio. Y no me importa si se murió su esposa.

\- Tienen que ser buenas porque así las hemos educado. – se molestó la madre de Praianna y sacudió la mano de su hija por el atrevimiento de su prima. Justo en ese momento Cyrion se acercó a las mujeres y asintió, aprobando el comentario de la elfa adulta.

\- Así es, Shianni. No me vengas con rebeliones o quejas… - suspiró. - Ya bastante tengo con los golpes que les das a los otros niños y las quejas de los vecinos. – Praianna sonrió. – Además, no es propio de una joven doncella no compadecerse por la pérdida de la reina Rowan o mostrar desinterés en el príncipe ¡Por el aliento del Hacedor, Shianni! Te hemos educado mejor que esto...

\- Lo siento… - susurró Shianni y apretó la mano de Prai. 

En ese instante, las puertas de la elfería se abrieron y un gran número de soldados del rey ingresaron. Todos los elfos de la elfería se encontraban reunidos alrededor del viejo vhenadahl y Valendrian esperaba al frente con una cálida sonrisa. El rey se presentó acompañado de su hijo, el príncipe Cailan. El porte del soberano era llamativo, el hombre era innegablemente atractivo. Hacía uso de una media sonrisa provocativa y sus cabellos dorados resplandecían a pesar de los escasos rayos de sol que chocaban. Sus atuendos nobiliarios eran lo más vistosos que los elfos habían visto nunca, a pesar de que el rey no llevaba encima su armadura ceremonial, más allá de los consejos de sus allegados quienes consideraban “una locura” ingresar a la elfería sin armadura apropiada. El príncipe, por su parte, tenía el regio porte de su padre, a su lado y erguido de espalda, sus cabellos y su rostro iban conformando un retrato del propio Maric, pero lejos de mostrarse relajado y juguetón, se podía ver en su rostro el nerviosismo por visitar la elfería y que portaba armadura completa. Mencionar las quejas de todos en el palacio cuando el rey anunció que llevaría a su hijo al interior de la elfería, sería redundar sobre el tema.

Loghain, mejor amigo del rey, estaba a su lado empapado en metal y con la espada al alcance de la mano por si llegaba a ser necesario. Su rostro implacable y la mala disposición por la visita era clara con solo apreciar la expresión sobre el rostro del guerrero.

\- Buenos días a todos. – saludó la cálida voz del rey con una seductora sonrisa. Los elfos, muchos de ellos, sonrieron e hicieron reverencias de buen grado, algunos hincaron rodillas, otros agacharon sus cabezas, muchas mujeres se sonrojaron ante la gallarda presencia del soberano y otros, de malas ganas, tímidamente inclinaron la cabeza. El que tomó la palabra en representación del pueblo élfico fue, por supuesto, el hahren.

\- Es un verdadero honor contar su presencia entre nosotros, majestad. Discúlpenos por ser incapaces de recibirlo con regalos y canciones, como usted merece, pero es que son pocos los elfos que han podido desarrollar talentos musicales entre nosotros.

\- Si han tenido tiempo para ello, quizás tienen mucho tiempo libre. – escupió Loghain, detrás de Maric. El rey levantó una ceja y una mano, indicando a su amigo que cerrara la boca.

\- Es una pena oír esto, Valendrian. – respondió, para sorpresa, el rey. – Me entristece saber que aquí trabajan tanto que no tienen tiempo para relajarse, cuando todo ser debería. – el hahren hizo una reverencia, sin saber qué contestar: por un lado, si confesaba que sí había preparado a un grupo de elfos para que tocaran melodías sencillas, Loghain podría mandarlos a trabajar el doble y, por el otro, el rey acababa de solicitar escuchar alguna serenata, por lo que debería confesar que tenía un grupo de músico preparados, pero no estaba seguro. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber comenzado con "discúlpenos por ser incapaces de...", cuando la realidad era que sí le habían preparado una bienvenida al rey. - ¿Debo entender que entre ustedes no hay nadie que pueda entretener este encuentro?

\- Hay algunos que han estado practicando desde que hemos sabido de su visita, majestad. – intentó justificar el arte de los elfos Valendrian, sin que los vieran como haraganes. - Pero ninguno es profesional o experto... 

\- Oh, ¡eso es maravilloso! – exclamó Maric. – Por favor, llámalos. Quisiera conocerlos y oírlos. No estamos aquí para pasar un momento tenso, por el contrario, quisiera que fuera un día memorable para todos. Ven, ven… trae a tus artistas.

Cyrion miró a su hermana, la madre de Praianna y ésta asintió. La flauta sobre su mano había sido ocultada en el mismo instante en el que Loghain había mencionado la haraganería y había creído que no habría ninguna demostración de talento. – Ve, no tengas miedo. – sonrió la elfa. Pero Cyrion tenía sus dudas, sin embargo, ante la invitación del hahren se acercó, igual que los demás elfos y todos hicieron una reverencia al rey, quien respondió con una de sus famosas sonrisas. La música comenzó: el flautista, el laudista, el violinista comenzaron la melodía mientras una bella elfa comenzó a cantar con su hermosa voz. El rey le dedicó una marcada mirada a la joven elfa cantante, sonrió y volvió su atención sobre Valendrian, quien lo juzgó con su fuerte mirada y el rey rió a su lado. El hahren y el rey tenían un secreto: ambos tenían un amigo en común y se conocían de algunos encuentros anteriores. Tanto Maric como Valendrian contaban entre sus amigos a un Guarda Gris llamado Duncan y a través de él ya habían tenido oportunidad de entablar conversaciones en el pasado. Maric apreciaba al elfo y le parecía totalmente inteligente y buena compañía y el elfo apreciaba al rey y le regalaba todo su respeto.

Shianni tomó las manos de su prima y se puso a bailar frente a los músicos y los niños se fueron sumando, mientras el hahren dirigía al rey hacia la tierra cultivada de las dos familiares jardineras de la elfería. El príncipe siguió a su padre, pero el rey se detuvo. – Cailan, ve a divertirte con los niños elfos. – el príncipe hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró a su tío Loghain, quien le hizo un pequeño movimiento de negativa.

\- Padre, es peligroso.

\- No hay ningún peligro. – sentenció Maric. – Míralos, hijo. Son personas como tú.

\- ¡Son unos niños!

\- No todos.

\- Pero soy su príncipe.

\- Por eso mismo. Si no conoces a tu pueblo, no podrás gobernarlo. – Maric miró a Valendrian. – Vamos a los cultivos. – y sin mirar al príncipe agregó: - He dicho que te quedas, y te quedas, Cailan. Vamos, Loghain.

\- Ve tú, - dijo el guerrero – yo cuidaré el príncipe en tu ausencia.

\- Oh, claro… porque los elfos pequeños son peligrosos, ¿no? – se burló el rey. – Como quieras.

Los niños elfos no resultaron peligrosos, pero sí tan prejuiciosos como el príncipe. Cuando Cailan se acercó a los músicos dejaron de danzar y lo miraron sin saber qué hacer: si reverencias como sus padres habían hecho, si darles la espalda o escupir en la cara del príncipe. Cada uno de los niños tenían sus propias versiones acerca del interés del rey sobre el pueblo élfico (según los prejuicios de sus padres). Cailan se cruzó de brazos y de mala gana se quedó al lado de Loghain. - No puedo creer que mi padre me haga esto... - murmuró con rabia.

Shianni lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. – Oye, ese idiota del príncipe parece que nos está controlando… ¿y si haces eso que me mostraste anoche, Prai? – la pequeña elfa sintió que los latidos de su corazón saltaron cuando su prima mencionó “aquello” que le había mostrado porque, en verdad, había sido un accidente.

\- No. No. – dijo casi desesperada y tapando la boca de su prima. – No hables de eso… creo que mamá se pondrá mal si sabe que el color de mis ojos cambia. – Shianni se quitó las manos de encima y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Quizás lo asustamos al idiota y aprende a respetarnos!

\- Pero no… - Praianna sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Hacía tan solo unos días había comenzado a sentirse extraña y era pequeña pero no estúpida, sabía que algo estaba mal con ella. El ambiente a su alrededor había comenzado a tener otro gusto, otro tacto. Sentía corrientes de vientos que no existían y de tanto en tanto sus manos picaban y tenía que sacudirlas para que pasara la molestia. Luego, había notado que cerca del gran árbol era peor. Como si el vhenadahl tuviera poder o algo… Pero todo había ido en aumento, día a día. Hasta que el color de sus ojos había comenzado a cambiar cuando se encontraba molesta, Shianni se lo había dicho. Para comprobarlo, el día anterior su prima la había golpeado y, como consecuencia, había tirado su tazón de leche con miel y canela. El alimento era algo que no se desperdiciaba entre elfos, así que Praianna se había enfadado tanto que los ojos esmeraldas se tornaron a un color violenta, sus manos habían picado mucho más, incluso había dolido. Shianni le había dicho que se trataba de aquel castigo… y Praianna temía muchísimo que se pudiera tratar de la peor maldición para cualquier ser vivo: _magia_. 

\- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó el príncipe a Shianni, que cuchicheaba al lado de Praianna, dedicándole miradas hostiles a él de tanto en tanto.

\- A un príncipe que tiene miedo a los elfos. – respondió. Praianna sintió el terror recorrer su cuerpo y tomó por el brazo a su prima, bajó la cabeza en una marcada reverencia a su alteza e intentó salir de allí de inmediato, pero era tarde: la respuesta impertinente de la elfa no iba a ser tolerada por Loghain.

\- Pero, ¿quién te has creído para hablar de ese modo al príncipe de Ferelden, oreja puntiaguda? – El guerrero dio un paso al frente, hacia aquellos dos. Praianna sintió cómo el sonido de la flauta había cesado cuando su tío Cyrion se acercó a las dos, puesto que su madre estaba mostrando sus cultivos de raíces élficas al rey.

\- Discúlpela, su señoría. – rogó. – Ella es mi sobrina. Ha perdido a su madre y está un poco resentida. No quedará sin castigo el modo en el que se ha dirigido a su alteza. – Cailan rio, burlón y Praianna pensó que se parecía mucho a su padre cuando hacía aquello.

\- ¿Qué me importa qué hacen con esta oreja puntiaguda? – dijo el príncipe. – Lo único que quiero es que eduquen mejor a sus jóvenes. Pero no necesito un castigo para que la ofensa sobre mi persona quede pagada. – de golpe el príncipe miró a Praianna y enarcó sus cejas. – Oye, niña… - se acercó e hincó rodillas frente a ella. Praianna sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. – Qué extraño color tienen tus ojos. Nunca había visto alguien con ojos violetas… - sonrió, fascinado. Cyrion y Shianni la miraron de inmediato y Praianna volvió a sentir que sus manos picaban. De inmediato, liberó del agarre a su prima, pero el pulso de vientos sobre sus manos iba aumentando a medida que la mirada celeste del príncipe inspeccionaba sus pupilas. Ella quería controlar el miedo y la vergüenza ¡¡Y quería que no la mirara!!

\- ¡Argh! – gritó y levantó sus manos sobre su rostro para cubrírselo, justo cuando una raíz brotó con exageración del suelo y golpeó a su alteza en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder. La pequeña elfa se aterrorizó, creyó que destruiría al príncipe frente a sus ojos, así que gritó, apretó sus manos y sin explicar cómo, contuvo las fuerzas del Más Allá y las raíces volvieron al interior de la tierra. Pero Loghain desenvainó su espada y tomó al príncipe a un lado, mientras todos dieron un grito terrorífico sobre el patio de la elfería.

 _Magia_ … Praianna comprendió que estaba maldita. De inmediato, rompió en un llanto incontenible. Cyrion tomó a Shianni y la apartó de la pequeña elfa, con marcado terror. Todos los elfos se apartaron de Praianna y se abrazaron unos a otros entre murmullo acusantes. Loghain comenzó a gritar por la presencia de los templarios y algunos soldados reales corrieron a buscar a la milicia de la capilla. El único que se acercó a la pequeña niña fue, para sorpresa de todos, el príncipe.

\- Oye, tranquila. No me has hecho daño. – ella no podía contener las lágrimas. Estaba maldita. El Hacedor la había castigado con magia. – Ey, tranquila…. niña. – Cailan apoyó una mano amistosa sobre el hombro de la elfa, sintiéndose culpable por haber sido quien había desencadenado la explosión de magia. Una magia rara, debía admitir…

\- ¿¡Qué sucede!? – escuchó la voz de Maric que vino corriendo y la elfa, la jardinera que había tenido pensado elegir para llevar al palacio, corrió sobre la niña que no se detenía en su llanto.

\- La pequeña elfa es maga… - explicó el príncipe. – No ha tenido intención, pero se ha liberado su magia sobre mi pecho ¡Pero padre! ¡No ha tenido intención!

\- ¡¡Seguro que la tuvo!! – sentenció Loghain, apuntando con la espada.

\- Por supuesto que no ha tenido. – se quejó el rey, justo cuando cinco templarios ingresaron a la elfería. Sin mediar palabras, usando sus poderes de la orden y brillando sutilmente arrancaron a la elfa del agarre de su madre como si se tratara de la peor criminal. La elfa gritó destrozada, mientras ellos tomaban por la fuerza a la pequeña elfa que gritaba y se removía en el agarre enlatado de los templarios.

\- ¡¡NO!! – gritó su madre y de rodillas se arrastró sobre el templario, apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas de éste. - ¡No se la lleven! ¡No se la lleven, por favor! - el soldado golpeó el rostro de la elfo con un puñetazo y respondió:

\- La maga se va con nosotros.

\- ¡NOOO! – gritó la elfa pequeña y se sacudió feroz. Sintió la rabia en su interior y quiso que los vientos volvieran a sus manos para castigar a aquel hombre, pero nada pasó. Más tarde conocería el poder de los templarios que habían estado bloqueando sus habilidades arcanas.

Su madre se desplomó en el suelo y lloró desconsolada. - ¿Podré volver a verla? – preguntó entre lágrimas.

\- No. Olvídese de ella. - Los templarios se dieron la vuelta y se llevaron a la niña…


	2. Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lago Calenhad**
> 
> Las aguas del lago Calenhad nadan en la leyenda. Los avvaritas dicen que allí era donde se encontraba Belenas, la montaña que se levantaba en el centro del mundo y desde la que Korth, el Padre de la Montaña, observaba el cielo y la tierra. Pero fue destruida en el combate entre Korth y la serpiente Nathramar, y solo quedó de ella un enorme cráter. Cuando la Dama de los Cielos vio que Belenas había desaparecido, se echó a llorar y sus lágrimas llenaron el cráter, convirtiéndolo en un lago.
> 
> Los tevinteranos creían que las aguas del lago de Calenhad estaban bendecidas por Razikale, dios de los misterios, y que a aquellos que bebían de ellas les era concebida una visión especial. Es por ello que construyeron la gran torre en una isla en medio del lago, con la esperanza de que los poderes mágicos de éste los ayudaran en sus investigaciones mágicas.
> 
> Pero la leyenda que más conocemos es la del rey Calenhad, que da nombre al lado. Se dice que Calenhad Theirin pasó un año y un día en la torre de los hechiceros. Cada día, cogía una copa de agua del lago y se la llevaba a los formari que había en lo alto de la torre. Mendiente magia, cada copa de agua fue forjada para convertirse en una anilla de cota de malla que el Círculo le dio a Calenhad. Con esa armadura, hecha de la savia de la propia tierra, ningún filo podría cortarle ni ninguna flecha atravesarlo mientras caminara por suelo fereldeno.
> 
> \- De “Thedas: mitos y leyendas”, de la hermana Petrine, erudita de la Capilla

**Lago Calenhad, 9: 29 del Dragón**

La orden Templaria había sido fundada para ser el brazo armado de la Capilla. Cullen creía, sin embargo, que el objetivo más noble de la orden a la que se había unido a los trece años era proteger a las personas de los males de la magia a través de las enseñanzas del Hacedor. Y eso, para él, incluía proteger a todos, _también_ a los magos.

Cullen no tenía experiencia con magos, excepto por los juegos con sus hermanos donde la pequeña Rosalie hacía las veces de apóstata y él salvaba a los otros dos, Mia y Branson, de que los destrozara. Si bien en la Capilla de Honnleath había visto alguna que otra vez magos tratando con la Reverenda Madre o el Caballero Capitán durante su entrenamiento, nunca había hablado directamente con uno. Había algo que lo fascinaba, de todas formas, y eran los atuendos que usaban: orgullosos, coloridos y extravagantes, era el modo en el que un mago decía "aquí estoy y no me importa que me teman porque puedo ser una abominación" y eso siempre le había despertado respeto y miedo, en partes iguales. Sin embargo, su escaso conocimiento iba a cambiar muy pronto, ya que el joven templario había alcanzado el mayor sueño de su juventud, había atravesado su Vigilia: se había transformado en un verdadero templario y había probado por primera vez aquello que lo uniría por siempre a la orden: su primer frasco de lirio. Luego de dicho evento, había sido asignado a la Torre del Círculo de Hechiceros de Ferelden, para servir bajo las órdenes del Caballero Comandante Greagoir.

Con tan solo dieciocho años, el joven había sido un estudiante prodigio, serio y atento a cualquier pizca de conocimiento. Se le daba bien la geografía, historia, los eventos importantes y los versos del Cantar de la Luz. Pero no solo aquello, sino también el entrenamiento. El joven templario había sido tan metódico e incansable, que había desarrollado una actitud de combate envidiable y con un alto grado de concentración. Todos sus maestros estaban de acuerdo que aquel templario le esperaban grandes desafíos por delante y que podría con éstos.

Aquel día, el bote del simple muelle del lago Calenhad lo había llevado hasta el interior de la imponente torre de magos. Cullen estaba maravillado. No solo sentía un entusiasmo juvenil por dedicar su vida al Cantar de la Luz, sino una curiosidad creciente por conocer a los magos, los tan difamados _magos_... aquellos a los que todos temían pero él, a diferencia de la mayoría de los templarios, respetaba.

\- ¿Queda claro cuál será tu habitación? – la voz del Caballero Comandante resonó frente al joven templario. Cullen asintió nervioso y no supo si debía responder con palabras o solo reverencias.

\- Greagoir, tranquilo. Asustas al jovencito... - la voz del Primer Encantador acompañó la orden del Caballero Comandante. Cullen, con la mirada baja, pensó que aquellos dos parecían respetarse, incluso se atrevía a decir que había aprecio. Le gustó notar aquello entre mago y templario. - ¿Cómo has dicho que es tu nombre, jovencito?

\- Cullen Rutherford, Primer Encantador. – respondió, haciendo una reverencia. Unos templarios recostados sobre las paredes se rieron por lo bajo. Más tarde, Cullen comprendería que se habían burlado por el respeto que había mostrado al mago, cuando aquellos seres infernales no merecían el respeto de los templarios, solo malos tratos, según aquellos tres.

\- Bien, Cullen. Es un honor contar con iniciados tan entusiastas como tú. – dijo el mago. – Ve a descansar esta noche. Mañana te acompañaremos a conocer el interior de la torre y sus principales reglas. – él asintió y levantó la mirada, dubitativo.

\- ¡Venga, niño! – dijo el Caballero Comandante. – No hace falta que mires al suelo ¡Espalda erguida y postura temeraria! No te olvides que aquí eres demasiado joven y tenemos muchos magos y encantadores que te pondrán a prueba en todo momento. – suspiró y miró al Primer Encantador. – Creo que lo destinaré por el momento con los aprendices... Es muy tímido. – los templarios sobre las paredes volvieron a reír. - ¿¡De qué se ríen!? – gritó y se giró hacia los soldados entrados en edad (cuarenta años, probablemente) y resentidos que yacían detrás de los dos líderes de la torre. - ¡Shuuu! ¡Fuera! – los echó con movimiento de mano. – Si no tienen nada que aportar desaparecen de mi vista.

"Sí, Caballero Comandante", respondieron de inmediato, hicieron una reverencia y salieron corrieron hacia las habitaciones templarias. – Argh... no hagas caso a esos tres... Son un dolor en el culo cuando se trata de... argh, no importa. Ya lo verás tú mismo. – Cullen no respondió, no sabía qué era lo que se esperaba que dijera. – Ve a descansar, por la mañana visitaremos los aposentos de los aprendices.

Para Cullen la noche fue muy larga, casi no pegó un ojo en todo el tiempo que estuvo en su habitación y pensó cómo sería ver magos de verdad e interactuar con ellos, cuáles serían sus funciones, cuáles serían los hechizos que harían con sus propias manos, ¡cuáles serían las alteraciones del Velo y cómo obtendrían fuerzas del Más Allá! El joven templario sonrió con sincera curiosidad, llevó un brazo musculoso y bien formado por detrás de su cabeza, sobre la que se apoyó y le dedicó una mirada a los aposentos que le habían dado. De la habitación no podía quejarse, era tan pequeña y acogedora como lo había sido en la Capilla, así que el cambio lo hacía sentir como en su hogar. Había dos camas vacías a su lado, pero aún no había nadie que las ocupara, así que, de momento, se encontraba solo. Cullen apreciaba los momentos privados y en solitario.

La mañana llegó más lentamente de lo que habría deseado. Con los primeros rayos de luz, el joven templario se cargó encima la armadura de la orden y solo en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo deseado con tanto anhelo: pesaba horrores y lo sofocaba. Sin embargo, su cuerpo era atlético y estaba bien entrenado, así que, durante la primera hora le costó acostumbrarse al peso de semejante coraza de metal, pero luego, ya no.

Cullen se dirigió al salón para los templarios, en el subsuelo. Allí podían desayunar y luego cada uno se dirigía a cumplir con sus tareas en el primer nivel, donde se encontraba la entrada principal y los aposentos de los aprendices. Había templarios de todas las edades y los primeros que se le acercaron fueron, por supuesto, los más jóvenes. – Hola. Mi nombre es Eric. – dijo un templario que rondaría su edad, quizás un poco más, quizás veinte años, pensó mientras lo saludaba. – Y ella es Clarice. – la joven templaria le sonrió cálidamente al inspeccionarlo.

\- Mi nombre es Cullen. – dijo. – Emm... mucho gusto.

\- Ven, toma asiento. – indicó Clarice a su lado, Eric se sentó al otro lado de Cullen. - ¿Eres el nuevo? El que llegó por la noche, ¿no?

\- No. Seguro que no es el nuevo y que está aquí desde hace tiempo, pero no lo habías notado hasta ahora. – se burló Eric. - ¡Por supuesto que es el nuevo, Clarice! – los dos templarios rieron entre ellos, se notaba que había confianza entre ambos. – Discúlpala, siempre se entusiasma con los nuevos. – Cullen sonrió algo incómodo.

\- Eh, sí. He llegado anoche... de la Capilla de Honnleath – dijo, mientras Eric sirvió leche caliente en un tazón desde una jarra que había en la mesa. – Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Cullen Rutherford.

\- Uuu... "Cullen Rutherford" – se burló Eric. - ¿Siempre eres tan formal? – él lo miró sorprendido y el templario rio. – No, olvídalo.

\- Él es un idiota. – le aclaró Clarice. – Le gusta hacer chistes estúpidos. Tendrás que perdonarlo. – Cullen sonrió sintiéndose a gusto. - ¿Hoy conocerás los aposentos de los aprendices? – Cullen asintió. – Oh, ¿un consejo? No le des mucha charla a los aprendices de magos. Están ansiosos por hablar con cualquiera... son un incordio. – resopló la jovencita. – Además, estamos próximo a la llegada del Primer día del año 30, ya sabes, dentro de siete días... así que están encargándose de los preparativos... practicando hechizos menores y tonterías para iluminar la velada.... Tienen el humor por los cielos, querrán charla, seguro. Pero a Greagoir no le gusta que entablemos buenas relaciones, no es bueno para tomar decisiones... eemmm... complicadas, pero necesarias. Ya sabes. – Cullen asintió. Sí, sabía... pero había pensado que no era tan frecuente que los magos sucumbieran a los demonios...

\- Oh... - fue la respuesta de Cullen. – Es... ¿acaso es frecuente...?

\- Entre los aprendices más que con los encantadores. Ya sabes... - aclaró Eric, sin mayor importancia mientras bebía de su tazón.

\- ¡Miren nada más quién está despierto! – entraron los tres hombres adultos de la noche anterior. – El señorito que se arrodilla frente a los magos. – dijo uno, el que parecía ser el más bravucón. – Dime, ¿ya se la has mamado a Irving? – Cullen lo miró sorprendido por semejantes malos modales. Inevitablemente, se sonrojó.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices? – preguntó el joven templario, Eric. Los tres templarios rompieron en carcajadas.

\- Y... estos son unos asquerosos... Dan pena. El lirio les ha comido los sesos... no veo el momento de que se vayan de aquí. - dijo Clarice. - ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¿Una paja o algo de eso que se practican entre los tres? – Cullen volvió a sonrojarse y dejó su tazón sobre la mesa, incómodo. – Dejen en paz a Cullen. No, no prefiere la compañía de los hombres, no se las chupará a ustedes... - el templario desagradable que había hablado primero se puso al costado de Clarice y tomó su tazón de leche. – Oh, sí... lo más cerca que relacionarás la palabra "leche" y mi presencia, será ahora y con esa taza, idiota. – sentenció la mujer, empujándolo y Eric se puso de pie y se colocó entre el templario y ella.

\- Ya, basta Joseph. Déjanos en paz. Intentamos desayunar... - el tipo vació el tazón sobre el rostro a Eric, éste dio un pequeño grito porque le había quemado, justo cuando los otros tres rompían en carcajadas. Clarice tomó la jarra y le arrojó el contenido al bravucón, Joseph, mientras Cullen se situó delante de ella, para defenderla.

\- Pero ¿¡quién te has creído perra insolente!? – Joseph se lanzó sobre ella, mientras Eric intentó detenerlo, pero los otros dos lo tomaron, así que Cullen y Clarice lo detuvieron y el joven templario recién llegado le propinó rápidamente un contundente puñetazo por debajo del esternón, un punto anatómico especial que provocaba el debilitamiento del enemigo a través de un desbalance de conducción nerviosa. Joseph tosió de inmediato, incapacitado por continuar la lucha. Clarice miró a Cullen con sorpresa y le sonrió, admirada. Luego, ella le dio una patada en la mandíbula y lo tiró en el suelo, justo cuando el Caballero Comandante Greagoir ingresaba y se encontraba con aquel desastre: el nuevo templario al lado de los jóvenes de la orden, enfrentándose al desastroso trío de templarios senior fracasados y leche desparramada por doquier.

\- ¿Qué – significa – esto?

Cullen, Eric y Clarice rotaron las miradas uno sobre otro y guardaron silencio, llevando de inmediato sus manos sobre sus espaldas y adoptando una posición firme ante la presencia de Greagoir. Los tres veteranos se pusieron de pie e inventaron una historia. El Caballero Comandante rugió que se perdieran de su vista a excepción de Cullen Rutherford. Así lo hicieron. – Llegas a la torre, no tienes un día aquí y ¿formas parte de este revuelo? ¡¡Debería darte vergüenza, jovencito!! Esperaba mucho más de ti con los elogios que había recibido.

\- Lo siento, Caballero Comandante. – Cullen inclinó la cabeza afligido y muy molesto por la situación en la que se había encontrado sin desearlo.

\- Cierra la boca y sígueme. Te mostraré los aposentos de los magos, pero no quiero que emitas una sola palabra, ¿entendido? – Cullen lo miró y asintió, _sin emitir una sola palabra_. Greagoir se giró molesto, pero cuando el joven templario no lo vio sonrió complacido: era rápido en pensamiento. - ¡Sígueme!

El Caballero Comandante llevó a Cullen hasta el primer piso de la torre, donde se encontrarían los aposentos de los aprendices cruzando una gran puerta. El llegar, Cullen vio a una maga hablando con un templario. Le llamó la atención aquello. Sin embargo, al parecer a Greagoir también, quien se detuvo y Cullen habría jurado que se escondió tras una columna para oírlos. La joven maga era una elfa y había otro mago a su lado. Sus túnicas eran celestes con algunos tonos violáceos y dibujos exóticas en dorado. – Me sorprende que me lo preguntes, Praianna... - decía el templario. – Sabes que no abriré la puerta, ni siquiera para buscar ese "libro" – la última palabra había tenido tono burlón. La maga élfica suspiró.

\- No me digas "ese libro", Bran, como si estuviese mintiendo. – se quejó la joven.

\- Es cierto. Estábamos leyendo recostado sobre el ventanal y se nos cayó... - dijo el mago a su lado. - ¡No tienes idea de la velocidad que adopta el viento allí, en lo alto! - Cullen notó que era un humano. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, al menos aquí, parecía no haber diferencia entre razas. – Vamos, Bran... Nos matarán si saben que hemos perdido un libro...

\- Deberían tener más cuidado, Jowan, lo siento. – insistió el templario. – Y también deberían hablar con el primer encantador para que se reponga el libro perdido.

\- ¡NO! – chillaron los dos magos jóvenes. Luego volvió a hablar Jowan, el humano. – Estamos aquí para _evitar_ hablar con Irving, ¿entiendes? – el templario ya no respondió.

\- ¡Ay! No hay nada que hacer. – se quejó la elfa. – Vamos, Jowan... - estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero, al parecer por impulso, se giró y volvió a enfrentar al templario "Bran". – Óyeme bien. No te estoy pidiendo que abras esa puerta con malas intenciones, ¿sabes? Yo no quiero dejar la torre, solo quiero recuperar el libro... Es el único que hace referencia a la escuela de magia de "creación" con un texto exhaustivo del elemento tierra... ¿No lo entiendes? A los elementistas suele interesarles más el fuego, hielo o rayos... no el poder de la tierra... no hay tantos libros de ese estilo ¡y es justo el que se me ha caído! – El templario optó por continuar en silencio. – Eres tan hueco como todos los de tu orden... - murmuró la elfa molesta.

\- Jovencita... - la voz del Caballero Comandante resonó en la entrada y Cullen pudo ver que tanto el templario Bran, como los magos, dieron un salto por la sorpresa de oír aquella voz. Jowan y la elfa se giraron hacia el hombre y agacharon la cabeza. La maga adoptó una coloración rojiza que a Cullen le recordó un tomate... el color se expandió incluso hacia el cuello. – Si eres tan irresponsable como para tirar un libro, no intentes esconder tus errores frente al primer encantador.

\- Lo siento, Greagoir. – respondió la elfa. – Y... - sonrió nerviosa. - ... por supuesto que no creo que sean huecos los templarios.

\- ¡Silencio! – rugió el caballero comandante. Ella cerró la boca de inmediato. - ¡Nunca deben intentar ocultar sus errores! Con actos como éstos terminan metiéndose en problemas. – Greagoir miró al templario Bran. – ¡Y tú! No es no. Deja a la aprendiz que se retire y no insista.

\- Sí, Caballero Comandante. – Bran también agachó la cabeza. Cullen miraba sorprendido y notó la mirada gélida que Greagoir le dedicó al mago humano, el tal Jowan.

\- Qué raro tú metido en líos... - luego miró a la elfa. – Y tú... - la maga alzó la vista y miró a Cullen, él a ella y notó que tenía unos ojos esmeraldas muy notorio, grandes y que le daban una apariencia exótica a la mujer; de inmediato desvió la mirada. - ¡Aprendices de mago y pidiendo permisos para salir de la torre! ¿Dónde se ha visto? – se quejó el caballero comandante. - ¡Venga! Los dos detrás de Cullen e iremos a los aposentos. – los aprendices asintieron y se situaron casi corriendo detrás del nuevo templario.

Los aposentos de los aprendices estaban llenos de magos adolescentes y jóvenes, muy cercanos a la edad de él y los dos que lo seguían por detrás. Cullen pudo notar que charlaban apacibles entre ellos en el sector de las habitaciones, mientras confeccionaban adornos, como ya le había advertido Clarice. Rápidamente percibió que las túnicas eran de colores que tenían los otros dos que los seguían por detrás, así que supuso que el color demostraba el rango de los magos. Algunas magas le dedicaron risitas por lo bajo cuando lo vieron pasar y solo lograron que se sonrojara.

Greagoir los guió por un pasillo angulado hasta un sector con una enorme biblioteca y estanterías llenas de libros. Allí, pudo notar que había otros magos con túnicas diferentes a las celestes, éstas eran amarillas en su mayor proporción y estaban dando clases a los de túnicas celestes, solo podía tratarse de magos verdaderos: encantadores. Por primera vez, también pudo ver niños en este sitio. Y apreció que, a los niños, al parecer, le enseñaban historia y sobre el Cantar de la Luz. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa. Algún que otro miembro de la Capilla también merodeaba aquel sector.

\- Greagoir... - escuchó la voz de la elfa sobre su espalda. El caballero comandante y él se giraron hacia la aprendiz. - ¿Hace falta que continúe siguiéndolo o podría quedarme en la biblioteca a leer?

\- ¿Con el mismo cuidado que has tenido con el libro que se ha caído? – se burló el hombre, cruzándose de brazos. Ella desvió la mirada y no respondió. – Bah... quédate. Pero que sepas que hablaré con Irving.

\- Sí, Caballero Comandante... - dijo e hizo una reverencia.

\- Y también sobre tu observación respecto al gran volumen de aire que encuentras en el interior de nuestros cráneos... - la mujer se mordió el labio inferior, apretó sus puños y volvió a tornarse roja.

\- Sí, Caballero Comandante. – no le quedó otra respuesta por dar. – Me disculpo por la impertinencia.

\- ¿Y yo? – preguntó el otro aprendiz.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Jowan. Como haces siempre. – se quejó el hombre y le dio la espalda de forma despectiva. Cullen les dio la espalda también y siguió a Greagoir.

Cullen y el caballero comandante continuaron el recorrido en el primer nivel y luego le mostró el segundo nivel y el tercero, contándole sobre aquellos sitios, sus funciones y sus reglas. Cullen intentaba memorizar todo a medida que su superior abría la boca.

\- Sin embargo, jovencito. Tu permanecerás por el momento en los aposentos de los aprendices. – sentenció el caballero comandante. Cullen asintió. – Debo advertirte que a los magos no debes tratarlos mal, pero tampoco tener tanta confianza. Recuerda que es tu deber acabar con ellos si alguna vez se transforman en abominaciones y si llegas a tener buena relación con alguno, tu juicio podría fallar. Más aún entre los aprendices, que son aquellos que suelen fallar. – Cullen asintió. – Cuando estés preparado, asistirás a tu primera Angustia. Por el momento, quiero ver cómo acatas órdenes. - Volvió a asentir sin abrir la boca, como se lo había solicitado, por lo visto, era muy bueno acatando órdenes. Greagoir suspiró. – Esos tres templarios que has visto esta mañana, los veteranos, son un incordio. No sigas su ejemplo... ¿de acuerdo? – Cullen volvió a asentir. – Ya puedes hablar... - revoleó la mirada el caballero comandante.

\- Eh, sí, caballero comandante... - dijo Cullen e hizo una reverencia.

\- Bien, ahora jovencito. Ve al primer nivel. Quiero que observes cómo se manejan los otros templarios y cómo es un día habitual entre los magos... y recuerda... Tu deber es cuidarlos, no ser amigo. Los aprendices, principalmente, suelen querer entablar conversación con ustedes porque son joviales... Pero, sería lo mejor que los respetes, pero no trabes amistades.

\- Sí, caballero comandante. – Greagoir asintió y se retiró hacia la habitación del Primer Encantador Irving. Cullen se preguntó si le contaría sobre el libro que había perdido la aprendiz. Se giró y la buscó con la mirada, pero la elfa ya se había escabullido a otro sitio. Se notó a sí mismo sonriendo, los jóvenes le habían sacado una sonrisa con la impertinencia tan inocente que habían mostrado... Pedir permiso para salir de la torre para buscar un libro, era la peor excusa que creía ser capaz de oír...


	3. Perspectiva arcana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La fraternidad de encantadores**
> 
> Otro aspecto de la vida en el Círculo son las fraternidades. Cuando un mago se convierte en encantador, puede unirse a una fraternidad. Son camarillas que trascienden los límites del Círculo, magos con intereses y objetivos comunes que se unen para asegurarse de que su voz se oiga en el Colegio de los Hechiceros de Cumberland. Las fraternidades más grandes son en la actualidad:
> 
> Los leales, que abogan por la lealtad y la obediencia a la Capilla.
> 
> Los equitarios, que defienden la templanza y siguen un particular código de conducta al que creen que deben adherirse todos los magos.
> 
> Los libertarios, una fraternidad creciente que en público quiere conservar más poder para los círculos pero que en secreto propugna una escisión completa de la Capilla; una posición peligrosa, naturalmente.
> 
> Los aislacionistas, un pequeño grupo que quiere recluirse en territorios lejanos para evitar conflictos con el populacho en general.
> 
> Los lucrones, que sostienen que el Círculo ha de hacer ante todo y sobre todo lo que le sea más provechoso. Dan prioridad a la acumulación de riquezas, muy seguida por la obtención de influencia política.
> 
> Hasta la fecha, una alianza entre los leales y los equitarios ha evitado que los libertarios avanzaran demasiado, pero hay indiciones de que los equitarios podrían volver sus simpatías hacia los libertarios. Si esto ocurre, muchos magos auguran que se dará una guerra civil entre los círculos.
> 
> \- De “Una historia del Círculo de Hechiceros”, del primer encantador Josephus.

**Torre del círculo de Hechiceros Kinloch Hold, 24 Haring del año 9:29 del Dragón**

En el interior del Círculo de Hechiceros se encontraban los aprendices de magos con gran entusiasmo puesto que estaban atravesando el día 24 del último mes del año, comúnmente denominado Cassus, pero Praianna como orgullosa aprendiz de mago que era y persona educada, sabía que el nombre formal de dicho mes era "Haring". En menos de siete días estarían celebrando la festividad del primer día del nuevo año, el 9:30 del Dragón y todo el ambiente festivo, poco a poco, iría desapareciendo. Hasta entonces, todos estaban alegres porque tenían tiempo para mayor cantidad de actividades ociosas que en otros momentos dentro del Círculo.

\- No quiero pensar el llamado de atención que me dará Irving... - suspiró la elfa y Jowan tomó unas guirnaldas de la mesa y comenzó a ordenarlas por colores. El primer encantador Irving había sido muy bondadoso con ella desde el mismo día que había llegado al interior de la torre. Siempre la había acompañado y, mucho más que con otros aprendices, el hombre se había dedicado a instruirla de forma apropiada. Praianna recordaba que le había dicho "con tan solo nueve años, controlaste tu magia para no herir al príncipe Cailan, eso es increíble y habla muy bien de tu voluntad, jovencita. Harás grandes hazañas en el futuro, guía a tu corazón por el camino adecuado". Y por eso ella, odiaba desilusionarlo. De su padre, Praianna conservaba pocos recuerdos: le habían dicho que había muerto poco después de su nacimiento y que había sido un buen hombre, honorado y trabajador, pero nunca habían mencionado el don de la magia. Le gustaba creer que había sido como el primer encantador, sabio, coherente y bondadoso.

\- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – escuchó la voz del encantador Fredrick, un joven mago que rondaría los veinte-tantos años y que era uno de los más atractivos del Círculo. Se contaba acerca de él que había tomado varias amantes a lo largo de su estadía en la torre y que, a pesar de ser ahora un encantador, es decir, profesor y mentor de los aprendices de magos, no eludía la posibilidad de tener algún que otro romance con las jovencitas que aún no habían sido angustiadas (probablemente ya los había tenido). Praianna y él se llevaban muy bien, principalmente porque era buen amigo de Jowan y ambos seguían de cerca las enseñanzas de Uldred, un encantador superior que formaba parte de la fraternidad de libertarios, cuyo objetivo era lograr mayor poder para los Círculos. – No me digas que han estado merodeando el sótano otra vez.

\- No, Fred... nada eso. – dijo Jowan, dejando las guirnaldas en su sitio y situándose al lado del encantador, mientras Praianna retomaba la labor de su amigo. – Algo mucho más estúpido por lo que seremos regañados... - dio un suspiro cansado. – Hemos estado leyendo en lo alto de la torre, sobre el ventanal... y pues... se nos ha caído el libro. – el encantador rompió en sonoras carcajadas, a las que ambos aprendices acompañaron.

\- Sí, Fred... ¿puedes creerlo? Por ello, ahora recibiremos un reto... - murmuró la elfa.

\- Bueno, eso y que Prai ha dicho al templario Bran que "todos" los templarios son huecos y la ha oído Greagoir... - Fred volvió a reír con entusiasmo.

\- Pero, ¡vamos! Que no has mentido... - rieron los tres magos. – Los templarios no entienden nada... Solo quieren tenernos de mascotas y si pueden ponernos un collar al cuello y cocernos los labios, como los saaberas de los Qunari, pues no perderían la oportunidad. Son unos idiotas. Está bien que, de tanto en tanto, un mago les recuerde que en sus cráneos solo habita el aire...

\- No todos son así. – intervino la elfa.

\- Dame un ejemplo.

\- Clarice no está tan mal. – dijo ella. – Y Greagoir es sensato. No digas que no. Le he dicho "hueco" y me ha perdonado.

\- Esa Clarice es una novata. – atacó el encantador. – Por ello no está mal. Dale unos años y, como el resto, querrá tenernos enjaulados y temiendo de nosotros mismos. Es envidia lo que tienen.

> Y Greagoir no te ha hecho nada porque eres la protegida de Irving, todos los saben... Pero pregunta a Anders qué opina sobre el caballero comandante. Otra vez lo han encerrado en su habitación...

\- Bueno, pero Anders es muy insistente con las fugas... - rio Jowan. – Pasa más tiempo aislado que en la torre.

\- ¿Insistente? – Fred los miró, cruzando sus brazos. - ¡Todos deberíamos insistir como Anders! ¿Quién dice que debemos permanecer aquí? ¿Peligro para quiénes representamos, realmente? – Praianna se acercó al encantador e intentó silenciarlo, pero él, cuando hablaba acerca de la falta de libertades, no podía retener sus posturas. - ¿La Divina Beatrix? Esa vieja no se puede tener en pie.

\- No deberías hablar así. – aclaró Praianna. Y no, un encantador no debería hablar de aquel modo. Mucho menos con aprendices, y los tres lo sabían. Sin embargo, Fred les tenía sobrada confianza a estos dos, así que, muchas veces decía más de lo que debía. – No olvides que somos aprendices. Ni siquiera nos han sometido a la Angustia.

\- Ya lo harán... - Fred intentó bajar los decibeles... - y cuando lo hagan, por supuesto que los quiero en mi fraternidad, ¿eh? – Jowan rio y chocó la palma de su mano con el encantador. Ambos hombres miraron a la elfa, y ella suspiró. – Vamos, vives detrás del culo de Irving. El primer encantador no ve más allá de la comodidad que ha alcanzado en el Círculo ¡Por supuesto que él va a ser de la fraternidad de los equitarios! ¡Me sorprende que no sea un traidor leal! Si cuenta con todos los lujos que un mago puede desear. Pero esa comodidad no es para nosotros. Debemos luchar por libertades, Praianna, y con tu poder... ¡sería grandioso contar contigo en la fraternidad! – Fred siempre le decía que ella tenía un poder único y poderoso. Pocos eran los magos que podían dominar con tanta maestría el poder de la naturaleza. Ella comprendía la tierra, las plantas y las rocas y era capaz de modificar lo que ya existía y moldearlo según sus deseos.

> Hablando de tu poder... - Jowan y Praianna miraron al joven encantador. – Han mandado una solicitud desde la Gran Catedral en Val Royeaux para que nos den permiso de visitar unas viejas ruinas que podrían ser tevinteranas, de la era antigua, probablemente, cuando aún adoraban a los viejos dioses dragontinos. La solicitud es para ayudar en una expedición a un estudioso de Orlais y me han elegido a mí como encantador para asistir y yo pedí permiso a Irving para llevar a dos aprendices... y quiero que sean ustedes. Es decir, ya he respondido y he pedido por ustedes...

\- ¿¡De verdad!? – casi dio un grito de entusiasmo Jowan, quien no se adaptaba del todo a la vida en el interior de la torre. - ¡Oh, eres el mejor de todos los encantadores!

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – bromeó Fredrick.

\- ¿Y los magos no se han quejado? – preguntó Praianna.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo han hecho! Pero me tiene sin cuidado... - aseguró el encantador. – Irving ha estado de acuerdo con que me acompañes, Prai... en cuanto a ti, Jow... Greagoir es el que está poniendo palos en la rueda, pero espero que finalmente, te lo permitan. – Jowan dio un suspiro molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y tú dices que Greagoir no está mal, ¿eh? ¡El viejo es horrible!

\- Ya, ya... - intervino Fred. – El estudio está auspiciado por la Universidad de Orlais, a través de la nueva emperatriz Celene I, quien ha pactado paz con el reino de Ferelden y, como muestra de agradecimiento, nos permitirá llevar uno de nuestros eruditos, junto con los de Orlais, claro... así como magos de nuestro Círculo, magos de la Aguja Blanca y templarios... Muchos templarios. Tanto de Ferelden como Orlais... para evitar inconvenientes.

\- ¿El hermano Genitivi? – preguntó la elfa. El hermano Genitivi era uno de los eruditos más famosos de la Capilla, sobre todo gracias a las historias publicadas de sus viajes por todo Thedas. Tenía residencia en la capital de Ferelden, Denerim.

\- Yo creo que sí. – aseguró el encantador. – Tanto más me da que sea ese viejo chocho u otro. Yo quiero desenterrar los secretos de aquellos templos tevinteranos, cuando los magos habían alcanzado poderes inigualables.

\- Fred... deberías ser menos temerario... - aseguró la elfa, a lo que el encantador shem le sonrió con una de sus seductoras sonrisas. Sí, ella no podía negarlo, el hombre era atractivo. Pero se encontraba tan seguro de su propia belleza, que le quitaba encanto.

\- Oh, me gusta ese calificativo – le guiñó un ojo – "temerario". – La elfa sonrió y acabó por dejar todas las guirnaldas ordenadas por colores. – Ya sabes que no soy estúpido, no hablo de este modo frente a los demás encantadores, solo con libertarios.

\- Pero es que no lo somos, Fred...

\- Ya lo seremos. – dijo Jowan. – Cuando pasemos nuestra Angustia y tengamos nuestros pupilos a cargo, entraremos a la fraternidad, cuenta con ello. – El encantador sonrió y se despidió de aquellos dos para seguir con sus actividades, según su rango. – Creo que le gustas. – dijo el aprendiz cuando el encantador se retiró. Praianna dejó sus ojos clavados sobre la espalda de Fredrick mientras se perdía entre libros y más magos. No podía negar el atractivo del humano... pero no se encontraba decidida con qué hacer al respecto.

\- No le gusto... solo que soy una de las pocas que aun no ha llevado a la cama... - los dos aprendices rieron. – Oye, Fred es un poco... entusiasta, ¿no?

\- No, Prai. Tiene razón ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir encerrados?

\- Para proteger a los demás de nuestros poderes... y a nosotros mismos.

\- Pero si salieras de esta torre del demonio, ¿acaso harías daño a alguien?

\- No intencionalmente, por supuesto. Pero a veces... no podemos evitarlo, Jowan. Por eso estamos aquí. Para no dañar. Ya sabes... la Capilla nos protege y los templarios... - ella miró a los soldados que mantenían posición alrededor de toda la sala abarrotados en armaduras pesadas y completo silencio. - ... ellos están aquí para velar por nosotros. Por nuestra seguridad.

\- Sabes que eso es mentira.

Praianna optó por no continuar la charla, porque sabía que no llegarían a un acuerdo. Jowan detestaba la idea de pasar su vida entera encerrado en la torre y ella agradecía el poder hacerlo. Durante sus épocas en la elfería de Denerim solo había visto elfos delgados labrar la tierra, juntar pocas monedas, pagar impuestos e hincar rodillas frente a todos. Agradecer y pedir disculpas por existir. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de leer un libro o interpretar las escrituras, mucho menos alcanzar todos los conocimientos que había incorporado desde que la habían traído contra su voluntad a este sitio. Gran parte de su vida la había pasado aquí y por primera vez, se había sentido _realmente_ segura. La idea de salir, de volver a enfrentar aquellas miradas despectivas y oír llamarla "oreja puntiaguda" con un asco mucho más marcado que cuando lo oía aquí, le revolvía el estómago.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que los últimos años la voz del encantador superior Uldred se había alzado a favor de la libertad de los magos; con entusiasmo, el hombre había comenzado a cuestionar a los templarios y, en susurros, a Su Más Sagrada en persona. Eran muchos los que lo habían seguido y eso a Irving preocupaba. No era que fueran mayoría, no... pero el primer encantador hubiese esperado que, incluso, fueran menos. Las ideas de libertad iban creciendo entre magos y la elfa se preguntaba cómo sería ir a aquella expedición y encontrar magos de otros reinos, ¿pensarían como Irving o, por el contrario, como Uldred? ¿También estarían deseosos de soltar la protección de los templarios y la Capilla? ¿Y si las ideas de rebelión llegaban _desde_ los Círculos de otros reinos? Otra cosa la acongojaba: ¿acaso tenían razón ols de su clase para descreer de los templarios? Llegado el momento, ¿ellos los protegerían? ¿o gustosamente los dejarían morir para que pagaran por la maldición de cargar con magia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Primero que nada me disculpo por poner códices en el fic, pero es que creo que es necesario hacer estas pequeñas aclaraciones por si algunos de los que leen han olvidado estos datos del juego para consolidar la trama y lo que vendrá después en la historia.  
> Espero que estén disfrutando =D


	4. Perspectiva templaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _La magia existe para servir al hombre, nunca para gobernarlo._
> 
> _Malvados y corruptos son los que_
> 
> _toman este don suyo_
> 
> _y lo utilizan contra sus hijos._
> 
> _\- Transfiguraciones, 1:2_

**Torre del círculo de Hechiceros Kinloch Hold, 28 Haring del año 9:29 del Dragón**

Como templario recién ingresado en la torre del Círculo de Hechiceros, Cullen había pasado gran parte de los primeros días entre las hermanas de la Capilla escuchando sobre las enseñanzas del Hacedor y el Cantar de la Luz. Él conocía de memoria casi todos sus versos.

Le había sorprendido, sin embargo, que el primer encantador estuviese más tiempo a su lado que el mismísimo Greagoir para guiarlo. El hombre sonaba sensato, desde todo punto de vista. – Cuando los magos descubren sus poderes, lo hacen de forma inesperada y, muchas veces, caótica. – le explicó el primer encantador y Cullen asintió, escuchando con gran interés. El joven guerrero había pensado que pasaría gran tiempo entre magos, pero la realidad había sido que pasaba gran tiempo solo con el primer encantador. – A las personas que no poseen este don les gusta creer que lo hacen por pura maldad, pero para un mago es un evento doloroso el despertar de su magia.

\- Lanzar hechizos... ¿duele? Primer encantador...

\- No, duele en el corazón, hijo mío. – le explicó el hombre. – Muchos dañan a sus familias, queman granjas o animales... y se los acusa de hacerlo con intención, cuando la magia es una conexión con el reino de los sueños que se controla con el tiempo, pero no desde el principio.

> Nuestro amado Hacedor puso un Velo entre nuestro mundo y el de los espíritus para protegernos, puesto que sus primeros hijos espirituales son envidiosos a nuestras vidas, como bien sabes. – Cullen asintió. – Nosotros los magos, podemos extraer energía del Más Allá y eso nos convierte en faroles para los espíritus desde el reino de los sueños. – asintió otra vez – Cuando una persona puede tomar una pizca de la fuerza del Más Allá por lo general lo hace en medio a una emoción que lo abruma y explota en poder, provocando grandes daños a quienes están a su alrededor.

> Las historias del despertar de la magia de un mago suelen ser terroríficas y ellos llegan a mis brazos envueltos en lágrimas y culpas. El simple hecho de descubrir que son "magos" ya los hace sentir malditos porque así lo cree el mundo. – Cullen guardó silencio, escuchando las sabias enseñanzas del hombre. Jamás había pensado la carga emocional que podía tener el poder arcano sobre los magos. Los templarios _jamás_ hablaban de esto y siempre los ponían como los "malos", peligrosos y posibles abominaciones... Era difícil verlos como víctimas de su propio poder... - Son muy pocos los magos con una voluntad férrea que logran dominar la manifestación de su magia la primera vez. Conozco solo dos casos a lo largo de toda mi vida y uno de esos está aquí con nosotros, en la torre, lo cual me llena de orgullo. – el joven templario lo miró con curiosidad, mientras el viejo mago sonrió. – Oh, sí. Entre nosotros hay un mago que fue capaz de canalizar su poder aun con nueve años, para no provocar grandes daños. Tengo muchas expectativas en su formación...

El silencio se prolongó entre ambos. Si bien el joven templario estaba contento con la charla, no sabía exactamente qué responder al primer encantador.

> Veo en tu corazón rectitud y honestidad, Cullen. – Irving apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del templario. – Mi corazón se llena de alegría cuando un jovencito templario me mira con tanto respeto y atención. Mientras en tu orden existan hombres como tú y... - miró hacia todos lados de forma graciosa, simulando que lo siguiente que diría era un secreto: - ... como tú y Greagoir, pero no se lo digas – Cullen sonrió, pero no quiso sobrepasar los límites, así que solo movió sus labios – se que los magos serán protegidos y podrán aprender de sus poderes de forma sana y ordenada. El hombre soltó el hombro del templario y al poco tiempo, el sonido enlatado de la armadura completa de un templario se oyó al ingresar a la capilla con Irving y Cullen. – Ah, Irving... al fin te encuentro – la voz del caballero comandante resonó con la vista puesta sobre unos papeles y sin prestar atención al templario a su lado. – La emperatriz de Orlais ha solicitado un mago del Círculo para una expedición en las tierras fereldenas y dos aprendices. – el primer encantador quitó su mirada sobre Cullen y miró al atareado Greagoir que había ingresado. – He pensado que podría enviar dos templarios y de Orlais partirán otros dos.

\- Yo creo que este jovencito podría ser uno. – respondió el primer encantador para total sorpresa de Cullen, quien lo miró alarmado puesto que no había tenido pensado salir de la torre en mucho tiempo. Mucho menos para una expedición. Solo fue en ese momento, en el que el caballero comandante prestó atención a Cullen.

\- Oh, Cullen... - dijo. – Tengo excelentes referencias de él desde la capilla de Honnleath. Déjame entrenar estos días con el chico y si resultan ciertos no habrá problemas. – Irving sonrió, Cullen estaba paralizado.

> Óyeme, Irving... la solicitud para la expedición es una jugarreta de Uldred – el primer encantador hizo una sutil mueca de disgusto que intentó ocultar, pero Cullen pudo percibirla. No tenía idea de quién era ese Uldred. – Ha propuesto al encantador Fredrick como guía y Fredrick a Jowan y Praianna. – Irving se cruzó de brazos. – En cuanto a Praianna, no tengo objeción, la elfa es muy dotada y disciplinada... pero Jowan... ese chico es otro tema...

\- Quizás sería una buena oportunidad para tener un ojo puesto sobre el jovencito... - propuesto el mago. Greagoir lo pensó durante unos segundos y asintió. – Recuerda que este año que empieza será, posiblemente, el de la Angustia de estos dos... así podríamos... despejar dudas... - el caballero comandante asintió.

\- De acuerdo. – le pasó los papeles al mago. - ¡Cullen! – el templario casi dio un salto cuando oyó su nombre de los labios de Greagoir, a pesar de estar a su lado. – Sígueme. Hasta luego, Irving.

\- Adiós. – los dos templarios hicieron una reverencia, la de Cullen más marcada, por supuesto y se retiraron.

Los pasos firmes de Greagoir y su postura orgullosa y desafiante le hablaba al jovencito del modo en el que debía mostrarse en este sitio. Al parecer, debían ser austeros y seguros al caminar entre los magos, así que Cullen, adoptó una postura exageradamente erguida y siguió al lado de su superior. – Mira jovencito... sé que has llegado hace pocos días a la torre y no he tenido tiempo para pasarlo contigo, pero pareces un templario prometedor aunque solo cuentes con dieciocho años. – dijo el caballero comandante. – Una expedición para cualquier mago es un privilegio difícil de otorgar. No cualquiera puede dejar la torre y quiénes lo hacen deben tener aptitudes para ello u objetivos ocultos para su permiso.

> El encantador Fredrick es un excelente mago, muy popular entre los aprendices y amable y comprador. Sin embargo, se dice de él que suele... fraternizar más seguido de lo que me gustaría con el resto de los magos – Cullen asintió y se preguntó si estaba permitido que un encantador mantuviera esas relaciones tan estrechas con aprendices – No hemos encontrado pruebas de ello, por supuesto, más que lágrimas entre aprendices y magos y algunos cuchicheos que han oído los templarios. Ese no es el punto... - aclaró - ... sino que ha mostrado un excelente dominio en la escuela de magia de la entropía. Aquí, en el interior del círculo, es poco frecuente que los magos se vuelquen a esta escuela, pero él lo ha hecho y con éxito. Fuera, sin embargo, en el campo de batalla, esta escuela resulta muy útil porque permite cierto control sobre enemigo.

\- Durante la expedición, ¿se espera algún ataque, señor?

\- No, por supuesto que no. – aclaró el hombre mientras ascendía por una escalera, dirigiéndose hacia el primer nivel. – Los magos son solicitado en expediciones para poder detectar magia antigua sobre ruinas y desestabilizarla... Haciendo que se conserven estructuras antiguas o pergaminos que, de modo contrario, se destruirían en manos de un historiador apresurado. – aclaró, Cullen asintió. – Sin embargo, ningún mago puede salir de la torre sin templarios para protegerlos, ya sabes. Un templario es suficiente para acompañar un grupo de magos, pero en tu caso, eres nuevo y no deseo poner semejante responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Por ello, te enviaré con algún veterano. – Cullen rogó que no fueran aquellos tres que había conocido en su llegada, pero no dijo nada.

> Praianna, la aprendiz que hemos mencionado, es una elfa con gran habilidad para la escuela de magia de creación. Y luego está el jovencito, Jowan... - hubo unos segundos de silencio pesado sobre ambos, hasta que el caballero comandante retomó la charla – Ese jovencito no ha mostrado habilidades con ninguna escuela en particular, aunque él se esfuerza por ser docto en la escuela "elemental", ya sabes... la colorida escuela de los rayos, el fuego y el hielo. Todos los magos, en su interior, desean ser maestros en la escuela del poder... porque es la más vistosa y la más "irrecusablemente" fuerte... pero no todos lo poseen... Jowan, por su parte, logra hechizos elementales mediocres, no es bueno para la entropía ni la creación... ni hablar de la escuela espiritual, la cual no comprende...

\- Sí, señor.

\- Mira, te hablo de todo esto porque has tenido sobresalientes en todos tus exámenes y comprendo que entiendes sobre el tema.

\- Comprendo, señor. – afirmó Cullen que realmente había estudiado todo con gran entusiasmo, especialmente lo referente a la magia de quienes protegería.

\- No todos los templarios se interesan por los "datillos" arcanos de quienes protegemos, pocos son los que se interesan y me ha dicho su reverencia de la capilla de tu pueblo que tú habías estado interesado. Yo sé bastante porque Irving me ha instruido con amabilidad a lo largo de los años.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bien... Entonces asumo que entiendes todo lo que estoy mencionando cuando nombro las diferentes escuelas de magia.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Continúo entonces... - Greagoir caminó por el curvado pasillo del primer nivel hacia la biblioteca. Cullen no había estado por estos sitios durante los últimos tres días y vio que cada uno de sus sitios ya contaba con adornos coloridos y bien ordenados sobre las paredes. Al pasar por fuera de las habitaciones de los aprendices había notado a través de algunas puertas abiertas que sus aposentos eran los que más adornos tenían. Copos de nieve, fuegos y rayos, eran los símbolos que más se apreciaban, compitiendo solo con el sol que representaba al Hacedor. Sonrió sin que Greagoir lo notara y le pareció un buen gesto permitirles desplegar la creatividad a los magos. Por lo que podía ver, eran tan creativos como ordenados, puesto que la decoración mantenía un eje indiscutible y una estética agradable, a pesar del exceso de color.

> Jowan ha pasado el último año y... un poco más quizás, detrás de los encantadores... viendo el modo de encontrar el favor entre éstos y no se ha dedicado como es debido a sus estudios y la disciplina. Desde mi punto de vista, es un estudiante mediocre. Y a mí no me gustan los estudiantes mediocres, Cullen. – le aclaró el caballero comandante – Un mago mediocre desarrollará un corazón resentido, puesto que alcanzará sus metas a través de artimañas y no el esfuerzo y el compromiso. Jowan es de ese estilo. Vive para adular a los encantadores y no presta atención a los libros. No posee naturalidad para ninguna escuela, pero no se esfuerza por manejar cualquiera de ellas... además... algunos templarios lo han escuchado hablando de "libertades" ... - el tono de Greagoir cambió cuando dijo aquello y ambos templarios atravesaron la biblioteca para dirigirse al segundo nivel. - Sabes sobre las fraternidades entre los magos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bien... que un mocoso insolente, ¡aprendiz de mago!, hable de libertades y rebelión me pone los pelos de punta. – su voz resonó sobre las escaleras, mientras ambos iban ascendiendo. – No sabe soltar un fogonazo de forma eficaz pero el inadaptado habla de "libertad" en los círculos.

> ¡Dime! – Greagoir se giró sobre su espalda y enfrentó a Cullen, deteniendo la marcha en medio de la escalera. - ¿Qué libertad se le puede dar a un mago de ese estilo? ¿Te sentirías seguro dejándole salir?

\- No, señor.

\- ¡NO! Claro que no. – aseguró el hombre. Luego resopló y se tranquilizó. – Irving y yo estamos sopesando la idea de someterlo al rito de la Tranquilidad... - confesó finalmente y Cullen quedó helado allí en su sitio. 

El joven templario cuando había llegado al interior de la torre no había pensado que _realmente_ ya era un templario. En la Capilla solo había estudiado y entrenado, pero aquí y, desde que había llegado, día tras día se había encontrado con temas serios y _reales_. Ya no le preguntaban acerca de los versos de las Transfiguraciones de Andraste, no. Aquí le hablaban de este mago que se lo encontró dando vueltas por la noche en la biblioteca, este otro que pidió permiso para abandonar la torre por el extravío de un libro cuando solo era un aprendiz y ahora esto... la posibilidad de volver tranquilo a un aprendiz. Cullen podía notar que el volumen de información que recibía a diario era monstruoso y solo podía agradecer al Hacedor por haberlo dotado de paciencia y templanza en sus años en la Capilla y haberle permitido estudiar con gran devoción.

> Sí, Cullen. Hemos pensado en esta posibilidad. – aclaró el caballero comandante cuando vio el rostro del joven templario.

\- Sí... sí, señor.

\- Por ello, esta expedición será una oportunidad para que sea evaluado. Y despejar un poco de dudas. – Cullen asintió otra vez. – Te pido a ti y al otro templario que te acompañe, que presten atención a los aprendices... fíjense cómo actúan y qué opiniones les despiertan. Al volver, esperaré un informe detallado al respecto. Y recuerda... - dijo el caballero comandante, dedicándole una seria mirada. - ... sus opiniones serán decisivas. – Cullen asintió. – Esto no es un juego o un capricho. El futuro de un mago dependerá en gran parte en las observaciones que saquen de él.

\- Sí, señor... 


	5. Vísperas del Primer Día

**Torre del círculo de Hechiceros Kinloch Hold en el Lago Calenhad, 30 Haring, 9:29 del Dragón**

El interior de la torre del Círculo se encontraba inusualmente movida aquel día. Era el último día del año 29 del Dragón y en cuestión de horas sería el comienzo del nuevo año. Todos los aprendices rebosaban en sonrisas y entusiasmo, mientras que los encantadores se encontraban más vitalizados que nunca puesto que, durante estas festividades, la fuerza en el Más Allá se modificaba y el Velo, en todo el Continente, se adelgazaba sutilmente favoreciendo el influjo mágico, haciendo que los magos se sintieran particularmente enérgicos por toda la superficie terrestre.

En el desarrollo de un año completo del calendario de Thedas tenía cinco grandes festividades que se celebraban desde Tevinter hasta Ferelden: Primer Día, Wintersend, Summerday, Funalis y Satinalia. Estas cinco festividades eran eventos con gran movimiento energético que favorecía los ritos arcanos y el desarrollo de poder gracias a la presencia de corrientes telúricas a lo largo y ancho de todo el Continente y los océanos que rodeaban la tierra. Los magos de los círculos no lo sabían con certezas, pero lo sentían en sus cuerpos: el maná de su interior se arremolinaba de modo más sutil pero vigorizante, los cosquilleos sobre sus manos aumentaban y la sensación de caricia arcana los seguía durante todas estas fechas. Por supuesto que, la mención de dichos cambios a los templarios era impensado y pocos de ellos se animaban siquiera a comentarlo entre colegas de su clase, por miedo a ser juzgados. Sin embargo, no faltaban las historias sobre magia prohibida y los ritos durante las vísperas de dichas festividades. Solo los magos que se animaban a practicar en secreto las "artes prohibidas" se veían favorecidos por estos eventos energéticos y, por supuesto, los apóstatas: aquellos magos que no formaban parte de los Círculos de Hechiceros.

Praianna estaba sobre su cama mientras el resto de los aprendices ya habían abandonado sus habitaciones para reunirse en el salón del último piso de la torre donde los esperaba abundantes bocadillos y bebidas (la mayoría sin alcohol, pero en estas festividades el alcohol también estaba permitido). La elfa sentía cómo el escozor sobre sus largos y delicados dedos iba y venía, como siempre sucedían en estas fechas. Y ella se atemorizaba. Recordaba aquella sensación traicionera el día que había atacado al príncipe en la elfería... había sido la misma sensación, esa de que algo se escapaba de su control y el poder para quitar vidas refulgía desde sus manos. Le daba pánico. Apretó sus manos y se las sacudió. Nada sucedió, no salió liberado el poder arcano ni provocó el crecimiento de raíces o la destrucción de rocas. Nada sucedió... como no había sucedido nada desde que había aprendido a controlar sus poderes. Sin embargo, la agobiaba la posibilidad de perder el control.

Todos los magos disfrutaban muchísimo de estos eventos, hablaban sobre este día semanas antes de que aconteciera y luego durante varios días más, después de acontecido. Pero Praianna le temía, sentía que perdería el control y volvería a liberar su magia, dañando a inocentes, lastimando a sus afectos y siendo arrancada de la seguridad de las caricias de ¿su madre? No. La elfa sacudió su cabeza. Ya no importaba si alguna vez había tenido madre o prima. Ya no las tenía. Y era mejor así... de ese modo, no volvería a dañarlas. Los gritos suplicantes de _ella_ volvieron a sus oídos. " _No se la lleven, ¡no se la lleven, por favor!_ ", el sonido del guantelete del templario estampándose sobre el rostro de su madre aturdió a Praianna y la maga recordó la ira en su interior y el deseo de tomar las raíces bajo la tierra, rodear el cuello del templario y estrangularlo por aquello. También recordó la fuerza que había hecho para asesinarlo allí mismo, pero la intromisión de aquel color blanquecino que emanaba del hombre... la _disipación de la magia_ , la habilidad de un templario. Solo ahora lo sabía, ahora lo comprendía.

Sacudió su cabeza. No quería recordar a su madre. Prefería olvidarla, enterrar todo aquello junto con el dolor por haberla perdido. Prefería recordar el día que había llegado al interior de la torre entre lágrimas y mocos y un shem, entre todos los seres, la había tomado en brazos y había regañado a los templarios por los malos tratos que le habían otorgado. Y desde aquel día, ella no se había separado de Irving. Sonrió, el primer encantador sí que la tranquilizaba... pero no sus palabras " _con tan solo nueve años controlaste tu magia_ " ... ella sabía que era mentira, Praianna sabía que había deseado matar al templario por la rabia y no había podido porque el hombre, audazmente, había estado bloqueando sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – escuchó la voz de una mujer en la puerta de su aposento. La elfa se sobresaltó y miró en dirección. Una sacerdotisa estaba con sus manos apoyadas sobre la puerta y espiándola con una sonrisa. – Hola, me llamo Lily... soy una iniciada. Tú debes de ser Praianna, ¿no? – ella asintió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – la elfa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la iniciada.

\- Oh, es que soy amiga de Jowan, me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte para ir al salón. – Claro, Jowan tenía que ser el entrometido. - ¡Venga, vamos! ¿No te quieres divertir? – la iniciada tomó las manos de Praianna y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo. La maga lo sintió como una intromisión brutal: había tocado sus manos que se encontraban con aquel cosquilleo hacía días. Se rabió completamente, pero lo contuvo, por supuesto, por temor a dañar a la mujer.

\- De acuerdo. – respondió sin embargo y ambas mujeres se encaminaron hacia el salón.

*

Todos los templarios estaban recostados sobre la pared, espadas atentas sobre las vainas y armadura completa que incluía yelmo en esta ocasión. Las festividades eran de lo peor para los miembros de la orden: los magos bebían y muchas veces buscaban encontronazos con los soldados, poniendo a prueba la tolerancia de los miembros juramentados.

Cullen estaban al lado de Clarice, erguido y observando cómo todos los aprendices, encantadores y encantadores superiores celebraban las vísperas del Primer Día del nuevo año. Había notado que los aprendices no tenían permitido beber alcohol, pero los magos en adelante, sí. Uno que estaba bebiendo bastante era un encantador llamado Fredrick. Cullen lo tenía calado porque era el que iría a la expedición, además de ello, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por aprender los nombres de todos los de su clase, pero eran tantos que le resultaba tedioso. Dos encantadores superiores parecían estar manteniendo una discusión acalorada a lo lejos, creía que la mujer se llamaba Wynne y el hombre era Uldred, pero no podía estar seguro. Después estaba el tal Jowan, ese del que le había advertido el caballero comandante. Ese aprendiz estaba por detrás de la sombra del encantador Fredrick, pero a la que no lograba encontrar era a la aprendiz Praianna. Recordaba que era una elfa, pero no la había visto en todo el día y él no solía estar entre magos todavía.

\- Argh. No veo la hora de que se emborrachen todos y se vayan a dormir. – se quejó a su lado Clarice. - ¿Sabes? – su compañera lo miró, por el tono en su voz, pensó que sonreía, pero por el yelmo no podía ver sus expresiones. – Nosotros también festejamos después de que dejamos durmiendo a "los niños". – Cullen se preguntó por qué todos los templarios veían a los magos como una molestia. No había uno que, de tanto en tanto, no hiciera comentarios sarcásticos o chistes malintencionados sobre ellos. – Podemos beber y tenemos bocadillos. Y no nos restringen el horario. Eso sí, al día siguiente, sin quejas, a cumplir con el trabajo.

\- ¿Hasta qué hora suelen estar los magos aquí? – le preguntó.

\- Poco más de la media noche. Luego deben ir a dormir. Para evitar que se emborrachen... Lo que solo traería caos. Los magos _deben_ mantener el control en todo momento, es peligroso que lo pierdan.

\- Ya veo...

\- Tú no sueles perder el control, ¿a qué no, Cullen? – él se sonrojó pero, por suerte, no se pudo apreciar aquello. Y no, no solía perder el control. Nunca. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta. La templaria sonrió por lo bajo. - ¿y por qué? Si se puede saber... - dejó que su tono se perdiera en un susurro seductor. - ¿A qué le temes? – _A perder el control_...

\- A nada. – respondió, por el contrario. – No he tenido ocasión para hacerlo. En la Capilla estudiábamos todo el tiempo y aquí... bueno, este es el primer día que hay una celebración.

\- Oh, con ello intentas decir que hoy _sí_ perderás el control ¿Lo he entendido bien? – Cullen tragó su saliva y guardó silencio durante unos segundos más de los que debería y aquello sacó una risotada de Clarice por dentro del yelmo. – ¡No seas idiota! – dijo, dándole un empujón sobre el brazo. – Debes ser menos tímido, Cullen.

\- ¡Aquí están! – Eric se acercó a aquellos dos. – Los confundí tres veces con otros templarios antes de dar con ustedes. – les avisó.

\- Con armaduras es difícil identificarnos. – aseguró la mujer. - ¿Has bajado al salón templario? ¿Qué tenemos para comer?

\- ¡No! Han puesto a Bran a controlar la puerta. Y ya sabes como es Bran. Una piedra. Ni siquiera me respondió cuando me puse pesado. – rieron los dos. - ¡Oye, Cullen! – lo empujó amistosamente y lo hizo chocar la pared. Cullen no se había esperado aquello, lo había agarrado desprevenido, así que no había contraído sus músculos para contener el empujón, entonces el sonido enlatado cuando su armadura se estampó contra la piedra alertó a los magos que se encontraban allí cerca. Los tres templarios miraron a su alrededor algo preocupados, pero el encantador Fredrick ya se acercó a los jóvenes.

\- Eyyy... no vengan a pelear ustedes... - dijo y Cullen pudo notar que la modulación de las palabras era levemente arrastrada. Estaba bebiendo demasiado y ni siquiera era la media noche. – Somos todos hermanos aquí, ¿a que no? – El encantador cruzó un brazo alrededor de Eric y se recostó sobre éste. Jowan se acercó y los miró con desprecio. Eric, se quitó el agarre del encantador.

\- Encantador, por favor, no se desubique y vuelva con los de su clase. – sentenció el joven templario. Fredrick rompió en carcajadas y se prendió por Jowan, quien dejó que el mago sí se apoyara.

\- Ayyy... qué susceptible. "Ni si disubiqui" – se burló. – Ustedes deberían ubicarse más y dedicarse a ser chevaliers o soldados del rey y olvidarse de querer imponernos limitaciones a nosotros los magos...

\- ¡Jovencito! – la voz de una encantadora superior resonó al otro lado de la larga mesa, la que había estado hablado con Uldred y caminó rápidamente sobre Fredrick.

\- Wynne, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó el encantador borracho.

\- Se ha terminado el alcohol para usted. – le quitó el vaso y se lo estampó a Jowan. – Lleva eso a la mesa jovencito y no quiero ver que das un sorbo de la bebida.

\- Sí, encantadora superior. – respondió Jowan y se llevó el vaso, sin embargo, Cullen vio cómo le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Se cruzó de brazos. La mujer le había dado una directiva sencilla y el aprendiz no la había acatado, aquello le molestó.

\- Wynne... - habló Clarice. – Por favor, llévese al encantador de nuestra vista. No estábamos haciendo nada y ha venido a hostigarnos.

\- ¡Pero si se estaban peleando ustedes dos! – señaló a Cullen y Eric.

\- Lo lamento. – se disculpó la mujer. – Me siento muy avergonzada, lo siento muchísimo. – empujó a Fredrick, que rompió en carcajadas, volviendo a la mesa. Justo cuando lo estaba haciendo dio un fuerte alarido que rezaba "¡¡Praianna!! Has llegado a la fiesta" y entre risas fue a abrazar a la aprendiz. Cullen miró de quién se trataba y volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que había llamado su atención aquella vez. Era la elfa de la puerta, la que había pedido permiso para salir por un libro. Su belleza volvió a abrumarlo y sacudió su cabeza. Notó cómo la jovencita intentó sostener al encantador, quien casi cayó sobre ella, mientras una iniciada no daba crédito a lo que veía cuando el encantador se les presentó borracho. Los llamados de atención de Wynne no se hicieron esperar y acabó por involucrarse Uldred, quien agarró al encantador Fredrick y se lo llevó entre reprimendas.

\- Borrachos... - susurró Eric. – A veces me encantaría romperles la cara de una trompada a estos libertarios.

\- ¿No te parece demasiado? – Cullen dejó de mirar a Praianna y miró a su colega.

\- ¿A los libertarios? – respondió en su lugar Clarice. – No. Son insoportables. Se creen bravucones que pueden insultarnos. Y la verdad, Cullen, es que no los sometemos a nuestros dotes porque no queremos. Pero los templarios superamos a estos idiotas. Los magos se creen mucho, ¿sabes? Pero se doblegan a nuestras voluntades. – él la miró y le pareció horrible lo que acababa de decir.

\- Discúlpame el empujón de recién. – intervino Eric. – Pero quería decirte que me enteré que te han elegido para la expedición en los alrededores de las Montañas de la Espalda Helada. Eres un maldito bastardo, ¡no puedes tener esa suerte! ¿Quién propuso tu nombre?

\- Ehhh...

\- ¿¡Qué!? – saltó en entusiasmo Clarice. - ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio? – ahora ella le dio un suave empujón a Eric, que había traído la noticia. - ¿Greagoir te propuso?

\- En realidad, fue el primer encantador Irving. – respondió Cullen. En ese instante, tanto Clarice como Eric se cruzaron de brazos. Él no entendió por qué y los miró, primero a uno, luego al otro. - ¿Qué?

\- Te llevas demasiado bien con los magos, ¿no? – lo regañó Eric. – Cullen... escucha. No es bueno que simpatices con ellos...

\- Es cierto. Perderás el afecto de los templarios. Ya ha sucedido antes con otros... y no es bueno. Al final, acaban destinándolos a cuidar las mazmorras para evitar conflictos. No queremos que te suceda lo mismo. – Cullen miró a sus compañeros. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. – La vigilancia de las mazmorras son para los perdedores.

\- ¿No estamos aquí para defenderlos?

\- Sí, de ellos mismos y la magia. No para simpatizar... - le corrigió Eric. – No te equivoques. Los magos no nos aprecian.

\- Y nosotros no debemos apreciarlos a ellos, Cullen. – le aclaró la templaria.

\- Son como Fredrick. Nos creen unos idiotas... Al menos _ese_ idiota nos lo dice en la cara y no juega a ser cordial. – Cullen miró a la encantadora superior, Wynne y se preguntó si ella también "jugaba" a ser cordial. Estaba seguro de que Irving no... Justo en ese instante, la mujer se acercó a la elfa de cabellos caoba, Praianna. La aprendiz se giró hacia la mujer con un bocadillo sobre sus labios y le respondió alguna pregunta, las dos sonrieron. El joven templario pensó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y sacudió de inmediato su cabeza. Jamás le había pasado sentir una hipnosis hacia alguna mujer. En la Capilla había visto otras mujeres, pero ninguna tenía la belleza de la elfa y aquí... bueno aquí se sentía atraído por sus rasgos exóticos como nunca le había sucedido. No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea que le permitiesen ir con ella a la expedición. Quizás si se lo comentaba a Irving o Greagoir... pero inmediatamente desechó aquella idea. Sería una locura perder la oportunidad de demostrar su valía solo por una maga.

No.

Además, él sabría controlarse. Era un templario dedicado y muy capaz. No iba a sucumbir a la belleza exótica de una maga solo por compartir tiempo a su lado. De cualquier modo, no era que entablarían conversación ni nada por el estilo. Sería como en estos momentos, él la vigilaría desde la distancia y ella no mostraría interés por su presencia, como nunca lo había hecho. Aquellos pensamientos tranquilizaron a Cullen, mientras sus ojos ambarinos seguían puestos sobre aquella elfa, completamente agradecido por llevar el yelmo aquella noche...


	6. Trágica bienvenida al Primer Día

**Torre del círculo de Hechiceros Kinloch Hold en el Lago Calenhad; 1 Verimensis, 9:30 del Dragón**

Luego de la medianoche, los encantadores superiores habían deleitado a magos y templarios con luces mágicas de colores y pequeñas volutas que habían convocados con sus manos. Había sido precioso. Los niños saltaron de alegría y corretearon a cada una de las lucecillas que habían liberado. Irving y Greagoir se habían unido a la celebración minutos antes del espectáculo y la risa en el rostro de aquellos dos cuando los colores inundaron el salón fueron genuinas. Praianna sonrió al verlos, uno al lado del otro, confiando en sus presencias, discutiendo como era habitual, pero respetándose mutuamente.

Luego de la bienvenida al nuevo año, los magos celebraron durante una hora más. Para estos momentos, no solo Fredrick estaba borracho, sino también algunos que otros magos y encantadores. Los encantadores superiores ninguno e Irving acabó por disculparse por sus hermanos con el caballero comandante. Poco tiempo después, los templarios llamaron a cada uno de ellos a sus aposentos, hubo quejas, por supuesto, pero los distribuyeron en sus habitaciones y la elfa pudo notar que sutilmente los guerreros estaban brillando... los estaban bloqueando por si algún borracho se rebelaba. Le dedicó una mirada a Fredrick, quien se burlaba del templario que lo conducía a su habitación diciéndole que no hacía falta que usara el poder del lirio que les robaba a ellos, que no iba a atacarlo con magia, que no era idiota, pero gritando de aquel modo, ciertamente lo parecía.

Finalmente, cada uno de ellos estuvieron en sus habitaciones y poco a poco, los murmullos y cuchicheos se fueron apagando. Pasada las horas, la habitación de ella se mantuvo en completo silencio, a excepción de la respiración de sus colegas, profundamente dormidos. Sabía que, al igual que en las otras festividades, no dormiría. No. Porque el cosquilleo en sus dedos era incesante. No se iba y no se iría hasta dentro de dos o tres días. La acongojaba no saber qué era esto, de qué se trataba, pero tampoco se animaba a preguntárselo a Irving, ¿y si lo desilusionaba? Pero en las cinco festividades, le pasaba igual... el maná en su sangre se arremolinaba y ella se estremecía. Y al parecer solo le sucedía a ella.

Se puso de pie y salió a hurtadillas de su habitación como hacía cada año. Iría a la biblioteca a leer hasta que despertaran poco a poco el resto de los magos y comenzara un nuevo día. Sabía que, durante la noche del primero de Verimensis el cosquilleo iría en descenso y quizás el 2 ya desaparecería, sino el 3.

Praianna leyó durante bastante tiempo, algunos ecos de carcajadas sonaras de los pisos inferiores (las habitaciones templarias) se oían de tanto en tanto y ella sabía que era el momento ahora de los soldados de festejar. Se preguntó qué harían aquellos para divertirse, ¿beberían? ¿se burlarían de ellos, los magos, entre chistes e insultos? ¿O ni siquiera los tendrían presentes en sus pensamientos?

Aunque algunos de ellos, sí que los tenían presentes en sus mentes...

Cullen estaba bebiendo cerveza mientras Eric y Clarice cantaban animados y el resto de los templarios se unían a los gritos desentonados. Mientras la cerveza subía sobre su cabeza, el joven templario más y más volvía a recordar aquellos ojos esmeraldas... y fue en ese momento en el que se dijo a sí mismo, "basta", dejando la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa.

Clarice saltó sobre Cullen y tiró de él para que se uniera a los cantos, él rio e intentó excusarse para no cantar nada, pero todos estaban ladrando, así que jugó durante unos segundos con la letra de la canción. Pudo notar que Joseph y sus dos secuaces, permanecían apartados del resto de los miembros de la orden. No todos eran jóvenes como Cullen, Clarice y Eric, pero no solían mezclarse con aquellos tres y se preguntaba por qué... aunque aquella noche lo descubriría.

En el momento en el que Cullen unió su voz al coro, todos aplaudieron y Clarice le estampó un beso sobre la mejilla, alegando que tenía una voz preciosa, a lo que el joven respondió poniéndose rojo como un tomate y desató risotadas de todos. En la festividad de la noche, sin embargo, Joseph hizo un pequeño gesto a sus secuaces y se escabulleron escaleras arriba y Cullen no tuvo un buen presentimiento al respecto, aunque continuó cantando, diciéndose una y otra vez que no debía meterse en problemas, que no era de su incumbencia qué podrían hacer aquellos tres y recordó que Clarice y Eric había alegado que mantenían una relación que involucraba sexo entre los tres hombres, y quizá era cierto... quizá se habían ido a buscar privacidad... ¿Qué más daba? Pero, ¿y si no era cierto? ¿Por qué se estaban dirigiendo al primer nivel que era sector de magos?

Praianna se perdió en el tiempo cuando encontró textos que hacía referencia a una forma de escritura ancestral y perdida que solo se presentaba frente a la visión de los magos cuando tenían contacto con "Fuego del Velo". Nunca había oído sobre aquello, así que devoró las páginas con entusiasmo. Cuando finalizó, se preguntó cómo era posible que nunca hubiera oído sobre aquella forma de escritura ancestral, muy usada en Tevinter... Tomó un viejo libro de la escuela de "creación" que había sacado de la biblioteca de Irving durante la mañana y comenzó a buscar si en el capítulo "La fuerza del lirio" encontraba alguna referencia de esto...

... justo en ese momento, oyó los pasos enlatados de los templarios sobre el pasillo. Se alertó. Sabía que no estaba bien que un mago estuviese leyendo en la biblioteca cuando se suponía que debía estar descansando. No era la primera vez que encontraban a alguno los templarios, los regañaban y los llevaban a sus aposentos y al siguiente día se lo decían a Irving y Greagoir... pero Praianna no quería que la descubrieran así que, con su agilidad élfica, se puso en pie rápidamente y tomó el libro del primer encantador para escabullirse sin ser oída a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando intentó cruza la puerta, se encontró con Joseph y sus secuaces... y supo que estaba en problemas.

Joseph era un templario entrado en edad y asquerosamente bravucón y maleducado. Tenía muy mala fama entre los aprendices y sabían que era un sádico maldito, que disfrutaba actuando violentamente contra ellos. Si había algún encantador o templario de mayor rango, los insultaba, pero si nadie superaba el rango de éstos, a veces los golpeaba. Ella nunca había tenido oportunidad de enfrentársele, pero conocía historias de sus compañeros y había consolado a aprendices brutalmente golpeadas por mentiras que estos tres habían dicho. Hubo una vez, incluso, que una aprendiz volvió muy desanimada de uno de los maltratos del grupo y paulatinamente fue perdiendo todo el brillo que había tenido. Finalmente, fue sometido al rito de la Tranquilidad. Sin embargo, Praianna había tenido sospechas respecto al encuentro, puesto que había visto magulladuras sobre su cuerpo desnudo por accidente y parecía que la violencia había sido extrema...

Y allí estaban aquellos, frente a ella, justo cuando el cosquilleo incesante de sus manos no cedía...

Joseph sonreía con maldad, mientras los otros dos, sus compañeros, tenían sus puños brillantes de aquel color blanquecino que tanto asustaba a la elfa. Le recordaba a su infancia y Praianna prefería olvidarlo. – Joseph... - susurró, algo temerosa. – Permiso, estoy yendo a mi habitación.

\- ¿A estas horas sigues aquí fuera, oreja puntiaguda? – ella lo miró y apretó el libro del primer encantador sobre su pecho, temerosa.

\- Sí, se me ha hecho tarde... leyendo... - intentó atravesarlo, pero el hombre se colocó frente a la aprendiz.

\- No, no. Tú no vas a ningún lado. Ninguna perra debe estar leyendo a estas horas cuando ya los habíamos dirigido a sus habitaciones – dijo. – Estar fuera de la cama significa que buscas problemas ¿y qué te digo?

\- Que los has encontrado. – respondió uno de los templarios que lo acompañaban. La elfa sintió que una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal por el miedo. Sus dedos bailotearan repleto de maná en la punta, así que apretó con más fuerzas el libro. Joseph miró aquel gesto y sonrió satisfecho por creer que le temía... pero Praianna sentía miedo de dañarlos ella a ellos...

\- Eh, permiso. No quiero problemas. – pasó al lado de Joseph, pero éste la tomó por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared, mientras el color blanquecino brilló con intensidad y Praianna sintió cómo su conexión natural con el Más Allá se cortó de inmediato. De golpe, el hormigueo en sus manos fue cediendo, hasta que desapareció. Intentó quejarse, pero el hombre apretó el cuello y llevó una mano hacia la pollera de su túnica y comenzó a levantarla. Ella se estremeció incrédula, se quejó con todas sus fuerzas, pero era menuda y no la habían entrado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y, además, se encontraba tan sorprendida de que aquel hombre quisiera abusarle, que casi no sabía qué hacer. "Oye, Joseph, no es buena idea que la tomes aquí. Vayamos al sótano", dijo otro templario y Joseph le dio una trompada, haciendo que Praianna cayera en suelo. El gran libro del primer encantador voló y la aprendiz notó cómo algunas de sus viejas hojas salieron despedidas. Era tonto sentirlo, pero el desasosiego que experimentó por haber destruido un libro de su mentor le dolió profundamente, aunque en ese instante la tomó de los brazos y la tiró hacia arriba, colocando sus muñecas sobre su espalda y tirando de su cuerpo sobre torso. Ella se quejó y las palabras del otro templario volvieron a su mente "no es buena idea que la tomes aquí. Vayamos al sótano", ¿acaso ya habían tomado a otros magos en aquel sitio? ¿Era habitual esto? Praianna se sacudió rabiosa y otra vez, como cuando pequeña, sintió que la ira la poseía, la dominaba, quería hacer algo, quería volver a sentir el viento sobre sus dedos... quería destrozarlo...

El templario la obligó a avanzar, aun bloqueando su enlace al Más Allá, y entre empujones y manoseos, la obligaron a dirigirse hacia el sótano. Por supuesto que intentó gritar, pero cada vez que intentó, recibió puñetazos fuertes sobre su abdomen, que la dejaron herida y abatida. La voluntad del templario era férrea, la bloqueaba completamente. A los nueve años había sentido el poder de un templario y ahora, con dieciocho, era la segunda vez que lo experimentaba y recordó, una vez más, lo horrendo de la sensación, lo innatural... ella no quería estar bloqueada de las corrientes del Más Allá, no, nunca más... la magia era parte de ella...

Descendieron al sótano entre golpes, empujones e insultos. El aliento a alcohol era fuerte, pero no era excusa para el trato que le estaban otorgando. Praianna estaba rabiosa, quería destrozar a los templarios... pero eran tres... y ella una aprendiz de mago. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad. La tiraron sobre una roca, su espalda dolió muchísimo y dio un alarido desesperado cuando Joseph se abalanzó sobre ella y la placa de su armadura templaria golpeó sus labios. Una sensación extraña la recorrió, una gota azulina, un brebaje que nunca había probado se posó sobre su boca y Praianna pensó que aquel debía de ser el gusto del lirio y aquello significaba que este templario había bebido lirio antes de buscar una víctima en el primer nivel de la torre, ¡por el Hacedor!, lo había planificado... y la habían encontrado a ella.

La aprendiz nunca había probado lirio ni había tenido contacto, porque no era una maga aún, no había superado su Angustia, pero en ese momento, aquella gota, tocó su labio y ella, deslizó su lengua y la llevó al interior de su cuerpo. La diferencia fue abismal. El maná en su interior refluyó a pesar de las voluntades de los templarios, el cosquilleo en sus manos volvió y pudo ver el rostro preocupado de sus atacantes. Uno de los templarios tomó un vial azulino del bolsillo y se lo bebió de un trago, notó cómo cambió la expresión del hombre, quien brilló con mayor intensidad y la bloqueó con mayor efectividad y logró someterla. - ¡Esta puta tiene poder! ¡Démosle su merecido! – rieron los tres y comenzaron a golpearla.

*

  
Cullen se deslizó del agarre de Clarice y no fue capaz de continuar cantando cuando en su interior algo estaba mal... fuera de lugar. - ¿Dónde vas? – preguntaron sus compañeros, él los miró, pensó alguna mentira, pero no pudo dar ninguna. Solo corrió escaleras arriba, sin armadura, sin espada, con un pantalón y una camisa sobre su torso y fue detrás de aquellos tres, quienes sí habían subido con armadura y espadas. Es que todos los templarios sabían: siempre con los magos debían estar cubiertos de armaduras y armas. Pero a Cullen, no le importó. Rompería por primera vez las reglas, porque algo lo tenía intranquilo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y percibió el pasillo curvado del primer nivel en completo silencio. Su respirar, sin embargo, era agitado y sentía un mal presentimiento respecto aquellos tres. Caminó con pasos rápidos sin oír nada. Aguzó la audición. Nada. Llegó a la biblioteca, ya para ese entonces corría. Nada. Pensó que estaba loco. Que él no se pudiese sacar de la cabeza a la aprendiz, no significaba que aquellos iban a hacerle daño... Sacudió su cabeza, se reprochó y se replanteó si era buena idea llevar a cabo una excursión con la aprendiz a su lado...

 _No, no. No seas estúpido. Puedes perfectamente con ello_. _Ella ni siquiera sabes que existes. Seguirá siendo de ese modo luego de la excursión y tendrás la oportunidad de vigilar a Jowan..._

Cullen volvió sobre sus pasos y, sobre la puerta de la biblioteca, encontró un libro en el suelo con viejas hojas desgarradas. Enarcó sus cejas y lo tomó. "Creación y sus secretos", rezaba el título. Recordó las palabras Greagoir, quien le había dicho que Praianna tenía facilidad para esta escuela de magia. Se reprochó una vez más por asociar todo con ella. Abrió el libro y notó que el índice mencionaba mucho el elemento "tierra" y recordó el día que la elfa había rogado que le dieran permiso para buscar un libro que se le había caído y había mencionado esto... Justo cuando iba a obligarse a dejar el asunto de lado, sintió unos alaridos apagados, como desde otro rincón del mundo, que resonaron suavemente. Casi en forma imperceptible. Su corazón se contrajo por la sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo... había sido el grito de una mujer.

 _Praianna_.

Cullen corrió fuera de la biblioteca y se encontró con la puerta que descendía hacia el sótano, ¿era posible que estuviera sucediendo lo que creía que sucedía? Se acercó a la gran puerta siempre trabada y la encontró abierta. De inmediato lo recorrió una electricidad en todo su cuerpo y otro grito salió del interior. El joven templario apretó el libro con fuerzas y, arrepintiéndose de no cargar armadura y armas, atravesó aquella puerta e ingresó al sótano.


	7. Mi deber es protegerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Como se habrá notado, the Fade en el fic se denomina "Más Allá" y the Veil es el "Velo", propiamente dicho... Hago esta aclaración porque en la traducción clásica de DAo se usa mucho el "Velo" para denominar a the Fade, es decir, el Más Allá... pero en DAI y la expansión "Intrusos" esta traducción entra en conflicto y comienzan a denominar al Fade como el "Más Allá" y el Veil, como Velo. Así que voy a mantener esa traducción en el fic.  
> The Beyond, que es el "más allá" de los dalishanos (sería el Fade de los humanos, que los elfos dalishanos llaman Beyond) en la traducción es el Más Allá... como no hay grandes conflictos entre the Beyond y the Fade, los denominaré a ambos de la misma manera.  
> ¡Espero que estén disfrutando y cualquier duda o necesidad de explicación pueden hacerla!  
> XD

Praianna sintió la fuerza del templario sobre sus piernas, sus manos habían apretujado sus muslos con maldad y la boca de aquel hombre había mordido su cuello, gritó, se rebatió, pero no logró quitárselo de encima. Otra vez llamó las fuerzas del Más Allá, aquellas aliadas hacía tantos años, pero el Velo estaba engrosado sobre ella, o por lo menos, era cuanto percibía. Pateó al hombre y pataleó con desespero, sintió cuando la armadura raspó la piel en sus muslos y la humedad de la sangre la recorrió. Se arrepintió de no ser maga de sangre... si lo fuera, su sangre podría ayudarla. Volvió a gritar desesperada, mientras la mirada asquerosa de sus secuaces y sus risas la agobiaban. Joseph le dio una trompada, la elfa solo quería llorar... pero peleó, le dio un cabezazo que acabó por marearle, no le importó, mordió el cuello del tipo y rasgó con rabia su piel. Praianna había escuchado entre susurros de estos abusos en la elfería de Denerim, puesto que no era tan infrecuente que sucedieran, especialmente cuando los shems nobles ingresaban a buscar alguna asistencia, pero desde que había llegado a la seguridad del Círculo se había olvidado por completo de estos hechos, como si formara parte de la pesadilla de su vida pasada. Entonces comprendió que había sido una idiota: ninguna de las atrocidades de la elfería solo sucedía allí, sino que en todos lados. Los asquerosos shems eran iguales en cualquier sitio, con los elfos o con los magos... ella siempre sería una minoría, siempre sería inferior... si no era por su magia, sería por su raza. No pudo contener el llanto de rabia y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Joseph rio, Praianna se molestó, miró el techo de piedra del sótano ¿¡dónde estabas los malditos demonios cuando los necesitaba!? Prefería ser una abominación, pero matar a este humano... ¡quería su venganza!

... y justo con ese pensamiento... sucedió algo totalmente inesperado. Un joven humano de cabellos dorados saltó sobre Joseph y lo quitó de encima de ella. Praianna notó el grito iracundo que lanzó el humano cuando se tumbó sobre el templario y le dio una fuerte trompada sobre el rostro. Ella notó que el shem no tenía armadura ni armas, ¿acaso era templario si quiera? ¡Por supuesto que no lo era! Si lo hubiese sido, habría comenzado a reír y disfrutar el espectáculo con los otros. La elfa miró sus piernas: su falda desgarrada, arañazos y raspones, algunos tan profundos que mostraban sangre. Su abdomen dolía muchísimo y percibió sangre sobre sus labios y la comisura de la boca. Luego miró al joven de cabellos dorados y visualizó el forcejeo con Joseph, mientras permanecía montado sobre el abusador templario, que peleaba por quitarse encima al shem.

Uno de los secuaces del templario atacó al joven rubio con la espada, pero éste rápidamente bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo, dando un grito para soportar el golpe de la mano enlatada del templario contra su piel desnuda y los huesos del antebrazo. Praianna vio cómo se contrajo la musculatura de aquel shem, sus músculos se marcaron y superaron la destreza de aquel que lo doblaba en edad, desvió el ataque y, desde el abdomen de Joseph a quien aún tenía montado, le dio un golpe de gancho en la región del riñón al templario que acababa de atacarlo. El sonido de la armadura del hombre crujió, cuando los nudillos desnudos del rubio hundieron el mental. Los templarios estaban tan asombrados de su presencia, que perdieron el control sobre el Velo y el cosquilleo sobre la punta de sus dedos volvió... pero si los dañaba, aquel jovencito también recibiría su furia y no sería justo... la estaba defendiendo.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? – gritó uno de los templarios. - ¡Esta puta nos ha atacado! – Pero el rubio no aceptó ninguna excusa para lo que había vislumbrado, así que, mientras el segundo secuaz intentaba mentir y reponerse del trompón sobre la región del dorso, el tercero se lanzó también sobre el shem. La elfa notó cómo el joven rubio se defendía de Joseph, justo cuando el otro levantaba su espada para rebanarlo desde la nuca. Pero Praianna no se lo permitió, llamó las fuerzas a su alrededor y materializó una roca sobre sus manos; sintió un poder inusual, como aquella vez en la elfería, sus manos ardieron en una necesidad imperiosa por explotar en puro caos, casi no fue capaz de controlarlo, así que disparó sobre el tercer templario y lo estampó violentamente sobre la pared. El sonido la estremeció, fue como si rompiera roca contra roca, el tipo pareció explotar sobre la pared y el rubio se giró sobre la maga con sorpresa. Ella temblaba con una sensación nauseosa tremenda, cuando la sangre sobre aquel templario discurría por la comisura de sus labios y la armadura de su abdomen estaba clavada e incrustada sobre su estómago de forma violenta, por el puño pétreo recibido... había usado una potencia muy fuerte y ¿lo había matado? ¡Por la gracia del Hacedor! ¿¡Lo había asesinado!?

\- ¡¡Estás ayudando a la perra!! – gritó Joseph y le dio una piña sobre la mandíbula, pues se había distraído al notar el ataque de ella. El rubio cayó al suelo y Praianna, con un intenso cosquilleo sobre sus manos apuntó sobre Joseph, completamente temblorosa y sintiendo miedo por liberar, otra vez, su poder.

\- ¡¡Quédate quieto!! – rugió entre lágrimas y solo cuando la voz salió de su garganta notó que lloraba incansable y que era un ruego y no una orden. No quería matarlo. Pero Joseph no la escuchó, corrió sobre ella, espada en alto y la elfa cerró sus ojos, no quiso ver cuando le quitaba la vida, llamó las fuerzas del Más Allá, el cosquilleo se transformó en calor sobre sus dedos otra vez. Tenía tanto miedo... tanto... y cuando se dispuso a disparar todo su caos, un golpe fuerte la tendió en el suelo y el bloqueo sobre el Más Allá volvió. El Velo, otra vez, se engrosó sobre ella, robándole el dominio del Más Allá. Abrió sus ojos desesperada y se encontró con el rubio, sobre ella, en un abrazo y brillando con el aura templaria.

 _Un templario_...

El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. Estaba rodeada por el enemigo. Intentó salir de debajo de él, pero pesaba mucho, arañó su rostro, mientras el rubio le rogaba que se detuviese, aunque Praianna casi ya no escuchaba. Joseph tomó por el hombro al templario rubio y lo sacó de encima de ella. La elfa se puso en pie y extendió sus manos indecisa en un intento para resultar convincente frente a sus enemigos, pero el rubio se colocó frente a ella, enfrentando a los otros dos que quedaban y sin arma o armadura, rugió como un león asesino: - ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA TOQUEN! – el sonido de su voz fue tan bravo, que hasta ella se creyó que la estaba protegiendo. Pudo notar que el rubio brillaba con el aura templaria, es decir, no confiaba en ellos, pero tampoco en ella. Percibió la férrea voluntad que tenía el humano, el bloqueo era muy eficaz... diferente a lo que recordaba de la elfería y sin dudas, diferente al de estos asquerosos violadores.

\- ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! – Joseph y el otro templario saltaron sobre él, pero el jovencito se movió con rapidez que solo las arduas horas de entrenamiento podían otorgar, se giró, tomó por el brazo (el diestro que sostenía la espada) al segundo templario, giró la articulación del hombro en sentido antinatural y hasta que no sintió que se dislocó el hombro no se detuvo. Una vez dislocado, se concentró en enfrentar ahora solo a Joseph, quien le lanzaba una y otra vez estocadas con la espada y el rubio esquivaba con agilidad. Praianna también quería ayudarlo, pero ella no estaba entrenada para ese tipo de combate y el rubio la estaba bloqueando, así que cuando Joseph tiró su mano hacia arriba y atrás para tomar fuerza en el ataque, ella saltó y tomó su antebrazo, logrando que el templario se girara sobre su cuerpo y le diera una trompada, pero fue la distracción que el rubio necesitó, quien le dio una fuerte patada sobre el pecho, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre una roca, sobre la que la había acostado a ella para violarla. La cabeza de Joseph rebotó, sintió un _crac_ horrendo y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – el rubio se acercó a la aprendiz, pero Praianna levantó sus manos a modo de amenaza para el templario que acababa de defenderla, por si la atacaba, puesto en ningún momento había dejado de brillar el templario protector. Ambos se miraron, ella aterrada y temblando, él... no podría describir qué decían aquellos ojos. Optó por asentir, en respuesta. Él shem se giró y se acercó con agilidad al otro, al del hombro dislocado, le quitó la espada y la tiró a lo lejos. – Greagoir sabrá sobre esto. – amenazó y el templario saltó sobre el jovencito, pero el rubio le dio una trompada sobre el rostro y cayó al suelo mareado. - ¿Praianna? – la miró, ella asintió aterrada. – Ven, vayamos a buscar a Irving. – cuando oyó aquel nombre sintió que su corazón volvía a su sitio. No podía creer que el templario la llevaría primero con el primer encantador, cuando había matado a uno de los suyos. Era todo surrealista... no podía creerlo. Miró al que había estampado sobre la pared y supo que estaba en graves problemas... la convertirían en Tranquila... había matado a un templario... había matado a un templario. Rompió en llanto, desconsolada...

\- Vamos... - respondió y el rubio la tomó por el brazo, algo brusco y apurado, tirando de ella para que los demás no despertaran. La elfa no podía dejar de llorar, pero corrió a su lado.

Cuando dejaron atrás el sótano, ella era incapaz de guardar silencio. Fue como si de golpe todo le estuviera sucediendo al mismo tiempo: el ataque al príncipe, el templario que la había arrancado de su mundo, Joseph besándole, los arañazos, los golpes y la roca que había aplastado a un templario. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el templario rubio, cerrando la puerta del sótano.

\- Van a hacerme tranquila. – dijo ella, desgarrada. – He asesinado a uno de los tuyos... Y yo no soy maga, soy aprendiz... - Praianna notó que temblaba desesperada. – Van a hacerme tranquila... van a hacerme tranquila.

\- Yo diré lo que sucedió. – dijo. – Descuida. – Pero ella no lo conocía a este chico, lo que solo podía significar que era lo suficientemente nuevo para no haber estado aquí durante mucho tiempo y, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de la gravedad sobre lo acontecido. Aunque dijera la verdad, no era excusa para matar a un guerrero juramentado.

\- ¿¡No lo entiendes!? – ella lo miró en pánico. - ¡He matado a un templario! – sintió cuando el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la trajo sobre sí, justo cuando tapaba su boca con la otra mano. Le sorprendió el modo en el que la tomó, pero también le había sorprendido que la hubiera protegido antes... el shem era una sorpresa y, aunque costase admitirlo, de esas sorpresas que resultaban agradables.

\- No lo digas más. – le susurró. – He sido yo. – ella abrió sus ojos como platos. – He sido yo el asesino y será mi palabra contra la de los otros... Greagoir no está contento con estos templarios, me lo ha dicho... ahora tendrá la excusa perfecta para sacarlos de la torre. – Praianna, sobre el agarre del rubio, estaba paralizada, sin creerse lo que oía ¿Por qué arriesgaba tanto por ella? Ni siquiera se conocían... iba a asumir la culpa de sus actos para salvarla ¿Realmente un templario se estaba jugando su cargo por una aprendiz?

En ese instante, el jovencito notó la cercanía de los dos. Ella vio cómo la miró, luego la mano sosteniéndola desde la cintura y aclaró su garganta, soltándola. – Lo siento. No era mi intención incomodarte. – susurró y miró a un costado, aunque sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – susurró ella. El rubio la miró. – Ni siquiera me conoces.

\- He visto lo que te hacían... - dijo él. – Y mi deber es proteger a los magos. Incluso contra miembros de la orden, si es necesario... – ahora le tocó a Praianna sonrojarse sin creer que existiera templario en todo el Continente que se creyera realmente aquello... pero, desde todo punto de vista, este rubio era diferente. - ¡Vamos! – rogó el hombre al recordar todo el inconveniente y se dirigió a los aposentos del primer encantador Irving. Praianna lo siguió, pero él volvió a detenerse. – Oh... - se giró hacia ella. – Toma. – le dio un libro, ¡el libro del primer encantador! La elfa lo tomó, incrédula. – Encontré esto... creo que es tuyo.

\- Praianna... - dijo ella, él la miró. – Soy Praianna. Tú ya lo sabes, pero yo no te conozco. – lo miró con marcada curiosidad, no acababa de creerse que fuera real aquel extraño. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Cullen, Cullen Rutherford. – le dijo. – Soy nuevo miembro de la orden... - sí, no tenía dudas de que era nuevo y de que era templario... la había bloqueado con una eficacia que le daba miedo.

Se encontró a sí misma incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima... sentía miedo de que con pestañear desapareciese y todo fuese una ilusión, un invento de su mente para superar un acto aberrante de abuso contra ella... Pero aunque abriera o cerrara los ojos, el templario seguía allí, no era una ilusión, era real ¿Podía ser real un templario como él? El rubio volvió a avanzar, y mientras lo hacía, agregó: – Vamos... y recuerda... he sido yo el asesino. 


	8. Los días después...

Los rumores de lo acontecido el 1 de Verimensis habían recorrido los salones de los magos, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué había sucedido ni a quiénes había involucrado, a excepción claro, de Joseph y sus secuaces, quienes habían desaparecido de la orden desde entonces.

Greagoir e Irving no se habían creído que Cullen había matado al templario, puesto que el golpe sobre la armadura y la fuerza contra la pared solo podía haber sido realizado con magia, pero el templario se había negado a cambiar la versión de los hechos y la aprendiz solo había asentido con el relato del nuevo miembro. Ambos habían recibido un sermón y reprimenda durante horas aquel día, exigiéndoles que dijeran la verdad, pero Cullen se había mostrado terco en extremo asegurando, una y otra vez, que había sido él el asesino. A sus superiores no les había gustado en absoluto notar cómo el jovencito había defendido a la aprendiz, pero no habían logrado la confesión de ninguno de los dos.

Y desde entonces, los habían mantenido separados y Praianna no lo había vuelto a ver. Jamás había podido agradecerle.

La primera semana que no lo había visto, pensó que probablemente era porque no había mirado con insistencia a los miembros de la orden, ocultos tras sus armaduras pesadas y con aquella tediosa costrumbre de vigilarlos sin dirigirles la palabra. Pero, después de las primeras semanas sin verlo, tuvo que asumir que lo habían castigado y que no estaba allí. Mentir, después de todo, era muy grave... pero cubrir a un mago... eso era delito entre templarios. Por ello, llena de remordimientos durante la tercera semana de aislamiento del joven templario, la aprendiz había ido a la habitación del primer encantador y le había confesado la verdad. El primer encantador le había agradecido por ser honesta y le había dicho que ni Greagoir ni él albergaban dudas acerca de la verdad. Las huellas arcanas eran evidentes, y a menos que el joven templario fuera un gólem, no se lo creerían, así que, por supuesto que lo habían castigado, pero se negó a darle cualquier tipo de información sobre el destino de Cullen, a pesar de sus ruegos.

\- Sin embargo, hija... - había dicho por lo bajo Irving. – Yo apoyo al templario con su relato... de modo contrario... - Praianna recordaba aquella mirada por debajo de las pobladas cejas del anciano. De modo contrario la habrían sometido a la Tranquilidad... la aprendiz lo sabía.

\- Yo no quise hacerlo. – dijo y otra vez sintió terror por aquella posibilidad nefasta de robarle sus emociones.

\- Nadie quiere hacerlo... por eso es que los entrenamos. Pero es grave lo sucedido, Praianna. Y solo estás aquí porque él ha mentido. No está bien lo que han hecho y yo... - Irving había suspirado cansado aquel día. - ... yo no debería estar cubriendo tus errores. Pero sé que no has deseado hacerlo y sé que aun tienes mucho que aprender. Sé que aprenderás a controlar tu poder y que no serás una maga tirana.

> Pero este es el poder de la magia, hija mía. El poder de matar... ese mismo poder... y debes controlarlo.

Praianna había pedido perdón y le había rogado que le dijera qué le habían hecho a Cullen, pero en lugar de una respuesta, había recibido una reprimenda diciéndole que a ella no debería interesarle la suerte de ningún miembro de la orden y que no preguntara más por aquel jovencito. La elfa, abatida, había asentido y cuando iba a abandonar el estudio del primer encantador, él había susurrado: "nunca más vuelvas a decir que tú lo has matado".

Cullen, por su parte, había sido destino a custodiar las mazmorras. Era el peor puesto que podía tener un templario dentro de la torre, porque no tenían a nadie encerrado. Lo que significaba morirse de aburrimiento, no hablar con nadie y pasarse _todas_ las horas del día de pie y con armadura completa "por si acaso". Y todos, en el círculo, sabían que este puesto, era para el menos capacitado de ellos o para los castigados. Y también sabían que el jovencito, por lejos, no era el menos capacitado... así que, asumían que estaba allí de castigo... lo que los hacía especular de que Cullen había sido uno de los involucrados con los desdichados eventos del Primer Día. Aunque él jamás había comentado nada al respecto.

Los días en el círculo se sucedieron y después del primer mes, Praianna se obligó a olvidar al templario y volvió a su vida cotidiana, diciéndose a sí misma que lo habían trasladado, cambiado de destino. Seguro se encontraba en otro círculo y jamás lo volvería a ver. Así que, decidió que se iba a dedicar a sus estudios y practicar sus hechizos. Sabía que su Angustia sería retrasada después de aquel evento y si Irving había pensado someterla pronto, pues simplemente ahora no lo haría. Jowan, por su parte, se había perdido bastante seguido y varias veces lo había encontrado cuchicheando con la iniciada Lily, así que ella había aprovechado el interés de su amigo para cerrarse sobre sí misma y retraerse más de lo habitual. Extrañaba las charlas con Jowan, por supuesto, su amigo era muy cálido y excelente relator de historias... pero entendía que también tuviera su propia vida y no le dedicara todo el tiempo a ella, como lo había hecho antes. 

Cuando ya había pasado dos meses de lo sucedido y Praianna había retomado el ritmo de sus estudios y se había acostumbrado a que Jowan repartiera su tiempo entre ella y Lily, una mañana llegaron al interior de la torre del Círculo un grupo de magos de Orlais y dos templarios, también de la Aguja Blanca. El mago que había ingresado era un joven que rondaría los treinta años, humano, de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes, un porte deslumbrante y un atractivo innegable. Sus vestimentas ostentosas, como lo era todo en Orlais y un bastón que provocaba la envidia de cualquier encantador. A su lado, había otro mago, un elfo. El elfo llevaba una túnica similar, lo que solo podía significar que compartían rango, tenía un tatuaje en el rostro, como solían tener los dalishanos, si no recordaba mal y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. La actitud a Praianna le había parecido infrecuente, puesto que no era habitual que los elfos no pidieran permiso para existir, pero aquel, sin lugar a dudas, estaba acostumbrado a que le lanzaran alfombras sobre sus pies mientras daba pasos. Y luego estaban los templarios, atestados en sus metales, así que no había podido ver sus rostros.

El primero en acercarse al grupo recién llegado fue, por supuesto, Fredrick, quien estrechó las manos del otro mago, el humano, y se rieron con alegría, lo que solo podía significar que se conocían y sus edades eran cercanas. Al poco tiempo, Irving se había hecho presente y Praianna había visto que se saludaban y charlaban respecto a una expedición... Y de golpe, recordó aquel día lejano que Fredrick había dicho que había propuesto su nombre y el Jowan para ir a una expedición y se preguntó si había llegado aquel momento y se lo permitirían... aunque estaba segura de que no.

\- ¡Prai! ¡Ven! – exclamó Fred, para su sorpresa y con un ademán de mano la llamó. La elfa se acercó y el encantador la abrazó desde los hombros. – Ella es una de las aprendices que irá con nosotros. Su nombre es Praianna, es excelente con la escuela de creación. Uno de los prodigios del círculo.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rhys, soy encantador de la Aguja Blanca. – se presentó el otro mago, el de Orlais. La entonación de sus palabras pareció rara para ella, nunca había oído a un orlesiano hablar y si bien había oídos chistes y burlas por el modo en el que las palabras sonaban en estos seres, era la primera vez que oía a uno de verdad. Aún así, la voz del encantador Rhys era grave y juguetona al mismo tiempo. – Me alegra que tenga facilidad para la escuela de creación. Es una de las más difíciles de dominar. Pero es muy útil. Durante nuestra expedición, te daré los consejos que desees. – Praianna miró a Irving, incrédula de que le permitirían dejar la torre, pero el primer encantador evitó su mirada con naturalidad y ella recordó que, según lo dicho, ella no había hecho nunca nada a ningún templario.

\- Gracias...

\- Rhys es un médium. – dijo Fred. – Tiene una capacidad superior para tener experiencias con los espíritus del Más Allá. – ella lo miró con gran curiosidad.

\- Oh, sí, actualmente estoy llevando a cabo una investigación personal fascinante. – aclaró el encantador orlesiano. – A diferencia de ti, mi especialidad es la escuela espiritual, por supuesto.

> Él es Taren. – señaló al elfo sobre su espalda. – Es mago sanador.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- _Andaran atish'an, da'len_. – dijo el elfo y ella no comprendió una sola palabra.

\- Oh, sí. – bromeó Rhys. – Taren adora molestar a los demás elfos con palabras élficas olvidadas... los llama "orejas planas" – molestó y el elfo rio al lado del humano. – Fred, me habías hablado de otro aprendiz, ¿o he comprendido erróneamente?

\- No, no. – respondió Irving, en cambio. – Lo iré a buscar. Pónganse cómodos, pronto llegará Greagoir y destinará sus templarios.

\- Tranquilo, Irving. Sin apuros para tener más templarios sobre mí. – volvió a bromear el encantador orlesiano. El primer encantador se retiró con una sonrisa y Fred y Rhys comenzaron a delirar sobre teorías de libertad y temas de libertarios. Entonces Praianna lo comprendió, ese Rhys era otro miembro de la fraternidad, de ahí que se conocían tanto con Fred. Para su sorpresa, Taren también se unió al diálogo y siguieron conversando sobre la necesidad de cambiar las reglas que dominaban los círculos.

Los minutos se sucedieron hasta que el sonido metálico de los templarios ocupó el lugar. Greagoir y dos templarios más sobre sus espaldas se aproximaron. El caballero comandante saludó secamente a los magos cuando los oyó hablando de libertades.

\- Rhys... - sentenció, sin mencionar que era "encantador". – Un gusto que finalmente llegaran. Se atrasaron unos días.

\- Sí, ¿qué te puedo decir? Los caminos están peligrosos.

\- Sí, las tabernas, más bien. – bromeó el elfo y Rhys y el elfo rieron con complicidad. El caballero comandante revoleó la mirada.

\- Aquí te dejo los dos templarios que irán con ustedes. Buena suerte. – fue todo lo que el hombre dijo y se dio la medio vuelta, sin mayor interés por los magos que aquel. Saludó y se retiró. Praianna miró a los templarios, pero estaban ataviados de armadura y yelmo, así que no tenía idea de quiénes serían. Pero estaba segura de que no Cullen.

Tiempo después llegó Irving con Jowan a su lado y Lily, la iniciada para ir a la expedición. El primer encantador traía una mochilita en mano y se la pasó a Praianna, mientras que Jowan tenía la propia. – Toma, querida. Para el viaje. – la elfa lo aceptó y se preguntó por qué no le permitió juntar sus pertenencias a ella. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a cuestionarle y supuso que el primer encantador le habría dado todo lo necesario. - ¿Partimos entonces? – preguntó Rhys.

\- ¡¿A qué esperamos?! – bromeó Fredrick que ya cargaba con su propia mochila. – Hasta luego, Irving. Nos veremos con novedades.

\- Éxito y entrenen adecuadamente a estos jóvenes. – el primer encantador se acercó a sus aprendices. – Esta oportunidad es única. Pocos son los aprendices que salen del círculo, ¿de acuerdo? Muestren ser dignos representantes y hagan que el orgullo de nuestra clase salpique en cada paso que den. – Praianna le sonrió y asintió. – Sé que darán lo mejor de ustedes y esta experiencia será de mucha ayuda.

\- Muchas gracias, primer encantador. – dijo ella.

\- Sí. Lo haremos. – fue todo lo que respondió Jowan, por el contrario.

Rhys se acercó a la puerta, molestó un poco al templario que la custodiaba y pidió que se la abriera. Así lo hizo. Praianna vio la luz del exterior ingresar y su corazón se aceleró. Desde los nueve años, no había vuelto a pisar tierra sobre sus pies. Era la primera vez que abandonaba la torre y todo había sucedido tan de repente que no estaba segura de si acababa de comprenderlo. Sin embargo, las palabras del primer encantador la habían animado y, de este modo, al menos podría recuperarse de todo lo sucedido.

El encantador de Orlais salió animado y el elfo a su lado bromeó alguna tontería que hizo reír al hombre. Fredrick se sumó con entusiasmo a aquellos dos y Jowan no tardó en estar sobre los libertarios. Praianna caminó al lado de la iniciada, quien exclamaba por todo "¡por la gracia del Hacedor!" o "¡qué maravilla de la creación aquel...!" y lo que fuera que vislumbrase. Los templarios, por detrás de los magos, guardaban silencio, tanto los dos de la torre, como los de la Aguja Blanca. 

Praianna puso su primer pie sobre la tierra de la isla donde yacía la torre algo dubitativa, simplemente no podía creerlo. Miró el cielo y sonrió por la oportunidad de tener esta experiencia... Y recordó al templario, puesto que debía admitir que gracias a él ella estaba saliendo del círculo, después de todo.

\- ¿Primera salida, da'len? - el elfo se situó a su costado y le dedicó una mirada intensa. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero de inmediato se sintió intimidada. Pensó que el rostro del encantador élfico era... inmortal. No tenía edad. Parecía un hombre adulto, por supuesto, con una edad cercana a los cuarenta años, quizá menos, quizá más, pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta. No cargaba cicatrices, así que tampoco había salido muy a menudo al campo de batalla. El elfo levantó una ceja. - Sabes hablar, ¿verdad? - ella se sonrojó de inmediato. 

\- Eh, sí, disculpe, encantador. - hizo una reverencia, el mago rió, otra vez burlón. 

\- Puedes tutearme... o llamarme hahren, también. - le guiñó un ojo. - ¡Eh, Rhys! ¡Espérame, demonios! - Taren molestó a su colega y se adelantó, dejándola atrás, con los templarios. Ella entrecerró sus ojos... el elfo era totalmente diferente a cualquier otro elfo que hubiera conocido.


	9. El Noble Roído

Cada mago contaba con una montura, a excepción de la iniciada, quien iba por detrás de Jowan. Los templarios, por supuesto que contaban con las suyas también. Desde que habían dejado el lago Calenhad, apaciblemente se habían dirigido hacia Denerim, donde buscarían al hermano Genitivi y los esperaba la erudita de Orlais, muy amiga de la emperatriz que se llamaba Senallen Tavernier y quien dirigiría la expedición hacia las ruinas tevinteranas.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, habían llegado sin grandes contratiempos al barrio mercantil de Denerim y el grupo de aventureros alquiló habitaciones en la Taberna del Noble Roído para pasar la noche. Una vez en su interior, la erudita fue quien encaró directo a posadero. – Buenas noches, honrado hombre. – dijo. – Quisiera una habitación para mí y mis colegas. – la joven mujer rondaría los veinte años, era algo más joven que los encantadores, pero mayor que Praianna. Sus cabellos eran levemente ondulados y de color ceniciento, su cuerpo moldeado, por lo que se podía notar que la mujer, a pesar de ser una erudita, era exploradora y tenía un buen entrenamiento físico. – Podría ser una habitación de cuatro... para los templarios. – el posadero asintió. – Otra de tres para las mujeres y otra de cuatro para los otros hombres. – agregó y el posadero confirmó que tenía espacio en la taberna. Ella no quiso mencionar que se trataba de magos, puesto que entrarían en pánico, aunque no había que ser un genio para asociar la presencia de templarios con "asuntos" de la Capilla, y éstos con los magos...

\- Sí. Serían quince soberanos. – dijo el posadero, Rhys rompió en carcajadas y se acercó al hombre.

\- Ya, cuenta otro chiste. - dijo, apoyándose con coquetería sobre la mesa. Claramente, haciéndose ver delante de la mujer historiadora, a quien no se le pasó por alto el mensaje corporal del morocho.

\- Mira, la cara la tengo de idiota, pero nada más. – Senallen le dedicó una fuerte mirada al posadero, siguiendo el juego del encantador y Rhys miró a la mujer y sonrió con gusto por la respuesta de la erudita. – Mi amigo aquí, - señaló al encantador – suele contenerse... pero cuando ve injusticias le cuesta. 

\- Como dice la señorita. – molestó el mago y se recostó sobre la barra, sonriendo con maldad al posadero, mientras _accidentalmente_ se veía su vara. El posadero lo comprendió de inmediato, la palidez en su rostro lo delató.

\- Diez soberanos. Estamos hablando de once personas... - se quejó el posadero.

\- ¡Ahora estamos hablando! – intervino Fred, al otro lado de la historiadora, dando un golpetón sobre la madera de la barra. No iba a permitir que Rhys se hiciera dueño del espectáculo.

\- Diez me parece razonable, ¿no? – la mujer miró a los dos encantadores a cada lado de ella y los hombres, con una sonrisa, asintieron. - ¡Diez será! – extendió su mano hacia Rhys para que le diera el dinero y el mago rompió en carcajadas. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, buscó en el interior de su bolsillo sin quejas y sacó una bolsa con muchas monedas y bien redonda por el contenido y colocó el dinero sobre la mano de la mujer rubia.

\- Oye, eres buena... - la elogió y la mujer le sonrió, con picardía.

\- En muuuchas cosas, querido Rhys...

Jowan se acercó a Praianna y le dijo sobre el oído. - ¿Con quién se lía primero? ¿Rhys o Fred? – los dos aprendices rieron. La elfa se maravilló con la insolencia con la que se manejaba la profesora de Orlais, era envidiable, no se intimidaba por aquellos dos. 

Luego de la transacción, el grupo fue a sentarse alrededor de una mesa. Los templarios permanecieron de pie y en silencio, mientras el grupo pidió al tabernero que les acercara algo para cenar. - ¡Para mí el vino más viejo que tenga en la bodega! – pidió la historiadora.

\- Oh, vaya... me gustas... - dijo Fred y la miró con gran interés. - ¡Yo quiero un vino de Antiva!

\- Woowww... - bromeó Senallen. – Veo que te gusta derrochar dinero.

\- Fred, deberías contenerte... - molestó Rhys. – La aventura recién comienza y estoy seguro de que en tu torre no te habrán dado suficiente dinero para malgastarlo en gustos ostentosos... Por otro lado, en la Aguja Blanca...

\- Veremos. – molestó el encantador de Ferelden. Taren, el elfo, se sentó relajadamente, llevando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de su silla, desplomándose con rebeldía, extendiendo desfachatadamente sus piernas y poniendo una sobre otra, y los observó en silencio. En su expresión se podía ver una actitud descarada y exhibía aquella vallaslin con honor sobre el rostro, aunque lo marcara como "salvaje dalishano". Taren notó el escrutinio y la miró, solo en ese instante ella percibió que sus ojos eran verdes oscuro ¡no! eran marrones como el café, pero en el centro, rodeando el iris, parecía haber una coloración amarillenta completamente exótica. Praianna se perdió en el enigma que le resultaba, hasta que éste le hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su sitio, logrando que la aprendiz se sonrojara hasta la mismísima punta de sus orejas élfica. Taren rio, incapaz de contenerse y, por piedad, le desvió la mirada. 

Al poco tiempo, la puerta de la taberna se abrió e ingresó otro hombre que, por las vestimentas de excursionista que traía, debía de ser el hermano Genitivi. No necesitó orientarse hacia el grupo, los reconoció de inmediato por el bullicio, y es que la presencia de cuatro templarios era obvia. – Muy buenas noches, queridos aventureros. – dijo el hombre, tomando asiento al lado de Senallen. Ambos se saludaron con entusiasmo. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo va tu estudio sobre los viejos dioses?

\- Avanzando lentamente... - le dijo ella. Praianna se interesó de inmediato, la mujer investigaba las viejas tradiciones de Tevinter. Aquellas que habían traído el segundo pecado sobre la superficie del Continente, la arrogancia, al asaltar la Ciudad Dorada del Hacedor y convertirla en Negra. – Pero voy sobre pista. Por eso estamos aquí, Ferdinand. – se giró hacia los templarios. – Oigan, ¿ustedes no piensan comer? – los soldados la miraron en forma coordinada, como si hubiesen practicado el moverse en conjunto, aquello solo sacó risotadas por parte de la mujer. – No sé, pregunto. Los veo ahí parados y vigilándonos que comienzo a sentir que soy maga. – miró a sus compañeros arcanos. - ¿Ustedes piensan huir de aquí?

"No", respondieron al unísono. Los encantadores y el elfo, burlándose. Los aprendices, con seriedad.

\- ¿Permiten a los templarios que se quiten los yelmos o les freirán las cabezas?

"Permitimos", volvieron a jugar.

"Yo no prometo nada", molestó Taren y elevó la palma de su mano, haciendo que brillara con un sutil intensidad y al poco tiempo, sonriendo, les guiñó un ojo. "Es broma", aseguró, pero Praianna pensó que lo hizo porque uno de los templarios ya estaba acariciando el pomo de su espada. 

\- ¿Se pueden sentar a nuestro lado o eso no permite la Capilla? - molestó otro vez la profesora.

"Pueden", volvieron a responder y para ese momento, Rhys ya se reía de buena gana. Praianna no pudo aguantar la jovialidad del encantador orlesiano y sonrió también, Senallen los miró. - ¿Ven? No los van a quemar. Pueden sentarse al lado de nosotros y pueden parecer... no sé, ¿humanos? Que yo sepa, los gólems están en los Caminos de las Profundidades... perdidos y siendo extrañados por sus papitos enanitos... - murmuró burlona.

Uno de los templarios de Orlais fue el primero en quitarse el yelmo. Era un hombre de cabellos amarronados, casi negros y más grande que todos ellos en su contextura física. Miró a su compañero, que se quitó también el yelmo y era una mujer, de cabellos algo rojizos y de treinta años, aproximadamente, pensó Praianna. Los templarios orlesianos miraron a los fereldenos. La elfa por un segundo deseó que alguno fuera Cullen, pero ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de ello? Uno de los templarios de Ferelden se quitó el yelmo y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que ¡el mismísimo Bran! Prai sonrió. El templario no era malo, pero era calladísimo, no solía darles charla ni a ellos, ni a sus colegas. "Vamos, Cullen", dijo golpeando al que tenía a su lado y ella no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos cuando oyó aquel nombre y su compañero se quitó el yelmo, volviendo a ver aquellos cabellos rubios y la mirada ambarina que la había salvado aquella noche, dos meses atrás. Sin embargo, el joven templario, evitó su mirada a toda costa.

\- ¿Ven? Así son más humanos. Tomen asiento a nuestro lado. – pidió la historiadora. – Así se enteran de qué va todo esto...

\- Bueno, ya que estamos para presentaciones. Mi nombre es Robert. – dijo el templario orlesiano. – Ella es Caroline. – la mujer saludó.

\- Oye, ese acento... - la historiadora dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente arriesgó. - No eres de Orlais, es decir, no eres nativo. - el templario Robert sonrió, e hizo un suave movimiento de cabeza negándolo.

\- Él es tevinterano. - respondió Caroline. - Hace ¿cuánto? ¿dos años? que lo han destinado a la Aguja Blanca.

\- Vaya, mucho gusto a los dos. - aseguró Senallen. - Es toda una sorpresa. Y de las buenas... 

\- ¿Tú eres el templario que viene de Tevinter? - preguntó secamente Fred, sin mirarlo siquiera, y jugando con una servilleta sobre la mesa. Praianna notó de inmediato la posición hostil en el cuerpo del encantador fereldeno y se preguntó qué rumores podría haber oído sobre un templario de Tevinter para mostrarse tan descortés. Robert lo miró y sonrió, pero Fred no lo veía. 

\- Sí. Soy tevinterano, ¿eso te molesta? 

\- Me molesta un poco a mí, ¿qué quieres que te diga? - intervino Taren. - Ya sabes... ha corrido tanta sangre entre tu pueblo y el mío... - sonrió, intentó ser burlón, pero pareció amenazante. - Pero qué te digo, Robert. Tú y yo ya nos conocemos... y ya hemos debatido sobre el tema. 

\- Mejor cállate, _elfo_... - sentenció Robert. 

\- ¡Elfo y mago! ¡Qué deshonra! - se burló y Rhys apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su colega, el elfo suspiró y casi en un susurro dijo "disculpa". Estaba claro que Taren tenía un carácter fuerte.

\- Mi nombre es Bran. – agregó el de Ferelden para desviar la atención, el resto del grupo llevó la atención sobre el otro templario. – Y él es Cullen.

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo Genitivi e invitó al resto de los soldados a hacer lo mismo. Todos ellos lo hicieron, Cullen, apartado de Praianna, la elfa lo notó. Volvió a mirarlo, a buscar sus ojos, pero él la evitaba. Seguramente estaba molesto... al final, había sido él quién había pagado por los actos cometido por su propia imprudencia. Praianna suspiró afligida y miró hacia sus manos. Tendría que disculparse con el templario en alguna ocasión.

Las presentaciones fueron dichas durante unos minutos entre bromas y chistes, mientras les sirvieron la comida y trajeron bebidas. La elfa notó que Robert era bromistas (para ser templario), pero solo con los "no magos". A los elfos, ni siquiera les dedicaba una mirada de rechazo, por lo tanto, era racista (como era de esperarse). Eso provocó en Taren que fuera particularmente molesto con el templario. Después estaba Caroline, la mujer parecía centrada y coherente, no hablaba demasiado, así que, no pudo descifrar mucho de ella. Bran, ya sabía, no hablaba y Cullen, bueno... al parecer tampoco.

\- Bien. Seguramente algo sabrán respecto al motivo por el que están aquí todos ustedes... - dijo Senallen mientras mojaba el pan en la salsa del cordero que le habían servido y se llevaba a la boca una rebanada.

\- Han descubiertos unas ruinas que datan de las épocas en las que el imperio ocupó tierras fereldenas, ¿no es cierto? – afirmó Genitivi. Ella asintió.

\- Así es. – intervino Rhys, para que Senallen pudiera comer y con jovial entusiasmo, tanto, que había llevado su cuerpo sobre la mesa y su voz estaba exaltada. – Al parecer el templo está dedicado a Lusacan, dragón de la Noche. – aclaró y luego les dedicó su mirada celeste a los templarios y sonrió, con una sutileza que en un principio, Praianna no descifró. – Permítanme que les haga una pregunta... - molestó el encantador de Orlais. – Ustedes, ¿cuánto saben acerca de los viejos dioses de Tevinter? – los templarios lo miraron; Robert se removió muy molesto e incómodo sobre su silla, no porque no supiera (de eso estaba segura Praianna) sino porque el encantador lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Caroline levantó una ceja y continuó cenando, en un claro gesto de que no destinaría un segundo en responder a Rhys. Bran, por otro lado, habló, pero poco, como siempre hacía:

\- Había siete viejos dioses, grandes dragones alados que se dice que gobernaron el mundo antiguo. – explicó el templario. - Fueron los responsables del pecado original, que apartó a la humanidad de su verdadero creador mediante engaños. La fe de los hombres flaqueó y así el Hacedor se apartó del mundo, pero no antes de encerrar a los viejos dioses en prisiones eternas bajo tierra como castigo. – Rhys sonrió y miró a la estudiosa, Senallan con el dorso de su propia mano se limpió un poco de salsa que había quedado sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Algo que objetar? – preguntó el encantador orlesiano.

\- Nadie niega que los dragones existieron. – dijo y sonrió a Rhys. – Pero yo creo que fueron simplemente eso: antiguos dragones celestiales de un tamaño desconocido hoy y lo bastante imponentes como para aterrorizar a los pueblos antiguos para que los adoraran.

\- ¿¡Cómo blasfemas de ese modo!? – se sobresaltó Lily, la iniciada. Senallen le miró y sonrió, con burla.

\- Algunos sostienen incluso que estos dragones se encuentran durmiendo, debido a una suerte de hibernación y no a la cólera del Hacedor. – molestó la historiadora y Taren, el elfo, rio por lo bajo, divertido.

\- Me gusta esa teoría, profesora. – agregó el elfo. - Quizá podría añadir, no sé... ¿Que el Hacedor no existe? - ahora los templarios se molestaron, notoriamente; Praianna notó que Cullen solo los miraba, pero no hablaba y se preguntó si el joven templario siempre sería así: tan callado. Tenía la oportunidad de levantar su voz, y sin embargo, no lo hacía. Rhys miró a Cullen y le sonrió, con sarcasmo por supuesto. - ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna opinión...? – dejó que sus palabras se deslizaran para que le recordara su nombre.

\- Soy Cullen, encantador Rhys. – dijo. El mago pareció algo sorprendido por el respeto que le mostró y le sonrió, pero fue distinta a todas las sonrisas anteriores, esta fue amistosa. Praianna se alegró de ver que el encantador orlesiano era un mago sin rencores, solo juguetón. – Con independencia de la verdad, - dijo el joven templario – El Cantar de la Luz mantiene que desde sus prisiones subterráneas los antiguos dioses fueron capaces de susurrar en los oídos de los mortales, los magísteres siderales de Tevinter. El arconte Thalsian, el primero de los maeses, que decía haber contactado con el viejo dios Dumat, utilizó la magia de sangre que éste le enseñó para conseguir un poder increíble en Tevinter y proclamarse gobernante de un imperio. A cambio, fundó los primeros templos que adoraban a los viejos dioses y los dragones se identificaron por todas partes con el poder imperial.

\- Vaya. Tú sí que has estudiado. – molestó Fred, aunque Praianna no estuvo segura de que no fuera con malicia, a diferencia de Rhys, quien los estaba poniendo a prueba. Cullen lo miró y asintió. – Pero, por favor, continúa. No quise interrumpir... un templario con cerebro dura poco... ya sabes... por el tema del lirio. 

\- ¡Ustedes se pasan! ¿Pero quiénes se creen? - la mujer templaria dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa. 

\- Ya, basta. Tiene razón. - dijo Senallen. - Haya paz ¡Por el hálito del Hacedor! ¡Parecen niños!

\- Perdón, perdón... 

\- Hasta la fecha, - continuó Cullen - se dice que cuatro de los viejos dioses se han despertado como archidemonios corrompidos: Dumat, el primero y el más poderosos, murió en la batalla de los campos Silenciosos; Zazikel cayó en la batalla de Refugio Celeste; Toth fue abatido en la batalla de Salto del Cazador; y Garahel, el legendario Guarda Gris, mató a Andoral en la batalla de Ayesleigh. – Praianna lo miró sorprendida. Cullen no solo parecía ser excelente como guerrero templario, sino que era un entusiasta estudiante, como lo era ella misma. Pero a diferencia de la elfa, al parecer el joven también había prestado especial atención a la historia de los Guardas Grises, puesto que nombró con orgullo a Garahel. - Los archidemonios – siguió la voz del rubio - solo han sido identificados tras años de discusiones de los estudiosos. Lo único que se sabe con seguridad es que los engendros tenebrosos cazan para ellos en lo más profundo de la tierra. Si realmente son los viejos dioses, como creen muchos eruditos, solo nos quedan tres Ruinas por delante... es decir, Urthemiel, Razikale y Lusacan aún permanecen dormidos.

\- Es debatible el tema de los archidemonios y sus matanzas... - murmuró Taren, y se acomodó en su sitio, pero no agregó más nada. 

\- Vaya, eres lindo y no eres bruto. Todo un hallazgo. – lo alagó la historiadora. Cullen se incomodó de inmediato.

\- Ey, ey ¿Qué intentas decir? – intervino Rhys. – Acá tienes un mago lindo y que no es bruto.

\- Eso es innegable. – subió la apuesta la mujer y ambos se sonrieron.

\- No me quedaré esperando que afirmes lo mismo conmigo en sumiso silencio. – molestó Fred y ella rompió en risotadas.

\- ¡Qué egos tan frágiles! – bromeó. – Imiten a nuestro joven templario. Buen mozo, inteligente y calladito. A veces es más lindo apreciar así a un hombre... _en silencio_.

\- Me siento un objeto. – bromeó Rhys y Fred rio con soltura. – Cullen, has abierto la boca y la has conquistado.

\- Basta con las bromas. – pidió el templario. Los magos rieron.

\- Es bueno saber que quienes me acompañan conocen algo de historia. Evitará que esté explicando cada detalle. – aseguró la mujer. – Bien, durante el resto del camino seguiremos hablando sobre mi estudio. Por el momento, deben saber que nos dirigimos hacia ruinas tevinteranas, que creo que veneran a Lusacan.

> ¡Oh! Y un dato más... - la historiadora inspeccionó sus uñas durante unos segundos, restando importancia con lo que diría a continuación: - Esta expedición está financiada por el imperio de Orlais y es de interés particular de la Capilla, así que... todo lo que descubramos, deberá ser entregado a Su Más Sagrada primero que a nadie y ninguno de nosotros cuenta con autoridad suficiente como para comentar lo que descubramos sin el consentimiento de la Divina Beatrix III, - ahora Senallen miró a cada uno de los miembros de la aventura – si alguno no está de acuerdo... es momento de levantar el culo y salir de esta taberna.

¿Interés particular de la Capilla? Eso sí que era novedoso, pensó Praianna, aunque claro que, ella jamás había tenido pensado compartir con nadie lo que se descubriera en esta expedición. 

\- Iré a traer las bebidas. - Taren se puso de pie. - ¿Me acompañas, Praianna? - ella lo miró sorprendida y asintió. Se puso de pie a su lado y lo siguió. 

Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, el elfo la intimidaba, por ello no habló hasta que estuvieron en la barra y el tabernero acomodó las pintas que había pedido sobre una bandeja. - Dime una cosa. Tú eres la elfa que trajeron hace casi diez años de la elfería de aquí, Denerim, ¿no? - se lo preguntó sin mirarla, así que ella respondió con su voz:

\- Sí, encantador. 

\- ¿Eres la del incidente con el príncipe? - ella volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Ahora el elfo la miró y sonrió, pero no burlón o con maldad, quizá con piedad por el color que había adquirido. Praianna asintió. - Curioso... - susurró. "¿Por qué?", hubiera querido preguntarle, pero no pudo, odiaba hablar de aquel tema... y mencionar la elfería... tan cerca de la taberna donde estaba su familia hizo que le doliera el pecho. La dejó sin palabras. - ¿Me ayudas? - el encantador élfico le pasó dos pintas, ella las tomó, el resto llevó él, en la bandeja. 

Praianna quedó retrasada viéndolo mientras se alejaba ¿Acaso solo la había llamado para cerciorarse de que se tratase de aquella maga élfica? ¿Por qué? Frunció el ceño y pensó que quizás... ¿conocía a su madre? A su padre seguro que no, ni siquiera ella sabía quién había sido... "¿Vienes?", escuchó que la llamó el elfo y ella asintió, acercándose al resto del grupo. 


	10. Rhys

La mañana se presentó radiante frente al inusual grupo de aventureros: clima primaveral, pajarillos cantando, insectos volando y el cielo despejado para retomar la marcha. Sin embargo, pronto recordarían por qué era bueno estar dentro de la torre y no vivir fuera. Los magos no estaban acostumbrados para nada a monturas (más bien a asientos cómodos o sus camas) y los templarios destinados a círculos, con el tiempo, también perdían la costumbre. Lo que había comenzado como una travesía única, al poco tiempo fue un viaje incómodo, aunque todos aguantaron con el orgullo intacto. Si había algo que caracterizaba en gran medida a un buen número de magos, era que éstos solían guardar bien las apariencias, pues su imagen personal les parecía muy importante.

El primer día transcurrió en medio de un clima festivo y amistoso. Los magos eran fáciles de tener al lado y historiadores no dejaban que el silencio los cubriera. Una y otra vez relataban historias, avisando qué hechos estaban demostrados y cuáles no. Senallen contó que era una gran amiga de la emperatriz y que sus estudios estaban siendo auspiciados por la nueva soberana del imperio, así que, estaba más que agradecida por el liderazgo de su majestad imperial y estaba segura de que, con los años, tendría investigaciones únicas para aportar a la Universidad. El hermano Genitivi, por su parte, era miembro de la Capilla, así que corregía constantemente a la mujer cuando blasfemaba sobre el Cantar de la Luz, pero se conocían desde hacía tiempo y tenían buenas migas.

La primera noche llegó y tuvieron que alzar un campamento ligero para cubrirse de los vientos que se habían levantado. Los templarios ayudaron y les mostraron a los magos cómo hacerlo de manera adecuada, aclarando que ellos no estaban allí para servirles. Así que, los encantadores estuvieron palma con palma con los templarios para levantar la tienda. Al final, habían hecho dos tiendas, una de templarios y otra de magos y estudiosos, aunque Genitivi aclaró que dormiría con los soldados. Habían encendido una fogata y se habían sentado alrededor de ésta, el hermano había sacado una flauta y había entonado simpáticas melodías que acompañaron a la velada.

Cullen guardaba silencio mientras evitaba los ojos de la maga. Había notado que ella había tenido intención por acercarse, pero él la había rechazado, así que no había insistido. Sin embargo, se sentía extraño viéndola una vez más y más aún porque de su pecho colgaba la filacteria de Praianna. Greagoir se la había dado antes de partir y le había dicho que, de ser necesario, con ella podría rastrearla y darle caza, aunque no creía que fuera necesario. Por precaución, la de Jowan le había dado al templario más experimentado, a Bran.

Finalmente, el grupo había decidido ir a dormir y Cullen había solicitado hacer la primera guardia. Todos habían estado de acuerdo.

Era inaudito lo que había sucedido y el joven templario se había encontrado demasiadas noches preguntándose si lo había hecho porque era lo correcto o porque ella lo había conquistado con su belleza desde el mismo día que la había visto. Y aquella respuesta aún no la conocía... Quería convencerse de que había sido lo correcto: ¡por el hálito del Hacedor! Un templario había querido violarla... aquello había sido horrible, pero ¿y el haberlo matado no? Aunque también sabía que ella solo había canalizado aquel hechizo cuando el otro había intentado atacarlo. De algún modo, Cullen se había convencido de que la aprendiz había asesinado por defenderlo y eso lo ponía en una situación incómoda. No quería ser responsable de aquel acto aberrante, pero estaba convencido de que lo era.

Dos meses vigilando las mazmorras habían sido tiempo suficiente para comprender lo que había hecho e inventarse excusas por las que había mentido por ella. No solo había puesto en peligro todo su esfuerzo por formar parte de la orden, sino que había defendido a una maga que había asesinado a un hermano juramentado. Y por si aquello fuera poco, él se había negado a decir la verdad y había mentido al caballero comandante. Un acto de traición en el interior de la Orden Templaria. No había tenido ni un año completo como templario y ya había infringido un gran número de prohibiciones. Greagoir le había dado una nueva oportunidad solo porque había querido, pero bien podría haberlo dejado pudrirse allí abajo por siempre.

El templario levantó su mirada y observó el firmamento oscuro. No se podía creer que estaba fuera de la torre y lejos de las mazmorras. Había sentido que se volvía loco allí dentro, sin embargo, se había rehusado a dormir en horario de guardia y había mantenido sus ojos abiertos todas las agobiantes horas que allí le habían destinado. El caballero comandante había ido a visitarlo seguido las primeras veces, y lo había encontrado vigilante, lo cual había sido toda una sorpresa por la expresión sobre su rostro. Y había sido aquella expresión de sorpresa grata la que había hecho que la voluntad de Cullen no decayera. Sin embargo, luego de las primeras dos semanas, no había vuelvo más. Solo durante el segundo mes había pasado por allí dos veces y, nuevamente, lo había encontrado vigilante y la sorpresa había sido sincera. Cullen creía que solo por aquello le había dado una oportunidad, porque era consciente de que sus actos habían sido desacertados sin lugar a dudas. Había sido una locura echarse la culpa de la vida de aquel hombre... pero pensar en el llanto de ella y su desesperación por convertirse en Tranquila... Cullen cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza lleno de culpas. No, no. Él no debía pensar en ella de ese modo... Tendría que haber dicho la verdad y si era el destino de la aprendiz ser Tranquila, pues no era el responsable... puesto que no había sido él quien había asesinado a un templario... pero... ¿Praianna merecía aquel rito solo porque un hijo de puta se le había tirado encima sin razón alguna? ¡También había sido injusta la situación de ella!

Recordó el rostro de la maga y sonrió. A pesar de todo, lo peor era que no se arrepentía... la veía y sabía que estaba destinada a grandes obras... quizás él solo había estado allí, aquella noche, para tomar las culpas y permitirle una oportunidad más a la maga... Quizás el destino de sus vidas ya estaba escrito. _Por el Hacedor, no puedo pensar de este modo respecto a una maga. Debo mantenerme vigilante... porque si ella llegase a sucumbir ante una abominación... no debo dudar, porque ese es mi deber. Protegerla, pero también, proteger a los demás... de ella. No entiendo cómo sucedió que una sola mirada bastó para conquistarme_...

Cullen sintió un sonido sobre su espalda y se giró, sorprendiéndose cuando se encontró con Rhys, que se había acercado. – Encantador... - murmuró. El mago se acercó y se mantuvo a su lado, con sus ojos sobre el firmamento, así que el joven templario lo imitó.

\- No es frecuente encontrarme con un templario como tú. – confesó el mago a su lado. Cullen frunció el ceño. Lo sabía... sabía que él no era habitual... Había mentido acerca del asesinato de un templario por defender a un mago. Y a Praianna le habían aceptado la mentira solo porque era la favorita de Irving... y eso también lo sabía. – Me muestras respeto, cuando eres más joven que yo e incluso has estudiado historia y recuerdas los nombres difíciles. – Rhys lo miró y sonrió. – Dime, ¿cuál es la misión de un templario para ti?

\- Protegerlos. – respondió Cullen y miró ahora él hacia el firmamento.

\- ¿A quiénes? – insistió el mago, así que Cullen lo miró algo sorprendido por la necesidad de que aclarara a quién, cuando era obvio que a ellos... los magos, ¿o no debería haber sido obvio?

\- A ustedes... - dijo algo confuso - ... a los magos. – Rhys le sonrió con cariño y miró las estrellas.

\- Sabes... con templarios como tú... puedo decir que me siento seguro. – Cullen lo miró y se sintió extrañamente honrado por el reconocimiento. – Está claro que eres nuevo en la orden, de lo contrario, ¿cómo es posible que te mantengas tan firme en estas convicciones?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, encantador?

\- Los templarios cambian con los años... - le explicó Rhys. – Muchos empiezan como tú, dispuestos a protegernos... pero luego... acaban por juzgarnos a todos por las atrocidades de unos pocos. – el encantador orlesiano lo miró. – Yo no voy a negar que muchos de nosotros, magos quiero decir, nos equivocamos y hacemos desastres. Pero creo que una espada también puede hacerlo, ¿no? – Cullen asintió, de acuerdo. – Lo que quiero decir es que... si todos fueran como tú... y más importante, permanecieran de ese modo... Nosotros... - Rhys suspiró. – Nosotros nos sentiríamos protegidos y seguros de estudiar y compartir nuestras inseguridades con ustedes – lo miró - ¿No debería ser así? – Cullen pensó que sí... - Nuestras dudas poder decirlas en voz alta y ustedes, con paciencia, buscar el modo de ayudarnos. Pero, al contrario, nuestras dudas nos las guardamos. A veces ni siquiera la compartimos entre nosotros, los magos... y las guardamos para nosotros mismos. Y doy fe de ello, puesto que soy médium y eso, en sí mismo, ya es una rareza. Me juro a mí mismo que debo hablar de mis dudas con otros magos, pero a veces me encuentro sumido en mis miedos y mi silencio. – Rhys rio. – Y aquí estoy... confesándotelo a ti... que eres templario... mi enemigo y sin embargo, ¿mi protector?

\- Yo no soy enemigo... - fue la respuesta inmediata que Cullen articuló y el encantador percibió el asombro por las palabras del mago. Pero claro, el templario era joven... aún no sabía cuánto odio podía llegar a existir entre las dos facciones. Después de todo, el encantador Rhys era un libertario...

\- ¿Sabías que en el círculo de la Aguja Blanca y en la torre de Kinloch Hold hay dos aprendices que han sido capaces de controlar sus poderes fuera del Círculo? – Cullen lo miró sin entender. – Es decir, ese evento es tan importante que es conocido por todos los encantadores y superiores en rango.

> Los magos, sin entrenamiento, sucumbimos al caos, al miedo... y dañamos. Como cualquier otro, no me malentiendas. – Cullen asintió. – Sin embargo, en mi torre hay un elfo que de pequeño contuvo el fuego de sus manos para no incinerar a su hermana. – el joven templario se estremeció al escuchar aquella historia. Cullen nunca había sido "cazador de magos", de esos templarios que tenían contacto con las verdaderas atrocidades de la magia liberada sin control y con maldad, pero había escuchado demasiadas historias al respecto. - ¿Cómo un niño puede tener esa voluntad sin siquiera conocer lo que es la magia? En su primera manifestación.

\- ¿Y en Kinloch Hold, nuestra torre? – preguntó el templario, Rhys lo miró sorprendido y sonrió.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que eso lo sabíamos todos los magos de rango y templarios. – aclaró, pero Cullen negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Oh, vaya. Pues la historia de tu torre es mucho más entretenida... Hace casi diez años, en una elfería también, una jovencita manifestó su poder en una visita real... - Los ojos del joven templario se abrieron por el asombro y Rhys le sonrió. – Sí, - asintió – así como oyes. Por aquellos tiempos el rey Maric gobernaba y había hecho una visita en la elfería de Denerim, donde una joven elfa liberó su poder sobre el príncipe, pero al notarlo, contuvo su magia y solo lo golpeó con sutilezas... Aunque claro, a ella le valió que la arrancaran de sus raíces y sin despedidas de por medio, acabó en el interior de la torre. Como les pasa a menudo a los magos.

\- ¿Y tú? – Cullen preguntó. – Es decir... no quiero sonar entrometido... Si no quieres... si no quiere – se corrigió – no hace falta que lo diga.

\- Puedes tutearme. – aclaró Rhys. – Después de todo... de todos los templarios, a ti entrego mi vida. Puedo confiar en ti, lo percibo. – sonrió. – Yo... sé que mi madre fue maga, pero no sé nada de su historia. Solo que de pequeño me dejaron en la Capilla hasta que desarrollé mi don y ahí fui a parar a la Aguja Blanca. – levantó sus hombros como restando importancia. – No tuve esas historias donde prendo fuego a una granja, ni nada por el estilo. Todos esperaban que desarrollase eventualmente mis dones... así que los templarios siempre estaban próximos a mí. No dañé a nadie... no maté a nadie por accidente...

 _Matar por accidente_...

> Puedo notar que no me has preguntado quién es la elfa de la que estoy hablando... la leyenda de tu círculo. – Cullen no respondió, porque de hecho, no lo había hecho ya que si no sabía aquello era porque no le correspondía saber. Rhys también lo comprendió y apoyó una amistosa mano sobre el hombro del templario. – Eres un buen hombre. Te felicito por tus principios... Si todos fueran como tú... yo no sería libertario, te lo puedo asegurar. – confesó el encantador y con una reverencia, se retiró al interior de la tienda. Cullen se sintió abrumado por la charla... estaba claro que el mago estaba sobrecogido por descubrimientos de sus características mágicas y esta charla había sido un modo de pedir a Cullen que lo vigilara, pero que lo hiciera para protegerlo, no con el afán de asesinarlo. El templario se preguntó qué podría haber descubierto acerca de los espíritus con su magia que le hubiese asustado al punto de pedir ayuda templaria... después de todo, Rhys acababa de decir que era libertario... lo que significaba que detestaba particularmente a la orden... y sin embargo, allí estaba el encantador orlesiano... avisando a Cullen que necesitaba de su vigilia, pero vigilia amistosa y, por supuesto, que el joven templario lo haría... del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho con Praianna en el pasado. 


	11. Honnleah

Aquel grupo de tres encantadores, dos aprendices de mago, una iniciada, dos historiadores y cuatro templarios, continuó camino durante día y noche hasta que el paisaje comenzó a cambiar paulatinamente. De campos sembrados, pasaron a bosques al costado de la carretera por la que las monturas avanzaban y luego, poco a poco, la llanura fue transformándose en mesetas hasta que, finalmente, las montañas fueron apreciadas a los costados del camino y por delante de ellos, las imponentes cordilleras de la Espalda Helada se alzaron sobre los aventureros. Praianna se sorprendió ante la majestuosidad de la naturaleza viva y apreció casi en absoluto silencio el paisaje cambiante frente a ella. No podía creer que había dejado de lado la torre de magos y estaban transitando, a salvo, por las tierras vastas de Ferelden... Por supuesto que la joven elfa, por aquellos tiempos, no podía saber que luego sería la renombrada heroína de Ferelden, ni los acontecimientos que separarían al templario que la había ayudado de su lado... como tampoco el contratiempo con Jowan y el futuro incierto de su amigo mago... Sin embargo, por aquellos días, ella solo podía agradecer al Hacedor el estar en esta travesía.

\- Debemos continuar por el paso de Gherlen. – indicó el hermano Genitivi. – es el único paso seguro.

\- ¿Pero ese no nos lleva a la entrada de Orzammar? – preguntó Fred, adelantando su castrado al lado del historiador. – No queremos visitar a los enanos.

\- Mucho menos los Caminos de las Profundidades... - agregó Rhys. – Deja eso a los guardas.

\- Y los enanos. – sumó Taren. - ¿O es que ese templo está cerca de Orzammar? 

\- No. Claro que no. - dijo Senallen. - Sino ya lo habrían invadido esos pequeños regordetes con hachas. 

\- Enanos, profesora. - corrigió Taren. - No sea racista, se lo pido por favor. - lo dijo en tono juguetón, pero no había sido un juego. Ella sonrió por compromiso, pero se incomodó.

\- ¿Y cuál es la propuesta entonces? – preguntó Genitivi, desviando la mirada sobre Senallen quien mantenía (ahora sí) silencio sobre su yegua ruana.

\- ¿Senallen? ¿Algún consejo? – preguntó Jowan. Por aquellos días, el aprendiz ya se había puesto en el bolsillo a los encantadores y charlaba con éstos como si realmente fuese un verdadero mago angustiado. Durante las noches, se abrían acalorados debates entre los libertarios respecto al cuál debería ser el futuro de los círculos, con Lily dando gritos coléricos por la decisión de dejar de lado a los templarios, mientras que éstos, los guerreros de la Capilla, no le daban más interés al debate que aquel que le daban en los mismísimos círculos: ninguno. Praianna, por su parte, continuaba manteniendo las distancias, siendo consciente de que ella estaba allí a prueba y que, por nada del mundo, debía fracasar y decepcionar otra vez a Irving... podía costarle sus emociones por completo.

Hubo veces, sin embargo, que la elfa intentó entablar conversación con Cullen, pero él contestaba con monosílabos y la mantenía apartada. Finalmente, comprendió que se encontraba enfadado con ella y dejó de insistir. Y no podía culparlo, no tenía idea qué había sido de él durante los dos meses que estuvieron separados... No sabía nada de castigos templarios.

\- No. No. – fue la respuesta de la historiadora, quien detuvo su montura y todos la imitaron, situándose en torno a ella. La mujer desplegó un pequeño mapa, bastante manoseado y comenzó a mirar. – A ver... aquí está el paso de Gherlen... Mmm... - debemos continuar hacia el oeste... ¿o noroeste? – Cullen se acercó a ella y extendió su mano.

\- ¿Me permites? – la mujer le sonrió con picardía y le dio el mapa, mientras los magos vitorearon con un "ooooo" el juego, Cullen se sonrojó, pero no agregó nada y ella rompió en carcajadas abiertas.

Con el mapa sobre sus manos, el templario posó su mirada ambarina sobre sus trazos y guardó silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que habló. – Sí. Nos hemos adelantado. – afirmó, Rhys se acercó con su montura y echó un vistazo, mientras Cullen le mostró el camino. - ¿Ven este sitio? – el encantador de Orlais asintió – Aquí está Honnleath... Unos kilómetros por delante hay un sendero olvidado, que solo usan los leñadores del pueblo y que nos dejará justo en donde marca este sitio. Aquí tendremos que abandonar las monturas y seguir a pie, ¿ves, Rhys? – el mago asintió, posando su mirada celeste sobre el mapa. Praianna sonrió viendo la confianza que existía entre los dos. – Esto marca que el recorrido podrá ser solo a pie.

\- Nadie me dijo nada de dejar las monturas. – Senallen se acercó al mapa y Cullen le mostró lo mismo que al encantador. – Oye, ¿y tú como lo sabes?

\- Oh, es que yo nací en el pueblo de Honnleath. – dijo.

\- Podríamos visitar a tu familia, Cullen. – propuso Fredrick.

\- Oh, no, no. – respondió de inmediato. – No. Preferiría no detenerme en el pueblo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es una excelente idea. – el hermano Genitivi se acercó al grupo con el mapa. – Si hacemos un descenso desde aquí... porque aquí estamos, ¿no? – señaló un punto en el mapa, Cullen asintió. – Bien, estamos al norte, dirigiéndonos hacia Orzammar. Hemos errado el camino. Debemos descender al sur, nos llevará un buen tiempo. Cuando esté anocheciendo, estaremos en el pueblo. Podríamos visitar a tu familia, comer algo y por la mañana retomar el camino.

\- No lo sé... - Cullen estaba notablemente incómodo, Praianna se preguntó por qué.

\- Si no lo deseas, dormiremos en el camino. Por aquí. – mostró Rhys. – No será la última vez que acamparemos al aire libre.

\- De hecho... esta será la última oportunidad de tener un techo, si Cullen nos da la bienvenida en su hogar. – molestó Jowan, Praianna se cruzó de brazos y miró a su compañero, pero éste ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que a la elfa le había molestado el comentario.

\- De acuerdo... - suspiró el joven templario. – Iremos hasta mi hogar.

Como había augurado el hermano Genitivi, cayendo el anochecer el grupo de aventureros ingresó por el camino del pueblo. Descendieron todos de sus monturas y caminaron al costado de éstas mientras aquel sitio hogareño les daba la bienvenida. A lo lejos, se apreciaba una estatua que parecía un gólem, los magos dieron gritos de entusiasmo y olvidando las monturas corrieron sobre aquella escultura. Cuando Cullen les contó que siempre había estado y las leyendas acerca de ésta, no pudieron creerlo. Tocaron la piedra, miraron sus ojos. Rhys pidió ayuda a Fred para sentarse sobre sus hombros del gólem e hicieron chistes sobre que la estaba montando y rompieron en carcajadas. Praianna notó que Cullen no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquellos tarados jugando como si volvieran a ser niños. Rápidamente, Senallen pegó un salto sobre la estatua y el encantador tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera, sentándola casi encima de él, por el estrecho espacio que había quedado. Las bromas y burlas no se hicieron esperar y la historiadora aprovechó la ocasión para rodearlo en sus brazos y todos volvieron a reír, a excepción de Robert, quien los observaba desde lejos con brazos cruzados, pero incluso Caroline se había acercado a ellos.

Taren por su parte sonreía, apoyando una mano sobre el gólem, pero no le quitaba la mirada a Robert, el de Tevinter, Praianna no era tonta, para estos días ya había notado no en pocas ocasiones la vigilancia del encantador élfico, ¿por qué? 

Cuando hubieron perdido la emoción por el gólem Shale, Cullen propuso tomar las riendas de las monturas y dejarlas en el establo del pueblo para, finalmente, dirigirse hasta su antiguo hogar. Así lo hicieron. Finalmente, el joven templario los dirigió hacia una de las casas de aquel pueblo. Era de las más grandes, Praianna se acongojó por pensar en la palabra "hogar" o "familia", porque ella lo había perdido y no había vuelto a sentir aquel calor hogareño desde que la había arrebatado de los brazos de su madre, el cariño de su tío y las rebeliones de su prima. Ni siquiera con Irving, ni siquiera con Jowan.

El templario llamó a la puerta, ella podía notar que se encontraba muy nervioso. Quiso acercarse y acompañarlo, pero él la rechazaba, así que, guardó distancia. En su lugar, Senallen y Rhys fueron quienes se acercaron al guerrero cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él. La jovencita que salió quedó petrificada frente al hombre que había llamado, Cullen le sonrió y ella, tan rubia como él, saltó sobre el templario y lo atrapó en un abrazo tan escandaloso que, al poco tiempo, un jovencito con un parecido increíble a Cullen salió y otra jovencita rubia. Los tres lo rodearon en un círculo de lágrimas y gritos, hasta que una mujer se asomó y rompió en un llanto desconsolado al encontrar a su hijo cubierto de la armadura de templario que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Desde cualquier punto de vista, Cullen intentaba tranquilizarlos, pero su familia no podía dejar de gritar. Praianna notó que los ojos del encantador Rhys brillaban por la emoción, mientras Genitivi abrazaba por los hombros a Jowan, también emocionado por la cálida bienvenida y el resto esperaba con respeto por detrás del templario.

\- ¡Apóstatas! – gritó una de sus hermanas, levantando sus brazos cuando encontró a magos detrás de Cullen. En un principio Taren y Rhys se alarmaron, pensando que ella se había espantado por sus presencias, pero cuando la jovencita saltó sobre el mago que estaba más cerca, ese era Rhys, y lo apretujó en un abrazo tan cálido como el que le había dado a su hermano, supieron que no estaba alarmada. – Yo jugaba a ser apóstata cuando él tenía ocho años para que cumpliera su sueño de estar en la orden. – confesó la señorita entre lágrimas. – Mi nombre es Rosalie. – Rhys la abrazó y rio con calidez.

\- Imagina que tu relato me eriza los vellos, jovencita. – bromeó. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rhys. – el otro rubio saludó a Fred con un apretón de manos y la que parecía ser la más grande de los cuatro los invitó a pasar, mientras la madre de Cullen no podía contener las lágrimas y le reprochaba que no hubiese avisado nada, que la casa se encontraba un desastre y que no había preparado suficiente comida, a lo que su hijo le respondía que no hacía falta y que no quería preocuparla. 

Todos entraron, pero Praianna pidió un tiempo solas antes de ingresar. Notó la mirada de Cullen, preocupada, o eso le pareció, ella le sonrió embargada por las emociones y tomó las manos de su madre, que le preguntaba qué sucedía.

\- Oh, nada. No se preocupe. – dijo y su voz se quebró sutilmente, pero ella se controló. Hacía demasiado tiempo había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, de eso se trataba, después de todo, el ser mago. – Quisiera recuperar el aire. Ya entraré no se preocupe.

Al final, logró convencer a todos que la dejaran sola unos momentos. Estaba a punto de alejarse de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y, para su sorpresa, Taren salió y la cerró sobre su espalda. - ¿Todo bien, da'len? 

\- Sí. - fue todo lo que pudo articular. El elfo dio un paso hacia ella y miró la noche. 

\- La vida en el interior de una prisión es difícil, ¿no? - Praianna lo miró sorprendida por la palabra que había elegido. Prisión. Ella no se había sentido prisionera tan seguido. - La familia también se elige, Praianna. A veces, los amigos son los hermanos de la vida. - no le entendió. - A veces, nosotros elegimos a quién seguir y por quiénes luchar. Cuáles serán nuestras metas y objetivos y por quiénes estamos dispuestos a dejar todo... a veces, incluso la vida. 

\- No... no comprendo... encantador. 

\- En los círculos de magos nos enseñan a temernos: a nosotros, a la magia, al Más Allá, al Velo, a todo... No temas tanto, ¿de acuerdo? - Praianna no entendía por qué el encantador estaba interesado en ella. Notaba su interés, pero no comprendía el motivo. - Cuestiona más. Pregúntate más cosas... no dejes que te digan cómo pensar. Piensa. Sé libre. 

\- No... lo entiendo. - Taren rio. 

\- ¿Ahora ya ni siquiera me tuteas? - se burló. - ¿Te he asustado? - algo. - Mira, si fueses aprendiz en la Aguja Blanca, te habría elegido como _mi_ aprendiz. Y aquí y ahora, no tengo demasiado tiempo para grandes verdades. Solo algunos consejos, da'len. Pregúntate más y cree menos en los dogmas religiosos, ¿de acuerdo? No te castigues por lo que sientas ni por quién eres... 

> Ni quien _fuiste_... - otra vez el puñal en el pecho. Su pasado, ese que intentaba ocultar bajo tierra, no recordar, no haber vivido. - He notado que ni siquiera has mencionado a tu familia en Denerim. Los tuviste allí, al alcance de tu mano, pero no has querido verlos. 

> Yo no te conozco, mucho menos tu relación con ellos... pero está claro que el cariño de la familia del templario te destrozó. - Praianna estaba haciendo fuerzas para no llorar por la crudeza de las palabras del elfo. - No te avergüences de quién eres. Sé. Sé libre. Que tu misma existencia, sea un acto de rebelión, da'len. - Taren le guiñó un ojo e ingresó al interior de la casa. 

La elfa se había quedado sin palabras. El encantador élfico así como había venido, se había ido. Había intentado decirle algo, pero ella no acababa de agarrarle el hilo a su charla ni sus consejos. Sentía el interés del hombre y no quería mal interpretarlo, pero... ¿por qué se interesaba en ella? Sacudió su cabeza y decidió caminar hacia Shale, el gólem. Una vez allí, se recostó sobre su sólido cuerpo, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. 

Sí, era cierto. Los sentimientos por su familia los había ocultado con tanto esmero, que al escuchar las palabras del encantador élfico y el ver la alegría en la familia de Cullen le hizo reprocharse que no había ido a la elfería, en Denerim, para saludar ¿Y si ellos anhelaban con tanta alegría volver a verla? ¿Y si ellos también deseaban como esta familia volver a abrazarla? Saber que se encontraba bien. Praianna rompió en un llanto desconsolado ¿Y si en verdad sentía vergüenza por quién había sido? Había estado en Denerim y no había ido... había escondido bajo piedra sus sentimientos y se había mentido a sí misma diciendo que no necesitaba volver a verlos... pero toda la escena familiar en Honnleath la hizo sentir una egoísta, una idiota... y se juró a sí misma que si alguna vez volvía a estar en la capital, iría a la elfería fuera como fuera...

Unos pasos a su espalda la alertaron y la elfa se giró avergonzada, esperando otra vez al elfo. Para su sorpresa, una de las hermanas de Cullen estaba allí y le sonrió tímidamente. Se puso a su lado y le pasó un poco de pan recién horneado. – Mamá estaba haciéndolo antes de que llegaran, para la cena. – explicó. – Recién salió y está calentito. – la elfa sonrió y lo tomó.

\- Gracias. – murmuró y desvió la mirada cuando las lágrimas afloraron.

\- Mi nombre es Mia. – le dijo. – Soy la mayor de la familia. Cullen es el mayor de los hombres. – sonrió y se abrazó a sí misma. – Muchas gracias por cuidar de él. – Praianna la miró sin comprender, porque, a decir verdad... ella solo le había traído problemas.

\- Creo que... es al revés. – respondió al elfa. Mia la miró y sonrió con calidez.

\- Oh, ¿sí? Porque no ha dejado de mirar la puerta desde que no has entrado a casa. – le avisó y la elfa la miró con sorpresa, mientras la hermana de Cullen no le devolvía la mirada, pero conservaba su sonrisa. – Estoy segura de que eres importante para él. Por el modo en el que espera que ingreses. – Praianna se sonrojó y pensó que Mia estaba equivocada, pero no iba a discutir con ella. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la rubia. – No quiero ser entrometida, por supuesto. No hace falta que me lo digas, si no lo deseas.

\- Una tontería. – respondió la maga. Guardó silencio y quitó su cuerpo de la estatua. – Me recordaron a mi familia y me destrozó... - las lágrimas cayeron otra vez. – No por mí... - aclaró, limpiando sus lágrimas. – Sino por ellos... ¿Y si me extrañan tanto como ustedes a _él_? – Praianna limpió sus lágrimas y se le dificultó mucho el respirar, Mia, la abrazó y la maga no lo pudo creer. Una shem, común y corriente, hermana de un templario, abrazando a una maga... y de forma sincera, sin miedos. Esto era una locura... ¿Lo era? Praianna la abrazó con fuerzas y lloró otra vez.

\- Por supuesto que te extrañan tanto como nosotros a él. Somos familia y la familia siempre aguarda. – dijo Mia. – Tranquila, pequeña... Ellos deben saber, en el fondo de sus corazones, que estás bien... - la elfa asintió, ocultando su rostro sobre el pecho de la humana. – Además, tienes a tu lado al mejor templario del círculo, no podrías estar mejor. – bromeó y Praianna rio, incapaz de contradecirle.

Praianna se liberó del abrazo de la hermana de Cullen y limpió sus lágrimas. – Muchas gracias. – dijo. – No me di cuenta de cuánto me afectaba no saber de mi familia... pensé... pensé que no necesitaba saber de ellos. Pero... - la elfa desvió la mirada. - ... me equivoqué.

\- Vamos dentro. 


	12. Era templario... y ella mago

Praianna y Mia ingresaron a la casa de la familia de Cullen y de inmediato notó cómo los encantadores se habían ganado la atención de los shem. La familia de Cullen era muy cordial, sin lugar a dudas, y lejos de temerles, los aceptaban. O era que quizás estaban tranquilos porque había cuatro templarios en el interior. Ella miró a Cullen y notó que él la observaba también. No supo por qué, pero se sonrojó y tuvo que desviar la mirada, solo para encontrar la de Mia, que sonreía observándolos. Luego, la shem rubia se alejó de la elfa y fue a charlar con los otros templarios. Las cosas entre Cullen y ella no estaban bien, y eso le dolía. Hubiera preferido hablarlo, pero él no tenía interés en escucharle, así que, no insistía. A pesar de que, en el caso del templario, podría valer la pena... pero sabía que no lo haría de todas formas... Ella era aprendiz y él... Bueno, ya era templario.

La velada transcurrió entre chiste, gritos, insultos y risas... muchas risas. Ahora podía entender cómo era posible que un templario como él existiera. Su familia lo había apoyado desde siempre; no solo le habían dado educación, sino también amor y apoyo. El sinfín de historias que contaron, la moneda de la suerte que le había dado Branson y los abrazos y besos de Mia sobre su hermano, le dejó claro a Praianna que había sido muy afortunado. A Rhys también lo notaba muy conmovido y se preguntaba por qué, aunque claro, no se lo preguntaría.

Cuando el barullo hubo acabado, la familia llenó el suelo de la cocina con sábanas, cobijas y almohadones, insistiendo en que nadie dormiría fuera. Las visitas, sin embargo, rogaron que no lo hicieran y suplicaron que se les permitiera dormir en la taberna del pueblo, mientras Cullen podría pasar la noche aquí, con ellos. Pero la madre del templario se ofendió ante semejante pedido. Fredrick, riendo, tomó las manos de la mujer y las apretó con fuerzas y cariño. – Señora, es usted una bendición. Pero en verdad, no podría descansar sabiendo que hemos abusado tanto de su hospitalidad. En serio, insistimos. Iremos a dormir a la taberna.

\- Sí, por favor. – aseguró Rhys. – Volveremos en la mañana _con_ el desayuno – enfatizó con la palabra "con" – y podremos despedirnos. Pero por favor, insistimos, déjenos ir a la taberna.

\- No hay lugar para la discusión. – dijo Senallen. – Será como dicen los encantadores, señora. – rio y justo en ese instante ingresó Jowan, que había salido con Bran en secreto y había ido a alquilar las habitaciones.

\- Ya está. Ya hemos rentado las habitaciones. – anunció. – Pero hay un problema. Solo hay lugar para nueve personas. Dos tendrán que dormir en el establo.

\- ¡De ningún modo! – gritó Mia. – Dormirán aquí dos de ustedes y el resto en la taberna. – la mujer sonrió. – Dos magos... ya que tenemos un templario con nosotros, mi hermanito. – dijo, dándole una palmada sobre la espalda.

\- Me parece buena idea. – dijo Taren. - ¿Quiénes? ¿Los dos aprendices?

\- Eh, no. – dijo Jowan. – Yo iré a la taberna. – Praianna notó que él y la iniciada se dedicaron una mirada furtiva y una sonrisa se les dibujó sobre el rostro.

\- Praianna y yo podríamos quedarnos. – propuso Rhys. – Si estás de acuerdo. – el encantador la miró, ella se sintió como una intrusa y miró a Cullen, en un intento por descifrar su mirada ambarina.

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! – saltó Mia de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a él de responder. – Así que, bueno. – abrió la puerta. – Ya saben. Nos vemos mañana y Fred, como avisó Rhys, los esperamos por la mañana _con_ el desayuno. – bromeó. El encantador fereldeno rio seductoramente y asintió, mientras todos se despedían de la familia.

Al final, los hermanos de Cullen prepararon unas rápidas camas para los magos en el suelo de la cocina y se despidieron de ellos. Cullen permaneció un rato más entre los magos. – Emm, Praianna. Si deseas ve a mi habitación. – dijo. – Yo me quedaré con Rhys. Tú puedes dormir más cómoda. – ella lo miró con sorpresa y el mago rio.

\- ¿No me digas que ni siquiera te permitirás relajarte aquí, Cullen? – bromeó el encantador. – Te prometemos que no vamos a huir ni a prender fuego tu hogar. Dormiremos, igual que tú. – pero el templario negó sutilmente. No, Cullen no podría dormir sabiendo que había dos magos en el interior de su hogar, Praianna lo comprendió.

\- No quiero molestar. – le dijo, pero si él quería que se fuera, lo haría. - Pero si quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

\- No molestas, Prai. – dijo con soltura Rhys, mientras se quitaba su cinturón, lo colocaba sobre la mesa y luego tomaba la túnica, se la sacaba de encima para estar más cómodo, quedando con un pantalón por debajo. Luego, se tiró al suelo con el torso descubierto, pareció considerar que quizás no era adecuado porque había una aprendiz aquí, así que, tomó su mochila y se metió encima una remera. Praianna esperó que Cullen decidiera qué hacer con su presencia. El templario la miró, desvió la mirada, dudó, Rhys miró a la elfa, luego al templario y no comprendió exactamente qué estaba sucediendo. Bueno, si fueran dos magos lo entendería perfectamente, o por el contrario, se si tratase de dos templarios, ¿pero un enredo entre mago y templario? ¡Eso era imposible! – Ehh... Prai, ¿tienes algo debajo de la túnica? – interrumpió el momento incómodo, siendo consciente de que dependería de él que las cosas volvieran a fluir entre aquellos dos. – Porque si no, Cullen podría traerte una remera vieja de él o ropa de sus hermanas, ¿no? Para que dejes de lado la túnica.

\- Eh, sí. Claro. – Rhys notó que el templario se sonrojó y éste sonrió, burlón, pero para sí mismo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Eh, tengo. – dijo ella. – Tengo una muda de ropa para colocarme. Gracias – aclaró. - ¿Puedo pasar a tu habitación a cambiarme, Cullen? – el templario asintió y la elfa se escabulló al interior de la antigua habitación de Cullen.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y recostó con fuerza su cabeza sobre la puerta. El sonido del golpe se oyó por fuera y Rhys rio, burlón, una vez más. – Te propongo algo. – dijo el encantador orlesiano al templario. Cullen lo miró. – Corremos esta mesa. – el mago se puso de pie y corrió la mesa contra la pared. – Y traes tus sábanas, cobijas y almohadas y te quedas con nosotros aquí. Así, estarás más tranquilo.

> ¡Y por el Hacedor! ¡Quítate esa armadura! – bromeó.

Al poco tiempo, Praianna salió de la habitación del templario y se sentó al lado del encantador algo avergonzada, le tocó a Cullen retirarse a su habitación. Rhys sonrió.

\- Le he dicho a Cullen que traiga su cama aquí. – señaló al lado de la suya. – Para que pueda estar tranquilo. No es problema, ¿no?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Pensé que una aprendiz de mago le tendría más miedo a los templarios. – molestó. - ¿No le temes?

\- No. – respondió sin ser consciente de la burla del encantador. – Cullen nos protege. – Y todo rastro de burla se esfumó de los labios de Rhys, porque era cierto. Cullen no era como el resto.

\- Es cierto. Bueno, yo dormiré en medio de ustedes dos... A menos que quieras dormir a su lado. – ella se sonrojó muy sutilmente y negó con movimientos cortos de cabeza.

\- No, duerme tú a su lado.

Llegó el turno de Cullen de salir de la habitación sin su armadura y con ropas muy similares a aquel primer día que ella lo había visto... como una persona... normal. Praianna lo miró y se sonrojó sin poder controlarlo. El templario tenía un cuerpo esculpido y lo que se pusiera le quedaba casi perfecto. Rhys la observó y rio por lo bajo, podía comprender que la jovencita se deslumbrara con el templario, era innegable que era buen mozo, pero era una locura en pensar algo más allá de las miradas y los deseos personales... Un romance entre mago y templario, no. Para Rhys aquello era una locura.

Cullen se sentó al lado del encantador, Praianna del otro lado, Rhys, al contrario, se puso en pie y caminó hacia una de las ventanas laterales de la cocina, la abrió y la luz lunar ingresó, luego volvió y se tumbó sobre su cama. – Buenas noches. No pienso llevar a cabo ninguna charla. – murmuró con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que, por lo menos él, tenía intenciones de dormir. Tomó su sábana, se la tiró encima de su cuerpo, se giró y cerró sus ojos.

Praianna permaneció sentada al lado del mago en silencio, miró a Cullen, pero él seguía evitándola. "Buenas noches", susurró. Ella lo imitó. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que él se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, fuera... al pueblo. La elfa sintió una puntada sobre su pecho, ¿tan molesto estaba que ni siquiera soportaba tenerla cerca? Se puso en pie y salió detrás de él. Rhys abrió sus ojos cuando la puerta se cerró tras la aprendiz. Negó con sutiles movimientos de cabeza y se preguntó por qué demonios Irving y Greagoir habían permitido que estos dos hicieran un viaje juntos si era evidente que había demasiada corriente corriendo debajo de ellos. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana que había abierto y permaneció allí, observando a los jóvenes.

Cullen miraba las estrellas, consciente de que no podría dormir ni aunque lo intentara, no con ella a su lado. Cerró sus ojos molesto por lo que sentía y lo difícil que se le hacía controlarlo y, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió sobre su espalda y los pasos casi imperceptibles de ella no dejaron dudas de quién se trataba. Pero él debía controlarse, Greagoir le había dado una última oportunidad, acababa de iniciar su carrera en la orden, no podía echarlo a perder; no después de haber visto las lágrimas de alegría y orgullo de su madre, no después de todo el trabajo arduo que había dado para llegar hasta este sitio. Praianna... ella solo era una maga bella, pero no podía dejar que aquello se interpusiera entre su sueño, el de toda su vida.

\- Cullen... - oyó su voz a su lado. El templario cerró sus ojos y se concentró en contener todos los deseos de mirarla, de tomarla en brazos... de preguntar cómo había estado, qué le había sucedido, qué le habían hecho...

\- Praianna... - la miró. Aquellos ojos verdes, preciosos, que tanto cautivaban y dibujaban aquella mirada firme, determinada y exótica, sus facciones angulares, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo pequeño, que ahora podía apreciar mejor que con aquellas túnicas, porque llevaba una camisa dentro del pantalón marrón. De golpe, el templario se encontró a sí mismo mirándola por completo, cuando aquello era totalmente inadecuado, lo notó inmediatamente y desvió su mirada. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – su voz lo invadió, ¿cómo había estado? Confundido... porque no tenía idea cómo había hecho ella para tomar su atención de aquel modo. Pero la deseaba.

\- Bien.

Silencio. La elfa permaneció a su lado, no dijo más. Cullen quiso decirle que no se sintiera mal, que su desprecio era porque sentía por ella lo que no debería, no por aquel evento del pasado.

\- Quiero que sepas que lo siento. – confesó Praianna a su costado. – Sé que no te mereces nada de lo que sucedió. Intenté remediarlo - el templario la miró cuando oyó aquello y la elfa asintió – Le confesé a Irving la verdad y me dijo que nunca más lo dijera, porque me esperaría la Tranquilidad. – el rostro de la aprendiz estaba lleno de culpas, pero Cullen no podía creer lo que acababa de oír: una aprendiz de mago había confesado al primer encantador de la torre que había asesinado a un templario; había dejado que otro templario se echara la culpa y aun así... el primer encantador le había aconsejado que no lo repitiera ¿Cómo era posible? Había pensado que Irving era una persona más sensata, de haber sido Greagoir a quien se lo decía lo habría llevado a Aeonar y a la aprendiz habría echo castigar, aunque aquello implicara la Tranquilidad, ¿acaso los magos se cubrían unos a otros sin importar nada? Ahora comprendía por qué algunos acababan practicando las artes prohibidas.

El silencio se prolongó entre los dos y Cullen volvió a cuestionar, una vez más, si había sido lo correcto callar la verdad. – Dime algo... - rogó ella. – Dime, al menos, que no me perdonas para que lo sepa... pero no me trates con esta indiferencia. Tú fuiste... Una luz aquel día... Me duele cómo están las cosas entre ambos...

Otra vez el silencio se extendió. Es que ¿qué podía decir después de lo que la aprendiz acababa de confesarle?

\- Praianna... - comenzó el templario. – No hay nada que perdonar porque lo que hice, lo hice porque lo creí lo correcto.

\- ¿Sigues creyéndolo? – Cullen la miró intensamente, pensando su pregunta y sin darse cuenta, se situó frente a ella, lo que provocó que las mejillas de la elfa se sonrojaran, pero no modificó su posición, dejó que el templario se acercara a ella. El encantador orlesiano negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza desde la cocina del hogar de la familia del templario, mientras veía a aquellos dos interactuar bajo la luz de la luna y acortar las distancias de sus cuerpos, poco a poco. _Oh, Hacedor... estos dos... están jugando con fuego_...

\- No estoy seguro. – confesó el templario al final. La maga se entristeció.

\- Sé que no debería haber matado a nadie, Cullen. Pero todos parecen olvidar que quiso violarme, ¿sabes? Al final, le dieron más importancia a nuestra mentira que al abuso que recibí. – el rostro del joven se endureció notoriamente, la elfa lo miró con sorpresa.

\- No es cierto lo que dices. – le corrigió. – A los dos templarios los llevaron a Aeonar y allí terminarán sus días. Han sido castigados y con severidad.

\- Bueno, pero a mí no me han hecho sentir menos culpable, ¿sabes?

\- Es que... _lo eres_... - la voz de Cullen se transformó en un susurro gélido. Praianna lo miró sorprendida y dolida en partes iguales. – Lo asesinaste. – los ojos de ella se cristalizaron por las lágrimas, pero la mujer no iba a llorar delante de un templario, así que ahora su rostro se endureció por completo. – Y yo soy tu cómplice. Pero no más, Praianna. No seré cómplice de tus errores otra vez.

\- Yo no te pedí que mintieras.

\- No, lo sé. Fue decisión mía. No encontré otro modo de evitar que te quitaran tus emociones, pero no significa que no debería haber sido honesto con el caballero comandante.

\- ¿Prefieres que sea una Tranquila, entonces? – su voz sonó notablemente herida.

\- No. Yo prefiero que seas tú misma... pero tú misma lo asesinaste.

\- ¡Iba a atravesarte una espada, Cullen! – fue un pequeño alarido, pero las palabras llegaron a oídos del encantador, quien entrecerró sus ojos y dedicó todo su esfuerzo a interpretar los susurros de aquellos dos, ¿cuál era el secreto del templario y la maga?

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó ahora él. – Sé que lo hiciste por defenderme... - suspiró. – Mira... he estado muy confundido desde aquel evento. Me he convencido que no debería haber mentido por ti, pero sé que no estuvo mal que lo hiciera. – Cullen la miró con su rostro más sereno, quiso acariciarla, pensó en hacerlo ¡y casi lo hizo!, pero detuvo su mano a medio camino. Praianna miró la mano detenida, sus largas pestañas ocultaron el verde sus ojos. Hacedor, la maga lo enloquecía. – Por favor, solo no vuelvas a esperar de mí que mienta para cubrirte... - Cullen bajó su mano por completo, e incluso podría haber temblado un poco por el esfuerzo. - Greagoir me ha dado una oportunidad más, cuando podría haber dejado que mi carrera se pudriera y nunca más lograr nada. Lo que hice fue grave, tienes que entenderlo.

\- Lo entiendo. - susurró ella, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerados y sorprendida por ello. Lo había visto una sola vez, había pensado en él durante dos meses y ahora... Ahora la hacía estremecer.

\- Yo... He luchado mucho por esto... Estar donde estoy. - la elfa lo miró, pero Cullen no supo interpretar aquellos ojos. - Siempre he soñado con esto...

\- Oh, quieres ser un reconocido cazador de magos, ¿no? – ella se cruzó de brazos. Claro, Praianna no lo entendería, porque él era templario.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cazador de magos? – se molestó el joven. – Quiero protegerlos, Praianna. Como te protegí a ti. – ella suspiró. - Quiero... _Protegerte_... - ambos se miraron otra vez, ella mordió su labio inferior, Cullen cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro y Rhys negó con un gesto de cabeza desde la cocina. No, no... Aquellos dos _ya_ estaban en problemas.

\- Olvídalo, estoy siendo injusta contigo, Cullen. – la elfa desvió la mirada. – Tienes razón. Eres excelente con tu trabajo...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No estuve un solo mes en la torre y me enviaron a las mazmorras... - Praianna lo miró, aquellos ojos exóticos otra vez sobre él. - Quizás soy muy malo.

\- ¿Ahí has estado todo este tiempo? – Cullen asintió. – Si lo hubiese sabido... - el templario de inmediato negó con movimientos de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hubieses ido a buscarme? – ella asintió. – Praianna, ¡eres aprendiz de mago! Ni siquiera has superado tu Angustia, no puedes estar rompiendo tantas reglas y pretender que mire a un costado. Soy templario, no lo olvides. – la elfa desvió la mirada, volviendo a recordar que ellos no podrían ser amigos y mucho menos... mucho menos nada.

Cullen suspiró. – Entiendo que... - Praianna lo miró, "estemos confundidos" le hubiera gustado decir, pero no se animó. – Olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes, Cullen? ¿Entiendes algo, siquiera? – y allí estaba de nuevo, aquella aprendiz impertinente olvidando que él sí ya había superado su Vigilia y él sí ya era parte de la orden. Y ella no debía hablar con aquel tono.

\- Praianna, debes respetarme más. – sentenció. – No soy Irving, no toleraré que pases por encima de mi autoridad. Soy un templario.

\- Lo repites todo el tiempo. – lo atacó la pequeña elfa, y a pesar de todo lo molesto que debería sentirse, solo podía sentir cierta diversión de que ella, siendo tan pequeña a su lado y una aprendiz tuviera el temperamento suficiente como para continuar poniéndolo a prueba. Sí, la maga no debería hablar en aquel tono, pero él tampoco con esta cercanía... – Ya sé que eres templario. No podría olvidarlo, ¿y qué? Yo no estoy aquí para faltarte el respeto ni para escaparme... Tan solo he estado muy preocupada todo este tiempo, no había sabido qué había sido de ti y nadie me había dicho nada. Cuando pregunté me regañaron y me dijeron que me olvidara de ti. - Praianna lo miró afligida, luego elevó su mentón y miró los labios del templario; Cullen sintió que quería besarla... pero estaba a prueba, tanto como ella. No era un juego. No lo era.

\- Quizás deberías hacerlo. – ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. La desilusión copó la mirada de la maga y Cullen sintió cómo todo su interior se desesperaba por pedirle que no lo hiciera. Pero guardó silencio, esto era una prueba. Última oportunidad, última. Greagoir se lo había dicho... si fallaba ahora, perdería todo. Y ella, ella era maga y él tenía que ser firme en sus decisiones cuando se trataba de Praianna, si un día debía matarla no podía dudar... la mujer era poderosa y sería un gran mal si se escapaba, por ello tenía la filacteria a su lado, porque era peligrosa, como todo mago... no tenía que olvidarlo.

\- De acuerdo. – respondió la mujer. – Me alegro que tuvieras otra oportunidad. – dijo secamente. – Te lo mereces, en verdad. Eres un templario prometedor... - aunque intentó que aquello fuera un cumplido, Cullen notó el resentimiento en aquellas palabras. - ... lamento haberme cruzado en tu camino y haber arruinado tu carrera en ascenso. – esta vez sí se burló y él lo percibió de inmediato. Praianna entrecerró sus ojos y lo enfrentó, ofendida. – Que te diviertas matando magos... _templario_. – el tono de la jovencita fue impertinente, más que otras veces y a Cullen molestó. Después de todo, ella debería estar agradecida y no pidiendo explicaciones. Praianna se giró, sus cabellos caoba acompañaron el movimiento, pero él la tomó del brazo e hizo que lo mirara, la maga se giró algo sorprendida, pero cuando encontró su rostro enfurecido, la aprendiz cedió.

\- Aprenderás a respetarme, _aprendiz_... - ella sintió que la había tomado con fuerzas por el brazo. – No quiero que vuelvas a faltarme el respeto.

\- Suéltame. – se arrancó su agarre con brusquedad. – No te he faltado el respeto, he dicho la verdad. Que se te cumpla el sueño de asesinarnos... presióname lo suficiente para que pacte con un demonio y entonces, destrózame...

\- Basta ya, Praianna. No quiero escucharte hablar de ese modo. Solo por todo esto que me estás diciendo debería replantearse tu Angustia.

\- Oh, cállate, ¿qué sabes tú de nosotros?

\- ¡Lo suficiente como para saber que el primer encantador prefiere encubrir a una aprendiz que ha asesinado un templario en lugar de decírselo al caballero comandante! – casi se lo gritó. Rhys, en el interior de la cocina, quedó helado... así que de aquello iba la pelea entre los dos. No se trataba de atracción sexual, sino de un secreto lo suficientemente grave como para cuestionar las capacidades del mismísimo Irving, no lo podía creer... Pero, ¿por qué el templario lo sabía y no lo había dicho? ¿En qué modo se involucraba él en todo esto?

Praianna quedó paralizada frente al templario y comprendió su error de haberle confesado aquello. Después de todo, debía recordar que él no era su amigo, no era su aliado... era templario, era su enemigo. Y ella una idiota. – Cuando regresemos a la torre, diré la verdad a Greagoir. – dijo la maga, Cullen se paralizó frente a ella, porque no era lo que quería lograr, quería olvidar el pasado y que la aprendiz supiera cuál era su sitio con él, nada más. - ¿Satisfecho? Serás el templario perfecto que deseas ser y yo estaré confeccionando runas. – su voz tembló al final de aquella palabra y se giró con rapidez para que sus emociones no la traicionaran, alejándose de él.

Cullen dio un paso alfrente, estiró su brazo y casi la tomó otra vez, pero se contuvo. Era laverdad, era la verdad, era la verdad. La aprendiz había matado... no era su culpa si acababa confeccionando runas o en una tienda vendiendo objetos mágicos como Tranquila. No era su culpa, no era su culpa ¿Pero era de ella? Si el imbécil de Joseph no habría querido violarla, Praianna no lo habría hecho... solo había estado leyendo aquel día, no había estado haciendo nada malo... cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza. No quería ninguna confesión, solo quería dejar de desearla.Quería que no fuera maga... No estaba seguro de qué era lo que deseaba. 


	13. Templo de Lusacan 1

Por la mañana se habían despedido de la familia de Cullen entre risas y comida en abundancia durante el desayuno. El templario, sin embargo, se encontraba bastante cabizbajo y la aprendiz también, al otro lado de él. Rhys, iba y venía con miradas a ambos e intentando disimular el estado depresivo que cargaban. Sí, el encantador había creído por la noche que el tema que existía entre maga y templario había sido aquel secreto, pero después de ver aquellos rostros, también comprendió que había sentimientos fuertes de por medio. Era una locura, al regresar a la torre de Ferelden, hablaría con Irving, para que se protegiera a aquella aprendiz, puesto que cualquier relación con un templario antes de su Angustia, le significaría el rito de la Tranquilidad. O se la angustiaba de inmediato o se los separaba hasta que estuviese preparada. El tema del asesinato era una locura, solo por ello ya debería haberse convertido en Tranquila, pero no iba a juzgar la situación, si Irving había decidido que no era necesario, las circunstancias la habrían obligado a semejante acto. No estaba seguro... pero no le quitaría la atención a la elfa. No era por nada que la mayoría de los Tranquilos fuesen elfos: ellos tenían una conexión tan poderosa con el Más Allá que muchas veces acababan cediendo a demonios.

El camino hacia los establos en las cercanías del pueblo fue lleno de risas y bromas, que los templarios hablaran poco era habitual, así que nadie notó que el rubio estaba abatido, a excepción claro, del encantador de Orlais. Al llegar a aquel sitio dejaron las monturas, pagaron el alquiler y continuaron a pie el camino. Fue cuando el mediodía se alzaba sobre ellos que Senallen se detuvo con el mapa arrugado sobre sus manos. – Cullen, ven... - el templario se acercó. - ¿Y ahora?

\- Síganme, les mostraré el camino de los leñadores de la zona. – dijo y avanzó, ungido en su armadura pesada. Rhys lo miró y frunció el ceño, realmente no envidiaba a los templarios... tener que vivir metidos en ese metal, debía de ser... tedioso. El joven encantador alzó la vista al cielo, el sol brillaba con alevosía e incluso él con su túnica sentía calor, no quería estar en el lugar de los templarios. Con razón todos tenían tan mal carácter, o la gran mayoría.

Llegada la tarde comenzaron a notar esparcidos al pie de las elevadas cordilleras de la Espalda Helada pedazos de ruinas tapados por los años a la intemperie y los feroces vientos y las nevadas en exceso de la zona. Senallen corrió sobre los primeros escombros con entusiasmo. Los pedazos de piedras parecían haber sido obsidiana pulida en el pasado, lo cual era una locura porque aquel mineral era difícil de trabajar y espadas de gran calidad podían albergarlo en la actualidad. - ¡Miren! – gritó - ¡vengan, vengan! – los magos corrieron sobre ella. – Miren, escritos élficos.

\- Creí que habíamos venido por ruinas tevinteranas. – se quejó Fredrick.

\- Tevinter robó mucho de los elfos. – le corrigió Taren, sin agregar nada más. El encantador de Ferelden lo miró y se preguntó cuáles serían las habilidades del encantador élfico, era una compañía que daba gusto sin lugar a dudas, pero que no contaba nada acerca de él o su pasado. Rhys tampoco. Praianna se acercó al grupo y Genitivi ya estaba copiando los escritos en su diario de viaje.

\- Theeneraaa... - dijo Senallen. – Sí, eso. Creo que dice "thenera". Enleathenera, ¿no?

\- Luz de los sueños. – aseguró Taren sin espacio para albergar duda ante su afirmación. – Fuego del Velo. – Praianna lo miró sorprendida por la seguridad con la que hablaba el encantador. – Por algún sitio tiene que haber una antorcha con Fuego del Velo.

\- ¿Fuego del Velo? – preguntó Jowan y se acercó al elfo, éste miró a Fred.

\- ¿Qué les enseñan en sus círculos, fereldenos? – bromeó y miró a Praianna. - ¿Lo sabes? – Cullen la miró sutilmente, curioso por saber si la aprendiz conocía aquello.

\- Sí. – dijo. – Es magia élfica ancestral. Se trata de una fuente de luz, una llama, que arde sin necesidad de madera o aceite. Puede activar hechizos latentes, pero su auténtico potencial yace en que los elfos antiguos lo habían usado a modo de escritura. – Taren asintió, complacido y con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. – El Fuego de Velo puede transmitir una impresión tangible de señales, sonidos e incluso emociones en quien lo lee.

\- Muy bien. – intervino Rhys. – Veo que eres una estudiante aplicada. Mis felicitaciones. – ahora comprendía por qué Irving la había protegido de aquel evento que aún no acababa de comprender. – Jowan, debes estudiar más. Ser mago es mucho más que lanzar hechizos coloridos. El poder del mago está aquí. – Rhys tocó su sien. – En el control que ejercemos sobre nosotros y nuestra comunicación en el Más Allá. Ese control se logra con vastos conocimientos. No dejes de encontrar magia en las palabras y los textos. Ahí está la grandeza del mago. No lo olvides. – Jowan asintió algo molesto. El elfo encantador caminó alrededor en busca de una antorcha oculta de fuego del Velo, mientras Genitivi se acercó a la aprendiz de mago y le pidió que le repitiera la definición de "Fuego del Velo", ella lo hizo gustosa. Cullen no podía dejar de mirarla, a pesar de la falta de respeto de la noche anterior hacia su rango.

El que encontró la antorcha hundida en mucho polvo fue el encantador Fredrick, quien la estimuló y se encendió con una llama verde preciosa. Fred tomó la antorcha. – Esto es estupendo. Maese Pendictus en Tevinter escribió un manual sobre el uso y los beneficios del Fuego del Velo. En nuestro círculo contamos con una copia. Después deberías leerlo, Praianna. Te lo mostraré y lo estudiaremos.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! – dijo Jowan.

\- Tú no tienes opción. – le reprendió el encantador. – Debes ponerte a leer porque te haré preguntas al respecto, Jowan. Rhys tiene razón. Debes enfocarte más en los estudios. – el aprendiz entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su compañera, pero ella no se percató del gesto. Cullen sí, sin embargo, y se cruzó de brazos. Jowan se acercó a la elfa y le dijo algo al oído, Praianna lo miró con sorpresa y notablemente consternada. Cullen suspiró, y ahora fue él quien entrecerró los ojos.

\- Praianna y Jowan... - dijo el templario, los dos aprendices miraron a Cullen de inmediato. – Quiero que sepan que Greagoir nos envió a esta expedición no solo para protegerlos, sino también para dar un informe completo de sus habilidades, control arcano y conocimientos específicos. – Cullen clavó sus ojos sobre Jowan. – Esto no es un paseo para ustedes, es una evaluación también, puesto saben los dos que se está evaluando la posibilidad de angustiarlos. – ambos aprendices asintieron. – Así que, Jowan... esfuérzate. – lo amenazó y se giró, para acercarse una vez más a Bran. Senallen rio por lo bajo y dijo algo al elfo, Taren, quien rio con ella. Jowan enfureció por la burla del templario.

Durante la siguiente hora el grupo fue recorriendo los escombros viejos de estatuas que yacían desparramados, hasta que encontraron una puerta sellada pegada sobre una roca. Al verla, parecía más bien un relieve, una pintura quizás, y no una puerta en sí misma, lo que solo podía significar que era mágica. El templario Robert se acercó y apoyó su mano, liberó su poder para intentar bloquear cualquier magia antigua, pero no logró nada con aquello. Fredrick y Rhys se acercaron y tomaron el antebrazo del guerrero, negando con sutiles movimientos de cabeza. – Precaución, ser. – dijo Rhys. – Podría haber trampas arcanas. Déjenos investigar. – Robert asintió y se retiró al lado de Cullen.

Los dos encantadores acercaron sus manos a la puerta y cerraron sus ojos, pero Taren, el elfo, se encaminó detrás de los shem y dirigió las corrientes arcanas de ambos, Praianna lo interpretó de inmediato: era el elfo el que estaba guiando los poderes de los encantadores para que no perdieran sus energías de forma innecesaria. La elfa se preguntó cómo era posible que aquel encantador fuera tan docto en estas cuestiones.

De las manos de Rhys y Fred salió una coloración blanquecina (del orlesiano) y grisácea (del fereldeno), sus auras arcanas, y un cosquilleo en las manos de Praianna invadió su piel. Ella se sobresaltó, Jowan la miró extrañado, pero el que no le quitó la mirada fue el templario Cullen, había notado perfectamente el arrebato de la aprendiz. Ella sacudió sus manos con nerviosismo y guardó silencio. Cullen recordó las palabras del encantador Rhys una de las primeras veces que habían hablado "nuestras dudas nos las guardamos. A veces ni siquiera la compartimos entre nosotros, los magos... y las guardamos para nosotros mismos", ¿acaso había algo que incomodaba a Praianna y no lo había compartido con nadie? Aquella idea invadió los pensamientos de Cullen, ella era tan solo una aprendiz, no debería atravesar dudas en solitario, puesto que no cargaba con el entrenamiento adecuado, por muy aplicada que fuera. Se arrepintió de inmediato de la discusión de la noche anterior y se regañó por haber metido sus sentimientos en el medio de una maga. Ella había confiado en él y Cullen lo había echado a perder. La jovencita había querido establecer una conexión con quien debería protegerla en este viaje, pero él se había encargado de acusarla en lugar de escuchar sus dudas... al final, Rhys había tenido razón. Cullen debía otorgarle más a la aprendiz, no alejarla de su protección templaria... el paso del tiempo lo estaba cambiando.

\- Corrientes telúricas. – sentenció Rhys y Cullen lo miró, dejando de lado sus otros pensamientos.

"¡Esto es increíble!", gritaron al unísono Rhys y Fred y se miraron como si fuesen dos niños que acaban de ver dos espadas perdidas en el suelo para jugar. Taren, el encantador élfico, sonrió con satisfacción por las habilidades de los encantadores.

\- ¿Corrientes telúricas? – Senallen se acercó a los dos encantadores que tenían una expresión de jovialidad que los inundaba por completo.

\- He oído muy poco del tema. – el hermano Genitivi también se acercó. – Déjenme compartirlo.

> Algunos eruditos afirman que en el interior de la tierra hay un corazón de lava que dota de vida a toda la tierra en el Continente. La teoría se respalda por los lagos de lava que se pueden encontrar en el interior de los Caminos de las Profundidades cuando se visitan las ciudades enanas. – los encantadores asintieron. – Según estas teorías, en nuestro continente existen una infinidad de corrientes magnéticas que viajan en diversas direcciones, norte y sur, y discurren entre la superficie de la tierra y los océanos... actuando como corrientes eléctricas a bajas frecuencias que, a su vez, tienen una estrecha relación con el desarrollo de tormentas eléctricas. 

\- Praianna, ven. – pidió Rhys, la elfa asintió y se acercó al encantador, algo abrumada. Cullen la observó con gran atención, quería ser capaz de interpretar cualquier signo de incomodidad en ella antes de que su magia saliera descontrolada como aquella vez en el sótano. – Tú estás vinculada con el estilo de magia de la creación, ¿no? – Ella asintió. Rhys extendió sus palmas y se situó frente a ella, invitándola a imitarlo. La aprendiz lo hizo y Cullen sintió una oleada de celos por la cercanía del mago con Praianna. No porque le molestara Rhys en sí mismo, sino porque le gustaría a ser él un hombre capaz de interactuar con la elfa de ese modo, sin que su profesión se interpusiera en el medio. – Antes de que el Hacedor pusiera un Velo entre nosotros y sus primeros hijos, el mundo existió libre de este telón. – explicó el encantador. – La presencia del Velo, sin embargo, provocó un cambio en la forma de vida del mundo despierto y el mundo de los sueños, dando origen a un campo magnético que se relaciona íntimamente con el núcleo ígneo del interior de la tierra y la presencia del Velo sobre nuestras cabezas. – Rhys miraba a Praianna, pero se lo estaba explicando a todos. – Un mago creacionista, es aquel capaz de interactuar con estas corrientes. – sonrió. – Es un gusto contar con tu presencia en esta expedición. – ella se sonrojó sutilmente. - ¿Qué tanto control posees de tu aura?

\- La controlo. – afirmó, Rhys asintió y cerró sus ojos, liberando una vez más su aura espiritual; la elfa lo imitó y liberó su aura, que se unió a las manos del encantador orlesiano.

\- ¡Templarios! – llamó Fred. – Atentos, la aprendiz es novata aún en el dominio de su aura arcana. – Los templarios rodearon a los dos magos, pero no bloquearon la interacción con el Más Allá. Rhys modificó con maestría el Velo, lo adelgazó con gran sutileza puesto que percibió que, en ese sitio, ya era lo suficiente delgado como para estar alerta.

\- Las corrientes telúricas – siguió el encantador con sus ojos cerrados, pero tomó las manos de la elfa, quien mantenía su rostro sereno, mientras controlaba su aura. – han sido utilizadas a lo largo de los años y por los tevinteranos que adoraban a los viejos dioses durante muchísimo tiempo. – explicó. – Los magos, en especial los creacionistas, somos capaces de modificar estas corrientes para nuestros hechizos y nos permite proteger secretos a través de hechizos de "cierre o traba" para evitar el acceso de un desconocido a sitios de gran poder. Dichos sitios de poder se denominan "ombligos" y son lugares específicos donde los antiguos tevinteranos levantaron sus templos de adoración por la situación especial del Velo adelgazado y el volumen de magna ígneo en el fondo de la tierra.

\- Copiado de los elfos de Arlathan, por supuesto. – agregó Taren, con una sonrisa. – La diosa élfica Ghilan'nain era experta conocedora de estas energías. – cuando dijo aquello, Praianna se desconcentró, quiso mirar al encantador élfico, pero Rhys apretó sus manos y ella volvió a concentrarse en la unión con el encantador orlesiano. – Ghilan'naian es conocida por los dalishanos como" madre de las hallas" o "la diosa guía", "madre de la navegación" ... pues este último nombre se debe a que ella podía reconocer a la perfección estas corrientes telúricas y dotar de inteligencia espacial a las bestias para que se orientaran sobre las vastas tierras continentales.

\- ¿Qué bestias? – preguntó Cullen, el elfo sonrió.

\- Las hallas, ser, desde luego, ¿qué otras? – pero el templario sintió como si el elfo hubiera mentido y supiera mucho más al respecto de lo que decía. – Sin embargo, en la antigua Arlathan el poder arcano era tal que a veces resulta difícil creer que el Velo existía por aquellos tiempos. Pero bueno, no vamos a hacer conjeturas de una época sobre la que ya no queda registros, ¿no?

\- Además, es imposible que no existiera el Velo en Arlathan. – aseguró Genitivi.

\- Eso mismo. – rio el elfo. – Los araveles dalishanos flotan gracias al uso de dichas corrientes. Lo hicieron en el pasado y lo hacen en el presente, aunque sin la majestuosidad de antaño... según los libros que he leído, claro.

Praianna sintió que una potente energía tomó su cuerpo, como si un rayo hubiera caído justo sobre sí. Gritó, abrió sus ojos, intentó soltar las manos de Rhys, pero éste la contuvo a su lado, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de incomodidad. Cullen corrió sobre ambos, pero Fred lo tomó por el brazo. – Todavía no. – advirtió el encantador a los templarios. – Rhys está controlando las corrientes que Praianna atrajo sobre sí. – la elfa cayó de rodillas, mientras un remolino invisible la agobiaba, Rhys a su lado hincó rodilla pero se concentró en dirigir las energías hacia la puerta. Taren sonrió y con un sutil movimiento de mano, apaciguó la gran corriente arcana. Praianna sintió que la corriente se serenó, fue dócil y bailoteó entre las manos de los magos, Rhys, pálido, se puso en pie y dirigió la mano de la aprendiz sobre la puerta, donde una fuerte ráfaga golpeó aquel relieve sobre la roca y de golpe, todo tembló, la elfa dio un grito asustado, pero el encantador la sostuvo a su lado en un abrazo, Cullen se molestó y miró hacia otro lado. Después de todo, Rhys era un encantador eximio, buen mago, tenía veintisiete años... era mejor opción para ella que cualquier templario.

El relieve sobre la roca de golpe cobró vida y a través del resonar de tambores sobre la gran montaña pareció dotarse de vida y lo que había parecido una pintura mágica, se convirtió en una verdadera puerta. – Fantástico... - susurró Praianna, sostenida desde la cintura por el encantador. Rhys miraba deslumbrado aquella puerta mágica que había aparecido frente a ambos.

\- Esto es... genial... - el encantador soltó a la aprendiz y avanzó sobre la puerta, dándole un fuerte golpe y obligándola a darles acceso al interior de la montaña. – Oh... esto es genial... - levantó su bastón y brilló sutilmente con el color blanquecino de su aura. – Adelante. – invitó a la elfa a acceder, ella dio unos pasos dubitativos, pero también iluminó con su bastón. Si bien no era frecuente que un aprendiz portara bastón, en este caso, se les había permitido tanto a Jowan como a ella tener uno de los más simples en su dominio para que el canalizar las corrientes arcanas fuese más ordenado.

\- Oh, no puedo creerlo... - Senallen se adelantó a los dos magos, deslumbraba por el descubrimiento y todos, poco a poco, ingresaron al interior de la montaña, mientras la roca les daba la bienvenida a la nueva aventura. 


	14. Templo de Lusacan 2

Caminaron durante largos minutos por un largo pasillo hasta que finalmente estuvieron dentro de una majestuosa cámara ceremonial. Las magnitudes de aquel sitio eran impresionantes, Praianna pensó que podrían entrar allí dos dragones completamente maduros y aún así, alzar vuelo (un vuelo corto, claro). La idea revolvió su estómago, pero el asombro de lo que se extendía frente a su mirada la mantuvo maravillada. Sus manos volvieron a tener aquel cosquilleo incesante, por supuesto que le preocupó, pero no tanto como en el círculo porque aquí tenía muchas más cosas por las que ocuparse que aquel cosquilleo ya conocido.

Los pisos húmedos de piedra estaban invadidos por vegetaciones que no requerían la luz del sol, las baldosas eran magistrales y hablaban de épocas donde los lujos en exceso habían sido moneda corriente. Pensar que habían traído al interior de una montaña esta cantidad de materiales de construcción y que se hubiera perdido en los registros de historia un sitio como éste, resultaba casi imposible de creer y Praianna lo sabía. Además, ¿quién había construido esto? ¿Acaso Tevinter había obligado a sus esclavos a hacerlo? Y de haber sido de aquel modo, ¿cuánto tiempo le habría llevado? ¿Siglos? Y si aquel fue el caso, este templo tenía que datar de las épocas de la Era Antigua, incluso antes de la Primera Ruina, probablemente... y eso era simplemente una locura que hacía que sus piernas flaquearan con cada paso que daba por la cámara imponente.

En el centro de la gran cámara, la nivelación del suelo cambiaba, dejando en el centro un piletón romboidal con aguas estancadas y vegetación que se había abierto espacio para vivir a pesar de las condiciones indiscutiblemente dificultosas. La elfa levantó la vista sobre el cenit: no había sitio alguno desde donde un rayo de sol pudiera infiltrarse, ¿cómo vivían allí estas vegetaciones exóticas? Luego miró a sus costados y pudo ver que la gran cámara estaba bordeada por columnas magistrales, todas talladas con dibujos que a ella le resultaron rupestres, primitivos, pero bellos de igual manera.

Y al frente...

... cuando Praianna llevó sus ojos al frente notó una inmensa roca en el centro de todo aquello que vigilaba el paso de los recién llegados. Elevó su bastón y se comunicó con el Más Allá para tomar un poco más de su energía y darle potencia a su báculo. Así sucedió y pudo comprobar, casi sin aliento, que la roca era la representación vívida de un dragón celestial negro, de ojos verdosos y una imponente postura que despertaba terror a cualquiera que se atreviese a plantarle cara. Estaba parado sobre sus dos patas traseras y rugía de rabia; el rugido tenía el mismo color que sus ojos y su larga cola era una representación magnífica. Por un momento, la aprendiz dudó si no era realmente el dragón de la Noche, dormido, congelado, petrificado, porque el tallado era tan perfecto que podría parecer un animal, si no fuese por todo el polvo sobre su cuerpo y la posición amenazante que ningún ser vivo podía mantener a menos que estuviese petrificado, en efecto.

\- El dragón de la Noche... - susurró Jowan sobre su costado. Praianna sintió cómo le recorrió el terror todo su cuerpo y de inmediato quiso darle la vuelta y salir corriendo. La idea se esfumó cuando los pasos del encantador se frenaron a su lado y la calidez del aura arcana la serenó. Su amigo, sin embargo, estaba en lo cierto... aquella era una representación fantástica de Lusacan... el dragón de la Noche.

La aprendiz miró al encantador de Orlais y notó que atraía las corrientes del Más Allá con una sutileza delicada hacia su cuerpo; no supo por qué lo hacía pero él comprendió que la elfa lo había notado, así que sonrió a gusto. La miró, sus ojos celestes se iluminaron a pesar de la tenue luz de la cámara y asintió con un movimiento corto y fugaz, para que solo ella lo notara. Praianna lo notó, pero no entendió el gesto. Le había dicho "sí, estoy atrayendo las fuerzas del Más Allá hacia mi aura personal", pero ¿para qué? ¿Le había querido decir _algo más_? No supo por qué, pero la atención que tanto Rhys como Taren le prestaban comenzaba a incomodarla... no acababa de decidir si era un interés académico o... personal...

La iniciada, Lily, caminó al lado del aprendiz de mago, se resbaló, gritó y Jowan la sostuvo. Fue un agarre con cariño, como cuando un hombre sostiene a una mujer de la que está enamorado - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Lily asintió en brazos del mago y le sonrió, Rhys los miró y se cruzó de brazos ¿Todos los aprendices de Ferelden se interesaban por miembros de la Capilla o solo estos dos? Definitivamente... tendría que hablar con Irving al respecto. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió su vista al imponente dragón, mientras los pasos poco silenciosos de los templarios, resonaban como piedras cayendo desde un acantilado y se acercaban al grupo intrépido que se había adelantado. Las corrientes del Más Allá continuaron rodeándolo, aunque no se trataba _solamente_ de fortalecer su aura personal, sino que Rhys también estaba comunicándose con cualquier entidad espiritual cercana que tuviera interés en ser su guía en este sitio, era aquello lo que había intentado compartir con Praianna, pero ella no lo había comprendido. Carecía de bases teóricas para interpretar a Rhys respecto al contacto con entidades espirituales. 

\- Mira... estatuas tevinteranas, sin lugar a dudas... - susurró la iniciada de la Capilla. Praianna dirigió la vista y comprobó que, en efecto, a medida que las columnas se acercaban a aquel dragón, entre columna y columna se alzaban representaciones de personajes del Imperio de Tevinter. Se preguntó quiénes fueron y qué importancia habían tenido para Lusacan y sus seguidores. – Me da miedo. Hay maldad en estos sitios. – afirmó Lily. Rhys no podía contradecir a la religiosa. Estaba en lo cierto.

Praianna dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa y sin saber muy bien a qué le tenía miedo. En ese momento sintió cómo chocó a alguien que había estado a su lado, cerca de su espalda... inmediatamente pensó en Cullen, se sonrojó y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan estúpida con sus sentimientos, pero cuando sintió que una mano suave se apoyó sobre su hombro y la voz el elfo Taren susurrar "Cuidado", supo que no se trataba del templario... Miró a Taren y notó cómo los ojos élficos sabios contemplaban el interior del templo. En aquella mirada había _más._.. mucho más de lo que decía y de lo que ella jamás comprendería... Taren era un misterio desde la punta de sus pies hasta su último cabello... Contemplaba al dragón con... _respeto_... si aquello fuera posible.

El encantador de Orlais, no bien había puesto pie dentro de este sitio había notado cómo el ambiente se modificaba, no solo el Velo era peligrosamente delgado, sino que en este sitio se habían provocados actos aberrantes que habían atrapado entidades demoníacas en su interior. Podía sentirlo sin lugar a dudas y eso hacía que estuviese con ojo avizor en cada paso que daba, era probable que se encontraran con objetos poseídos o algún desgarro en el Velo, por ello estaba intentando conectar con alguna entidad bondadosa del Más Allá y _por ello_ sabía que era poco probable que tuviera éxito en un sitio tan cargado de corrupción como este.

\- Oye, ¿has decidido dejar de humillarme ya? – susurró Jowan al Praianna en el oído. La elfa se giró hacia su amigo y le tomó unos segundos comprender a qué se había referido, ya que no podía comprender cómo demonios Jowan le sacaba en cara que ella había estudiado y él no cuando tenían semejante maravilla frente a sus ojos. Miró a Taren, detrás de ella y aun con su mano descansando sobre su hombro, pero el elfo pareció no haber oído siquiera la queja de Jowan, ¿qué era lo que se había robado la atención del encantador élfico de modo tan manifiesto? 

\- Lo siento. Jamás he querido humillarte, Jowan. Pero debes estudiar más, eso es cierto. – respondió, él se cruzó de brazos y la miró. – Deja de decir estupideces y mira lo que tenemos frente a nosotros. – susurró. Jowan miró a Taren, luego a Praianna, sonrió burlón y asintió. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato y dio un paso al frente, para perder la mano del encantador.

\- Ah, ya veo a qué debo prestar atención... - molestó el aprendiz a su amiga, Praianna negó rápidamente con movimientos de cabeza, pero Taren ni siquiera estaba consciente de algo más existía aparte del interior de esta cámara.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Rhys se acercó a los aprendices. - ¿Algo que compartir con el resto de nosotros? – el encantador rozó con su hombro a Praianna, ella se hizo a un costado para no molestarlo, Jowan puso cara de idiota. Cullen notó el acercamiento del encantador sobre la aprendiz, entrecerró sus ojos, se dijo a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia y que no debía sentir molestias por la posibilidad que tenía Rhys de estar encima de Praianna en todo momento. Era natural que un encantador estuviese interesado en enseñar a los aprendices, era la lógica de sus presencias aquí, después de todo... Lo que no era natural, ciertamente, era que Cullen no pudiera dejar de mirar a la maga. Luego miró al elfo... allí estaba también. Aquellos dos parecían rondar constantemente sobre Praianna... ¿por qué? La molestia lo invadió, porque aquellos dos no la dejaban y porque él no debería sentir nada de aquello... Sacudió su cabeza y se llamó la atención a sí mismo... después de todo... estaban allí para enseñarle... ¿no?

\- Dime, ¿qué sabes sobre Lusacan, Praianna? – preguntó Rhys y sin ser capaz de contenerse y diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía porque debía escribir un informe completo sobre los aprendices a su regreso, Cullen se acercó a la pareja de magos aprendices. La elfa miró al encantador, luego al templario y guardó silencio, sin responder, pensando en las palabras de Jowan. Ella no quería avergonzarlo ni que lo hicieran Tranquilo por su culpa, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

\- Nada. – Rhys sonrió y un brillo molesto invadió su mirada celeste.

\- _Nada_... - susurró Taren por primera vez desde que había estado a su lado. - Qué respuesta tan patética... - Praianna lo miró con sorpresa, la hostilidad repentina le dio un bofetazo, pero eso había sido todo. Taren no abrió la boca otra vez. El que sí retomó el hilo de la conversación fue el encantador Rhys:

\- ¿Nada? – la enfrentó. - ¿Por qué será que no te creo? Sabes acerca del Fuego del Velo y no sobre Lusacan. Óyeme, me resulta inaudito. – ella no abrió la boca, así que Rhys suspiró y miró a Cullen. - ¿Y tú? A los templarios deben instruirlos sobre los viejos dioses, ¿no? – Cullen asintió.

\- Lusacan es el último dragón celestial que se encuentra dormido en las profundidades de la tierra. – recitó el templario. – También conocido como Dragón de la Noche y el principal Sumo Sacerdote de su templo adoptó el nombre o rango, es difícil saberlo, de Vigilante de la Noche. – Rhys asintió.

\- Vaya... Si fueras un aprendiz de mago, serías mi favorito. – bromeó, Cullen lo miró incómodo. – En verdad estudiaste todo lo que te pusieron delante de las narices, ¿no? – el templario asintió, sonrojándose. – Créeme que esa es una cualidad de magos, querido amigo. – el encantador le dio una suave palmada sobre la espalda con una sonrisa. – Me alegra, honestamente, que seas tan aplicado. Cuando regrese felicitaré a Greagoir por el templario con el que cuentan.

\- No, no. – pidió Cullen. – Cometo errores también. Por favor, no digas nada, Rhys.

\- Imagino que cuando los cometes... han de ser graves. – Rhys lo sentenció con su mirada celeste y Cullen no supo interpretar aquellos ojos del mago.

El encantador de Ferelden, Fredrick, pasó por el costado del grupo y caminó hacia el frente con la luz de su báculo notablemente encendida. Rhys corrió detrás de aquel, resbaló, se prendió por los hombros de Fred, quien se giró de inmediato para detener la caída de su colega. – Cuidado, Rhys. La humedad en este sitio es traicionera. – dijo e iluminó los zócalos que el orlesiano había pisado. Encontraron una mouse pastosa, amarronada y espesa. Rhys hizo un gesto de asco y miró sus botas empapadas.

\- ¡Por el culo de Andraste! – se molestó. – Lo que me faltaba... - Fred sonrió e iluminó frente a ambos, mientras el resto del grupo se les acercaba. La luz dejó de manifiesto manchones de sangre seca sobre el suelo y Fred enarcó sus cejas.

\- Sangre... - el encantador fereldeno avanzó sobre las huellas. – Para que los manchones sigan aquí deben de ser recientes... de modo contrario, con la humedad que hay en este sitio, deberían haberse borrado hace tiempo.

La idea los estremeció.

\- ¿Alguien más ha estado aquí? – preguntó la profesara, Senallen, quien corrió al lado de los dos encantadores. Taren, el encantador élfico, permanecía al lado del hermano Genitivi en su habitual silencio y constante observación de todo, _absolutamente todo_. - ¿Cómo es posible? Tendrían que haber tenido un mago creacionista, ¿no, Rhys?

\- No, necesariamente. – respondió el orlesiano.

\- Con magia de sangre, sobra. – agregó Fredrick y la historiadora se paralizó, sin ser capaz de seguirlos.

Los rastros de sangre llevaron a los encantadores hacia manchones cada vez más y más grandes, así que Rhys elevó su báculo, llamó una voluta espiritual sobre sus manos, dijo unas palabras susurradas y liberó las bolas de energía por la sala. Tres pequeñas volutas se dirigieron al espacioso sitio, trayendo luz sobre el grupo y todos pudieron ver: el Dragón de la Noche descansaba en el centro de la cámara y al sus costados, pilas y pilas de cadáveres yacían custodiadas por las imágenes de dos lobos (uno a cada lado) quienes vigilaban apacibles los sacrificios. Fue espeluznante, porque no era solo esqueletos viejos y roídos, muchos de estos aún tenían carne, uñas y cabello. Esto era reciente... este sitio era visitado con regularidad.

De golpe, la expedición dejó de ser una excursión para convertirse en un problema. Los templarios se adelantaron, Caroline tomó por el hombro a Rhys con brusquedad y lo tiró tras de sí. "¡Ey!", se oyó la queja del hombre, pero la mujer respondió: - Se terminaron los juegos, magos. A partir de este momento, los templarios guiaremos el recorrido. Esto no es una maldita excursión de historiadores ¡¡Esto es un campo minado de cadáveres!!

Taren sonrió, pero no emitió palabra, descendió la mirada, sus manos temblaron y la sonrisa se esfumó.

Cuatro espadas desenvainaron y cortaron el silencio de la inmensa cámara. Cuatro escudos ocuparon la posición de ataque y los cuatro templarios se alinearon frente al resto a modo de barrera humana protectora. Rhys no se quejó: el juego había terminado. 


	15. Templo de Lusacan 3

La capacidad de la mente humana para facilitar información que nos permita mantenernos en óptimas condiciones frente a situaciones de peligro es maravillosa y tiene que ver con el "instinto de supervivencia". Praianna pensó que no había sido consciente antes del olor nauseabundo del lugar porque no había esperado encontrarlo en aquel sitio, pero después de ver los cadáveres apilados, de pronto, todo el sitio se inundó con olor a muerte, carne y tripas podridas. Rhys, por el contrario, sabía que no había sucedido aquello, sino que, con la sábana de oscuridad del templo, la maldad había estado contenida, pero las volutas espirituales que él había liberado, habían roto una barrera mágica y habían liberado los hedores del lugar. Con ello, el encantador supo que, realmente, bajo la protección de la Oscuridad estaban a salvo y la **Luz** , en este sitio, era enemiga. – Mantengan los bastones con la menor iluminación posible. – pidió el orlesiano. – La Luz podría activar trampas. Recuerden que este templo es de Lusacan, Dragón de la Noche.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – el hermano Genitivi se acercó al mago.

\- Por el hedor que ha salido disparado desde que se ha iluminado la cámara. – respondió Fredrick, báculo en mano y atento a la oscuridad que los abrazaba. Las volutas que Rhys había traído, volvieron al Más Allá por orden del mago. La oscuridad yació sobre todos. Con los báculos con su intensidad mínima y sin nada más que los guiara, el grupo formó un círculo unido, espaldas contra espaldas y un miedo tangible los dominaba ante lo desconocido. El miedo cernió sobre éstos. Cullen instintivamente se colocó sobre Praianna, incapaz de dejarla sin su protección. La sensación del metal chocó su cuerpo y ella supo que esta vez sí que era _él_... así que, aterrada, lo tomó por el brazo y sintió cuando el templario la acercó a su armadura y la sostuvo sobre su cuerpo, en un abrazo protector. Ella se sonrojó, sabía que ninguno de los dos debería tocarse de ese modo, pero tenía tanto miedo que, el tenerlo tan cerca, la tranquilizó y habiendo tanta oscuridad alrededor de todos, sabía que podían permitirse aquellos roces. Nadie los castigaría por buscar refugio en la cercanía de sus cuerpos con la oscuridad sobre ellos. Con luz... pues ese ya sería otro tema. Se preguntó dónde estaría Taren, ¿la estaría observando? ¿podría verla en medio de tanta oscuridad? Tuvo más miedo, ¿por qué el encantador élfico estaba _tan_ interesado en ella? Ya ni siquiera pensaba que sus motivos fueran personales... tenía que haber más, pero ¿qué?

Cullen también sabía que no era correcto lo que acababa de hacer, pero no podía concentrarse pensando que los aprendices eran más susceptibles a posesiones que un mago angustiado y él no quería que le sucediese algo a _ella_. Además, aquellos dos encantadores de Orlais no hacían más que revolotear sobre Praianna en todo momento y los celos lo estaban incomodando lo suficiente como para quererlos lejos de la elfa. Los sentimientos de culpa lo invadieron y solo lograron que la abrazara con más fuerza, en un intento por dejar de sentir atracción hacia la maga o culpa por ello. Praianna se colocó frente al torso de él, quien la rodeaba con el brazo que sostenía el escudo, protegiéndola de ese modo de cualquier maldición arcana, puesto que los escudos templarios eran mágicos también, para resistir los elementos arcanos y repelerlos. Ella sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, pero ya no por el miedo, sino por la cercanía con el templario...

\- Chicos... tengo miedo. – se escuchó el susurro de Senallen, que estaba prendida del brazo del erudito Genitivi y los dos temblaban sin control. - ¿Qué es este sitio?

\- Tranquilos. – la voz inalterada de Taren, habló. Praianna se paralizó al volver a oírlo, Cullen lo percibió y se preguntó por qué la aprendiz le tenía miedo al encantador... – Respiren todos conmigo. Inhalen. – dijo el mago e inhaló con fuerzas, Praianna cerró sus ojos y se obligó a dominar sus miedos, lo imitó y comprobó que a Cullen le costaba respirar más que a ella, mientras la abrazaba. – Exhalen. – ordenó el elfo, todos lo imitaron; Cullen solo mantuvo su brazo contraído por la tensión. Ella, sin embargo, exhaló, aterrada. – Repitámoslo. – invitó el encantador élfico y volvieron a hacer el ejercicio cuatro veces más; solo la última, Cullen logró acompañarlo. La tensión en el templario era inmensa, Praianna podía sentirla.

> Este sitio presenta un adelgazamiento del Velo notorio. – avisó el elfo cuando el grupo estuvo un poco tranquilo. Hablaba casi en susurros, puesto que todos estaban formando un círculo, espaldas contra espaldas, unos al lado de otros. – Hay presencias demoníacas poderosas. – los suspiros de terror volvieron por parte de los historiadores, la iniciada y los aprendices. – Tenemos dos opciones. O damos la media vuelta y salimos de aquí antes de encontrar lo que sea que hay en este sitio o...

\- ... encontramos lo que sea que haya en este sitio. – sentención Rhys. – A eso hemos venido. – se molestó el encantador de Orlais. – Aquí hay una presencia demoníaca apresada. Tenemos que liberar esta cámara de su presencia, de lo contrario, seguirá asesinando a aventureros que ingresen a este templo.

\- ¿Aventureros? – la voz de Robert, el templario que servía en Orlais resonó. - ¿Qué aventurero vendría aquí? ¡Ninguno! ¡¡Sectarios y magos de sangre, por supuesto!! Yo opino que volvamos, avisemos a la Capilla de este sitio y se haga un reconocimiento adecuado sin civiles ni aprendices de magos. – Cullen estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¡No podemos correr como gallinas acobardadas! – intervino Jowan. – Ya estamos aquí, ¡¡miremos alrededor!! Veamos qué encontramos.

\- ¡Calla, niño! – se molestó Caroline. – Este sitio no es un juego. Podría haber desgarros en el Velo.

\- Los hay. Tres. – dijo Taren. El silencio invadió la cámara, una vez más. Praianna volvió a respirar profundamente, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro de aquello el elfo? 

\- No me gusta la idea de que haya aprendices de magos en este sitio. – dijo Cullen y sin ser capaz de evitarlo, abrazó un poco más Praianna. Ella se lo permitió, apoyando su mano sobre su antebrazo, para guiar su agarre sobre su cintura. – Ellos... - la voz de él tembló finamente, cuando notó el contacto de la mano de la maga sobre él - Ellos no han superado su Angustia... serían un blanco más fácil para cualquier demonio. – logró articular hasta el final y la aprendiz no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

\- Eso es cierto. – dijo Fredrick. – Pero para eso están ustedes, ¿no? – Cullen sintió como si el encantador hubiese dirigido la mirada hacia él, de inmediato comprendió lo inadecuado de tener a la aprendiz en sus brazos como si fuese lo más preciado en aquella sala... Imaginó qué sucedería si algún encantador iluminaba aquel sitio y los encontraba de ese modo... ¡Por la gracia del Hacedor!, pero tampoco podía soltarla simplemente no podía.

\- Cullen... los magos hemos existido desde eras incontables e incluso antes de la formación de la Capilla. No todos... - hizo una pausa - han sido sometidos a la Angustia y sin embargo han sido exitosos en el dominio arcano. Descuida, velaremos por los aprendices...

Taren había cometido un error, pensó Praianna, había dicho "los magos hemos existido desde eras incontables", ¿cómo que "hemos"? Como si fuera posible que él hubiese existido durante eras incontables... Sin embargo, cuando ella había creído que se había tratado de un error, había vuelto a dudar cuando el elfo había dicho "No todos..." y se había tomado unos segundos para corregir su error anterior... "No todos _hemos_ sido sometidos a la Angustia..." había estado a punto de decir, pero con aquellos segundos que se había tomado había aclarado "han sido"... Era una locura... pero ¿Taren había dicho que había existido durante eras? ¿Era posible? Eso explicaría aquella mirada ancestral y aquel comportamiento tan excéntrico. Pero era una locura... no podía ser así... ¿Cuál era su verdadera historia?

> Votemos. – propuso Taren. – Yo voto por seguir investigando. Investigar este sitio, echar un vistazo para llevar un informe apropiado y si algo nos alerta _más_ , retroceder por la entrada y que sea asunto de la Capilla.

> Digan "yo" los que voten por investigar. – Rhys, Fredrick, Jowan, Genitivi alzaron sus voces de inmediato, Senallen tardó un poco más en animarse, pero finalmente se sumó, después de todo, el primer en llevar este tipo de información a la Capilla sería un historiador de renombre entre los historiadores. Nadie había esperado que una expedición acabara por ser una verdadera aventura. – Estamos frente a un empate, querido grupo. – dijo el elfo. – No sé qué propuestas tienen. Es obvio que los templarios quieren irse y los magos queremos quedarnos, al igual que los historiadores.

\- Sigamos. – agregó a la votación Lily, la iniciada. – Sigamos. Ya estamos aquí... - Cullen tuvo sus dudas respecto a la votación de último momento de la jovencita, le pareció obvio que Jowan había intervenido... Lily estaba que se hacía encima por el miedo...

\- Bueno, eso deshabilita el empate. – dijo Rhys. – Hemos decidido por mayoría seguir adelante. Sigamos, pues... - el encantador de Orlais fue el primero en romper el círculo y chocó a Cullen por el brazo que sostenía su espada. - ¿Cullen?

\- Sí, encantador.

\- Ven, quédate a mi lado. Confío en ti. – pidió. Cullen no supo si lo hacía a propósito, es decir, si había notado que estaba sosteniendo a Praianna o si, por el contrario, era genuino su pedido de protección. – Trae a Praianna también. – agregó, pero la entonación de sus palabras, fue como una pequeña burla, como si supiera que ya la estaba sosteniendo. – El resto de los templarios, cuide al resto del grupo, por favor. Con especial atención sobre Jowan, que es aprendiz. – Rhys dijo unas suaves palabras y su báculo iluminó muy poco la zona, Praianna de inmediato se salió del agarre de Cullen y se situó por detrás del encantador para no traerle ningún tipo de problemas. El templario cerró sus ojos abatido por el deseo de tenerla y la culpa que lo embargaba por desearlo. Suspiró y caminó detrás de los dos magos, protegiéndolos y atento a cualquier sonido fuera de lo habitual.

Rhys caminó con paso firme hacia un brasero, Cullen se sorprendió por la determinación del hombre a pesar de la situación. Estaba seguro de que sentía tanto miedo como el resto, pero controlaba sus emociones con eficacia. Quizás todo buen mago debía hacerlo. Llegaron frente al brasero y éste lo encendió. Tomó una antorcha de Fuego del Velo y colocó su báculo sobre su mano diestra, el brasero sobre la izquierda. – No iluminen más con otra luz que la del Velo. – pidió. – Recuerden, en este sitio solo estaremos a salvo en la Oscuridad.

\- Malditos magos... - susurró Robert, pero el silencio era tal, que sus palabras se oyeron. El mago se la dejó pasar.

\- Volvamos sobre los cadáveres. – pidió Senallen. – Quiero ver si podemos descubrir algo de sus vestimentas. Si fueron exploradores o... no.

\- La idea es excelente. – dijo Taren y se situó al lado de Rhys. Ambos se miraron, el reflejo del Fuego del Velo pudo mostrar que en las miradas de los dos magos había confianza; asintieron y caminaron hacia la pila. Cullen se preguntó qué promesa se habrían hecho con aquella mirada silenciosa aquellos dos. Praianna se giró hacia él, lo miró durante un segundo, el segundo que duró el reflejo de la antorcha, luego Rhys avanzó y la oscuridad lo cubrió otra vez. La elfa siguió a los encantadores, y Cullen suspiró cuando dejó de ver aquel rostro precioso. Esto no estaba bien... ella lo cautivaba y le quitaba concentración, no estaba bien, no estaba bien... debía poner distancia sobre la aprendiz de mago, no podía estar tan cautivado por ella. Solo quería volver a tenerla en sus brazos y olvidarse del resto...

 _Andraste, bendita. Esto es una locura. Nunca tendría que haber aceptado venir a esta excursión con ella. Debo hablar con Greagoir antes de que... antes de cometer una locura_.


	16. Templo de Lusacan 4

La pila de cadáveres era variada. Algunos eran cadáveres viejísimos, con huesos roídos por el tiempo, quebradizos y pulidos por los años. Solo podía significar que llevaban atrapados desde hacía incontables eras. Otros, por el contrario, tenían las pieles tan secas que bien podrían ser cuero utilizable, si no fuesen de humanos, claro. Senallen tiró del brazo de Rhys, el que tenía la antorcha y dirigió el brillo del Fuego del Velo a un costado: y allí estaban... los cadáveres que no podía tener más de un mes o tres semanas. De allí salía el olor que le prometía hacerle vomitar en cualquier momento.

\- Mira... Estos poseen símbolos sobre sus ropas... - Genitivi se lanzó sobre los cadáveres, sin importarle el hedor, la pudrición o la posesión demoníaca.

\- ¡Cuidado! – ordenó Cullen y los historiadores, en cuatro patas sobre la inmundicia, se disculparon. "¿Tú dibujas? Se te da mejor los garabatos y bosquejos de símbolos", cantó la voz de la historiadora, mientras el hombre erudito, dibujaba los símbolos que sus ojos apreciaban con un ímpetu que el templario no sabía si admirarlo o cuestionar su cordura. Praianna se acercó sobre el hombro de Rhys y miró, curiosa, lo que aquellos dos historiadores apreciaban con tanto placer. La imagen de un ojo, atravesada por un espada con la punta señalando hacia abajo y cuatro ¿rayos? parecía ser lo que había enloquecido a los historiadores, olvidándose de los demonios que Taren había mencionado.

\- ¿La Inquisición? – susurró la elfa, Rhys sonrió.

\- Cerca, Prai. Pero esto parece mucho más primitivo al símbolo de la Inquisición.

\- No, no. – se molestó Senallen, mientras con sus manos enguantadas movía los cadáveres en búsqueda de más pistas. – Es la constelación "visus". – Praianna la miró sin tener idea de qué era lo que estaba mencionando.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Senallen? – preguntó Rhys, Jowan quiso acercarse también, pero Bran lo tomó por el brazo y se acercaron juntos. Fred, corrió a los dos y se puso en cuclillas al lado de los historiadores.

\- Hay muchísimas cosas que no sabemos y que pudieron haber formado parte de épocas preandrastinas. – dijo la historiadora. – Es lo que estoy investigando actualmente.

\- Como por ejemplo... - la invitó Taren a explayarse. Praianna pensó que era la primera vez que el elfo mostraba interés _genuino_ en algunas de cosas que decían los historiados, como si, realmente, no supiera acerca de esto. Senallen, aun gateando y hundiéndose cada vez y más en la carne podrida (y cada vez parecía más y más animada al ir revelando símbolos) le respondió.

\- Se cree que antes del nacimiento de la profetisa Andraste, en Tevinter existió una secta que creía en la destrucción del Magisterio. Recordemos que, antes de Andraste, en el Imperio se adoraba a los viejos dioses dragontinos, entre ellos Lusacan. – la mujer extendió la mano sucia hacia la imagen del dragón de la Noche a un costado de donde ella estaba disfrutando del festín para carroñeros.

\- Pensé que en Tevinter todos adoraban al Magisterio. – dijo Fredrick.

\- Por eso era una "secta", porque quería destruirlo... - aclaró Senallen. – Los miembros de esta orden querían volver a un período anterior, en el que gobernaban los soñadores y actuaron por todo Tevinter.

\- ¿Soñadores? – preguntó Jowan.

\- Los soñadores fueron magos poderosos que habitaron Thedas en los primeros tiempos. – dijo Fredrick. – Hace casi dos siglos que no se han descubiertos magos soñadores en la superficie, pero se cree que, de existir alguno, deben estar ocultos en los clanes dalishanos. – Jowan asintió. – La importancia de la magia de los sueños radica en que un mago soñador es más poderoso que cualquier otro mago. Es decir, puede entrar al Más Allá a consciencia y recordar sus viajes cuando está allí con mucha más claridad que el resto de nosotros. Y además, se cree que podrían dominar las mentes de los dormidos con quienes interactuasen en sueños.

\- ¡Magia de sangre! – se quejó Caroline, pero Taren negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Para ustedes todo se reduce a la magia de sangre? – se molestó el elfo. Praianna lo observó, o al menos, el lugar de donde provino su luz rabiosa. Era la primera vez que el elfo perdía los estribos. – Magia de sangre es una cosa; _somniari_ , otra. – suspiró. – Los primeros neromenios en Tevinter fueron soñadores poderosos, al igual que los elfos de Arlathan lo habían sido.

> Actualmente, se dice que los miembros del Magisterio en Tevinter son todos descendientes de _somniari_ , aunque ya ninguno goza del poder de la magia de los sueños.

\- Pues yo creo que es una suerte que ese tipo de magia se haya perdido. – dijo Lily. – Gracias al vigilar riguroso de nuestros templarios desapareció una magia tan poderosa y corrupta como la que mencionan.

\- Estoy en total desacuerdo. – se molestó el elfo.

\- Silencio, Taren. – intervino Rhys de inmediato. – No entremos en debates candentes, ¿sí? – Praianna pudo notar con la rapidez que el encantador de Orlais había saltado, silenciando al elfo. Estaba claro que no quería que comenzara a discutir con templarios, pero de un modo u otro, estaba segura de que Taren ya había hablado de esto con Rhys... Ese elfo sabía muchísimas cosas, ¿cómo era posible? Lo único lógico era que, realmente, interactuara con demonios ancestrales, pero ¿era viable siquiera que lo hiciese y no fuese una abominación? - Ya está, no hay magia de los sueños en la actualidad, no tiene sentido debatir sobre ello. – miró a Senallen. – Lo que sí tiene sentido es que sigas con lo que nos estabas diciendo.

\- Hay muchas pruebas de que esta secta tevinterana preansdrastina actuó por todo Tevinter a través de un conocimiento profundo de la astronomía antigua y se cree que guardaron bajo llave secretos únicos que ni siquiera hoy han sido descubiertos. Y los que sí, no han sido interpretados de forma correcta. – suspiró. – En los principios de la Era Divina, es decir, posterior a la creación de la Capilla, existieron cultos que buscaron y destruyeron muchas de esas reliquias de la secta tevinterana. Uno de los más conocidos es el culto de la Orden del Juramento Ardiente quienes tenían el objetivo de destruir el mundo entero a través de la destrucción del Velo que el Hacedor usó para separarnos del reino de los sueños.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – el grito fue casi al unísono. Senallen miró al grupo y asintió.

\- Sí. Los conocimientos de los astrónomos antiguos estabilizaban el Velo, pero la orden quería destrozarlo, para destruir el mundo. 

> La Orden del Juramento Ardiente, fue una secta que apareció en el tiempo en que apareció la Inquisición original. Pensemos un poco en aquellos tiempos – los invitó – La primera Ruina había devastado el mundo entero y desmembrado el poderoso Imperio de Tevinter, sin mencionar los estragos en los majestuosos thaigs enanos. De igual modo que había varios cultos a Andraste pugnando por convertirse en los verdaderos herederos de la fe de la profetisa, también había más de un grupo que decía ser el único camino posible para liberar al mundo del caos. Y así surgió esta orden.

> La Orden del Juramento Ardiente fue uno de ellos, un grupo que no solo afirmaba que se acercaba el fin de los tiempos, el final del mundo, sino que además era algo necesario.

\- ¡Qué horror! – Lily volvió a exclamar. – Esto me pone los pelos de punta ¿Y en estos cadáveres has encontrado indicios de que podría tratarse de miembros de esa orden?

\- Así es. – confirmó Genitivi. – Por los simbolismos que vemos aquí... - comenzó a relatar el hermano de la Capilla, pero Cullen lo interrumpió.

\- Disculpe, hermano Genitivi. – dijo. – Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la constelación visus que mencionó la profesora? No quisiera que quede sin explicación ello.

\- La constelación "visus" es conocida como "el Ojo Atento" en idioma vernáculo. – explicó Senallen otra vez, Praianna iba sintiendo que se perdía poco a poco con todo aquello, pero decidió escuchar para atar cabos sueltos - Esta constelación tenía un gran significado para los antiguos pueblos alamarri y ciriannos del sur de Thedas. Se dice que la Dama de los Cielos abrió un ojo para que la luz de su mirada condujera a su pueblo a salvo lejos de la Espalda Helada. Cuando los ejércitos de Andraste marcharon hacia el norte desde sus tierras ancestrales para librar la guerra contra Tevinter, fueron guiados por el Ojo; y este se convirtió en la mirada del Hacedor -no de la Dama- que los llevó a la victoria.

> La espada se añadió posteriormente. Se dice que la estrella que señala la punta de su hoja apareció por primera vez en el firmamento nocturno al morir Andraste. La primera Inquisición tomó Visus como símbolo de su sagrada llamada cuando se unió a la fe andrastina: el Ojo representaba tanto la búsqueda de los maleficarum como al Hacedor juzgando sus acciones. Cuando la Inquisición terminó y se convirtió en los Buscadores de la Verdad y la Orden Templarios, los templarios se llevaron la espada, mientras que los buscadores se quedaron con el Ojo.

Constelación Visus

\- Pero el símbolo de nuestra orden es una espada apuntando hacia arriba. – dijo Cullen.

\- Sí, un cambio posterior. Pero en un principio se especula que tuvo que ver con esta constelación. De todas maneras. Resulta interesante que los simbolismos grabados sobre estos parches que estos tres cadáveres tienen sobre sus pechos, tengan plasmado "visus" y no el símbolo de la Inquisición, ¿no? Estaban queriendo dejar en claro que ellos siguen llamamientos preadrastinos y no posandrastinos.

Orden Templaria

Buscadores de la Verdad

La Capilla

La Inquisición

> Esto es sencillamente fascinante. – Senallen se puso en pie y comenzó a separar los cadáveres recientes. - ¡Miren! Aquí hay otro ¡Rhys, acércate, necesito luz! – el encantador hizo una mueca, no muy convencido de querer unirse a aquel festín de podredumbre. - Si hay algo que detesto de los magos es que son tan limpios... - se molestó la historiadora. – Dame eso. – le arrebató el Fuego del Velo y estuvo por empujarlo por el pecho para que se alejara, como tanto quería, pero el encantador solito dio un salto hacia atrás para que no lo tocara con aquellos guantes inmundos. La mujer le sonrió, él también.

> Cuatro cadáveres con el parche sobre el pecho. Sin lugar a dudas, un grupo sectario preandrastino sigue vigente en la Era del Dragón.

\- Pero esto es... muy grave. – murmuró Robert.

\- Recuerden que toda la información recabada de este sitio llegará primero a oídos de Su Perfección, Divina Beatrix III y los Buscadores de la Verdad. Nadie puede revelar nada de lo que estamos descubriendo aquí hasta tener el permiso de la Capilla. – Rhys y Fred se cruzaron de brazos, se dedicaron unas miradas imposibles de descifrar por la poca luz que había en aquel sitio, pero claramente alguna duda les surcó por los pensamientos.

\- La pregunta es contra qué se enfrentaron y qué los venció. – dijo Cullen y todos miraron al templario, totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho. – Un grupo sectario hace menos de un mes estuvo en este sitio, a juzgar por la descomposición de los cadáveres ¿Quién los derrotó?

\- ¿Y qué hacían aquí? – agregó dudas el elfo Taren. – Esto no es bueno. Vamos a la siguiente pila de cadáveres si les parece apropiado... Quizás tengamos respuestas.

\- Miren... - Senallen no se movió del sitio. – Este cadáver no tiene el parche, pero indudablemente se lo han arrancado. Y este de aquí, sí lo tiene. Cinco cadáveres sectarios.

\- Este de aquí tiene rastros de que los han arrancado también, Sen, mira. – dijo Genitivi. - ¿Podríamos concluir que, sea quien sea que se tomó el trabajo de apilar cadáveres, apiló aquí a los sectarios? – Praianna miró la pequeña montaña de cadáveres apilados, donde los historiadores se habían revolcado. - ¿Quizás a lo largo de los años, estos huesos han pertenecido solo a sectarios? ¿La Orden del Juramento Ardiente, tal vez?

\- Podría ser, pero no podemos estar seguros. – dijo ella. – Debemos recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible para que la Capilla financie una expedición más estable aquí, con vigilancia completa diaria y extracción de muestras y materiales ¡¡Aquí hay historia pura!! ¡Podríamos desenterrar grandes secretos!

\- Si hay una secta preandrastina activa y que desea destruir el mundo, no creo que les haga gracia que venga la Capilla a estos sitios. – aseguró Fredrick. – Tendrá que contarse con la presencia de Buscadores y Templarios, en un gran número.

\- Y magos de círculos. – dijo Rhys. – Sin magia no podrían acceder a estos sitios. – los dos encantadores asintieron en silencio, de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Praianna estaba paralizada con lo que oía. No podía dar crédito a nada de ello, ¿una secta que quería destrozar el Velo para destruir el mundo? ¿Era posible siquiera imaginar al Velo como algo que podía ser destrozado en su totalidad? Grietas, brechas, sí... principalmente en campos de batallas y sitios de torturas, pero ¿quitarlo del mundo? ¡¡Eso era imposible!! El mundo, en sí mismo, nunca había albergado vida de los hijos del Hacedor sin Velo, solo en las épocas en las que los espíritus habitaban el Más Allá, pero el mundo de la vigilia, _su_ mundo, siempre había estado cubierto por un Velo protector. El cosquilleo de sus manos se intensificó con aquel pensamiento, ella las sacudió molesta. - ¿Todo bien? – oyó la voz de Cullen a su lado. Había notado la sacudida, la maga se estremeció y asintió de inmediato, no pudo mirarlo, no quería que supiera sobre su debilidad... después de todo, era templario.

"¡Vayamos a la siguiente pila!", pidió el elfo algo altanero, Senallen le respondió que esperase, autoritaria, el elfo le respondió algo, ella otra cosa y comenzó una discusión. Cullen lo aprovechó y se acercó a la aprendiz. – Lamento nuestra discusión en Honnleath, Praianna. – ella lo miró y se ruborizó completamente. – Puedes confiar en mí. En verdad, estoy aquí para protegerte. – Cullen sabía que algo andaba mal con ella y su magia, ¡¡el templario lo sabía!!

\- No sé de qué hablas. – mintió de forma notoria. Había dado la respuesta con tanta velocidad que solo podía significar que estaba nerviosa y mintiendo... pero es que, realmente, estaba nerviosa y mintiendo.

\- Sabes bien de qué hablo. – Praianna se puso muy tensa, quería creer que podía confiar en él, pero al final del día, era templario... Si tenía que cortarle la cabeza o atravesarle el corazón, lo haría.

\- No lo sé, Cullen. No pasa nada conmigo – la elfa se giró y caminó hacia Jowan, mientras Senallen y el elfo seguían la discusión. El templario suspiró y se reprochó por haber perdido la confianza de Praianna. Rhys, en silencio y oculto por la oscuridad, había oído todo y, de brazos cruzados, mantenía su mirada sobre el templario que estaba molestando a la aprendiz... Y entre magos, eran muy protectores... más cuando se trataba de abuso de poder por parte de la Capilla. 


	17. Templo de Lusacan 5

El grupo llegó a la siguiente montaña de cadáveres luego de la acalorada discusión entre el elfo y la historiadora. Rhys, por su parte, optó por estar encima de la elfa en todo momento hasta volver al Círculo, donde tendría una charla con el primer encantador de inmediato. No le gustaba nada el descontrol de los dos aprendices de magos. Jowan, indiscutiblemente, estaba en algún asunto romántico con la iniciada y Praianna y Cullen... a tan solo un paso. Entre magos era más que frecuente tener amoríos fugaces o duraderos, no había ningún inconveniente... pero cuando se mezclaba a la Capilla, eso ya era otro tema. Los miembros de la Capilla y los templarios no dudaban a la hora de engañar a los magos. Si podían delatarlos, lo hacían, si podían ejecutarlos, lo hacían también. Él había visto a muchos de sus colegas perecer, volverse tranquilos y solo lagrimitas de culpa recorriendo las mejillas de los templarios. Sí, después habían sido trasladados a otros sitios, ¡pero a ninguno les habían arrancado sus emociones o sus cabezas! Praianna y Jowan eran demasiado jóvenes para saberlo... pero Rhys había visto a demasiados magos pagar por relaciones con templarios y los guerreros de la Orden, pocas veces recibían un castigo adecuado... pero el mago... rápidamente. La Tranquila, a la orden del día.

Una patada sobre la bota ya sucia de Rhys lo trajo de vuelta a la cámara de Lusacan. Senallen ni siquiera se disculpó, embobada por los cadáveres de la segunda pila - ¡¡Miren!! ¡Este sin lugar a dudas tuvo que ser el otro grupo que atacó a los sectarios! ¡Miren, miren! – llamó, sacudiendo aquella mano sucia con entusiasmo. Rhys tuvo que vigilar cada movimiento para que no lo tocara. Praianna se situó por delante de él y acercó su rostro de forma precavida, lo suficiente para ver, pero también para evitar ensuciarse. Pudo notar una Luna en el símbolo, ¿una luna?, estaba sola y por detrás lo que parecía la figura de un dragón oscuro, enlazada con una especia de ¿lobo?

\- ¡¡Ferdinand!! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! – el hermano Genitivi ya se encontraba a su lado, pero Senallen estaba tan emocionada que había gritado porque necesitaba dejar un poco de su excitación de lodo. - ¡¡Copia, copia todo!! – movió el brasero y sobre un papel cubierto en sangre se formaron unas pequeñas palabras, sin embargo, el movimiento había sido tan rápido, que Praianna no estuvo segura.

\- Senallen... ¿podría mover el brasero a la derecha tan solo un poco? – la historiadora la miró e hizo como pidió la elfa. De golpe, el papel volvió a mostrar su secreto. Ahora fue Praianna a la que no le importó ser maga, estar limpia o el hedor alrededor, se arrodilló sobre aquellas palabras. - _Lusacan, el dragón de la Noche, nos llama. Ella habita allí, donde hay oscuridad y espera por el día que volverá a levantarse. Bebe de su sangre y conocerás el poder que yace en la Oscuridad. Tendrás dos caminos: teme a la Oscuridad o tómala en tus manos._

> Lema de "La última Luna". – finalizó la lectura la elfa. – "La última Luna", ¿qué es eso? - Praianna notó la mirada de Taren dirigida a un sitio que la luz no alcanzaba, sin embargo, el elfo parecía ser capaz de visualizar lo que fuera que estaba viendo. Ella miró en dirección, solo encontró oscuridad. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos élficos parecían estar comprendiendo la situación mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Praianna miró la postura de Taren: espalda erguida, la mirada fija sobre la oscuridad, los puños apretados, como si estuviera molesto, las piernas extendidas y en una clara posición defensiva... ¿contra qué?

\- Pues la verdad que no tengo idea... - dijo la historiadora y miró a Genitivi, quien levantó sus hombros en desconocimientos. Luego se giraron a Taren; fue un segundo más tarde, pero el elfo dominó su cuerpo entero y su postura relajada volvió de inmediato para que el resto del grupo no notara lo que ella sí había visto... 

\- Yo tampoco, lo siento... - ¿había mentido?

\- Sin lugar a dudas la facción que se enfrentó a los sectarios del otro lado. – dijo Cullen, Senallen asintió. – Pero, ¿quién apiló los cadáveres a cada lado?

\- ¿Y si fueron sacrificios a Lusacan? – preguntó Lily. La idea era horrenda, pero probable.

\- Creo que debemos llevar toda la información que encontremos a la Capilla y financiar una expedición hacia Minrathous. – propuso Rhys - Hablar allí con el Magisterio, buscar información sobre sectas tevinteranas preadrastinas y la Última Luna... así como recaudar información sobre la Orden del Juramento Ardiente. Esto no es solo un hallazgo. Aquí hay pruebas de que existen facciones sectarias activas en Thedas y en nuestra era. Es peligroso.

\- ¿Te parece que nos tomarán en serio, Rhys? – preguntó Fredrick. – Dirán que somos unos magos de sangre y que vinimos aquí para realizar rituales o algo por el estilo.

\- No digas tonterías. – se molestó el encantador de Orlais. – Tenemos templarios que darán un informe de todo lo que han visto. Está claro que no hay magos, aquí, que practiquen magia de sangre. Deja de ver fantasmas, Fred, no en todos lados nos persiguen.

\- El encantador tiene razón. – intervino Robert. – Me parece más sospechoso, sin embargo, lo que ha dicho usted, encantador Fredrick.

\- ¿¡Ves!? ¡Dale un maldito motivo a un templario para pensar y la única idea que saldrá de sus cabezas será "magia de sangre"! ¡Son unos idiotas!

\- ¡Basta ya, encantador Fredrick! – se molestó Bran. – No nos falte el respeto y pretenda que no respondamos. – miró a la historiadora. – Por favor, continúe copiando esos garabatos y palabras que dejaremos pronto este sitio. – Fredrick se cruzó de brazos y no habló más. – No somos un grupo adecuado para adentrarnos en los secretos de estos sitios. Este es un caso más conveniente para los Buscadores.

Praianna miró a Cullen, Rhys siguió la mirada de la aprendiz y por supuesto, encontró al templario. Dio un paso al frente y se colocó en medio. No dijo nada, pero la seriedad en su rostro alertó a la aprendiz, quien miró de inmediato los cadáveres. Después miró la imagen del dragón negro: Lusacan. Al lado de la representación dragontina, yacían los dos lobos a cada lado, reposando apacibles y custodiando los cadáveres. Volvió a mirar el símbolo de la luna, un dragón por detrás enlazado con un lobo. - ¿Qué representan los lobos en Tevinter, Senallen? – preguntó.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Alguna constelación los nombra? – insistió. – De esos astrónomos antiguos que mencionaste.

\- De hecho sí, Fenrir. – dijo. – El "lobo blanco".

\- Interesante. – dijo Taren y se acercó a Praianna. - ¿Qué representa "Fenrir", profesora?

\- Fenrir siempre se ha considerado una rareza entre los eruditos. – explicó la mujer – Especialmente porque los lobos no ocupan ningún lugar especial dentro del folclore de Tevinter, como bien dije. Sin embargo, se sostiene que existe una historia neromenia, muy antigua, de un lobo que escapa de sus cazadores huyendo al cielo, pero nunca se ha demostrado veracidad de esta leyenda.

\- O... - intervino Taren. – Podría ser una prueba sólida de que el Imperio de Tevinter suplantó deliberadamente los nombres de las antiguas constelaciones élficas, para su propio uso. Pero, los conocimientos sobre astronomía se remontan a las épocas del Arlathan, sin dudas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de todo eso? – preguntó la templario Caroline. – Es evidente que sabes mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Fui dalishano antes de que formar parte de los Círculos. He... _preservado los conocimientos ancestrales_. – por algún motivo que Praianna no pudo precisar, le pareció que se había burlado de los dalishanos al decir aquella frase, sin embargo, no podía estar segura.

\- ¿Y qué te dice a ti Fenrir? – preguntó Senallen, mientras continuaba buscando algo más entre los cadáveres.

\- Fenrir podría ser la equiparación con el dios elfo de la rebelión, Fen'Harel. – Senallen rio con desdén.

\- Para haber sido dalishano, te has confundido. Fen'Harel fue el dios del engaño. – Taren entrecerró sus ojos y si su mirada hubiese sido una daga, habría cortado la yugular de la profesora, Praianna lo notó, pero no pudo entender por qué se había sentido tan ofendido ante aquella corrección, ¿acaso la mujer le había mostrado un error que él desconocía?

\- Mi querida profesora... - habló Taren con voz pausada, controlando la ofensa que la mujer le había provocado – Fen'Harel no fue dios de ningún engaño ni ninguna traición. Quiero decir, Fen'Harel es una mala traducción que el pueblo de los humanos continúa usando sin caer en cuenta de que _harellan_ significa, en élfico por supuesto, "traidor de los suyos" pero el término no aparece en ningún texto élfico anterior a la Era de La Torre. De la antigua palabra raíz derivan _harillen_ que significa "oposición" y _hellathen_ que es una forma de decir "de puga noble". Es decir que, una traducción fiel de la palabra _Fen'Harel_ es dios de la rebelión. Porque ese ha sido.

\- ¿Contra qué se rebeló? – preguntó Praianna, Taren la miró con un hilo de ofensa aún sobre su rostro.

\- Pues eso no lo sé. – mintió, estuvo segura. Le molestó que un elfo dalishano no quisiera compartir con ella aquel conocimiento solo porque era una "oreja plana", pero no dijo nada.

Senallen miró a Taren embobada por lo que acababa decir y luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar: - Oye, lamento haberte corregido. Está claro que sabes más que yo respecto a cultura élfica ancestral ¿Quisieras que hiciese un pedido en la Capilla para que me ayudes con mis investigaciones sobres costumbres paganas y herejes de los elfos? Sería un honor. – Taren la miró algo sorprendido y sonrió.

\- Tendré que pensarlo, profesora. Pero antes de que nos separemos obtendrá mi respuesta, descuide. – y con aquel diálogo, hubo paz entre los dos. Praianna pensó que, de todos los elfos que había conocido, ninguno se le parecía a Taren. Era altanero, como si conociera todos los secretos del mundo, silencioso, esquivo, pero al mismo tiempo, elocuente, divertido y parecía tener una moral muy marcada en sus actos. Se preguntó si todos los dalishanos eran como él, de ser así, comprendía por qué tantos elfos de elferías soñaban con escapar y dirigirse a los bosques para vivir por siempre entre el pueblo salvaje (pero libre) de los elfos dalishanos. O si había más en él de lo que salía a la luz...

\- Taren, dime, ¿tu vallaslin representa a Fen'Harel? – el elfo rio, y ella notó de nuevo la ofensa.

\- Oh, no, oreja aplanada. Fen'Harel no tiene vallaslin que lo represente. De todas las divinidades del panteón él es el único que nunca buscó siervos. Mi vallaslin representa a Ghilan'nain. – ella miró el rostro del encantador élfico y notó dos cuernos de hallas sobre su frente y se sintió una idiota por no haberlo relacionado antes.

\- Oh, lo siento. No sabía que Fen'Harel no tenía seguidores.

\- Los tenía. Pero sin vallaslin. – el elfo guardó silencio. – Sin embargo, el pasado ya no importa. Es pasado, ¿no? Pero esos dos lobos al lado del Dragón de la Noche, sí que son interesantes. – Taren señaló aquella imagen que Praianna ya había notado. Senallen y Genitivi dieron un brinco de alegría y corrieron hacia el Dragón de la Noche, para investigar qué encontraban allí.

El grupo avanzó con rapidez para no perder la tenue luz de la antocha, pero Rhys acompañó el caminar de Praianna, y ella lo notó también. Se preguntó si el encantador habría notado algo de lo que sucedía entre Cullen y ella, después de todo, ya se había puesto frente a sus ojos cuando había buscado la mirada del templario... y había estado en la casa de la familia de Cullen aquella noche, ¿era posible? ¡¡Por el Hacedor!! Si había descubierto algo ambos estaban en problemas... puesto que ambos estaban a prueba ¡qué idiota! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de seguir metiéndose ¡y metiéndolo! en problemas?

\- Praianna... - Taren se detuvo a su lado y ella y Rhys hicieron lo propio. El elfo miró a su colega y Rhys asintió sutilmente, alejándose de ambos. La oscuridad los invadió y Praianna sintió que un miedo infundado la abrazaba... el encantador de Orlais había respondido a la mirada del elfo, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Qué... - su voz tembló - ... sucede, encantador? 

\- Recuerda que somos seres errados en muchos conocimientos. La verdad no siempre es lo que parece... el miedo nubla a la verdad. Lo importante es que tu misma existencia sea un acto de rebelión. Cuestiona, lethallan, cuestiona todo lo que ves y no creas todo lo que te enseñan en el interior de un Círculo... 

\- ¿Qué... qué quiere decir... encantador? 

\- Quiero decir que, si bien con buenas intenciones, en el interior de los círculos nos enseñan a controlar nuestro _don_... - Praianna se puso rígida, porque "don" no era lo que consideraba a su herencia arcana... más bien... maldición. La mano de Taren volvió a apoyarse sobre su hombro con firmeza. - _Don_ , lethallan, has oído bien. Ser mago es un don que en _este_ mundo no todos alcanzan... No temas tu poder, ni temas quién eres... comprenderás luego que hay mucho por explorar del presente y el pasado... Grandes cambios se avecinan y a ti te corresponde una herencia... con un gran peso. 

\- No lo entiendo... 

\- Lo único que importa es que seas capaz de no temer... - pidió Taren. - No temas. Confía en ti... encuentra el valor para investigar más allá de lo que te enseñan... Porque hay mucho más... y es seguro investigar mientras tu voluntad sea férrea... 

Ambos guardaron silencio. 

> De cualquier forma... Si un día te sientes abrumada en el Más Allá... _y si yo estoy con vida_... puedes buscarme y acudiré. Hay algo que aún debo... - Praianna dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada, sintió una sonrisa por parte del elfo, aunque la oscuridad no le permitió verlo. - Hay algo que aun debes conocer, lethallan. No me temas... _estoy aquí para protegerte_... - Taren se giró y sin mayor explicación avanzó sobre el resto del grupo.

La aprendiz no pudo mover los pies, ¿qué acababa de suceder? ¿Cómo que un elfo que nunca en su vida había visto le había dicho que estaba allí para protegerla? ¿Qué significaba que en el Más Allá encontraría su ayuda si lo buscaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso realmente había muchísimo que se desconocía sobre el reino de los sueños? ¿Y por qué Taren lo sabía? 

Unas quejas por parte de Taren se oyeron cuando la historiadora se situó frente a la estatua de lobo. Él intentó frenar la mano de la mujer que se había extendido para tocar al lobo, pero no había llegado a tiempo y cuando Senallen tocó rostro del can, la escultura brilló y de sus ojos salió un color verdoso potente. El suelo comenzó a temblar, Senallen perdió el equilibrio y se estampó sobre el suelo, la voz de Taren fue clara "¡Ha activado una trampa!"


	18. Templo de Lusacan 6

La historiadora puso pie sobre una baldosa con una trampa mágica y en el instante un círculo arcano con energía la rodeó, provocando una parálisis de todo su cuerpo. Senallen quedó petrificada a punto de agacharse, extendiendo una mano hacia el Dragón de la Noche cuando Rhys vio cómo el aire alrededor de ella se levantaba en espiral, sin revolear su melena rubia o sus ropas y se contraía con maldad sobre la mujer, explotando hacia las pilas de cadáveres. De la pila de cadáveres de la izquierda salió un sonido extraño, como si los huesos de cada muerto se pegasen sobre los de su vecino con apretados golpes que recordaban martillos y hacía doler los oídos de solo imaginar la grotesca imagen de un herrero confeccionando un guerrero de huesos humanos.

\- ¡¡ALERTA!! – gritó el mago y extendió sus manos liberando de inmediato una barrera espiritual sobre el grupo, mientras los templarios ocupaban posiciones defensivas delante de los demás. La maldad inundó la sala, el médium lo percibió sin dudas. - ¡¡HA ATRAÍDO UN DEMONIO PODEROSO!! – avisó y la segunda pila vibró en respuesta. Mierda...

\- ¡DOS! – aseguró Taren. – PROBABLEMENTE DEL ORGULLO...

Cullen se tensó de inmediato. Los demonios del Orgullo eran de los más poderosos representantes del reino de los sueños y los más difíciles de combatir ¿¡y dos al mismo tiempo!? Los esqueletos de las pilas formaron un solo ser deforme, entre restos de carne podrida y huesos unidos por pura maldad. Un vórtice oscuro pero luminoso con un color verdoso potente lo rodeó y como un rayo y lo atravesó: el _desgarro en el Velo_ , Cullen no necesitó ser mago para comprenderlo. Después del rayo, a cada lado del grupo, el esqueleto se paró con armadura sólida de púas, abultada, poco práctica para permitir movimientos, pero potente en defensa. El cuerpo infernal portaba una espada gigante, tan larga como un elfo, y bajo los cascos con púas, una luz fría resplandecía de las cuencas orbitarias vacías. Sobre su otra mano un escudo infernal. Otra energía rodeó al ser y lo envolvió en un remolino, otorgándole una gran capa dorada, de sus garras salpicaba energía y alrededor de su cabeza cadavérica y luminosa, se constituyó un yelmo poderoso.

\- ¡Un era'harel! – gritó Taren, pero a nadie le dijo nada aquel nombre, sin embargo, el elfo saltó por delante de la historiadora justo cuando el enemigo, con una rapidez maligna y fuerzas telequinéticas, había lanzado sobre su víctima una cadena para traerla a su lado. Pero Taren lo retuvo con su bastón, haciendo que la cadena tirara del arma del encantador hacia éste. No tuvo más opción que soltar su bastón para evitar quedar frente al enemigo y oyó el sonido cuando la cadena del enemigo rebotaba y perdía el bastón a lo lejos, en la inmensidad de la sala totalmente oscurecida.

\- ¡Regresado! – avisó Rhys.

Un Regresado era un cadáver poseído por un demonio del Orgullo o del deseo, en esto caso, según había alertado Taren, había sido la peor de posibilidades: Orgullo. Lo que solo podía significar _malas noticias_. Estas criaturas se encontraban dentro de los enemigos más poderosos a los que un aventurero podía enfrentarse. Muchos tenían conjuros, pero como la mayoría contaba con armas y armaduras de excelencia, preferían hacer uso de sus talentos marciales. Sin embargo, por las dudas, el encantador de Orlais llamó las fuerzas del Más Allá y liberó protección contra todos los hechizos y efectos sobre los templarios. Sin embargo, al haberse centrado en cuatro personas, fue como si hubiese lanzado cuatro veces el mismo hechizo, por lo que la concentración de su maná se redujo notoriamente, aunque los templarios atacaron (ya que la palabra "Regresados" sí les decía algo y no aquella en élfico), agradecidos por la ayuda arcana en el campo de batalla.

El Regresado clavó su espada sobre el piso, explotó en energías y dotó a otros esqueletos de vidas, quienes tomaron unos arcos horrendos y comenzaron a disparar proyectiles desde la distancia. En total, eran cinco. De inmediato, los esqueletos comenzaron a disparar flechas corruptas, los escudos de energía espiritual que Rhys les había puesto se dañaron intensamente, al punto que pronto cesarían, así que Praianna pronunció unas palabras y un glifo custodio se dibujó bajo los pies de los templarios, gracias a su magia de creación, otorgándoles resistencia mental y bonificación contra ataques de proyectiles. La maga simplemente no podía dejar que los templarios se enfrentaran a aquel ser sin su ayuda. Miró a Cullen, quien se abalanzó, temerario había el enemigo... Fue aguerrido, por supuesto, pero también estúpido: se había tirado frente a aquella bestia sin miedo, sin nada que perder... Como si su vida estuviese entregada a combatir el mal, incluso más allá de la propia muerte ¿Podría ser cierto que siempre se había preparado para este momento? Para lanzarse frente a los males de la magia y compartirlos sin importar nada. Un ataque, otro ataque, un rugido y más golpes. Uno tras otro, uno tras otro... _¿Acaso no tienes miedo de morir, Cullen? ¿Acaso no tienes nadie que te haga desear proteger tu cuerpo contra el enemigo? ¿Por qué te abalanzas sin pensarlo, sin pensar en tu familia o en...?_ Praianna sonrió, porque decir "en mí" era una completa locura.

Fredrick corrió hacia el piletón del centro de la cámara y liberó un hechizo de "parálisis en masas", que actuó sobre los arqueros esqueléticos, dando tiempo a dos templarios de correr sobre éstos, mientras los dos Regresados no daban respiros a los otros templarios y combatientes. 

Uno de los Regresados levantó sus manos, una energía llovió desde el Más Allá y cayó sobre Rhys, quien se puso de rodillas en un grito desesperado, por fuera del glifo de Praianna, por lo que se vio afectado por los hechizos del enemigo cuando intentó doblegarlo con magia. - ¡Le está provocando daño espiritual! – gritó Taren, juntó sus manos y liberó un hechizo de "disipar magia", haciendo que Rhys quedase liberado. El encantador cayó al suelo, sintiendo cómo habían jugado con el interior de su cerebro en un intento por dominar su mente; Praianna corrió sobre Rhys y lo tomó en brazos, justo cuando a su lado el enemigo agitó su espada y Taren logró esquivar el ataque por milagro, pero tropezó y cayó sobre la estatua del lobo, que lo golpeó fieramente. Cullen saltó sobre el Regresado, las espadas chocaron, incluso salieron chispas por la fuerza de ambos. El templario rugió, su aura brilló, los magos se quejaron de inmediato por la potencia templaria, tanta, que los había bloqueados a ellos también, pero obligó al Regresado a dejar de lado los ataques arcanos y concentrarse en su destreza marcial (que era tremenda). Una batalla despiadada continuó entre ambos, mientras el segundo Regresado saltó sobre Praianna, pero esta vez fue Jowan quien detuvo el golpe con el bastón, su mano tembló por el impacto y Taren saltó sobre el aprendiz, quitándole el báculo y canalizando las fuerzas del Más Allá con mayor potencia. Se lanzó como un loco sobre el enemigo, Praianna pensó que un mago no podía atacar de manera tan frontal, entonces soltó a Rhys dispuesta a ayudar al elfo antes que lo destrozaran, pero el bastón que sostenía Taren de pronto, dejó de serlo, para adoptar la forma de una espada espiritual y el elfo combatió con precisa técnica guerrera, dejándola simplemente maravillada. Praianna no lo podía creer, si no conociera a Taren se habría creído que el elfo era un guerrero y no un mago. El contraataque élfico fue magnífico. – Él es mago de combate. – explicó Rhys, sosteniendo su cabeza y ante la mirada deslumbrada de la aprendiz. - Taren sabe combatir cuerpo a cuerpo también... y es... letal... Tanto con magia como con espada espiritual.

El otro Regresado blandió su espada sobre Cullen, golpeó contra el escudo templario, el rubio gritó y con cada impacto, arrebató un poco de maná a su enemigo, después de todo, para eso eran los escudos de un templario. Bran, a su lado, retenía al otro Regresado, mientras Caroline acababa con el segundo esqueleto y Robert con el cuatro. Dejando solo uno. Geniviti y la iniciada no se veían a simple vista, así que seguro se habían escondido.

\- ¡Voy a liberar una tormenta eléctrica! – advirtió Fredrick desde la oscuridad. - ¡¡Salgan de ese sitio!! AHORA.

\- ¡Espera! – gritaron Praianna y Rhys al unísono, porque con una tormenta de rayos dañaría a los templarios también, pero estaba claro que al encantador no le importaba. Rhys se puso de pie de inmediato y saltó sobre Senallen, la tomó en brazos, Praianna disipó la magia sobre su cuerpo y, junto con Jowan, corrieron hacia un lateral, mientras Cullen, Bran y Taren recibieron de lleno los rayos del encantador Fredrick, cuando se desató la tormenta. Los gritos de quejas, tanto del enemigo como de los aliados no se hicieron esperar, pero Taren liberó una barrera espiritual para protegerse de inmediato y cayó sobre el suelo de rodillas, con el maná agotado. Uno de los Regresados quiso atacarlo, pero Bran lo detuvo, justo cuando el blandir de su espada atrajo un rayo sobre éste y quemó el brazo del templario, quien gritó despavorido. Cullen saltó sobre su hermano juramentado, lo tomó en brazos para sacarlo del medio de la tormenta, pero el Regresado aprovechó para lanzar un ataque. El templario sintió cuando atravesó su región axilar, un poco por debajo, uno de los pocos sitios que las armaduras pesadas dejaban puntos débiles. No gritó, no se quejó, pero sintió la espada atravesarlo y el crujir de sus costillas, cuando frenaron el golpe. Aún así, Cullen salió de la tormenta y con manos temblorosas, desprendió su armadura y se la quitó con toda la rapidez que pudo, porque el metal se había sobrecalentado por los rayos y había comenzado a quemarlo. Bran gritaba dolorido.

Praianna vio toda la escena aterrada y corrió sobre los templarios y liberó un helor invernal para enfriar de inmediato los metales, tomó el yelmo de Cullen y se lo quitó, sus cabellos humedecidos por el esfuerzo y restos enrojecidos sobre su mejilla derecha por el calor excesivo de la electricidad de la tormenta. Haberlo visto combatir le hizo entender por qué era una pésima idea tener sentimientos hacia él... porque no quería volver a pensar en su muerte. La maga acarició su mejilla, fue durante un segundo, pero los dos se miraron agobiados por la situación, pero agradecidos de que ninguno estaba dañado ¡Por el Hacedor!, ambos comenzaban a desearse más allá de lo que podían resistir. De golpe, la elfa notó el costado izquierdo de Cullen, una cascada roja pintada sobre su torso. - ¡Te han herido! – apoyó su mano sobre el abdomen del templario y luego, con cuidado la otra sobre su cintura. Lo acarició preocupada, en un intento porque aquel contacto cerrara sus heridas.

\- No es nada... - respondió él, incapaz de dejar toda aquella escena de lado y volver a la batalla, incapaz de perder aquella oportunidad de sentir sus manos sobre él. Sin contenerse, tomó la mano de la maga y la apretó, los dos se miraron nuevamente, hasta que Praianna sintió cuando Rhys la tomó con fuerza y le dijo:

\- ¡Por supuesto que está herido! ¡Es templario y estamos en medio de una batalla! ¿Qué esperas, que lo acaricien las flores? Luego me explicarán qué significa todo esto. Ahora, ¡en guardia, maldita sea! – el encantador liberó un escudo espiritual sobre todos y se lanzó al interior de los últimos rayos de la tormenta para rescatar a su amigo elfo.

El Regresado se lanzó sobre el grupo, Rhys corrió sobre Taren y lo protegió con el bastón, cuando el espadón del contrincante impactó de lleno, con una fuerza tal que creyó que su arma se quebraría, aunque no fue así, dándole tiempo al elfo de curar su cuerpo, por lo menos en la medida de que pudiera seguir luchando. Los otros dos templarios (Caroline y Robert) se lanzaron sobre el enemigo y liberaron sus auras.

Taren se puso en pie una vez mas y Rhys tomó un frasco de lirio de su bolsillo dándoselo a su colega, quien lo bebió, liberó la espada espiritual y atravesó a uno de los Regresados, extenuado por haber recibido tanto impacto con la tormenta de Fredrick. El enemigo cayó vencido. Pero quedaba el otro, quien volvió a atacar y rebanó como si de pan se tratara el cuello de la templaria Caroline, dejando a todos mudos e incapaces de comprenderlo. Robert rugió, lleno de ira y penetró la armadura magullada del enemigo, estacándolo a través de su espada y acabando con el demonio.

El encantador élfico cayó al suelo y soltó el bastón, Rhys alumbró lo más que pudo con su cetro y notó los brazos de su amigo en carne viva por las quemaduras. – Hay que salir de aquí. – dijo, tomando al elfo en brazos. - ¡Vamos! ¡Hacia afuera! Este lugar tiene demasiados desgarros en el Velo, debemos volver con los Buscadores. Se terminó la excursión, ¡¡AFUERA, TODOS!! - el encantador se dirigió hacia la entrada al templo. Lily y Genitivi salieron de sus escondites y lo siguieron en silencio, mientras Senallen se unía al resto del grupo. Robert tomó a Bran en brazos y caminó hacia afuera.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Praianna de acercó a Cullen, aprovechando que Rhys estaba más preocupado en Taren que ellos.

\- Bien... Supongo. - respondió él, ella rio con soltura y le dibujó una media sonrisa al templario. Era preciosa, aún en la oscuridad, aún en medio de la locura. - Gracias... Por preocuparte. - ella guardó silencio. Sí, se preocupaba mucho más de lo que debería.

\- Rhys se molestó por el modo en el que te toqué. - le dijo la elfa. - Lo lamento. Sé que no es conveniente que hable con Irving o Greagoir de nosotros.

\- No. No lo es. Pero no importa... - susurró Cullen, incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre la mejilla de la aprendiz. - Solo me alegro de que te encuentres bien. Lo demás... ya no importa. - Praianna lo miró, ya no oían ruidos o voces cercanas, probablemente el grupo había salido. Sonrió y le dió un beso sobre su mejilla, pero muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Cullen cerró sus ojos y giró su rostro buscando sus labios y rozó la punta de su nariz con la de la aprendiz. Definitivamente, toda la situación ya se le había ido de las manos. Praianna elevó su rostro para alcanzar su boca, pero en instante oyeron un sonido sobre sus espaldas e hizo que Cullen la abrazara de inmediato, brillara con su aura templaria y se girara ante el ruido. La cámara estaba sumida en oscuridad, no podían ver nada, pero habían comprendido que no era el sitio apropiado para que estuvieran solos.

Jowan y Frederick alumbraron ténuemente y se encontraron con aquellos dos. - ¿Qué hacen aún aquí? - preguntó el encantador y vio el modo en el que el templario la estaba protegiendo. Cullen pensó en lo extraño que le resultó que aquellos dos hubieran permanecido dentro, pero dada la situación comprometedora con la aprendiz optó por no decir nada. - Vayamos fuera. - pidió Fredrick y Jowan pasó al lado de los dos, sin emitir palabra, dejándolos solos nuevamente. 

\- Sí, es mejor que vayamos fuera. - dijo el templario, aclarando su garganta. Cullen la liberó del abrazo, Praianna lo miró, ahora sí, sumidos en total oscuridad. Sonrió... Definitivamente, tenían una charla pendiente en el círculo.

\- De acuerdo. - la elfa tomó la mano de él y tiró para que la siguiera. Cullen pensó en lo pequeña y frágil que era su mano y a pesar de ello, con tanto poder... Enlazó sus dedos alrededor y se preguntó qué demonios hacían... Ninguno de los dos estaba en posición para seguir cometiendo errores. Así que, se detuvo se golpe y la soltó. La maga se giró y lo miró, aunque no pudo ver su rostro.

\- Praianna... Creo que... Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

\- No, no. Pero después necesito que hablemos. - ella asintió, pero él no la vio. - Antes de...

\- ¿Qué? - ella volvió sobre él y apoyó sus manos sobre su abdomen, la rodeó y detuvo sus manos sobre su cintura, acercando su cuerpo. Claramente la elfa tenía más experiencia que él con relaciones.

"¿Vienen o los voy a buscar?", la voz de Rhys resonó desde fuera.

\- Antes de que Rhys hable con Greagoir. - sentenció Cullen y miró hacia el único sitio desde donde provenía luz solar.


	19. El precio a pagar

El grupo se encontraba abrumado. La pérdida de la templaria Caroline dejó a Robert con un silencio espectral que asemejó a cómo se había comportado durante todo el viaje el templario Bran; sin embargo a éste último se le comenzó a escuchar más de lo habitual: quejas, gritos y lamentos. La tormenta que Fredrick había lanzado había hecho hervir su piel desde dentro y solo cuando estuvieron a la intemperie le quitaron su armadura, se encontraron con grandes extensiones de piel quemada, que involucraban cabeza y cabellos, hasta sectores extensos de piernas y tobillos. Rhys sabía que no estaba nada bien, el guerrero moriría por deshidratación antes de llegar al círculo o el dolor mismo. Taren, el elfo sanador, no podía pasarle más energía curativa, sus reservas de maná interno estaban drenadas y el elfo mismo se encontraba magullado y con ampollas sobre sus manos. Sin lugar a dudas, la tormenta del encantador Fredrick les había salvado la vida, sí, pero a un precio demasiado alto.

Senallen y Genitivi estuvieron al lado de los heridos un tiempo, pero luego, incapaces de esconder la emoción de todo lo visto, se apartaron debajo de un gran árbol y sacaron notas, anotaciones, garabatos y comenzaron un intenso debate que solo involucró e interesó a los dos.

Jowan y Lily sí que permanecieron al lado del templario, y la iniciada recitó versos del Cantar de la Luz con devoción e incansable para curarlo. Cullen había quedado sin la porción superior de su armadura, yelmo y guanteletes, lo cual era malo. No estaba bien que anduviese sin protección real sobre su cuerpo, Praianna estaba ilesa, pero Rhys le había dicho que se quedara a su lado cuando había vuelto al exterior. – Esto es un desastre. – afirmó el encantador de Orlais, frustrado. – Cuando vinimos a esta excursión jamás esperamos encontrar lo que hemos visto.

\- ¡Deberíamos haber retrocedido cuando había tiempo! – gritó Robert y empujó al mago de la Aguja Blanca. Sí, el templario también trabajaba en la residencia de Rhys, así que el enojo no haría más que ir creciendo hasta que el mago se disculpara y asumiera que habían tomado una mala decisión al quedarse. - ¡¡Caroline ha muerto por esas cosas que ustedes invocan!! – volvió a empujar al encantador.

\- Tranquilo, Robert... - Cullen se puso en medio de los dos. – Fue una trampa que se activó... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque el templario atacó otra vez al mago:

\- ¡¿Y no estaban para eso?! ¿Para detectar trampas mágicas a tiempo y desactivarlas?

\- No funciona así, Robert y lo sabes. – dijo Rhys. – Yo también lamento la pérdida de Caroline.

\- ¡¡Tú no lamentas nada!! – el templario de Orlais se abalanzó sobre Cullen, extendió su brazo y apuntó con el dedo sobre el pecho de la túnica del encantador. - ¡Todo el tiempo hablando de libertades y opresión! ¡Lo único que quieres es a todos los templarios muertos para poder hacer lo que te plazca!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso tampoco es cierto!

\- ¡¡Por ESTO es que se necesita a la orden controlándolos a ustedes!! ¡Son un peligro! ¡Un asqueroso peligro de poder!

\- ¡¡Basta ya!! – intervino Fredrick. – Si debes enojarte con alguien, es conmigo. Fui yo quien lanzó el hechizo. – Robert se giró hacia el encantador y arrancó una discusión colérica contra este.

Rhys suspiró y miró a Cullen. – Acompáñame. – pidió y se giró, pasó al lado de Praianna y agregó. – Ven, por favor. – Cullen vio la mirada temerosa de la aprendiz y con un "sí, encantador", siguió a Rhys que se apartó del resto del grupo.

Cuando los tres estuvieron seguros de que no podrían oírle, el encantador orlesiano se cruzó de brazos y miró a los dos jóvenes frente a él: un templario sin armadura, una aprendiz sin Angustia.

\- No quiero excusas, mentiras ni nada por el estilo. – empezó. – No me convencerán de nada que ya no lo esté, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro que entre ustedes, o pasa algo o pasó algo y todavía quedan sentimientos. – Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, Praianna bajó la mirada, Cullen solo lo miró. – Yo soy un encantador de la Aguja Blanca, los dejaré en Kinloch Hold en Ferelden y quizá no volvamos a vernos más en nuestras vidas... pero Praianna, eres una aprendiz extraordinaria; desde mi punto de vista debes someterte a tu Angustia y ser maga de una maldita vez. – luego miró a Cullen. – Eres demasiado nuevo en la orden como para entender el mal que le estás haciendo a la aprendiz con tu interés, Cullen.

\- Encantador yo...

\- Sin excusas, he dicho. – interrumpió el mago. – Praianna es una aprendiz como pocas he visto, ¡por esto que pasa entre ambos podrían transformarla en Tranquila! ¿Sabes lo que perdería el círculo o Thedas por perder una maga tan prometedora? – Cullen guardó silencio, porque el encantador tenía razón. - ¡Por supuesto que voy a llegar al círculo y voy a pedir que se la someta a su Angustia! Pero también pediré que seas tú el templario que la asista. – Cullen lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Has asistido alguna Angustia con anterioridad? – el templario negó. – No es grato. Pero que la asistas significa que si falla, serás tú quien deba matarla.

\- Rhys...

\- ¡Nada, Cullen! Si no puedes matarla, será claro que no eres idóneo para la orden templaria – se molestó el encantador. – Son los dos jóvenes y los dos atractivos, ¡lo entiendo perfectamente! Pero tú eres templario y tú eres mago ¡¡Más responsabilidad les pido a ambos!! Tus actos no favorecen al desarrollo arcano de Praianna y los de ella a ti te distraen ¿Te has dado cuenta de que dejaste de combatir para coquetear con una aprendiz, Cullen? ¿Sabes lo grave que es eso? – el templario desvió la mirada, porque tenía razón. - ¡¡Es una locura!!

> ¡En cuanto a ti! – se giró ahora a Praianna. - ¿Qué creerás que sucederá cuando se sepa de tu amorío con el templario? Tus colegas te dejarán de lado, no confiarán en ti, creerán que estás trabajando con templarios... - suspiró. – Por favor, Praianna... en el círculo las historias y los líos entre parejas no están prohibidas, ¡pero sí entre magos y templarios! – miró a los dos. - ¿Pueden dejar de jugar con fuego? Porque cuando se quemen, será extensa la lesión y ambos son excelentes en lo que hacen, pero juntos, podrían perderlo todo. – los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio. – Yo... - Rhys cerró la boca unos segundos. – Solo hablaré con Irving para que te someta a tu Angustia lo antes posible, Praianna. No estaré en el círculo para velar por ustedes y conozco demasiado bien la debilidad del cuerpo... aunque me juren que no harán nada no podré creerlo. Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarles es pedir que se te someta de inmediato, así al menos, tardarán más en volverte Tranquila que si sigues siendo aprendiz.

> Por favor, - miró a los dos jóvenes – no sigan por este camino. Y por favor, no hagan que me arrepienta de mi decisión de no presentar un informe escrito de todo lo que he visto que pasa entre ustedes. Les daré un voto de confianza, porque son excelentes en lo que hacen y como personas... pero no podré hacer otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo? – Praianna y Cullen asintieron. – Ahora vayan a traer leña para el grupo, que pronto la noche caerá sobre nosotros y _despídanse_. No vuelvan a mostrar el interés que se tienen. - Y con aquellas palabras, el encantador Rhys suspiró y se alejó de la pareja.

Los pasos del encantador hacía buen tiempo ya no se oían, había vuelto con el resto del grupo. Cullen y Praianna mantenían el silencio porque todo lo que había dicho había sido cierto, uno al lado del otro se encontraban, sopesando las palabras del hombre pero, además, avergonzados por la confesión que Rhys había hecho y que ninguno de los dos se la había hecho personalmente hasta ese momento.

"Despídanse", había dicho Rhys. Les había dado la excusa perfecta para estar solos el tiempo que desearan, hicieran lo que lo quisieran y volvieran de nuevo sin volver a buscar la cercanía de uno y el otro. Pero ambos sabían que era una locura tomar ese camino...

\- Lo siento. – el primero en hablar fue Cullen. – He sido un idiota, Rhys tiene razón, Praianna. – la elfa asintió en silencio y con un fuerte nudo sobre su garganta, dada la situación. Ella había luchado contra lo que sentía por él, pero Cullen había sido la primera persona con la que había vuelto a sentir protegida... a pesar de ser templario. Al parecer, tendría que luchar aún más.

\- Vayamos a buscar la leña. – dijo la elfa y se giró, dirigiéndose al interior del bosque. _Al menos seamos buenos en esa orden, ya que venimos haciéndolo todo mal en estos tiempos_...

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron en silencio. Pasó bastante tiempo, casi media hora cuando en verdad comenzaron a alzar trozos de madera que podrían servir como leña. Praianna tomó una rama pequeña del suelo y la inspeccionó, parecía buena para la fogata. - ¿Qué opinas de este, Cullen? – le mostró, él sonrió y se acercó, apoyó su mano sobre el tronco.

\- Lo dices en broma, ¿no? – Praianna lo miró sin entender. – Es el tronco más húmedo que hay aquí, Prai, eso no servirá en absoluto.

\- Oh... - la elfa lo volvió a apoyar de donde lo había sacado. Cullen notó que lo dejó exactamente en su sitio, como buena elfa no quería alterar la naturaleza. – Así que, tiene que estar seca y... ¿algo más? – sus bellos ojos verdes lo miraron, él dio un suave suspiro (imperceptible por la maga) cuando volvió a regalarle aquella mirada...

\- Mira... - el templario giró su rostro y buscó algo más en lo que concentrarse. Observó a su alrededor y agarró una rama gruesa caída que aún conservaba verdes sus hojas. – Esta tiene buen tamaño, pero ha caído del árbol hace muy poco. Todavía está verde y conserva mucha humedad... - Praianna fue hasta su lado, miró y asintió, le dio una mirada furtiva a él, pero de inmediato se dijo a sí misma que no. Así que, desvió la mirada hacia las hojas verdes de la rama. – Lo ideal es encontrar ramas secas y troceadas, que tengan un año a la intemperie o que hayan atravesado todo un verano bajo el sol. – Praianna pudo apreciar que las manos de Cullen tenían zonas enrojecidas por el calor que había adoptado el guantelete durante la tormenta eléctrica, seguramente ardía, pero él no lo mencionaba. Se regañó por no ser buena con magia curativa para poder ayudarlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás de tus heridas, Cullen? – lo miró, él a ella. – Nadie ha tratado tus heridas y tienes sangre sobre tu torso. – La elfa señaló el manchón que ya no sangraba.

\- Oh, no, no. Me han mirado la herida. – le corrigió. – Taren ha parado la hemorragia y acelerado el proceso de cicatrización de la piel. En cuanto a los huesos, bueno... eso solo con el tiempo. – Praianna pensó que le gustaría dar un vistazo a la lesión, pero sería totalmente inapropiado pedirle que se quitara la camisa, así que se limitó a asentir.

\- Me alegro, entonces... - murmuró e hizo todo su esfuerzo por no mirarlo. Cullen, por su parte, no podía dejar de hacerlo. - Entonces vayamos hacia allí. – dijo señalando a la distancia, donde se podía apreciar que disminuía la gran concentración de árboles y había sol. – Tendremos más éxito que en el medio del bosque para encontrar leña. – El templario sonrió cuando notó el cambio rotundo de conversación de Praianna, pero no podía culparla, él habría hecho lo mismo. 

Caminaron varios minutos más sobre la sabana arbolada, la elfa por delante y él observándola en todo momento. Se movía de modo diferente a los humanos, pensó, era delicada, a veces sus pasos eran tan furtivos que no llegaba a oírla. En su raza era natural aquella delicadeza para escurrirse por sitios pequeños (su contextura grácil lo facilitaba), pero en Praianna los movimientos alcanzaban la magia... o era que él estaba demasiado deslumbrado por la maga, no sabría decirlo. Pero allí, en medio del bosque, verla movilizarse entre árboles y ramas, agitando incluso aquella túnica empapada por la suciedad del templo y sangre, hacía que el templario no pudiera evitar desear a la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero lo sabía, lo sabía... estaba prohibida para sus manos. Sacudió su cabeza, se regañó y se dijo a sí mismo que aprovechara el viaje para mirar los diferentes tipos de árboles de la zona y considerar si podrían encontrar buena leña resistente y dura. Así que, comenzó a hacerlo y acabó por identificar roble, algarrobo, almendro y otros árboles útiles, aunque también algunos frutales y florales que no servirían con tanto éxito al objetivo.

Cuando estuvieron sobre el terreno despejado notaron que se trataba de un prado de hierbas sobre el dosel de los árboles con tres formas circulares perfectas que dejaban grandes espacios libres de vegetación arbórea. - ¿Cómo existe un prado con forma tan "clara" de tres círculos? – murmuró Cullen saliéndose del bosque y caminando por el prado hasta el que los había guiado la elfa. Praianna lo miró y sonrió aprovechando que el templario estaba mirando el sol sobre ellos y no notó su inspección. Los ojos almendrados del rubio parecieron volverse más claros de lo que eran, las pestañas marrones marcaron las líneas de sus párpados y sus cabellos rubios brillaron sobre algunos mechones con los rayos. El templario realmente era muy bello. Praianna se sonrojó.

\- Bolas de fuego. – respondió la maga, Cullen se giró y la miró. – Esto es una sabana arbolada tupida, - explicó - ¿ves la cantidad de ejemplares de árboles que nos rodean? Un sitio como este prado no debería existir de forma natural entre medio de tanta vegetación arbórea. Aquí, probablemente, hubo una batalla hace mucho tiempo y el fuego excesivo dañó el suelo, quitándole su fertilidad y no han vuelto a crecer árboles desde entonces. Así se creó un claro semipermanente. Tres explosiones con bolas de fuego potentes. Con los años, pero muuuchos años, las capas en el suelo se renovarán y podría volver a acunar árboles este sitio, pero por ahora, sirve de prado. Y es justo lo que necesitamos, ¿no? – le sonrió, Cullen asintió. Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Se conocían tan poco, se atraían demasiado... y cada vez que se iban conociendo un poco más, se gustaban un poco más...

Cullen desvió su mirada y se dirigió hacia los troncos caídos, fue seleccionándolos en silencio y llevándolos sobre un rincón donde los fue amontonando. Praianna lo imitó, eligiendo los trozos que creyó que servirían. Pasada otra buena cantidad de minutos, tuvieron una pila de troncos importante agrupada. – Creo que con esto bastará. – dijo el templario, ella asintió. – Toma las que puedas y volvamos. – Praianna asintió una vez más e hizo como le solicitó. Cullen la miró, su pequeño cuerpo, los delicados dedos de sus manos de maga agarrando la leña tosca. - ¿Cuándo descubriste tu magia? – no pudo evitar preguntárselo, quería conocerla un poco más. Sin embargo, la pregunta vagó sobre un largo silencio, el cantar de las aves respondió y una brisa sacudió sus cabellos caoba antes de que Praianna dejara los troncos que había tomado sobre el suelo (otra vez) y lo mirara.

\- A los nueve años. – le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – Cullen también dejó la leña, dio dos pasos hacia ella y estuvieron frente a frente. Luego extendió su mano y se detuvo - ¿puedo? – Praianna sonrió, asintiendo. El templario tomó sus manos y ella sintió como si fuera una caricia, Cullen miró la piel de su palma y sonrió, pensando en que aquellas manos eran las que ellos tanto temían y sobre las que les habían advertido. " _Un mago no necesita armas_ ," le habían dicho durante su entrenamiento templario, " _solo necesitan sus manos y tiempos suficiente para ejecutar un hechizo. Y, para ese momento, ya es tarde. Cuando un mago logra lanzar un hechizo ya no podrán detener el ataque, solo resistirlo, desviarlo o sufrirlo. Por eso el escudo tiene que ser un miembro más de sus cuerpos, ¡¡tomen sus escudos!!"_ ...

\- El color de mis ojos comenzó a cambiar. – le confesó la maga, él la miró a los ojos, aquel verde esmeralda precioso. – Días anteriores... mi prima... - la elfa suspiró. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien que no fuera Irving, a nadie más se lo había contado. – Mi prima me había dicho que mis ojos habían estado de color lila... – Cullen la miró. – ... cuando me había enojado.

\- Vaya, ¡qué observadora!, ¿no? – sonrió aun sosteniendo la mano de la maga. Praianna rio también y asintió.

\- Shianni era muy elocuente, un poco más grande que yo... pero rebelde como pocas. – el rubio la miró cautivado viendo la nostalgia en la mirada de la elfa. - ¿Sabes? Para ser elfa, mi prima hablaba mucho de que debíamos ser libres, de que no debíamos permitir que nos tratasen como sirvientes. Yo no lo comprendía, porque era pequeña y mi madre trabajaba y nos mantenía... Quiero decir, yo no tuve que trabajar de pequeña. – Cullen apretó su mandíbula y se preguntó cómo sería la vida de un elfo dentro de una elfería, asumía que muy difícil, pero nunca lo había pensado realmente. – De todas formas... ella había notado el cambio en mis ojos, así que decidimos hacer un experimento. – Praianna lo miró, Cullen le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Shianni había dicho que si me volvía a enojar probaría que mis ojos cambiaban su color... Por ello, me molestó durante todo el día, pero yo sabía cuál era su objetivo, así que no le di el gusto... hasta que tuvo una idea infalible. – la elfa sonrió al recordar – A mí me gustaba mucho la leche caliente con canela y miel, y ella lo sabía, así que, por la noche, fuimos a preparar nuestro tazón diario y Shianni lo tiró al suelo y desparramó mi alimento ¡Eso me hizo enfurecer! – sonrieron los dos y las manos que Cullen sostenía, dejaron de ser solo sostén y enlazó sus dedos alrededor de los de Praianna, ella también apretó su mano y dio un paso hacia el templario, dejando su cuerpo muy cerca. La túnica de la aprendiz, rozó el abdomen sin armadura del templario y cubierto solo por una camisa marrón clara manchada en restos de sangre y rastros de pelea, fue un juego de seducción, porque ella siguió con la historia como si no hubiera una intimidad creciente entre los dos. – Recuerdo que le dije cómo se atrevía a tirar alimentos y desperdiciarlo de ese modo, y en ese instante... Shianni gritó alegre y me dijo "¡lo sabía! Tus ojos han cambiado ¡¡Gané!!" – ella apretó las manos de Cullen por la intensidad de aquel recuerdo.

> Para ella fue un juego ganado, yo me aterroricé. – Praianna lo miró. – Hasta ese entonces, había creído que Shianni se había inventado lo de mis ojos, pero cuando lo comprobó y el entusiasmo de sus palabras me dijeron que no me mentía, supe que era maga. Y aquella idea me aterró. A pesar de ser pequeña, mi madre había hablado conmigo alguna vez de aquel tema... así que, mis miedos me invadieron ¿Qué sucedería si era maga? ¿Tenía que avisar a alguien? ¿Podría ocultarlo? – Cullen guardó silencio. Nunca había pensado que para un mago era una situación de terror poseer magia. Sí, había escuchado incontables historias, pero nunca de labios de un mago y mucho menos de uno que él apreciaba. – El terror me invadió por completo... y me pregunté por qué me había maldecido el Hacedor... - ella desvió su mirada y apretó las manos de él, una vez más. – Luego, en el círculo, entendí que no es una maldición, sino un don a controlar, pero en aquellos tiempos yo sentí que estaba maldita.

\- Lo siento. – Cullen soltó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla, Praianna lo miró y se ruborizó. - ¿Qué pasó después? – los ojos esmeraldas miraron a un costado, lo que pasó después no era un recuerdo grato, al parecer. – No tienes que contarme si no lo deseas... - ella sintió cuando el templario acomodó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja puntiaguda.

\- No importa... después, al día siguiente... exploté en magia y lastimé a personas. No maté a nadie... - lo miró – Pero lastimé a alguien y a mi familia... Los templarios me arrancaron de la elfería y nunca más los volví a ver.

\- Lo siento. – la elfa, que había mantenido la mirada baja, levantó sus ojos y su mentón hacia él. Por su parte, él descendió sus labios hacia los de ella y soltó su otra mano para colocarla sobre la cintura de la maga. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, se prometió a sí mismo que sería la única vez... pero la deseaba sin comprender el por qué. – Yo... Praianna... - suspiró, no sabía si era apropiado, si a ella le molestaría, pero ya no podía contenerse.

\- Tuve mucho miedo desde entonces... - ella habló tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir los suspiros de cada palabra. - ... de perder el control otra vez... - la elfa apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo acarició, Cullen sintió que su respiración se aceleraba con cada roce. La aprendiz bajó su mirada sobre el cuerpo de él y miró el movimiento de sus manos cuando recorrieron sus pectorales y luego sus hombros, y mientras lo hacía, siguió hablando: - ... hasta esa noche que me salvaste de... aquellos tres y, finalmente... perdí el control _otra vez_. – "otra vez", como en estos momentos en los que ambos ya no podían seguir manteniendo control sobre sus deseos... con él había vuelto a perder el control por salvarlo y con él, ahora, quería volver a perderlo, pero por _besarlo_... - Cullen... - suspiró Praianna y levantó su mirada una vez más, acercó sus labios sobre la boca del templario, tan cerca que era casi imposible continuar resistiendo lo que les sucedía. El rubio acarició su rostro y, tomó su mejilla y delicadamente hizo que levantara un poco más su mentón, ella hizo como se lo marcó.

\- Prai... - suspiró. – Espera... - los labios de los dos se rozaron, él cerró sus ojos en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse. - ... no quiero traerte problemas.

\- Ya los tenemos. – dijo la elfa, él sonrió.

\- Puedo esperar a tu Angustia. – ella suspiró y la mera mención de aquella palabra la hizo pensar en el rito de Tranquilidad y volver sobre sus cabales. Abrazó a Cullen con mucho pesar y ocultó su rostro sobre su pecho, rompiendo así la cercanía con el templario. Percibió el suspiro de arrepentimiento del rubio cuando la rodeó por sus brazos y apretó su hombro con una mano y con la otra sostuvo su cabeza contra él, sobre sus labios, como si deseara besarla. Fue un abrazo que contenía demasiados sentimientos. Ella apretó la camisa de Cullen en un puño y los dos se lamentaron el no haberse besado, pero las palabras de Rhys habían vuelto, así como la incertidumbre de qué les harían en la torre, una vez de regreso.

Cullen era excelente en su trabajo, no merecía el egoísmo de la maga.

Praianna era una maga prometedora, como pocas, no merecía las debilidades del templario por tenerla...

Magos y templarios... eso no era lo correcto, no debían... no debían...


	20. Presagio del mal

Los jóvenes permanecieron abrazados durante un tiempo en silencio y sabiendo que aquella cercanía era todo lo que se podían permitir. Rhys se los había dejado claro: Praianna no era una maga angustiada y Cullen era templario.

Cullen fue el primero en entrar en razón y liberó de sus brazos a la joven elfa. No era apropiado lo que estaba haciendo. – Creo que lo mejor es volver. – ella asintió, pero pudo ver en su rostro que conservaba tristeza y simplemente no podía dejarla así. - ¿Qué sucede, Prai? – preguntó y volvió a acariciar su mejilla. Ella negó con movimientos de cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No, permitir que la tocara o consolara solo lo haría más difícil y si no debían sentir lo que sentían, lo mejor era dejar de hacerlo.

\- Deberíamos volver. Es lo mejor. – Praianna se agachó y tomó sus trozos de leña, una buena cantidad. Cullen permaneció a su lado viéndola, intentando comprender qué había sucedido con su rechazo tan repentido, pero la maga no le dedicó una sola mirada. Cuando tuvo sobre sí los troncos, se giró y comenzó a recorrer el camino de vuelta.

\- Has agarrado mucha leña. – dijo él mientras tomaba sus troncos. – Recuerda que el viaje de regreso lleva tiempo. No podrás cargar con todo.

\- Sí podré. – respondió sin verlo. Él sonrió ante su terquedad y optó por no discutir; la siguió en silencio.

La noche se había alzado frente aquellos dos mientras avanzaban relativamente lento por el bosque. La brisa fresca también y Cullen se lamentó no cargar con su armadura para lograr algo más de protección frente al descenso de la temperatura. Praianna llevaba su túnica, era cierto, pero también era conocido que las telas eran mágicas y les otorgaban resistencia a los elementos, el frío era uno de éstos. Por lo menos, mientras sostenía los trozos de madera y hacía fuerza, conservaba la temperatura corporal.

Ninguno de aquellos jóvenes podría haber sabido que a lo lejos, seres corruptos habían percibido el olor de los restos de sangre de sus ropas y se habían acercado paso a paso, como furtivos cazadores para encontrarse con su presa. Tampoco habrían podido saber que aquellos seres habitualmente moraban las profundidades de las tierras en una búsqueda desesperada e imparable del dragón durmiente que les susurrara a sus oídos para que lo liberase de la cruel prisión arcana a las que estaban destinados.

Algo estaba cambiando por aquellos tiempos sobre la superficie de Thedas... un susurro adictivo y atrayente había comenzado a juntar una horda de bestias de pesadillas en los abismos de los Caminos de las Profundidades y tan solo en cuestión de meses, explotaría la Quinta Ruina sobre las tierras de Ferelden con el despertar de Urthemiel, el quinto dios antiguo que yacía en su prolongado letargo. Pero eso, ninguno de los dos podría haber sabido aquel día, cuando sus preocupaciones tan solo eran que el encantador orlesiano no los delatara frente a sus superiores.

Un sonido llegó a los oídos de ambos en el mismo instante. Praianna y Cullen se detuvieron en seco, paralizados y a la espera de volver a oírlo. No tiraron las leñas, no, porque no deseaban delatar su posición, pero el hecho de haberlo oído ambos, solo podía significar que no había sido imaginación de ninguno. La maga estaba por delante, el templario por detrás a una distancia corta. Otra vez el sonido: claramente pudieron apreciar que se trataban de pasos poco disimulados. Ella se giró hacia él con rostro preocupado ¿Qué enemigo haría tanto ruido para avisar su llegada? Y de tratarse de algún animal salvaje, ciertamente sería más silencioso que aquello. Los sonidos se acercaron, así que los dos dejaron las maderas lentamente en el suelo, la maga tomó su bastón y el templario preparó escudo y espada, posicionándose, ahora sí, frente a la aprendiz para darle tiempo de conjurar de ser necesario. Cuando el sonido fue audible a escasa distancia, Praianna llamó a las fuerzas del Más Allá y dotó de luz la punta de su bastón para ver de quién se trataba. El Más Allá respondió la orden de la maga y transmutó la realidad otorgando energía a su bastón. Y allí estaban: siete seres que _jamás_ había visto...

... Sus cuerpos tenían el tamaño de un humano, pero claramente no lo eran. Sus carnes estaban corruptas, podridas, como si una infección prolongada le hubiese quitado toda vitalidad y lo hubiese transformado en cuero inmundo, aunque se apreciaban toscos tatuajes adornándolos. Sus armaduras eran iguales de toscas, con estandartes ajadas y difíciles de reconocer. Llevaban parches y armas irregulares de una fabricación imposiblemente cruda, pero efectiva, Cullen no tuvo dudas, aun sin conocer la táctica de ataque de aquel enemigo. A pesar de ser fuertemente musculosos, a ellos les resultaron escuálidos, como si durante mucho tiempo no se habían alimentado. Sus caras eran blancas, pálidas, como el color de un cadáver, la cuenca de la nariz estaba vacía y la coloración amarronada sobre sus bordes dejaba en claro que aquella piel estaba enferma. Al mirar sus ojos encontraron la muerte reflejada, eran blanquecinos como si la sangre ya no los irrigara y la piel del rostro manchada con corrupción indescriptible, así como costras rojas ennegrecidas que caían por el sitio que debiera ser las mejillas. Praianna pensó que los grotescos seres frente a ella parecían sombras retorcidas de lo que alguna vez, en otra vida, hubieran sido seres humanos...

Un rugido seco y áspero atravesó la noche y en ese instante los seres nefastos saltaron sobre ellos. Cullen se movió con una rapidez envidiable, Praianna no habría pensado que tenía una habilidad tan efectiva para el ataque y contraataque, puesto que solo con dos movimientos rebanó la cabeza de uno, pero los seis se lanzaron sobre él, así que ella, llamó las fuerzas del Más Allá y petrificó a uno de los enemigos, luego lanzó un puño pétreo al segundo, alejándolo del templario, lanzó un aura heroica sobre él, para que tuviera mayor eficacia al enfrentar al enemigo y se arrodilló sobre el suelo, hundió sus manos sobre la tierra, llamó a los árboles para que le dieran el poder de sus fuertes raíces y con toda la concentración de la que hacía porte, hizo crecer las raíces de un árbol, tomando a uno de los enemigos y partiéndolo en dos con las ramas. El sudor invadió su cuerpo, sintió náuseas de inmediato y el aire a su alrededor no fue suficiente para lo que necesitaban sus pulmones, no comprendió qué sucedía, todo a su alrededor se nubló, justo cuando un rugido de Cullen la obligó a levantar la vista y mirar qué era lo que sucedía. Yacían cuatro enemigos muerto, dos se lanzaron sobre él. Praianna, temblorosa, elevó sus manos una vez más y llamó las fuerzas del Más Allá para cubrir el cuerpo del templario con un escudo natural de roca, en ese momento, la aprendiz cayó tendida sobre el suelo y perdió la conexión con la batalla.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, no entendió qué había sucedido. Recordaba la cercanía con Cullen y luego, ¿esto? ¿O había sido todo un sueño? ¿Y Lusacan? Una tormenta de rayos, ¡gritos, muchos gritos! Se sentó de golpe, agitada y vio a su lado a Bran. No pudo creer el estado en el que se encontraba el templario. Sin ropas, el cuerpo desnudo del hombre se encontraba cubierto por un ungüento y su respirar era notoriamente dificultoso... alrededor había quemaduras en toda la extensión de su cuerpo y se podía ver un trasudado líquido que competía con el ungüento para barrerlo de la superficie de la piel gravemente quemada ¡Por la gracia de Hacedor! Sintió que se mareó una vez más, llevó su mano sobre su sien y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose más débil de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida. Las náuseas la invadieron y tuvo que correr fuera de la carpa para no vomitar allí dentro. Por pocos segundos logró salir, cuando vomitó incapaz de seguir conteniéndolo. Sus piernas temblaron y si no la hubiesen sostenido, habría caído sobre sus desechos. Las manos que la tomaron las reconoció de inmediato, porque eran las mangas de la túnica de Rhys. - ¡Praianna! Has despertado, ¡por el hálito del Hacedor! ¡Has sido una imprudente! ¡¡Casi te matas con la cantidad de hechizos que lanzaste en el bosque!! – le regañó, pero la aprendiz oía poco y nada. - ¿Cómo es posible que sepas petrificar a tus oponentes y no hayas sido sometida a la Angustia aún? – Fredrick se acercó a los magos y sostuvo a la aprendiz.

\- Rhys, deja de regañarla. Ni siquiera te oye. – el encantador de Ferelden ingresó al interior de la carpa y la sentó al lado del templario. – Ha habido un enfrentamiento en el bosque, Praianna. Has usado demasiado hechizos, uno tras otro y te has drenado demasiado. No podrás lanzar hechizos durante uno día o dos, al menos. – de golpe, ella recordó el bosque, los seres monstruosos, ¡¡Cullen!!

\- ¿¡Dónde está Cullen!? – se sacudió sobre el cuerpo del encantador, sin ser consciente de que se estaba delatando. Fredrick la miró algo sospechoso y luego miró a Rhys. Éste suspiró.

\- Fred, ve afuera, por favor. – pidió el encantador de Orlais. – Yo me quedaré con ella. – Fredrick asintió y salió del interior de la carpa. – Praianna, Cullen está bien. De hecho, está vivo solo por la cantidad de hechizos que has lanzado, uno tras de otro. – ella lo miró. Él sonrió. – No lo han herido y ha vuelto a salvo. Descuida. Pero ya sabes que no dejaré que siga encima de ti. Ya lo hemos hablado. No es conveniente. Me encargaré de que superes tu Angustia y luego... serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca. – La elfa poco a poco iba acomodando sus pensamientos otra vez. Recordó la charla en el bosque con él, las sonrisas y las miradas. El relato de su infancia y la cercanía con el templario... y luego... los seres nefastos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que nos atacó, Rhys?

\- No tengo idea. Estaban lejos del campamento, así que no consideré buena idea ir a echar un vistazo. Además, podría haber más de esos seres. – ella asintió. – No han traído la leña, desde luego, pero ni siquiera si la tuviéramos me atrevería a encender una fogata. – sin embargo, a la maga le pareció notar una gran preocupación en el rostro del encantador.

\- ¿Qué _crees_ que podría haber sido lo que nos atacó? – Rhys la miró muy serio, guardó silencio y suspiró.

\- No importa, descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos antes del amanecer, cuando partamos hacia el círculo. – la elfa vio la expresión en el encantador... era notoriamente sombría, si tenía sospechas de la procedencia de aquellas bestias pues entonces, sin lugar a dudas, eran terribles noticias. 


	21. Magia de sangre

Rhys tenía su mirada celeste clavada sobre el firmamento nocturno mientras le daba vueltas en su cabeza a los últimos acontecimientos del día: Caroline había fallecido, lo cual era una mierda. Bran iba a morir, no albergaba dudas al respecto... en cuanto a Robert, no dejaba de fastidiarlo desde que habían salido del templo y cuando le había preguntado por la filacteria de Taren (la que había cargado Caroline), Robert le había respondido "búscala dentro de tu culo, encantador". Una respuesta de muy mal gusto y falta de educación... Por otro lado, estaba Fredrick. Jowan y Fred habían estado yendo y viniendo desde que él le había dado la orden a Cullen y Praianna de buscar leñas. En determinado momento le había parecido que Fred había sacado algo de su bolsillo y había echado un rápido vistazo con el aprendiz, para volver a esconderlo. Cuando se había acercado a aquellos, habían actuado muy extraño y las sospechas de Rhys solo habían aumentado. Y estaba el hecho de que había sido Fredrick quien había lanzado la tormenta eléctrica sobre el grupo, ¿lo había hecho para salvarlos? ¿lo había hecho para matar a los templarios? ¿o lo había hecho para distraerlos? Pues, no se le había pasado por alto que Fred y Jowan habían sido los últimos de salir del templo... cuando todo el resto ya lo había hecho ¿Por qué se habían quedado más tiempo allí? ¿Haciendo qué? O mejor dicho, ¿haciendo algo o Rhys se estaba volviendo loco?

El encantado suspiró y pateó la tierra sobre sus pies, frustrado y con muchos interrogantes en mente. Se giró y miró a su equipo. Los historiadores no hacían más que armar conjeturas de lo hallado y la iniciada no sabía dónde se encontraba parada. Taren no hablaba, estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Robert los vigilaba desde lejos, Fred y Jowan permanecían a lo lejos cuchicheando, Cullen no sacaba la vista de la carpa, donde estaba Praianna y Bran agonizaba.

Un desastre.

El encantador de Orlais contaba tan solo con veintiocho años recién cumplidos. No había conocido vida diferente a la de mago dentro de un círculo y no conocía quiénes habían sido sus padres. Sin embargo, más allá de la curiosidad propia de la adolescencia, aquel tema no le había quitado el sueño de adulto. Lo que sí le había quitado el sueño había sido la "sensibilidad" de que la hacía porte para _sentir_ espíritus y, había sido esta habilidad la que había hecho que Taren se interesara en él dentro del círculo y lo tomara como pupilo cuando el elfo había superado su Angustia y había sido llamado "mago del Círculo" en Val Royeaux. Sí, pese al rostro sin edad de Taren, el elfo era mucho más grande que él, estaba seguro... decía haber vivido con los dalishanos con anterioridad, de allí su tatuaje facial, y que cuando hubo un número elevado de magos dentro del clan, decidió abandonarlo y entregarse a las fuerzas templarias, que de inmediato lo metieron dentro del círculo, en la Aguja Blanca, de eso ya hacía prácticamente diez años. Allí, Taren había pasado varios años como aprendiz, a pesar de lo habilidoso que era el elfo, pero no fue hasta que le tuvieron confianza suficiente que le permitieron someterse a la Angustia y, por supuesto, la había superado de forma impecable. Una vez angustiado, pasó a ser mago y pidió al primer encantador de la Aguja Blanca que le permitiera enseñar a Rhys (por aquel entonces un jovencito de veinte años), y se lo habían permitido, es decir que, Taren, había guiado de incontables formar al encantador de Orlais en su aprendizaje y lo había preparado perfectamente para el momento en el que Rhys tuvo que atravesar su propia Angustia. Por ello, el encantador humano sabía que muchos templarios dentro de la Aguja Blanca tildaban a Taren de "peligroso", decían que el elfo tenía formas extrañas de manejar la magia, conocía demasiado y compartía muy poco. Y era cierto, todo aquello, pero principalmente que era totalmente reacio a la interacción con los templarios... y era precisamente aquello lo que había tenido muy preocupado a Rhys y la pérdida de la filacteria del elfo... No le creía una sola palabra a Robert acerca de no saber el paradero del frasco con sangre de Taren, pero de haberse "extraviado" ... pues esa sería la excusa perfecta para volverlo Tranquilo una vez de vuelta en Val Royeaux.

Aquella había sido la principal preocupación de Rhys hasta que Cullen había vuelto del interior de los bosques con la elfa en brazos y una explicación rarísima de lo acontecido: unos seres enfermos, que jamás había visto, los habían atacado y Praianna le había salvado la vida. Había hecho uso de una gran cantidad de hechizos, una tras otro, hasta que acabó por perder la consciencia. Dos cosas había que tener en cuenta: primero, ¿qué era lo que Cullen había visto? Cuando Rhys había pedido a Robert que lo acompañase a echar un vistazo (porque ningún mago podía andar sin la custodia de un templario), éste se le había reído en la cara y le había dicho que "ni en sueño". Pero, ¿acaso a Robert no le había sonado a los tan infames engendros tenebrosos de las Ruinas la descripción del joven templario? De haber sido así, pues entonces Robert se lo había pasado por el culo porque no le había permitido ir a investigar.

Y lo segundo era lo que Cullen relató acerca de Praianna. Una aprendiz de mago había usado hechizos avanzados para los que deberían ser sus conocimientos: petrificación y comando de las raíces de los árboles al apoyar sus manos sobre la tierra. Éste último hechizo era de los clanes dalishanos, pero según tenía entendido ella había vivido toda su vida en la elfería de Denerim, a menos que su propio padre hubiese sido un Custodio de algún clan dalishano para que ella tuviera ese domino... Sea cual fuera la verdad, era una locura que la elfa no fuera maga aún. Debía sometérsela a la Angustia.

\- Oye, Rhys. – la voz de Senallen le hizo dar un salto en su sitio, la profesora lo miró divertida por haberlo alarmado. - ¿Nervioso?

\- Algo, ¿qué sucede, Senallen?

\- Mira... Si Ferdinand y yo estamos en lo cierto, podría tratarse de dos facciones sectarias las que hemos encontrado en el interior del Templo de Lusacan: la Orden del Juramente Ardiente y la Última Luna. De cualquier modo, queremos investigar sobre el tema y de regreso a Val Royeaux, pero resulta interesante que encontrásemos evidencia directa que involucre a los viejos dioses de Tevinter con el folclore élfico, ¿no? Es decir, siempre se ha sospechado que Tevinter ha construido sus grandes monumentos y estructuras sobre la civilización de los elfos, pero esto es un enlace real y directo de ello. Además, está tu amigo, Taren. Ese elfo es un libro abierto. Si él estuviera interesado, me gustaría llevarlo conmigo a Minrathous para continuar con mis estudios.

\- Eso debes hablarlo con él. – respondió Rhys. – Pero sí, me alegra que haya valido la pena venir a este sitio. – Senallen notó lo distraído que estaba el encantador y que solo había sido cortés con ella, pero no le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, nada. – respondió. – Vayan con el hermano a seguir viendo qué conclusiones sacan del templo para que me la cuentes antes de dejar Kinloch Hold, en el Lago Calehad, así puedo escribir mi informe.

\- De acuerdo.

Tevinter y Arlathan en un solo templo en las tierras del reino de Ferelden... corrientes telúricas sellando dicha puerta... la presencia de ¿Fen'Harel? Custodiando los cadáveres de los sectarios y a cada lado de Lusacan, ¿dónde estaba lo lógica en todo ello? 

Una trampa que había atraído unos demonios... y ahí estaba lo que a Rhys no le cerraba... conocía demasiado bien a los espíritus y los demonios como para saber que las ataduras no se hacían sobre trampas. La trampa había sido tan solo un glifo de parálisis, pero "alguien" había aprovechado la activación para permitir que los demonios interactuaran con aquellos cadáveres, ¿quién? ¿Y por qué? El encantador miró a Taren. El encantador élfico sin dudas podría haberlo hecho, pero ¿era capaz de creer que había sido él? Y si no había sido él... entonces Rhys llevó su mirada sobre Fredrick, la única otra persona capaz de convocar demonios... pero para hacerlo... tendría que ser mago de sangre... y si lo era... ¿Jowan también lo era?

Rhys sacudió su cabeza, ¡por la gracia de la venerada Redentora! Debía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza a todos estos temas. No tenía respuestas, ni las tendría... pero la sombra de magia de sangre dentro del círculo y la fraternidad de libertarios, no era algo que le gustase. No. Absolutamente, no. Sus ojos celestes buscaron a los templarios y encontró al joven Cullen con semblante triste al no poder saber nada de la aprendiz. Rhys suspiró y se lamentó por aquel joven... Enamorado de la persona incorrecta... 

¡Por el Hacedor! ¿Es que nada podía salir bien?


	22. Misivas en llamas

_Al primer encantador Irving de Kinloch Hold:_

_Me enorgullece otorgar en mano esta misiva a honorable servidor del Círculo de Hechiceros, habiendo yo formado parte de una expedición con fines de recolección de datos históricos sobre la pasada cultura tevinterana que habitó las indómitas tierras de Ferelden y habiendo sido testigo de la excelencia de los aprendices de magos que aquí forman._

_Respecto a las_ **_fuerzas de la Orden Templaria_ ** _que sirve en el interior del Círculo de Hechiceros, deseo que se sepa mi profundo pesar y dolor al traer la noticia del fallecimiento de ser Bran, consagrado templario y hombre de honor. No me es grato volver de la expedición con esta vida en las manos del Hacedor, pero seguramente nuestro dios lo tendrá a su lado. Con respecto a la reciente incorporación a la orden, el joven ser Cullen, quiero felicitar por dicho miembro y dejar escrito que creo que será hacedor de grandes obras; no solo es un joven preparado intelectual, religiosa y físicamente, sino que hay integridad en su accionar y misericordia._

 _Respecto a los_ **_magos del círculo_ ** _que nos han acompañado, debo felicitar al encantador Fredrick por su dominio en el arte arcana y su predisposición a la colaboración. El aprendiz del mago Jowan es un joven entusiasta, pero he notado que se encuentra un poco deslumbrado por las actividades de los magos y encantadores, rezagando sus obligaciones intelectuales. Sugiero mayores horas de estudio y posponer su Angustia hasta el momento que se encuentre preparado. En cuanto a la aprendiz de mago, la elfa Praianna, quiero felicitar al círculo por contar con figura tan prometedora, sugiriendo someter de inmediato a su Angustia a dicha señorita, dado que ha demostrado tener dominio de hechizos de niveles avanzados que, de ningún modo, comparto que una aprendiz sea capaz de ejecutarlos y no se la cuenta aún entre los magos angustiados. Por otro lado, quisiera proponer organizar su Angustia sin retrasos y que el templario que la asista sea el joven Cullen Rutherford, para demostrar de una vez por toda su excelencia para ejecutar las órdenes más trágicas en la orden de ser necesario, nuestra Redentora no lo permita, si nuestra prometedora elfa falla en su prueba._

_He de agregar que a aprendiz élfica cuenta con un dominio certero y vasto respecto a historia y conocimientos arcanos, pude notar que es una brillante estudiante, interesado en los misterios arcanos, dispuesta al aprendizaje, humilde y respetuosa. No tengo nada negativo para decir de la joven elfa._

_Respecto a lo conocido durante nuestra_ **_visita al Templo_ ** _del viejo dios de la Noche, Lusacan, quisiera destacar que la información obtenida cuenta con carácter confidencial y los detalles serán otorgados a Su Más Sagrada, Divina Beatrix III en la Gran Catedral y, posterior a ello, enviaré una nota con los detalles para que sean de conocimiento de los magos del Círculo de Hechiceros en el Lago Calenhad, como muestra de agradecimiento por su colaboración._

 _Respecto a lo acontecido con el_ **_evento poco claro_ ** _que involucró al templario Cullen y la aprendiz Praianna, quisiera dar mi opinión: no he sido testigo de las bestias narradas por nuestros jóvenes, pero creo que se trata de engendros tenebrosos. Es cierto que nos encontrábamos cerca del reino enano, Orzammar, pero no debería haberse avistado engendros sobre la superficie. Sugiero mantener la vigilancia._

_Con mi más profundo agradecimiento, me despido._

_Encantador Rhys, de la Aguja Blanca, Círculo de Hechiceros en Val Royeaux._

_***_

El grupo de aventureros había llegado el día anterior a la torre de Magos con la nefasta noticia de que dos templarios habían fallecido: ser Bran y Caroline. Rhys había tenido un semblante serio en todo momento, distinto a aquel mago jovial que había ingresado al interior de la torre, semanas atrás. Irving no lo había pasado por alto.

La oficina del primer encantador Irving era uno de los sitios más seguros con el que contaba el eximio mago. Allí llevaba adelante las charlas más privadas y secretas que deseaba para poder manejar adecuadamente el interior de la torre de magos. Y allí se encontraba junto a su buena amiga, la encantadora superior Wynne. Irving releyó la nota escrita por el encantador, mientras en su otra mano tenía la _otra_ nota que Rhys le había dejado:

_Irving:_

_En cuanto acabes de leer esta nota por favor préndele fuego, que no quede prueba de lo que escribiré a continuación, a no ser que tú consideres que puedes confiar lo suficiente en el Caballero Comandante Greagoir, hombre a quien yo no tengo el agrado de conocer._

_Jowan no se encuentra preparado para ser sometido a su Angustia, anda detrás del encantador Fredrick como perro faldero, no estudia y creo que solo desea adular al encantador. Me he encontrado en circunstancias extrañas dentro del Templo de Lusacan, cuando dos demonios ¡¡del orgullo!! poseyeron un grupo de cadáveres amontonados y formaron dos regresados. No quiero ser imprudente, pero tampoco puedo permitirme ser inocente: creo que se ha tratado de magia de sangre ¿Existían sospechas tuyas respecto a esto? No digo que Jowan la practique ni tampoco lo afirmo en el caso de Fredrick, pero te pido, por favor, que no dejes de sopesar esta posibilidad; si hay magia de sangre dentro del círculo, podría ser caótico._

_Por otro lado, Jowan mantiene una relación del tipo "amorosa" con la iniciada Lily, o al menos, esa fue mi percepción. Tú sabrás mejor que yo qué hacer con esta situación._

_He notado también un vínculo de gran cariño entre Cullen y Praianna. No te afirmo que se encuentren fraternizando, pero están a un paso de hacerlo (si no lo han hecho). Cuida más a esa aprendiz, es excelente y tiene gran poder. Lanzó un hechizo de petrificación sobre los engendros tenebrosos y conecta con la naturaleza como lo hacen los custodios de los clanes dalishanos. Me habías dicho que vino de la elfería de Denerim, pero siempre me habías hablado de su madre, ¿podría haber sido su padre un custodio dalishano? No tiene importancia, pero cuida a esa aprendiz, ¡sométela de inmediato a la Angustia! Y no bromeaba cuando propuse a Cullen en su asistencia. Los templarios e iniciados de la Capilla siempre se salen con la suya cuando se lían con magos, y solo nosotros pagamos las consecuencias. Si Praianna fracasa, que él acabe con su vida, y si no puede, pues que pague también por la situación en la que se encuentra la aprendiz. Sin embargo, no he mentido cuando he escrito que veo grandes cualidades en el joven templario, las veo, pero no deja de ser templario y nosotros no dejamos de ser magos para ellos. Cuida a Praianna._

_Es cierto que también ha fallecido una templaria de la Aguja Blanca, ha sido durante una batalla en la que recibió demasiados golpes y quemaduras por un hechizo de "tempestad" del encantador Frendrick, no afirmo que haya sido adrede, pero no lo descarto. Lo siento, Irving, pero así están las cosas. En cuanto a lo descubierto en el templo, no puedo decir mucho, solo que Tevinter y su pasado se mezcla estrechamente con la antigua Arlathan élfica y hemos descubierto corrientes telúricas custodiando la entrada al templo. En cuanto tenga mayor información, te la haré llegar._

_Su Perfección Divina Beatrix III se encuentra entrada en edad, hay momentos en los que solo teme a los magos y pierde su contacto con la realidad. He tenido el ¿privilegio? de verla antes de partir hacia aquí, Ferelden, y lo primero que había gritado fue "¡¿Quiénes son?! ¿Los magos están atacando?"; creo que la mujer aún recuerda los eventos de traición en la Gran Catedral años atrás y la traición de su Suma Sacerdotisa. Sabemos que aquella infame traición involucró a la Orden Templaria y la Suma Sacerdotisa y que, de no haber sido por los Buscadores de la Verdad y la Heroína de Orlais, habrían asesinado a Divina Beatrix. Lo que quiero decir es que, Su Perfección solo ve demonios y sombras por estos tiempos, no hay manera que ella haya solicitado el estudio de este templo, ¿entiendes? Creo que ha perdido la claridad de su pensamiento, pero si no fue ella, ¿entonces quién?_

_Senallen Tavernier es muy amiga de la emperatriz Celene pero ¿quién le dio la información sobre el templo de Lusacan? No lo sé, aunque sospecho que aquí está sucediendo más de lo que nos han dicho, Irving y espero que no involucre, una vez más, a la orden de los templarios. No sé quién se beneficiará con la información obtenida por parte de los historiadores, pero quédate tranquilo que no saldré de encima de la profesora hasta obtener respuestas._

_Mira, no quiero incitar una guerra ni despertar terrores. No es mi objetivo. Solo quiero que te asegures de que no se practique magia de sangre y que Praianna sea sometida a su Angustia. Lo demás, corre por mi cuenta. Poco te conozco, pero en lo poco, he encontrado sensatez y sabiduría. Espero que sepas comprender que estas palabras son escritas por necesidad y sin ningún fin malévolo. Te deseo lo mejor y si nuestras vidas se vuelven a cruzar, quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar cálido entre mis recuerdos._

_P/D: Asegúrate de deshacerte de esta misiva, de lo contrario, me comprometerías muchísimo... hablar como lo he hecho de Su Perfección me podría bajo la mira templaria. Por favor, he tomado un gran riesgo personal al escribirte esto, espero que sepas velar por mi seguridad también._

_Rhys._

***

Irving suspiró y miró a Wynne, a su lado.

\- ¡Quémala! – solicitó la mujer, angustiada. El encantador murmuró unas palabras y la misiva se consumió en las llamas.

El silencio inundó la oficina de Irving y las implicancias de las palabras del encantador de la Aguja Blanca retumbaron como ecos de otro mundo.

\- ¿Qué harás? – se atrevió a preguntar Wynne.

\- Que Rhys se haya atrevido a mencionar sus sospechas acerca de Fredrick significa que está casi seguro de que es mago de sangre. Tanto Rhys como Fredrick forman parte de los libertarios, sin embargo, él ha preferido ser fiel al círculo y confesar sus sospechas. Eso solo demuestra que Rhys tiene un corazón que abraza a nuestra fraternidad, Wynne, los equitarios... – el viejo mago la miró con sus pobladas cejas grises.

\- Pero Rhys está dentro de la fraternidad de los libertarios, Irving. 

\- Lo sé. Pero me ha confesado sus pensamientos más turbados, el joven encantador debe estar casi seguro de que hay magia de sangre, de otro modo, no tiraría tierra sobre otros magos... - Wynne guardó silencio, pensó en las palabras del primer encantador y asintió. Tenía razón. – Hay que prestar más atención a Uldred... Ya sabes que Uldred y Fredrick están en todo momento juntos... – Wynne asintió. - Y el cambio de los últimos tiempos con las actitudes de Uldred no me dejan tranquilo. Menos ahora que leo esta nota.

\- ¿Y Jowan? – preguntó la mujer. - ¿Crees que sucumbió a los secretos de la magia de sangre?

\- Tan solo espero que no. – aseguró el primer encantador. – Pero de este tema, el de Jowan y la iniciada, tendré que hablar con Greagoir... - ambos se miraron y guardaron largo silencio. Finalmente, Irving suspiró. – No mencionaré lo que Rhys dijo acerca de Praianna y Cullen. Pero la someteré a su Angustia y Cullen asistirá el evento... y... bueno, que el Hacedor nos ampare. 

***

\- ¡Cullen! - la voz del caballero comandante Greagoir resonó desde su oficina, cuando el joven ingresó con la vista sobre el suelo. 

\- Buenos días, jovencito. - la voz paciente del primer encantador lo hizo levantar la mirada. Recordó las palabras del encantador de Orlais y sus advertencias respecto a sus sentimientos por Praianna, así que el rubio no tuvo dudas de que se lo había dicho a aquellos dos, sin embargo, optó por cerrar la boca. No había demasiado por decir, excepto aceptar que lo llevaran a las mazmorras una vez más o lo destinaran a otro sitio. 

\- Buenos días, primer encantador... 

\- He leído el informe del encantador de Orlais, Rhys. - dijo Greagoir, acercándose con el papel sobre su mano. - Tanto como en tu informe, está de acuerdo con que la aprendiz elfa sea sometida a su Angustia, no así el humano... ¿Cómo era?

\- Jowan, Greagoir. - respondió Irving. 

\- Ese, Jowan... - dijo. - Pero el encantador ha propuesto que seas tú quien vigile la Angustia de la elfa. No has vigilado ninguna Angustia hasta ahora, ¿no?

\- No, señor. 

\- Bien. Serás el templario encargado de... bueno, esperemos no llegar a ese punto, pero de ser necesario... - Greagoir apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Cullen. - Tendrás que ser tú el que le quite la vida para evitar que una abominación se libere en el interior de la torre ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? 

No, no podría. Pero tenía que ser capaz. Para esto se había formado toda su vida ¡Sí que podría! Podría matarla, aunque fuera Praianna.

\- Sí, señor. 

\- Perfecto. Comenzaremos con los preparativos, entonces. - dijo el caballero comandante. - Irving, pon a estudiar a esa jovencita y practicar sus hechizos para la ocasión en la que se enfrente con... los demonios del Más Allá. - Cullen levantó su mirada ambarina y miró a aquellos dos. El caballero comandante asintió. - Sí, Cullen. Solo los magos capaces de rechazar a los demonios en el Más Allá pueden seguir en la torre. Los demás o son sometidos a la Tranquilidad o asesinados. En eso consiste la Angustia, y es secreta, no lo olvides. No debes decirle nada a nadie al respecto.

> La elfa deberá enfrentar un demonio en el Más Allá y no sucumbir a sus trucos, de lo contrario... aquí, en el mundo despierto, estarás tú con tu espada para quitar la vida de un mago débil. - Cullen no pudo responder nada. No sabía que la Angustia era tan cruel como para obligar a los magos a pararse frente a los demonios y rechazarlos. Incluso parecía ser injusto... ¿Era justo lanzarlos desde tan jóvenes a los demonios en un reino desconocido, incluso para los mismos magos? Pero no podía decir nada, no le correspondía a él cuestionar la orden y sus secretos. - Tú estarás a su lado en estos días mientras se prepara para conocer sus modos, su fuerza, su determinación y más importante, cambios en ella que te puedan hablar de posesión cuando vuelva al mundo despierto después de la Angustia, ¿de acuerdo? - el rubio asintió. - Perfecto. Ve a tu habitación, mañana serás la sombra de la aprendiz élfica. 


	23. La noticia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_La Angustia_ **
> 
> _Entre los aprendices del Círculo, nada se contempla con más miedo que la Angustia. Poco se sabe de este rito de iniciación, y eso por sí solo ya es causa de temor. Pero es bien sabido que solo los aprendices que lo superan vuelven a ser vistos. Regresan como miembros a pleno derecho del Círculo de Hechiceros. Quizá aquellos que no lo consiguen son expulsados por haber caído en desgracia. Quizá se les de por muertos ahí mismo. Escuché un rumor, a todas luces ridículo, entre el Círculo de Rivain que decía que los aprendices que fallaban eran convertidos en cerdos, engordados y servidos como comida para los encantadores superiores. Pero no pude encontrar pruebas de que el Círculo de Rivain comiera ninguna cantidad de puerco en concreto._
> 
> _\- De "En busca del saber: viajes de un erudito de la Capilla", del hermano Genitivi_

La primera vez que el Caballero Comandante y el Primer Encantador se ponían en frente y te decían "serás sometido a tu Angustia, es hora de prepararse", era el momento en el que el aprendiz de mago en cuestión comenzaba a estudiar como un demente, practicar como un condenado y vomitar como un enfermo. No eran pocos los magos que confesaban que al enterarse de que serían sometidos al infame ritual habían entrado en desesperación, llanto, estado nauseoso nervioso o incluso insomnio. Así como tampoco eran pocos los que habían desaparecido sin siquiera ser vistos como Tranquilos entre los objetos peligrosos que los tranquilos custodiaban en el interior del círculo después de éste.

A Praianna se lo habían dicho aquella mañana y ella también había sentido como si sus entrañas lo sufrieran más que su mente. La sensación de que un "agujero" en la boca del estómago había comenzado a habitar en su interior no la había abandonado y cuando le destinaron a Cullen para asistir sus estudios, nada había sido más difícil que lograr concentrarse... aunque él se lo había facilitado todo y en todo momento.

Así era siempre, aunque claro que ella no lo había sabido: se anunciaba al aprendiz de mago que sería sometido, pero no se le decía cuándo, dónde o cómo, entonces el pobre infeliz pasaba los días que seguían a la anunciación en una especie de tortura límbica a la espera del veredicto final: la Angustia. Durante estos días, el aprendiz de mago era destinado a un templario, el miembro de la orden que asistiría su rito de iniciación y quien debía acompañarlo durante todos los días que durase el tormento... e incluso, en la agonía misma de la Angustia; los aprendices podían leer las horas que desearan, incluso más de las habituales, y podían practicar con su templario el tiempo que desearan también. Solo en este único momento, el mago tenía mayor poder que el templario, puesto que era el mago quien decidía cuándo había llegado el momento para descansar... y volver a empezar al día siguiente, sin saber si el siguiente... no sería el de la Angustia.

Praianna sentía como si aquel día su mente hubiese colapsado. Desde que Irving y Greagoir se lo habían dicho, ella no había dejado de leer lo que tenía a mano. Al principio, no había servido nada de lo que leía, porque no había podido retener información, saltando de un libro a otro. Solo cuando recibió un consejo acertado, pudo notar que estaba abarcando demasiado sin lograr resultados en ningún ámbito en concreto.

Abrió un tomo enorme y viejo, estaba por comenzar a leer, justo cuando Cullen le pasó otro ejemplar. – Disculpa que me entrometa, pero quizá, si te ordenas en tu lectura... organizas mejor tu mente. – propuso, entregándole un tomo sobre la escuela de magia de "entropía". – Prueba con una lectura rápida de cada escuela y luego algo del Cantar de la Luz... ¿Qué te parece? – Praianna lo miró, incapaz de creerse que ¡un templario! le estaba aconsejando; de inmediato sintió cómo una extraña sensación se acunó sobre su vientre y como una idiota le sonrió, aceptando el libro que le había dado.

\- Gracias. – la elfa abrió el tomo y recordó aquella lectura. Se trataba de un buen libro, conciso y claro sobre el tema en cuestión. Para repaso serviría. Levantó sus ojos verdes y lo miró, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de elegir con tanto acierto. - ¿Por qué has elegido este libro?

\- Es el que le dieron a un mago angustiado el día que ingresé a la torre. – explicó Cullen. – Escuché a Wynne decirle al jovencito que era excelente para repaso antes de someterse al rito, aunque claro que este mago, ya lo había superado. – Praianna le sonrió, lo que hizo que él también lo hiciera. - ¿Quieres leer en voz alta? No me molesta, puedo escucharte y guardar silencio. Lo que te ayude más... para superar la prueba.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme?

\- Por supuesto. – respondió el rubio, dio un paso al frente para sentarse a su lado, pero de inmediato se detuvo. Miró alrededor, notó los templarios custodiando, magos y aprendices yendo y viniendo y supo que aquello no era lo correcto. Sin embargo, al instante oyó la voz de la elfa comenzar con la lectura, un tono casi susurrado. El templario la miró, sonrió y permaneciendo a su lado, oyó todo lo que tenía para decir.

La noche ya había caído en el interior del círculo de magos y Praianna no había soltado los libros en el día entero. Cullen, sobre su espalda, no se había movido de su lado, pero tampoco había hablado, como era el deber de los templarios: vigilarlos, pero en absoluto silencio. El joven templario sentía piedad por ella, la veía asustada como nunca antes y sabía que no había probado bocado en todo el día, pero el caballero comandante había sido claro: "acompáñala en silencio y sin intervenir en sus decisiones. Esto es una prueba que deben superarla solos. El aprendiz estará nervioso, tú debes ser una imagen protectora para que pueda practicar con libertad y controlar que no incumpla reglamentaciones por sucumbir al miedo, nada más. El resto depende del mago." Así que, aquello había hecho él, acompañarla en silencio, a excepción de algún comentario en el día. Sin embargo, siendo ya la madrugada, comenzaba a preguntarse si dormiría siquiera en la noche o si el siguiente día fuese el de su Angustia, ¿no estaría mal que no contara con descanso alguno? Después de todo, él sabía que se enfrentaría a un demonio en el Más Allá... pero también sabía que no podía hablar sobre ello.

Praianna cerró un libro de gran volumen sobre la mesa de la gran biblioteca y se desplomó sobre su antigua encuadernación frustrada. La elfa alzó el tomo viejo en sus manos y caminó nerviosa y notoriamente cansada sobre la alta estantería para guardarlo en su sitio. Cullen notó la palidez en el rostro de Praianna y también la determinación por buscar un nuevo título y comenzar a leerlo. Después de unos segundos en que aquellos ojos verdes miraron los títulos expuestos, tomó un libro más y con un suspiro cansado lo retiró para empezar con la lectura. Cullen sintió, una vez más, piedad, pero no dijo nada, cuando ella volvió a tomar asiento frente a él y abrió el libro, buscando información sobre el índice. El templario observó alrededor, no encontró a nadie que pudiera notar si él intervenía o no, así que... simplemente... volvió a romper una regla.

Cullen aclaró su voz sobre la espalda de ella y se acercó. La aprendiz puso toda la poca voluntad que le quedaba sobre las letras, como si no le interesara que él hubiese solicitado su atención, pero cuando la mano enlatada del templario se situó sobre el libro, la elfa tuvo que mirarlo. - ¿Segura que seguirás leyendo? – le preguntó. El rubio se dijo a sí mismo que protegerla también era aconsejarle dormir.

\- Sí... no he terminado de repasar sobre magia elemental... Ya leí sobre creacionismo, entropía y espiritismo, pero no magia elemental... y... - su mirada cansada miró el grueso tomo que aún le faltaba revisar y pareció lamentarse la lentitud con la que leía. – Y... quiero estar preparada, Cullen. - El joven tomó el libro y se lo quitó, la elfa lo miró sorprendida. Notó cómo se quitó el yelmo y suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿Te molesta si me quito el yelmo? Es que ya casi no veo nada con la luz de las velas.

\- No... - Praianna le dedicó una marcada inspección a aquel rostro tan bello. – No, no me molesta... - quizás la distraía, pero no le molestaba.

\- Acompáñame, seguiremos leyendo... pero en otro sitio. – Cullen le pasó su mano y Praianna miró alrededor, como él lo había hecho anteriormente. No encontró a nadie, lo miró algo sorprendida, pero la aceptó... la mano del templario que la sostendría en el momento más difícil de su vida.

Ella se puso de pie frente a él y ambos se dedicaron una de aquellas miradas cómplices que se habían dado en la excursión. Cullen le sonrió levemente y avanzó, llevando a la aprendiz tomada de la mano donde fuera que tenía pensado llevarla. Praianna sonrió, sin que lo viera, y lo siguió, confiando en él... Una locura, confiando en un templario como no había confiado en nadie más... Ni en un mago, ni en un amigo... pero sí en él, un templario.

Para su sorpresa Cullen la llevó a la cocina de los magos, por aquellas horas, vacía. - ¿Me das un poco de fuego? – bromeó con la elfa y ambos sonrieron. Ella soltó la mano de él y la extendió frente a las brasas, haciéndolas arder. Sí, una aprendiz no podía renegar de un pedido de un templario, ¿no? Si ellos le solicitaban que usaran magia, podían hacerlo. Al igual que cuando un mago superior lo hacía. Cullen se situó frente a ella y le entregó el libro. – Siéntate aquí, a leer... Prepararé algo para que comas. No has comido en todo el día. – Praianna lo miró y sonrió, sonrojándose ¿El templario era acaso real?

\- Oye, lo lamento... es cierto. – dijo. – Tú tampoco has comido por estar... conmigo. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. – Cullen corrió una silla para que la aprendiz siguiera sumergida en sus inseguridades intelectuales, cuando él estaba seguro de que ella no necesitaba leer ningún libro más para superar aquella prueba.

Los minutos se sucedieron mientras Praianna continuó leyendo sobre la magia elementista, sintiéndose más animada por haber cambiado el ambiente. Al poco tiempo, Cullen se situó a su lado y le pasó un tazón con leche caliente, ella lo tomó casi sin pensarlo y bebió. Solo en ese momento volvió a la realidad y se olvidó del libro: era leche caliente con miel y canela. Sus labios quedaron detenidos sobre el tazón y recordó sus épocas en la elfería, con su madre y los tazones que le preparaba antes de dormir... Y Cullen lo había recordado...

Praianna lo miró, algo conmovida. – Es...

\- Leche caliente con miel y canela. – finalizó él. – Como aquella noche que tu prima te hizo enojar. – sonrió, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo con un cariño creciente, ¿por qué se empeñaba en acompañarla en los momentos difíciles de su vida? Cuando Praianna ya se había acostumbrado a atravesarlos sola...

\- Gracias... - la elfa bebió y una extraña sensación la invadió, entre melancolía por el pasado perdido y alegría por el presente encontrado. Lo miró, mientras él bebía a su lado, ¿acaso Cullen siempre estaría con ella para guiarla en su aprendizaje? ¿En el uso de su magia? – Cullen... - ambos se miraron. – Cuando un templario es destinado a un círculo... ¿alguna vez se va? – por unos segundos el joven guardó silencio y pensó en la respuesta que daría.

\- Siempre nos pueden destinar a otras misiones o, incluso, otros círculos. Pero suele ser raro que se decida algo así... - él la miró y sus ojos la embargaron – A menos que se desee castigar al templario o... evitar... conflictos. – Claro, si ambos tenían un romance y los descubrían, probablemente a él lo llevarían a otro círculo. Eso había intentado decirle, y Praianna lo comprendió.

\- Entiendo... - fue la respuesta que le dio y desvió su mirada, bebió su tazón y pensó en la respuesta. _Evitar conflictos_ , quererlo era un conflicto. - ¿Por qué me ayudas? – hizo la pregunta, pero esta vez, sin mirarlo. Prefería que se alejara de ella, si al final, tampoco estaría.

\- ¿Eh? – él la miró, pero la elfa no. - ¿Con la leche caliente? – bromeó, pero Praianna no lo miró, solo bebió, lo que obligó al templario a suspirar y ponerse serio. – Porque te noto tan agotada, que pensé que quizá con esto... podrías seguir leyendo hasta sentirte segura. Lo siento, ¿te ha molestado?

No, no le había molestado. La había debilitado, confundido... distraído de su Angustia.

\- ¿Por qué recordaste lo que te conté? – ahora sí lo miró, él también. De hecho, no había dejado de hacerlo.

\- ¿Sobre el tazón? – Praianna asintió. – Porque... - ahora él desvió su mirada. - ... porque te aprecio y... - aclaró su garganta - ... quisiera ayudarte a superar tu Angustia. – ambos guardaron silencio.

\- No quieres matarme, ¿verdad? – Cullen la miró y negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza. – Pero si tienes que hacerlo, ¿lo harás? – ambos se clavaron la mirada y finalmente, él asintió. Y la elfa sabía que lo haría... y por ello lo admiraba. – Gracias. – le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque a veces, el cuidar a un mago, implica también acabar con su miseria. – le dijo. – Si fallo... y he de morir... prefiero morir a ser Tranquila. Así que, gracias. Al menos... recordaré la leche con canela y miel. – levantó su tazón y sonrió.

\- No fallarás. – aseguró el templario. – No fallarás porque estás preparada... porque ni siquiera necesitas seguir leyendo estos libros. Lo haces porque te sientes insegura, pero no hay necesidad, Praianna. – ambos se miraron. – Te he visto luchar, estás listas. Superarás tu Angustia, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Y entonces qué? – Praianna lo miró. – Superaré mi Angustia y ¿qué, Cullen?

\- Serás maga. – la elfa se puso de pie. No quería hablar del tema, porque no quería arrepentirse por mencionar cosas inapropiadas producto del cansancio del día y la confusión con él.

Cullen dejó su tazón y se puso de pie frente a ella. - ¿Qué sucede? – tenía miedo... eso sucedía... miedo al futuro.

\- Quizás tienes razón... quizás es momento de irnos a dormir. – dijo ella. – Mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento... Mañana a las siete de la mañana te espero en la biblioteca y entrenaremos. – Praianna intentó escabullirse de la cocinar, pero Cullen solo extendió su brazo para sostenerla desde la cintura. Los cabellos caoba ocultaron los ojos de ella, pero la poca resistencia de su cuerpo por detener el agarre del templario, le dijo a él que prefería que la sostuviese.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – La aprendiz se puso frente a él, ya repuesta en su mirada, Cullen sosteniéndola desde la cintura, uno frente al otro.

\- Tengo miedo... de fallar.

\- No lo harás. – ambos se miraron, luego sus labios y, finalmente otra vez sus rostros.

\- No deberíamos sostenernos de este modo. – sentenció Praianna. Cullen soltó su cintura.

\- Lo siento.

\- Me voy a dormir... Gracias. – la elfa se giró y apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte, se detuvo, cerró sus ojos, suspiró, se giró sobre Cullen y le dio un beso sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Notó la reacción en él: había quedado paralizado sin esperar aquel gesto por parte de la aprendiz. – Nos vemos por la mañana. – le dijo y se escabulló hacia su habitación con rapidez. Él permaneció viendo la puerta y sintiendo que no era capaz de asistirla en su Angustia... Si algo llegaba a salir mal...

No, no... Nada iba a salir mal. Ella estaba preparada. 


	24. Tranquilo

Irving estaba en su oficina escribiendo sobre su diario, como hacía regularmente: _Hoy seguí a otra aprendiz a través de una serie de maniobras supuestamente secretas y descubrí su inclinación por la magia de sangre. El ambiente de la torre alienta ciertas formas de pensar, para bien y para mal. Los estudiantes creen que jugamos con ellos, pero la verdad es más intrincada. Es necesario descubrir pronto las desviaciones, o todo el círculo sufrirá._

El primer encantador ya no tenía dudas. Un mes después de la misiva del encantador de Orlais, Rhys, había puesto el ojo sobre Uldred, notando que el encantador superior realmente estaba llevando a ciertos encantadores y aprendices por el camino de la manipulación y todo con el objetivo de lograr la separación de los círculos de magos del control de la Capilla y la orden templaria. Y Jowan, sin lugar a dudas, estaba metido en medio... Para Irving ya no había dudas al respecto... era momento de hablarlo con Greagoir y someter al joven aprendiz al rito de la Tranquilidad.

El viejo mago garabateó otra vez: _Las indicaciones de Uldred acerca de lo que debo buscar me han resultado muy útiles. Sus habilidades de desorientación son admirables. Seguro que los aprendices se sorprenderían si conocieran su aptitud para manipularlos. Debo organizar un retiro para que los otros encantadores puedan beneficiarse de sus habilidades._

*

En la oficina del caballero comandante el ambiente era sombrío. Irving se había hecho presente horas atrás y habían debatido largo y tendido lo que estaba sucediendo, esto claro, siempre con prudencia y en favor de los magos, un "gremio" que se protegía siempre que podía contra los templarios, de quienes desconfiaban a pesar de sus mayores intentos por no hacerlo.

\- Entonces el rito de la Tranquilidad será. – suspiró Greagoir. – Ya está firmado. Jowan no pasará por la Angustia. – Irving negó con movimientos de cabeza. Pensó que se encargaría que la iniciada, Lily, oyera esto, que su amante sería sometido al rito de la Tranquilidad para ver qué hacía al respecto. De ese modo, no pagaría por la desobediencia solo un aprendiz, sino también la iniciada, quien estaba faltando a sus votos y a nadie parecía importarle. Pero claro, siempre la Capilla podría decir "lo que pasa que el mago de sangre la tenía bajo su dominio", aunque la realidad fuera mucho más simple: la jovencita estaba quebrantando reglas que deberían ser respetadas por voluntad propia.

\- Me parece lo más sensato, Greagoir. Aunque no me es grato. Siempre que un aprendiz falla, en cierto modo, fallo yo.

\- Ya, ya... - el caballero comandante sacudió la mano, echando aquella idea. – No digas tonterías. Tú no le has enseñado magia de sangre.

\- No tenemos pruebas de que practica el arte prohibida.

\- Pero con las sospechas es suficiente. – aseveró Greagoir. – No podemos correr el riesgo. Pues sabes bien lo que implica que un aprendiz sea mago de sangre. – Sí, lo sabía, que un mago angustiado tuvo que habérselo enseñado... e Irving sospechaba de dos: Uldred y Fredrick. – El encantador Fredrick se vio implicado en los sucesos que favorecieron la muerte de dos templarios en la expedición... - murmuró el caballero comandante. - ¿Crees que no fue casualidad?

\- Lo que yo crea no importa, Greagoir. – dijo Irving. – Lo importante es mantener el orden.

\- ¿Y la elfa? Es amiga de Jowan.

\- No veo en ella peligro alguno. Podrías preguntárselo a tu templario, el que la asiste.

\- Cullen habla maravillas de la aprendiz. No sospecha que pueda ser maga de sangre. – respondió. El primer encantador se cruzó de brazos, recordando aquellas palabras del encantador Rhys, un mes atrás. Al parecer, Greagoir no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de que el templario estaba cautivado por la aprendiz. Claramente, cuando tenía a Cullen a su lado sólo le daba órdenes, porque con solo inspeccionar aquella mirada al referirse a Praianna dejaba pocas dudas sobre los sentimientos del joven templario. Si Jowan y Lily pagaban por fraternizar, ¿por qué no Praianna y Cullen? Pero optó por no decir nada. – De todas formas, si la elfa es maga de sangre... y se convierte en una abominación durante su Angustia. Pues la mataremos. – aseguró como si fuera tan solo un trámite matar magos, pero Irving asintió, no podría hacer otra cosa.

*

Praianna lanzó un puño pétreo sobre Cullen, quien colocó su escudo de frente y resistió el ataque. Ella corrió, roló sobre el suelo y logró unirse a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, creando un campo defensivo a su alrededor, pero que conectaba con el templario, provocando un daño permanente por naturaleza en él, penalización a la velocidad de movimiento y lanzó su hechizo "venganza de la naturaleza", invocando raíces gigantes que rodearon al templario, obligándolo a defenderse tan solo con sus habilidades de guerrero, olvidándose de sus aptitudes templarias. El sudor sobre la frente de Cullen y su respirar agitado, hacían notoria mención del esfuerzo físico y mental que la joven aprendiz le estaba causando, aunque desde hacía horas, Praianna se había sentido tan segura a su lado que había comenzado a liberar su poder arcano sin restricciones, demostrando no solo ser superior a muchos encantadores del círculo, sino también muy poderosa. Esta situación había llevado a que el templario también se sintiera seguro del poder de su rival y liberase todas sus aptitudes templarias. En un acuerdo tácito, los dos habían comenzado a luchar con talentos básicos y sencillos, pero poco a poco, habían ido probando los talentos más avanzados, de los que poseían solo la teoría, pero no lo práctica y, para sorpresa de ambos, poco a poco, habían logrado ejecutarlos después de varias pruebas y error.

Cullen cortó las raíces y se abalanzó sobre la maga y, con un grito la atacó con un fuego justiciero, del tipo avanzado que usaba su orden, infringiéndole daño espiritual, lanzándose de sobre ella. Praianna estaba tan agotada por el abuso de sus reservas de maná que no fue capaz de superar la prueba de resistencia mental, así que, con un grito, recibió de lleno el ataque del joven, cayendo aturdida sobre el suelo y desconectando con las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Ambos agitados y sudorosos, él sobre la aprendiz y ella al borde del desmayo, fueron encontrados tanto por el primer encantador como el caballero comandante, cuando ingresaron al salón de práctica. El salón de práctica era un completo desastre: ramas cortadas y restos de hojas y flores por doquier, por el contacto con magia natural, restos de rocas partidas, manchones negros sobre el suelo por la energía espiritual del templario e hilillos de sangre por aquí y por allá, particularmente pertenecientes al hombre, puesto que él se había ocupado concienzudamente de no dañar a la aprendiz que debía someterse a su Angustia; la elfa, sin embargo, había estado tan eufórica por poder dar rienda suelta a su poder que algunas veces lo había herido.

\- ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? – rugió Greagoir al encontrar a su templario favorito sobre la aprendiz. Cullen se giró de inmediato y solo en ese instante el superior encontró el rostro del joven con arañazos, cortes, sudoración y notorio enrojecimiento por el esfuerzo que le había significado el entrenamiento. Irving corrió hacia los dos y tomó a la elfa por los brazos, haciendo que se sentara.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – preguntó el viejo mago, mientras la aprendiz iba recuperando la compostura. Cullen se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Por qué has aturdido a Praianna?

\- Lo siento, primer encantador. – se excusó el rubio. – Estábamos entrenando y creo que no superó una prueba de resistencia mental cuando lancé mi ataque de "castigo divino". Lo siento. – Tanto Irving como Greagoir lo miraron sorprendidos. Aquel ataque era uno avanzado de los templarios y el joven ni siquiera había requerido lirio para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes ese tipo de ataque? – preguntó Greagoir.

\- No lo sé, señor... - murmuró Cullen al comprender que tanto él como ella, no deberían haber estado ejecutando talentos tan avanzados. No sin supervisión, al menos. – Intenté hacerlo y... creo que lo logré. Lo siento, Praianna. – ambos se miraron y ella asintió.

\- Me encuentro bien, solo estaba agotada y recibí el daño espiritual con gran fuerza. – Greagoir la miró y levantó una ceja, ¿daño espiritual? ¿Acaso Cullen le había hablado de los secretos de los poderes templarios? ¿Cómo la jovencita estaba tan segura de que el poder había sido espiritual?

\- ¿Por qué dices que fue daño espiritual?

\- Porque lo he percibido, señor. – dijo ella. Porque maga y templario habían repasado sus talentos en conjunto y ella había comprendido de qué se había tratado. Pero no se lo diría al caballero comandante. Irving la miró, sin creérselo realmente, ¿percibir el daño espiritual? A menos que varias veces hubiese recibido ese tipo de ataque, ella no debería ser capaz de percibir nada. Y Praianna no era una aprendiz que hubiese recibido golpes o ataques con frecuencia en la torre.

\- Veo que le has dado mucho esfuerzo a un templario que ya ha superado su vigilia. – aseguró Greagoir. – Cullen, una aprendiz no debería hacerte sudar de ese modo.

\- Lo siento. – Praianna y él se miraron, quisieron sonreírse, pero optaron por guardar silencio. – Tiene razón.

\- Lo que pasa es que hemos estado entrenando físicamente antes de comenzar con los talentos. – mintió de inmediato ella. Irving le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva pero no dijo nada... aunque comprendió que no era solo el templario el deslumbrado, sino también la maga. Suspiró. La torre estaba sucumbiendo al caos.

\- Cullen, acompáñame. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. – sentenció Greagoir. – Lamento quitarte tu templario a cargo, Praianna. Pero Irving te ayudará mientras tanto.

\- Sí, señor. – murmuró ella y bajó la mirada, extrañándolo incluso antes de que se fuera.

*

En la oficina de Greagoir, Cullen y el caballero comandante habían hablado el tiempo necesario sobre la situación de Jowan y la decisión de someterlo al rito de la Tranquilidad.

\- Tú asistirás también su rito. – avisó el hombre, Cullen sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si se le revolvieran las tripas, y eso no era normal. No en un templario, quizá en un mago estaba bien, pero no un templario. Él debía estar de acuerdo con el rito y sin embargo, después de haber escuchado tantas veces a Praianna temerlo, pues él también lo temía.

\- Sí, señor. – fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar.

\- Es una pena, pero si practica magia de sangre... eso es muy peligroso. Dime, Cullen, tú nunca has visto los estragos que la magia de sangre puede hacer, ¿no?

\- No, señor.

\- Es destructora, no solo de vidas, sino también del mago que la practica. Con el tiempo, se lleva todo lo que es la persona que la ejecuta, se vuelve su pasión y locura. No podemos tolerar que se la practique.

\- Por supuesto que no, señor.

\- Cuando un mago pasa el rito de la Tranquilidad, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Se lo despoja de sus emociones y los demonios ya no sienten interés por sus mentes. Sin emociones, ellos ya no poseen nada que los demonios envidien, así que los dejan en paz. De ese modo, estamos seguros aquí, en el mundo de la vigilia, de que no se transformará en una abominación. – Cullen asintió. – Sin emociones, un Tranquilo puede ser destinado a cuidar objetos de gran valor arcano o atender en tiendas con elementos mágicos. También ayudan en la confección de runas y son muy buenos en ello. Al perder emociones, solo se concentran en las tareas que se les dan, así que son excepcionalmente capaces de lograr cualquier objetivo en el menor tiempo. Perseverancia, se llenan de ésta.

 _Sí, al precio de quitarles su esencia, quienes son como personas... ¿No sería mejor despojarles la vida que tenerlos en este mundo descerebrados?_ Aunque claro que, no dijo aquello.

> ¿Cómo ves los avances de la aprendiz? – Cullen salió de sus pensamientos ante aquella pregunta.

\- Es muy dotada desde el punto de vista arcano. Sabe recibir órdenes y cumplirlas. No me ha contradicho nunca ni ha buscado motivo para iniciar discusión alguna. – Greagoir sonrió, porque sí, los magos solían ser muy hostiles con los templarios. Cullen tenía poca experiencia en la torre, pero la que tenía, seguramente varios de ellos ya lo habían tratado mal. – Es aplicada y estudiosa.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos someterla hoy a su Angustia? – preguntó el caballero comandante. Cullen se paralizó en su sitio. Fue tan solo un segundo, pero sintió miedo por la pequeña posibilidad de que no superara la prueba, ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Estaba él preparado para matarla? Claramente, no. Sintió las palpitaciones de su corazón ir en aumento. No, no quería que fuera sometida a ninguna Angustia, así como no quería dejar de estar a su lado y ser el templario destinado a su entrenamiento.

\- No. – Greagoir lo miró con algo de sorpresa. Cullen se maldijo por haber respondido sin pensar bien en su respuesta. – Quiero decir, está lista, pero no hoy. Hemos estado llevando a cabo un entrenamiento pesado y no sería justo meterla en el Más Allá en ese estado.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes qué es justo para una Angustia, Cullen?

El silencio invadió la habitación.

\- Lo siento, caballero comandante. Tan solo es mi percepción.

Otra vez silencio... prolongado.

\- De acuerdo. Será sometida mañana. Ve a seguir entrenando, pero no con tanto entusiasmo, recuerda que por la mañana deberá ser capaz de vencer a un demonio en el Más Allá. Estará sola, no contigo, prepárala para lograr mantener su concentración al máximo, así como su voluntad.

\- Sí, señor. – Greagoir se acercó a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió. Cullen hizo una reverencia y casi salió corriendo de allí.

No. No quería perderla, no quería que fuera sometida a la Angustia. Quería hablar con ella y decirle lo que le esperaba, quería decirle que debían dejar de entrenar porque mañana sería su gran día... O el peor de ellos... Suspiró y casi corrió de vuelta al salón de práctica. 


	25. Nuestra presencia

Cuando Cullen ingresó en el interior del salón de práctica encontró a Irving con su bastón en alto y una barrera espiritual cubriéndolo, mientras Praianna lanzaba un aluvión de relámpagos. El hechizo había tenido potencia y precisión, pero para nada era lo que a la elfa le favorecía en el campo de batalla. Algunos de los rayos rebotaron sobre la barrera del primer encantador y chocaron por el resto de la habitación, Cullen tuvo que poner en alto su escudo cuando el último de éstos intentó dar con él.

\- Oh, has vuelto. – dijo Irving. – Me alegro. Ya no estoy para estas cosas. No hoy, al menos. – sonrió el viejo mago. – Debo atender otros asuntos. El rey Cailan solicita nuestra presencia... - Cullen notó que Praianna se paralizó ante la mención del nombre del rey de Ferelden, Irving no lo había notado, solo guardó su bastón y se dirigió hacia la salida. – Cuídala, jovencito.

\- Sí, primer encantador. – susurró, mientras el anciano abandonaba la habitación.

La puerta se cerró tras Cullen y éste llevó su mirada sobre Praianna para retomar el entrenamiento, aunque en verdad solo tenía ganas de abrazarla con fuerzas y decirle todo lo que sabía. Pero no lo haría, estaba allí para falicitarle el entrenamiento, no para entorpecerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando la miró, la notó marcadamente alterada, no solo porque sus cabellos estaban revueltos y su túnica arrugada y sucia en varios sectores, sino porque su semblante había cambiado. Algo la había alertado cuando oyó que nombraron al rey y se preguntó por qué. El templario caminó hasta ella y se frenó, justo por delante. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. – dijo de inmediato, tan rápido, que solo podía ser mentira. – Necesito un momento... - susurró, desviando la mirada. – Espérame unos segundos. Necesito pensar...

> ¿Por qué crees que el rey esté aquí?

\- No dijo que el rey estuviese aquí, sino que requiere la presencia del círculo. Supongo que requiere la presencia de algunos magos...

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – Praianna lo miró muy alterada y esta vez vio miedo en sus ojos verdes. - ¿Por qué querría magos del círculo? ¿Pueden siquiera hacer eso los reyes?

\- Ey, tranquila... - sin ser capaz de contenerse, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó sobre su pecho. Ella lo aceptó, recostó su rostro sobre la armadura templaria, no lo abrazó, apoyó sus manos sobre él y allí permaneció, mientras sentía las caricias de Cullen sobre sus cabellos. – A veces los reyes pueden solicitar ayuda de los círculos cuando necesitan la presencia de los magos... - le explicó, en medio de caricias, que no hacían más que relajar el cuerpo de la elfa, Cullen podía sentirlo... De pronto, la elfa se encontró escuchando la voz él y nada más, porque había cerrado sus ojos, mientras intentaba encontrar sentido de que el rey volviera a su vida, ¿y si quería venganza? ¿Y si sabía que la iban a someter a la Angustia y venía a detenerlo? – Aunque es un evento... raro. – dijo Cullen y Praianna abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

\- Raro, ¿cómo? ¿Como para detener la Angustia de un aprendiz? – el templario sonrió y acarició su rostro. Ella sintió que su cuerpo entero tembló cuando sintió aquel roce y se preguntó cómo era posible que, incluso con armadura, la hiciera sentir de ese modo.

\- No, nadie detendrá tu Angustia, Prai. – le aseguró Cullen. – Estás lista... y lo harás a la perfección. – aquellas palabras pesaron incluso sobre la garganta de Cullen, porque recordó el miedo de momentos atrás por perderla. – En general, cuando un rey solicita ayuda del círculo es porque hay problemas muy serios en el reino. – Praianna lo miró sorprendida. – O rebeliones, o ataques a las tierras del rey... No es frecuente que los magos salgan de la torre, lo sabes, y mucho menos que la orden Templaria permita este hecho. Si el rey Cailan solicita la presencia de los magos... pues algo importante debe estar aconteciendo.

\- ¿Crees que tiene que ver con el templo de Lusacan? – sus grandes ojos verdes lo inspeccionaron. Cullen ya no era capaz de quitar su mirada de encima de Praianna. Le resultaba cada vez más difícil no tomarla en brazos, abrazarla, sostenerla. - ¿Con la muerte de tus hermanos juramentados? ¿O que tenga problemas con algún mago?

\- Prai, ya te he dicho que no puede tratarse de ningún asunto personal con los magos... - y cuando estaba diciendo aquello comprendió por primera vez que el miedo de la aprendiz era que el rey Cailan viniera por _ella_ , al interior de la torre. - ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – Praianna cambió su mirada afligida por una de sorpresa y sus enormes ojos élficos dijeron "me has descubierto". - ¿Conoces al rey? – Ella negó rápidamente con movimientos de cabeza y se soltó de los brazos de Cullen, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Por supuesto que le llamó la atención. - ¿Qué sucede? – el templario se acercó a ella y la tomó por la mano. – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí... - La elfa, instintivamente, enlazó sus dedos a los del guantelete de metal y lo miró. Sí, en el fondo de su ser sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en Cullen, pero ¿por qué el joven templario arriesgaba tanto por ella?

\- Cullen... yo... sé que puedo confiar en ti. – confesó, él sonrió y asintió. – A pesar de que eres templario...

\- Por supuesto. Y yo, ¿puedo confiar en ti, Praianna? – ambos se miraron. Sí, la aprendiz estaba segura de la integridad del templario, pero él... no tanto. La elfa había sido tan hermética con sus pensamientos que Cullen conocía muy poco de ella, mientras que Praianna hasta había conocido a lo más preciado que él tenía: su familia.

Y allí estaban los dos jóvenes, incapaces de mantenerse separados o desconfiar uno del otro, ¿cuándo había sucedido que en el interior de la torre, mago y templario fueran confidentes fieles?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con confiar en mí? – preguntó ella. – Yo no puedo hacer nada que te afecte... pero tú... tú si que puedes.

\- Créeme que puedes hacer muchas cosas que me afecten... - la elfa lo miró y se preguntó a qué se refería exactamente.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Cullen no respondió... porque lo que tenía que responder involucraba sus sentimientos hacia ella y no tuvo la valentía de hacerlo.

\- No creas que eres la única que arriesga con esto... emm... quiero decir... con esta... _amistad_. – Praianna sonrió y llevó su mirada sobre sus manos. Ella había tenido amigos anteriormente, y ninguno la había tomado de la mano tan seguido, llevado sobre su cuerpo y provocado todo lo que el contacto con él le provocaba.

\- _Amistad_... - susurró ella, él aclaró su garganta. Praianna sonrió - Cuando entras a la orden... - sus enormes ojos verdes lo inspeccionaron y notó que Cullen estaba levemente sonrojado antes de que hiciera la pregunta. Ella sonrió con picardía. - ... ¿juras... celibato al Hacedor? – Ahora sí que el color del templario fue notorio. La elfa rio, lo que hizo que él también riera frente a ella.

\- Emm... - Cullen sonrió incómodo y corrigió su voz. – Emm... sí... y no.

\- No lo comprendo. – molestó la elfa, manteniendo su sonrisa, una que escondía cierta maldad para incomodarlo, pero no dejaba de ser endemoniadamente coqueta a los ojos del templario.

\- Los templarios podemos casarnos... aunque hay reglas al respecto y la Orden debe otorgar el permiso... si era eso lo que preguntabas. Algunos eligen renunciar a más para demostrar su devoción al Hacedor, pero eso no se nos exige...

\- Jamás hablé de matrimonio, Cullen. – lo molestó, y él rio nervioso; con la otra mano, la que no la sostenía, sacudió sus cabellos rubios. – Y tampoco hablé de la orden, te lo pregunté a _ti_. Déjame ser más clara, ¿tú has hecho votos de celibato? – el joven sonrió, algo nervioso y descubrió que, a pesar de ser bastante silenciosa y callada, Praianna era de las que iban directo al hueso en las conversaciones. Era frontal, solo que él recién comenzaba a conocerla... y era una característica que le gustaba.

\- ¿Yo? Emm... no... no he tomado esos votos...

\- Y no pretendes hacerlo, ¿no? – siguió arrinconándolo, aprovechando su timidez.

\- Emm... Praianna, por el hálito del Hacedor, deja de incomodarme. – rieron los dos.

\- Eres muy tierno cuando te pones rojo como un tomate... - la aprendiz acarició su rostro y Cullen rio. Sabía perfectamente que era de lo más inapropiado lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos en esos momentos, pero también sabía que era incapaz de detenerlo. O mejor, era totalmente capaz, pero no quería... no quería detenerla. Era la primera vez que ella jugueteaba así con él... y... le gustaba. – Y dime, entonces, ¿cómo arriesgas tú con esta... " _amistad_ ", Cullen? – los dos rieron. Por supuesto que el templario percibió la burla en la palabra que la elfa había acentuado.

\- Arriesgo... - no pudo evitar y dio un paso frente a ella, quedando muy cerca. La sonrisa burlona de la elfa se borró y apareció de nuevo esa sensación anhelante entre ambos por mandar a la mierda toda regla mezclada con el remordimiento por continuar luchando contra lo que sentían y, por el contrario, acatar todas las órdenes. - ... arriesgo porque al conocerte, en esta "amistad" – rieron los dos – voy percibiendo cada vez un poco más de ti... - Cullen dejó de reír y la miró con seriedad, lo que solo logró que sus facciones fueran más nobles y bellas para la aprendiz. La mirada ambarina de golpe cambió, tuvo un reflejo nuevo y el semblante serio slo hizo resaltar el atractivo de aquel rubio - ... y al conocerte me... - notó la respiración entrecortada de él - ... me gustas más y cada vez me es más difícil evitar... querer... - el rostro del joven se acercó a los labios de ella. El calor entre los jóvenes se acrecentó, fue como si sus cuerpos cercanos liberasen un hilo ardiente invisible que los había envuelto y los obligaba a permanecer allí. De inmediato, sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar por la cercanía y el deseo de poder tocarse de otro modo se apoderó de sus mentes. Praianna levantó su mentón para alcanzar la altura del humano. Era la segunda vez que estaban tan cerca y esta vez, ya no tenía dudas. Quería besarlo. Pero Cullen sacudió su cabeza y dio ese mismo paso con el que había avanzado, pero hacia atrás.

\- Querer, ¿qué? – Praianna avanzó lo que él había retrocedido y volvió a estar sobre el templario. No iba a dejar que se escapara.

\- Vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿no? – ella sonrió, impiadosa y asintió. Él acarició su rostro con aquel metal frío. La piel de Praianna se estremeció por el contacto tan delicado de un templario y deseó que no tuviera nada de todo ese metal ¿Cómo era posible que lo deseara tanto? ¿Cuándo el templario la había conquistado con tanta efectividad?

\- ¿Sabes que detesto tu armadura? – lo molestó, Cullen rio con la aprendiz y su mirada se desvió hacia los labios de ella. Praianna lo notó y un cosquilleo intenso la invadió sobre el vientre. Los ojos esmeralda lo miraron, las pestañas tupidas parecieron rebatir el aire y, sin ser capaz de contenerse, Cullen alargó su brazo, estuvo a punto de tomarla y traerla sobre sí, pero se detuvo... pudo contenerse en el último segundo. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y fue como si una carga eléctrica los rodeara, provocando un ambiente tenso, cargado de... deseo... 

\- Yo también en estos momentos la detesto... - le confesó casi en un susurro, luego de lo cual tragó su saliva, en un intento por humedecer su boca, que se había secado por completo. – Quisiera poder acariciarte sin todo esto encima... - ahora le tocó sonrojarse a ella ante la confesión tan repentina de él. – Con lo que siento por ti, también arriesgo todo, Praianna... - ambos se miraron. Al final, a pesar de su timidez, él había sido el primero en animarse a ser claro. Ella jamás habría sido capaz de decírselo, y lo sabía... Entonces comprendió que era un hombre muy sensible y que no era justo que jugara con él... ella lo quería, por supuesto, pero nunca podrían tener un futuro juntos... y eso también lo sabía. 

Praianna lo miró con atención, el rostro del templario estaba muy cerca, pero el de ella a penas llegaba a la curva superior del hombro de Cullen (era mucho más alto). Se dio cuenta de la amplitud de sus hombros -no que antes no lo hubiera notado-, de la contextura musculosa que tenía, el cuello demostraba ser el de un hombre fuerte, entrenado, robusto y sabía que sus brazos eran tan musculosos como el resto de su cuerpo, aunque esta vez, el metal pesado lo ocultaba por completo. Aquellos pensamientos no le ayudaron, mucho menos notar los rebeldes rizos despeinados por el entrenamiento, que la obligaron a imaginarlo sudoroso sobre ella, con el mismo alboroto entre sus cabellos, pero por consecuencias de las caricias que ella podía otorgarle. Sintió el calor que invadió su cuerpo por completo ante aquella idea. Cullen respiraba con pesadez, incluso el movimiento de su pecho, que subía y bajaba, ya era notorio, pero no había otro movimiento, lo que la hizo comprender que el templario estaba haciendo uso de toda su temple para controlarse en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos se encontraron y la elfa encontró un destello apasionado sobre el color claro de aquella hermosa mirada. La elfa pestañeó, tenía que controlarse... no podía dejar que toda la belleza de ese hombre le nublara el juicio... aunque quería... realmente quería sentirlo sobre ella y besarlo y ser la causa de sus rizos despeinados... Praianna sacudió su cabeza. - ¿Por qué quisiste ser templario? – Cullen la miró sorprendido por la pregunta, cambiando rotundamente el tema que estaba llevando y pasando completamente por alto el hecho de que le había confesado de que la quería. Tardó unos segundos y acomodar sus ideas y ser capaz de responder.

\- Quería consagrarme a una vida de servicio. Nunca quise buscar riquezas, ni saberes perdidos... Quise entregar mi vida al Hacedor y a Su camino. – Praianna lo escuchaba y pensaba que sí que tenía mucho que perder con los sentimientos que existían entre ambos. Podía perder su sueño de servir al mundo... ella podría ser tranquila, sí, pero él podría ser una deshonra y Cullen jamás podría vivir de ese modo. – No se me ocurre mejor vocación que proteger a los necesitados.

\- En ese caso... - ahora fue ella quien retrocedió un paso. – Creo que debemos permanecer como _amigos_... - descendió su mirada y sus tupidas pestañas ocultaron aquel color que a él tanto gustaba. – Tienes una misión en el mundo... y no tengo derecho a privar a los demás de tu vocación.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Cullen la tomó por la cintura, y la trajo sobre él. Praianna se quedó tan sorprendida que por unos segundos no se movió. Antes, el rubio había intentado controlarse, pero cuando ella también lo había hecho, la había tomado sobre sus brazos. De golpe, el aire entre los dos volvió a tensarse, se cargó de electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, generando un calor creciente. Su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo vibró y se puso tenso entre sus brazos. – No me privas de nada... - suspiró. – Sé que no debo sentir nada de esto... por ti. Pero ya lo siento. 

\- No, Cullen. – la aprendiz tomó sus manos y se las quitó de su cintura. – Tú eres una excelente persona y no quiero traerte problemas. Entre magos y templarios... es imposible que exista algo más que... eso que hacen ustedes... mirarnos con desprecio y en silencio mientras practicamos.

\- Yo no te he mirado de ese modo nunca. Ni siquiera el día que te conocí. No veo de ese modo a ningún mago. – contestó Cullen, que volvió a extender sus brazos para tomarla, pero la maga lo evitó.

\- Lo sé. Por ello es mejor que no te traiga problemas. – dijo. – Tú eres uno de los pocos templarios que realmente está dispuesto a ayudarnos y no desea que nos vaya mal... al contrario, deseas que encontremos lo mejor de nosotros. Yo no podría privar al círculo de tu vocación por un error entre nosotros...

\- ¿Error? – Cullen desvió la mirada, porque sí, sabía que era un error, aunque lo sentía como un verdadero acierto. - ¿Cómo puede ser un error...? – pero no terminó la pregunta. Ella apretó su mandíbula con fuerzas, necesitaba dejar el salón y esta conversación. No podía seguir frente a él y no caer en la tentación de besarlo. Menos ahora que lo había escuchado decir todo aquello y había descubierto una faceta más en Cullen, era un hombre sensible y fiel a sus sentimientos y aquello solo lo hacía más hermoso para la elfa.

\- Mejor me voy... lo siento. – Praianna soltó las manos de él y se giró rápidamente, como solía hacerlo cuando se escabullía de los brazos de Cullen y sus agarres. La falda de su túnica acompañó el brusco giro y el sonido de sus pasos llenó los oídos del templario.

¿La dejaría ir? ¿Debía perder la oportunidad de jugarse por lo que sentía? Tenía tan solo dieciocho años, ¿y si era un capricho lo que sentía por Praianna? ¿Y si era un enamoramiento juvenil y estaba arriesgando demasiado? Pero antes de sentir temor por sus sentimientos se giró y se adelantó a la elfa, tomándola desde los dos brazos. Praianna lo miró sorprendida, aunque también podría decir que había algo de alivio porque el templario no se había quedado en su sitio, ¿podría ser que ella también deseaba tanto como él jugarse por sus sentimientos?

\- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó algo agitado Cullen por la ansiedad que le generaba toda la situación. Praianna asintió. – Y yo, ¿puedo confiar en ti? – volvió a preguntarle. Praianna asintió mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. – Y si... - no encontró las palabras para lo que deseaba proponerle. La aprendiz, sostenida desde sus brazos, sintió la presión de las manos de Cullen sobre ella. Estaba nervioso, tanto como se sentía ella. Y ambos no podían evitar mirar sus labios, luego sus ojos, para otra vez mirar sus labios... "Y si..." había dicho el templario... Así que...

\- ¿ _Y si_ esto es nuestro secreto? – propuso la maga. Cullen la miró, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose. Asintió y sonrió, suspiró y se abalanzó sobre ella, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado.


	26. Ruina

Duncan, Guarda Comandante en Ferelden de la legendaria Orden de los Guardas Grises, se presentó en la oficina del primer encantador Irving aquella mañana, mientras su aprendiz favorita se encontraba en manos de uno de los templarios más prometedores, preparándose para su Angustia. Las noticas que traía, sin embargo, eran de lo más sombrías y si bien Irving ya había oído sobre la sombra de los engendros tenebrosos, un mes atrás, no esperó que realmente se tratara de un _Ruina_... Pero la Quinta Ruina había comenzado, Urthemiel había despertado y estaba agrupando a los engendros tenebrosos en las profundidades de los Caminos de las Profundidades para atacar la superficie de Ferelden en cualquier momento y el rey Cailan, no miraría hacia un costado. No cuando la seguridad de su reino y su pueblo estaba siendo amenazados.

Duncan entregó una nota oficial del rey destinada al círculo de magos, en la torre Kinloch Hold. Irving la sostenía sobre sus manos y guardaba silencio ante tan sombría noticia.

\- Es una orden real, Irving. – interrumpió el silencio el guarda. – No pueden negarse.

\- No, no. Ni lo haremos, quédate tranquilo. – aseguró el primer encantador. – Pero el círculo se encuentra algo desordenado por estos tiempos. Debo elegir correctamente a los magos que enviaré.

\- Por supuesto, confío en tu pericia, desde luego. – aseguró Duncan. – Tengo entendido que algunos miembros de la torre han formado parte de la expedición que se encontró con los engendros por las cercanías del paso de Gherlen, próximo a Orzammar – Irving asintió - ¿podría hablar con ellos?

\- Sí, con todos menos con una aprendiz de mago. – avisó, Duncan se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué no puedo hablar con la aprendiz?

\- Verás, mañana será sometida a su Angustia. Es un rito secreto donde un aprendiz se convierte en mago, eso claro si lo supera. Ella se encuentra entrenando y no puede ser distraída. Mañana, sin embargo, podrás hablar.

> La jovencita es una de las promesas del círculo. – Duncan guardó silencio, porque justamente estaba buscando "promesas" para llevar a las filas del rey contra los engendros (o para formar parte de la orden). No le pareció oportuno mencionarlo puesto que, por la mañana, cuando la maga hubiera acabado su rito, pues entonces vería si era apta para solicitar que se uniera a los magos del círculo que dejarían la torre por órdenes del rey.

\- Perfecto, puedo esperar hasta ese momento. – dijo el guarda. – Por el momento me dirigiré a las cercanías del Lago Calenhad, pero mañana volveré y pienso quedar uno o dos días en la torre, si no es problema.

\- No habrá problema alguno, Duncan. – aseguró el primer encantador. Duncan asintió e hizo una reverencia, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina de Irving, pero se detuvo.

\- Irving... además de los magos que el rey solicita, me gustaría reclutar alguno para la orden de los Guardas. En Ferelden somos pocos, Orlais ha respondido al pedido de ayuda y la emperatriz Celene ha aceptado enviar a sus propios chevalieres y guardas de Orlais, pero eso está a meses de nuestras tierras y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia Ostagar, bien al sur de Ferelden, cerca de la espesura de Korcari. – explicó. – Puede que allí nos enfrentemos a una horda importante de engendros. El rey Cailan cree incluso que al archidemonio en sí mismo. Yo no lo sé, prefiero mantener la prudencia ante dicha aseveración... Pero necesito un buen puñado de hombres en la orden de cumplirse el sueño del rey, ¿me harías ese favor?

\- Por supuesto. Un solo mago podrás elegir... - avisó el primer encantador. – Y debe ser mago, es decir, debe ser alguien que haya superado su Angustia. Aprendiz, ninguno. – Duncan asintió y le pareció coherente. – El resto de los magos estarán solo al servicio del rey y, una vez finalizado el asalto, volverán a la torre. No permanecerán con los guardas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Me parece perfecto. – aseguró el guarda. – Sabes que las fuerzas arcanas son escasas fuera de los círculos y nosotros siempre apreciamos a los magos que forman parte de nuestras filas. Aunque tan solo sea _uno_.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – aseguró Irving. – Y te respecto, Duncan, eres un hombre sensato. Por ello te otorgaré _un_ solo mago para la orden. – El guarda asintió y sonrió cuando el primer encantador le volvió a repetir que solo "uno" para la orden. Estaba claro que, a pesar del gran respeto hacia su persona, solo _uno_ podría tomar, no más. El respeto no era suficiente para _dos_.

El Guarda Comandante volvió a saludar al primer encantador y abandonó su oficina. Irving guardó silencio y se sentó frente a su escritorio, llevó su mano sobre el cajón de su escritorio y tomó una nota sellada del hermano Genitivi, la que aún no había abierto. Había estado a punto de hacerlo cuando le habían comunicado la presencia de Duncan y Greagoir le había pedido que vigilara a la aprendiz mientras se llevaba al templario Cullen a su oficina para ponerlo al tanto de las decisiones acerca de Jowan. Es decir, no había tenido tiempo de leerla. Y ahora que podía, simplemente no se animaba... porque la carta debía de hacer referencia a lo acontecido en el templo de Lusacan e Irving no sabía si tenía ganas de saber al respecto, sin embargo, tomó coraje y rompió el sello.

_Primer encantador del círculo de Hechiceros Kinloch Hold:_

_Me es grato comunicar los avances que hemos logrado respecto a lo acontecido en la excursión llevada a cabo más de un mes atrás con miembros del círculo:_

_En primer lugar se ha comprobado la existencia de corrientes telúricas a lo largo de las montañas de la Espalda Helada, lo que solo significa que en estos sitios podrían existir otros templos destinado a los viejos dioses de Tevinter (de hecho, existe el rumor de que posiblemente existe uno destinado a la adoración de Razikale), pero lo que más me conmueve es el hecho de que he estado investigando viejas canciones y poemas sobre nuestra Redentora Andraste y he dado sobre una pista fértil: la Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas de la mismísima Andraste, podrían encontrarse en algún sitio cercano a dichas corrientes telúricas que hemos apreciado. Sería bueno estudiar sobre el tema. Para que lo comprendas mejor, te contaré un poco de historia:_

_Luego de la victoria de los ejércitos de Andraste sobre los tevinteranos, solo una persona presenció la traición del esposo de Andraste, Maferath, a nuestra sacerdotisa: Havard, el Auspicioso. Amigo de la infancia de Maferath, acompañó a su jefe al encuentro con los tevinteranos sin saber que éste planeaba traicionar a nuestra profetisa por celos del amor que las tribus alamarri le entregaban a su esposa. Cuando comprendió que Maferath estaba entregando a Andraste para la ejecutaran, Havard, poco deseoso de desenvainar la espada contra su amigo y señor, se interpuso entre Andraste y los soldados de Tevinter. Los tevinteranos lo abatieron y Maferath lo dio por muerto._

_Gravemente herido, Havard consiguió llegar a las puertas de Minrathous en un intento de detener la ejecución de Andraste. Cuando llegó ahí, el terrible acto ya se había consumado y los ejércitos se habían dispersado por la llanura. Havard, maldiciendo su debilidad, reunión los restos terrenales de Andraste, que habían dejado al antojo del viento y la lluvia y lloró. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el montón de cenizas, llegó a sus oídos un canto y contempló ante él una visión de Andraste, vestida con una ropa hecha de la luz de las estrellas. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y dijo "Que el Hacedor nunca te olvide mientras yo te recuerde"._

_Y el canto se desvaneció y la visión con él. Y Havard vio que se encontraba solo, pero sus heridas estaban curadas. Con fuerzas redobladas, Havard cogió las cenizas de nuestra señora y las llevó de vuelta a la tierra de los alamarri._

_Temiendo que los partidarios de Maferath profanaran las cenizas de Andraste, Havard las llevó a un lugar apartado en lo alto de las montañas y ahí talló en la roca viva una urna para guardarla._

_¿No lo ves? Creo que podríamos encontrar el sitio preciso donde las cenizas de nuestra Señora se hallan, y creo que es en algún sitio de las montañas de la Espalda Helada. Me dirigiré hacia allí para investigar. Cuentas con mi más profundo agradecimiento por haber permitido que tus magos nos ayudaran a comprender los secretos del templo de Lusacan, tan solo espero encontrar un templo dedicado a nuestra Señora._

_Que el Hacedor vele por ti._

_Con cariño, hermano Genitivi._

Al final, la nota no había sido tan sombría como Irving había esperado, solo un puñado de divagues y una quimera respecto a la Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas de Andraste... Cómo si aquella reliquia realmente existiese...


	27. Nuestro secreto

Las manos de Cullen la sostenían con fuerza desde sus antebrazos cuando la boca del templario se fundió sobre la de ella en un beso apasionado. Praianna permaneció quieta y sorprendida en el primer momento, fue poco el tiempo que Cullen soportó sin abrazarla y ella sintió cuando él introdujo la lengua en su boca con una necesidad urgente que hizo estallar su cuerpo en ardiente deseo; entonces los labios de la mujer se entreabrieron por iniciativa propia y llevó sus manos sobre la nuca del rubio, obligándose a ponerse en punta de pie para poder acercar su rostro lo más posible al de Cullen. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, hizo que sus pechos se clavaran sobre el torso, la maga sintió cómo las manos recorrieron su espalda y la acariciaron con pasión, mientras sus bocas seguían los movimientos del beso que tanto habían anhelado. Praianna acarició su nuca, mientras una mano se elevaba y acariciaba los cortos rizos rubios en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Él profundizó el beso y el calor hizo que olvidara cualquier razonamiento que le advirtiera sobre el error de lo que estaba haciendo. Aturdida, Praianna acompañó cada uno de los movimientos, notó cómo Cullen suspiraba y acariciaba su cintura, luego su espalda otra vez, después sus brazos, en un recorrido desesperado por conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, en un acto anhelante de ella, más de allá de la magia, más allá de todo. Tanto había esperado sentir aquellos besos, aquella boca. Praianna solo se dejaba llevar por el momento y la pasión entre ambos. El tiempo se había detenido, la realidad se había esfumado y el mundo ilusorio dónde estaba bien que ambos sintieran lo que sentían la dominó. Así que, se entregó al momento. Sintió las manos fuertes, grandes y calientes de él sobre su espalda, el pulso se le aceleró y se apretó con más fuerza contra el cuerpo del rubio, disfrutando del contacto con Cullen, aunque la armadura continuara separándoles la piel. 

La aprendiz se olvidó de todo, de pronto y por primera vez desde que había sido llevada al círculo, simplemente perdió el control de su alrededor y no le importó. No le importó que fuera templario, no lo importó su Angustia por llegar. Nada. Siguió los movimientos de la boca de él, la lengua de ambos, sintió cómo su cuerpo parecía debilitarse por la satisfacción de sentirlo, de sentir cómo la acariciaba y la tocaba venerante. Praianna descendió su mano, acarició su pecho, luego su cuello otra vez, su mejilla, lo trajo sobre sí, aunque no era necesario, porque se encontraban uno encima del otro, suspiró agitada, volvió a besarlo, a recorrer su lengua. Al acariciar su cuerpo, sintió los brazos de Cullen apretarla sobre su torso enlatado ¡Por el Hacedor! No había pensado que besarlo habría sido tan atrayente, no había sabido que le iba a despertar toda esta pasión que ningún otro mago le había hecho sentir tan solo con un beso. Sabía que estaban en más problemas que antes, pero también sabía que nunca se había sentido tan bien como hasta este momento. Sintió la pasión del joven templario, mientras la satisfacción de sentirlo se apoderaba de ella y le obligaba a preguntarse, ¿por qué demonios había esperado tanto?

Él interrumpió el beso de golpe, levantó la cabeza y tomó aire, notablemente alterado por la pasión a la que acababan de dar rienda suelta. 

\- Cullen...- susurró. Fue casi un ruego desesperado por que no la soltara, lo notó en el momento en el que el hilillo de voz abandonó su garganta, así como también percibió lo apretada que estaba contra él y que, de puntillas, volvía a buscar su boca. 

\- ¡Dios!... - fue casi un ruego a sí mismo, una exclamación por clemencia. A continuación, el templario volvió a inclinar su cabeza y la besó con más intensidad, mientras volvía a explorar su boca con tanta precisión que le ocasionó incesantes vibraciones en la entrepierna, haciendo que los latidos del corazón de la elfa fueran más rápidos; Praianna soltó sus labios un segundos, gimió en búsqueda de aire, lo que provocó que Cullen desplazara sus besos a la zona sensible de la piel de su cuello. Volvió a gemir suavemente, tirando la cabeza por detrás. La boca del templario estaba caliente y húmeda, volviendo a dejarla aturdida. Sintió otra sacudida en su corazón, sus huesos parecieron debilitarse y tuvo la sensación de que si Cullen no la sostenía con tanta determinación, ella se habría derretido hasta caer al suelo, derrotada por sus besos y caricias. Praianna volvió a soltar un gemido de placer y oyó también los suspiros del rubio mientras no podía dejar de besarla y recorrer su cuello, apasionado. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza y la besaba con tanta pasión que la elfa se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre le había hecho sentir de aquel modo... Tembló al contacto de aquellas grandes manos, fuertes y de dedos largos, descubrió que era el tipo de mano que le gustaba, el tipo de agarre que deseaba y la volvía loca. Praianna lo tomó desesperada por la mejilla y volvió a introducir su lengua en el interior de la boca de Cullen, siendo incapaz de continuar sintiendo sus labios sobre la piel del cuello. Había perdido todo tipo de control sobre su mente, solo quería desnudarlo y yacer por debajo de su peso y su cuerpo estructurado y musculoso, mientras el templario la penetraba.

El cosquilleo sobre sus dedos volvió, pero esta vez abarcó su cuerpo entero. Praianna se estremeció; fue brutal, como una sacudida malvada que hizo que toda la pasión quedara a un lado, para que el miedo explotar en energía arcana se hiciera cargo de su mente... había sido tanta la pasión del beso que había olvidado contener las corrientes del Más Allá lejos de ella... Se preguntó por qué sucedía aquello, si él estaba en peligro, si ella podría dañarlo. Abrió sus ojos y notó que su cuerpo brillaba sutilmente sobre su piel con la coloración naranja de su propia aura y aquello fue todo un descubrimiento, era la primera vez que su cuerpo se iluminaba de ese modo tan particular con un hombre, ¿por qué?

La pasión del beso fue disminuyendo, Praianna había comenzado a controlarse, una vez más... mucho más. Había tenido la intención de soltar los labios de Cullen, pero él no le había dejado ir, aunque por supuesto que había sentido el descenso brusco de la pasión. El templario, sonrojado por el momento, acompañó el descenso y ambos soltaron finalmente sus labios, pero no dejaron de abrazarse y recorrer sus cuerpos con caricias. – Eres preciosa. – le dijo cuando soltó su boca y la maga notó la desilusión en la voz del hombre por haberse detenido. Suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mientras el pecho subía y bajaba con marcada agitación. Praianna lo abrazó y se apretaron sobre sus cuerpos, recuperando el aliento y notando que el aura naranja había cedido casi por completo ante su control, ¿qué había sido aquello? - ¿Y esto? – notó que Cullen percibió la coloración de su piel y ella se puso tensa, con algo de miedo. – No, no... - pidió el templario y la acarició. – No me tengas miedo, por favor. – ella sonrió. - Jamás podría hacerte daño. No a ti... - y le confesó que no podría matarla si fallaba su Angustia, aunque ella no entendió, pero Cullen sí. Praianna no le respondió, porque no sabía qué responder realmente, ¿qué era el aura naranja que la había cubierto en aquel momento desmedido de pasión? 

Cullen la abrazó, la apretó contra él, abatido y sabiendo que lo más sensato era pedir a Greagoir que otro templario se encargase, pero también sabía que quería ser él quien estuviera a su lado en aquel momento de la vida de ella. Esta mujer lo enloquecía...

\- No tengo idea qué es esto... - dijo la elfa. – Cuando me besaste sentí que las fuerzas del Más Allá me invadieron, ¡pero bien! – aclaró. – No de forma descontrolada... y mi aura se manifestó. No sé por qué, lo siento. – Cullen le sonrió y volvió a acariciar su espalda, mientras la mantenía sobre sus brazos. "Lo siento", no había nada por lo que disculparse. Era su naturaleza mágica, ella era maga después de todo... Y él no lo olvidaba.

\- Quizá es algo que les sucede a los magos, ¿podría ser? – Praianna sonrió y asintió.

\- Podría ser... pero me sucedió solo contigo, Cullen. Antes no, ¿lo bloqueas?

\- ¿No les resulta incómodo cuando lo hacemos? – preguntó el joven, ella sonrió y asintió. – Entonces no lo haré... - dijo, enarcando sus cejas. – No quiero incomodarte. Además, esto eres tú, Praianna... Eres maga, si esto es parte de ti, no voy a silenciarlo. Es lo que eres y... me gustas así... - ¡Por la gracia de Andraste! Con cada palabra iba enamorándola más y más... ¿cómo podía ser real un templario como él? La elfa lo tomó por la nuca, una vez más, y volvió a besarlo, sintiendo que aquel templario había entrado a su corazón con tanta eficacia, que simplemente lo necesitaba a su lado. Lo quería, se sentía bien con él.

Unas ganas urgentes de explicarle su reacción anterior, cuando había oído a Irving mencionar al rey le surgieron. Quería confiar en él, contarle sus secretos... así que, tomó coraje y por primera vez, desde que la habían arrancado de la elfería, decidió que hablaría sobre un tema que ella misma se había jurado nunca volver a mencionar. Praianna alejó su boca humedecida por la pasión de los besos y suspiró, buscando valentía para hablarlo. Cullen fue quien volvió a besarla, y ambos se abrazaron una vez más, aprovechando aquel momento íntimo que los embargaba.

Cuando lograron separarse, ella lo abrazó con mucho cariño y recostó su rostro sobre él. Cullen la acarició, sus cabellos, su hombro, su cuerpo... Praianna cerró sus ojos y las palabras simplemente fluyeron... - El día que liberé mi magia por primera vez... - confesó la elfa ocultando su rostro sobre el cuello de Cullen, quien la protegió en su abrazo. - ... lancé mi hechizo sobre el príncipe Cailan... - Cullen se paralizó mientras la sostenía y recordó la historia que Rhys le había contado, sobre la leyenda del Círculo de Ferelden que había controlado su magia aún sin saber cómo hacerlo ¡Había sido ella! ¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Había sido Praianna y él estaba poniendo en riesgo todo lo que la elfa representaba como maga por esta pasión que sentía! – Así que, llamaron a los templarios que vinieron a buscarme sin permitir que me despidiera de mi madre o familia. Cuando mamá pidió que no me llevasen, le dio un golpe y yo quise matarlo, Cullen... - su voz se quebró, él la abrazó con más fuerzas. – No lo maté porque el templario estaba bloqueando mi conexión al Más Allá, pero recuerdo que quise matarlo por golpear a mi madre... - Praianna quitó su rostro del cuello de él y lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Ayúdame a controlar mi magia, - Cullen asintió y acarició sus cabellos – quiero aprender a controlar sin dañar inocentes... a veces siento... que la magia me desborda... como en el sótano, aquella noche... aún recuerdo el sonido del templario destrozado contra la pared de piedra... yo también quiero proteger a los inocentes, como tú... no quiero dañar a nadie... Mi vocación también es proteger a los inocentes de la maldad de este mundo...

\- Tranquila... - él la acarició para calmarla. – Descuida, yo estaré a tu lado cuando practiques, _siempre_... conoceré tu potencia arcana, sabré cuando bloquearte. – ella rompió en un llanto y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Cullen no entendió muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la abrazó de todas formas. - ¿A veces sientes la magia recorrer tus manos? – preguntó, la maga no respondió, solo lo abrazó con fuerzas. - ¿Por eso sacudes tus manos en algunas ocasiones? – ella asintió, avergonzada por contarle su debilidad al templario, pero quería hacerlo, _necesitaba_ confiar en Cullen.

\- ¿Eso es grave? – quiso saber la elfa, pero él tampoco tenía respuestas, era demasiado nuevo en la orden.

\- No lo sé, lo importante es que te hayas animado a compartirlo conmigo. – le dijo y dio un beso a sus cabellos. – Así podremos buscar el modo de controlarlo... cuando sientas esa molestia en tus manos, no tendrás necesidad de simplemente sacudirla, aprenderás a controlarlo. – Praianna sonrió, el templario conocía demasiados detalles de sus movimientos. Limpió los restos de lágrimas y se sorprendió por haberse animado a llorar frente a él, una vez más... Cómo aquella noche que lo conoció.

\- Me observas demasiado – molestó, volviendo a mirarlo y sonriendo. Cullen sonrió a su lado.

\- Un poco. – confesó y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella se estremeció otra vez por el beso, se sonrojó y lo deseó, una vez más. Así que, volvió a besarlo sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que lo hicieran. Ambos permanecieron disfrutando de la intimidad y volvieron a separar sus labios. – Eres preciosa... - repitió el templario. - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Nada. – respondió de inmediato la maga. – Será nuestro secreto, nadie debe saberlo... o me harán... - él acarició su rostro cuando vio el miedo en su mirada.

\- Descuida. No diré nada, lo prometo. – Praianna sabía que podía confiar... él ya había guardado un secreto con ella hacía tiempo.

\- No te arrepientes, ¿no? – la elfa lo miró, Cullen sonrió con mirada enamorada y volvió a besarla. Praianna sonrió sobre sus labios otra vez y lo abrazó ¿Qué sucedería si descubrían esto? ¿Qué le harían a él? ¿Qué le harían a ella? Pero ya estaba hecho, no podían volver hacia atrás... y el haber conocido el sabor de sus besos y la sensación de sus caricias, solo complicaba las cosas...

El beso terminó y separaron sus cuerpos. La elfa miró al humano que la sostenía y se ruborizó al apreciar, una vez más, lo que ya sabía, que era un excelente representante de su raza. De vuelta a la realidad... era hora de volver al mundo donde magos y templarios debían vivir separados. Volvió a mirarlo, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Si ella sentía que con él a su lado podía estudiar mejor. Si él conocía sus limitaciones mágicas, sabría hasta dónde presionar... ¿por qué magos y templarios eran opuestos? ¿No debería haber sido al revés? ¿No deberían haber sido complementarios? Ella lo necesitaba para aprender y a él para protegerla de sí misma y a los demás, ¿por qué estaba mal?

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el rubio cuando notó que Praianna no le quitaba los ojos de encima. - ¿Te has... arrepentido? – ella negó y sonrió.

\- No... es solo que... me pregunto... - suspiró. – Olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué está mal? – la maga se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Cullen acarició su mejilla y acomodó sus cabellos detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas.

\- No está mal. – ambos se miraron. Bueno, estaba mal, pero no se sentía como algo _malo_.

\- No es lo que Rhys nos dijo. – Cullen suspiró. – No es lo que insinúa Irving... no es lo que nos han enseñado.

\- Porque... ¿no lo entenderían? – intentó darle una respuesta. – Porque creen que nos distrae, que no seré capaz de tomar decisiones extremas en situaciones extremas...

\- Pero con tu guía... ¿no debería aprender mejor? – la maga preguntó. - ¿No debería ser al revés? ¿Qué con la vigilancia de los templarios se redujera la posibilidad de posesión en nosotros? ¿No debería ser mejor que confiáramos los unos a los otros? En lugar de esperar que nos claven la espada por la espalda cuando nos damos vuelta...

\- Debería ser así, sí... - Cullen tomó sus manos y sonrió. – Pero muchos templarios desprecian a los magos, y muchos magos también. Pero tú y yo, no. Y eso es lo que importa. Quizás, si les demostramos que podemos ser buenos en nuestro deber... más allá de...

\- Cullen, no vamos a decirlo. – lo interrumpió.

\- No. No dije que tendríamos que decir nada. – aclaró. – Pero si lo sospecharan... quiero decir... si notaran que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y pensaran en esta posibilidad... - los ojos de ella se llenaron de miedo. Los magos temían mucho más a los templarios que lo que ellos creían. – No importa. – el templario la acarició para tranquilizarla. – Debes estudiar y practicar de forma segura para atravesar tu Angustia, ¿de acuerdo? – Praianna asintió. – Y estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que requieras.

\- Gracias.

\- Es mi deber. – bromeó el templario y sonrieron los dos. – Pero por ti lo haría en cualquier lugar o a cualquier hora. – Praianna lo miró enamorada. Volvió a tomarlo en brazos y lo besó una vez más ¡Por el hálito del Hacedor! ¿Cómo haría de ahora en adelante para no sentir deseo por sus besos, su cuerpo, sus abrazos? ¿Cómo haría para mirarlo y no desear tocarlo? ¿Cómo haría? Pero por el momento, Cullen estaba sobre sus brazos, besándola y volviéndola loca por el deseo de conocerlo en la intimidad. Por el momento, nada importaba, excepto este paso que habían dado entre los dos y la promesa de un futuro juntos...

... Aunque claro que, Praianna no tenía idea del giro que estaban por tomar los acontecimientos en el interior del círculo de Hechiceros... Hacia bien en besar al templario hasta el hartazgo y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos... Porque una Ruina había caído sobre tierras fereldenas...


	28. Jowan

El joven Jowan caminó hacia el salón de entrenamiento, esperando encontrar allí a su amiga Praianna, a quien no veía desde hacía días... Era cierto que todo el asuntillo con Lily los había distanciado, pero había oído rumores de que la someterían a su Angustia y quería hablar de ello. Después de todo, ella era su amiga. Cuando Praianna había sido una pequeña elfa asustada, él le había contado cuentos durante horas, sin que ella supiera que eran de su propia invención, y la niña élfica había estado más que contenta de escucharlo. Y cuando finalmente le había confesado que le gustaba escribir, ella le había agradecido de corazón las bellas historias que se había inventado para hacer más amena la nueva vida en el interior de la torre. Como cuando él se lo confesó ya eran adolescentes, por lo que le había pedido que le diera su opinión acerca de la poesía que estaba probando, poesía erótica. Praianna había escuchado los versos defectuosos de los que era autor y con consejos benignos había manifestado "¿por qué no escribes de cosas que sepas? No sé, de cultivos o estaciones de años. Quizá, hasta no tener sexo, no deberías escribir sobre sexo, porque creo que te lo inventas todo". Aquella noche se habían reído, y de aquello hacía más de cinco años. El joven aprendiz sonrió, recordando los momentos íntimos con la elfa.

Jowan era un joven aprendiz de mago bohemio que no acababa de amigarse con su _maldición_. Su familia había sido la de unos campesinos en las granjas de Pináculo que jamás habían mencionado eventos arcanos en la familia, por lo que nunca había esperado el desarrollo de la magia en él. Había sido el único hijo del matrimonio y había crecido rodeado de amor, caricias, malcrianzas e historias fantásticas que le había contado su padre y que su madre había agrego inventos en el medio de los versos, pero que habían hecho que el jovencito soñara con vivir en un mundo de fantasía. Durante su niñez él había sido muy feliz, o por lo menos los recuerdos alegres que guardaba antes de la manifestación de su magia a edad temprana que había hecho que sus propios padres lo llevaran a la Capilla. Sin embargo, los vestigios de aquella familia feliz había hecho que él anhelara encontrar el amor de su vida, igual que sus padres se habían encontrado y viajar por todo el mundo en búsqueda de inspiración para sus cuentos con aquella mujer a su lado.

_Jamás había pensado en magia._

_Jamás había pensado estar encarcelado en una torre._

_Jamás había querido ser mago_.

Jowan era muy consciente de que odiaba ser mago. No quería ser bueno en ninguna de las escuelas de magia, porque ¡no quería ser mago! Pero la única opción que le quedaba era lograr avances en algo, de lo contrario, le sucedería lo peor que podría suceder: lo convertirían en **Tranquilo**. Y si había algo que el jovencito amaba, eran sus sentimientos y sus emociones. Vivía para ellos, vivía por escribir y divagar. Pensar que alguien podría privarlo de éstos y mantenerlo con vida, era una tortura, una sensación de pánico constante que hacía que Jowan temería todo lo que se relacionaba con el círculo. Y era justamente ese miedo el que hacía que dudara de cada hechizo, de cada teoría, de cada libro de magia. Y era lo que hacía que no avanzara con la lectura, que no avanzara en nada. Porque tenía miedo, miedo que quisieran quitarle lo único que le quedaba: _sus emociones_.

En medio de aquella frustración había conocido al encantador Fredrick y había hecho buenas migas. Fred había traído algo a su temerosa vida: atención de otros aprendices y magos y camaradería. De pronto, no todo lo importante era estudiar (en lo que era malísimo), sino que las reuniones entre aprendices y magos en la biblioteca habían hecho sus días más llevaderos, al punto que había rezagado todos sus estudios por completos y se había dedicado a estudiar a cada uno de sus nuevos "amigos" para poder divagar con personajes para sus historias y encontrar nuevas inspiraciones para sus poemas. De ese modo, a través de las personas que lo rodeaban, Jowan eran capaz de expresar en palabras lo que sentía y todos sus miedos, a través de personajes. Y era lo que hacía, pero nadie más que Praianna lo sabía. Poco a poco, a través de los años, el joven aprendiz había ido madurando a través de los personajes que construía y había llegado el momento en su vida, en que la primavera iluminó su jardín de ideas coloridas: había conocido a una iniciada de la Capilla que lo había enamorado y, como buen soñador, había dado rienda suelta a lo que sentía, encontrándose más vivo que nunca a su lado. Y ello lo había llevado a cometer el peor error de su vida: escuchar las palabras de Fredrick.

Fredrick era un encantador mayor que él y tutor de Jowan, quien estaba profundamente convencido de que los magos merecían libertades y podían cuidar de ellos mismos. No necesitaban de la Capilla ni los Templarios. Ese tema en sí mismo, a Jowan no le interesaba, pero la idea de ser _libre_ , era una buena, así que, lo escuchaba. Fredrick le había hablado de la historia de la Capilla y de los círculos de Hechiceros, le había contado sobre la orden Templaria y de los Buscadores de la Verdad y, finalmente, de las fraternidades para decirle que era momento de levantar las manos y rugir por la libertad, ¡todos los magos juntos y a la par! Y le había dicho que la única forma que un mago tenía para ser libre, era siendo poderoso... y el único modo de ser poderoso, era dominar la sangre. El joven aprendiz no había estado seguro, porque sabía que estaba prohibido y más que valiente, Jowan se consideraba un cobarde, pero Fredrick había usado sus inseguridades a su favor: le había dicho que no era bueno en nada y que si seguía de ese modo, seguramente lo harían _Tranquilo_. Había apelado a su miedo más profundo y Jowan había accedido a aceptar la formación como mago de sangre... pero no lo había hecho para dañar o matar templarios... lo había hecho con el afán de huir de la torre con Lily a su lado y olvidarse de que era mago. Buscar tierras lejanas y establecerse como granjero, al igual que sus padres... Jowan quería una vida sencilla, quería escribir sobre las hazañas de los demás, pero no quería llevarlas a cabo él mismo.

Y así, había empezado a entrenarse en la magia de sangre. Con un objetivo noble, pero una mala decisión para un jovencito demasiado temeroso e inmaduro para adentrarse al interior de aquel mundo constituido en un círculo de Hechiceros que veía a todo mago de sangre como una abominación... aunque estuviesen equivocados.

Jowan estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, pero recordó las miradas que Praianna le había dado al templario rubio durante la expedición y se preguntó si lo más sensato no sería simplemente llamar, antes de ingresar y así lo hizo. Durante largos minutos nadie le abrió, hasta que el picaporte cedió y la puerta se corrió. Se encontró con el templario sin yelmo, algo nervioso y su amiga por detrás intentando retomar la compostura. – Hola. – sonrió el jovencito.

\- Oh, Jowan... - dijo Cullen. – Sí, pasa... pasa.

\- No hacía falta que tocaras la puerta... - se excusó la elfa, aunque al jovencito le pareció que sí que había hecho falta. – Estábamos entrenando, podrías haber entrado cuando quisieras.

\- Eh, sí. Claro, claro. – dijo el mago e ingresó, haciendo caso omiso a los cabellos mal peinados de ella. – Praianna, óyeme, ¿es verdad que te van a someter a tu Angustia? – ella sonrió y asintió. – Oh, muero de miedo con solo pensar en la mía. – luego enarcó sus cejas. – Aunque llevo más tiempo que tú acá y aún no me han llamado.

\- Ya lo harán, lo sabes. – dijo ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Sí, y podremos formar parte de los libertarios. – la elfa hizo una mueca, y luego sonrió fingidamente, asintiendo. – No te interesa la fraternidad, ¿no? – ella rio y negó.

\- No, no me interesa. – le confesó. Los dos aprendices rieron.

\- Bueno, cuando termines de entrenar te esperaré en nuestra habitación y hablaremos. Tengo cosas que contarte y ¡quiero que compartas tus inquietudes de la Angustia conmigo! – el aprendiz se giró hacia Cullen y lo saludó, agitando su mano, pasó a su lado esquivándolo, como si no deseara tocar un templario. Luego salió de la habitación.

Cullen dejó sus ojos clavados sobre la puerta durante largos segundos. El aprendiz no le parecía una abominación, sí era poco aplicado, pero ¿un peligro? Pensar que lo someterían al rito de la Tranquilidad. – Jowan es...

\- ... puro sentimiento. – afirmó Praianna. Cullen sintió una punta de culpa sobre el pecho. "Puro sentimiento", de cualquier descripción que pudieran hacer de él, aquella, había sido la única que habría preferido no oír... porque tenían pensado arrancárselos a todos. – Cuando era pequeña y había llegado aquí, muerta de miedo, él me contaba las historias más fantásticas por las noches, puesto que estábamos en la misma habitación. – Cullen la miró. – Yo soñé durante mi infancia con sus cuentos heroicos y un día, ya de adolescentes, me confesó que él se lo inventaba a todos. No los había leído en ningún libro ¿Sabes lo geniales que eran? ¡Fabulosos! – ella sonrió, recordando. – Jowan es distraído, sí. Pero no porque sea tonto o tenga malas intenciones... sino porque él nació para dejar volar su imaginación... Si no fuera mago, sería un reconocido poeta. Es muy creativo. Deberías leer una de sus historias... - Praianna hizo una mueca con los labios. - Aunque estoy segura que no te permitiría...

Cullen guardó un profundo silencio y desvió la mirada. Demonios, ahora comprendía por qué un templario no tenía que formar lazos con los magos. Ahora también sentía muchísima culpa por el destino del aprendiz... durante el beso a Praianna había comprendido que no podría matarla si fallaba y ahora se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose si era justo quitar las emociones al jovencito. - ¿Qué sucede? – ella apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Cullen no la miró... porque sucedía que iban a quitarle todo a su amigo, al humano que había hecho que una pequeña elfa no tuviera miedo por las noches cuando la había traído al interior de este sitio... Sucedía que iba a ser un Tranquilo... que la próxima vez que lo viera quizá estuviese hablando como un gólem... Cullen tomó las manos de Praianna y se las quitó de encima, girándose y dándole la espalda. Había comenzado a cuestionar demasiadas cosas y... y no debía. No debía. Siempre había querido ser templario. Pero ahora... Su mundo estaba de cabezas...

\- Un reconocido poeta, ¿dices? – ella asintió, pero como el templario no la estaba mirando, no lo supo. – Quizás... ser mago es una maldición, así como están las cosas.

\- ¿Que quieres decir, Cullen? – _Que quizá estamos aplastando el cerebro de un afamado poeta... solo por ser mago_...

\- ¿Tanto mal haría Jowan fuera del...? – pero no pudo terminar la frase. – Oh, no. Olvídalo. Olvídalo. – Praianna se sorprendió ante la pregunta que casi había hecho un templario. Caminó frente a él y lo abrazó, él la rodeó en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerzas.

\- Así como confío en ti, puedes confiar en mí, Cullen. – le dijo. – Puedes decir los disparates que desees... he escuchado más de lo que te imaginas y jamás los he repetido. – él sonrió y ahora le tocó al templario ocultar su rostro sobre los cabellos de la maga ¡Andraste, bendita! Estaba dudando de su vocación, de sus convicciones, de todo... Era una locura... pero, ¿eran de verdad tan peligrosos los magos? Necesitaba reflexionar, un momento de silencio, de oración. Necesitaba hincar rodilla frente a Andraste y pedirle guía... Necesitaba reencontrarse con su fe, no era que dudase... Sino que cuestionaba algunas cosas. Praianna sintió que él la abrazó incluso más fuerte y suspiró. No, no había tiempo para sus dudas... Ella iba a someterse a su Angustia y estaría a su lado el tiempo que la aprendiz necesitase...

Si en ese instante le hubiesen dicho el futuro no muy lejano que le esperaba en el interior de la torre de Hechiceros, no se lo habría creído... Pero el destino tenía unas jugadas crueles para la voluntad de este templario y sus convicciones... Aunque aquello, forma parte de otra historia... La historia de la Heroína de Ferelden durante los eventos de la Quinta Ruina. Ahora, ahora estaban atravesando los primeros pasos estos dos jóvenes personajes que darían muchísimo más por el mundo de Thedas de lo que habían sido capaces de imaginar por aquellos tiempos.


	29. Uldred

**La noche anterior a la Angustia de Praianna** :

\- No, descuida. El templario duerme... como todo buen templario a estas horas debe hacerlo en las mazmorras. Solo ese niñato come cirios, Cullen, se mantenía vigilante aquí. Por suerte, ya lo han subido a los pisos superiores entre los aprendices y podemos volver a nuestras reuniones habituales – dijo el encantador superior Uldred en el interior de las mazmorras aquella noche, mientras Fredrick y él dialogaban acerca de lo acontecido en Val Royeaux.

El encantador superior Uldred había sido un hombre de prestigio dentro del Círculo de Hechiceros. Gran amigo de Irving durante años y en quien el primer encantador se había apoyado para tomar decisiones importantes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 _Hasta ahora_.

Uldred había notado el cambio en el trato que Irving le había dado y solo podía significar una cosa: sospechaba que estaba tratando con encantadores y aprendices para lograr la libertad del círculo de magos de la asquerosa y opresora Capilla andrastina. Y el viejo chocho ese no entendía que no había motivo alguno para que los magos estuviesen bajo la estúpida vigilancia de los templarios descerebrados que se les obligaba.

El viaje hacia la apertura de mente del encantador superior había comenzado años atrás y con una sola pregunta:

**"** _**¿Y qué si...?"** _

¿Qué pasaba si no había nada de malo con la magia de sangre?

El solo hecho de haber sostenido aquella pregunta, años atrás, lo había llenado de malestar, porque ¿cómo podía _él_ ser capaz de pecar de ese modo ante los ojos del Hacedor? Desde la primera noche que sobre su cama y sin poder dormir lo había pensado... todo se había vuelto más dificultoso en su cabeza. Porque, ¿qué pasaba si la magia de sangre no era _tan_ mala? ¿Era tan mala? ¿O la Capilla le temía porque quería seguir dominando un rebaño de lobos que actuaban como ovejas? ¿Acaso el lobo necesitaba pastor, o solo las ovejas? Porque un mago era un lobo, pero aquí, en el interior del círculo, actuaban como indefensas ovejas que dejaban crecer su lana durante todo el año a la espera de que el invierno azotara la Capilla y durante el verano le quitaran sus dones para batallas que a ellos no les importaba.

Y entonces el encantador superior Uldred lo había comprendido: la estrategia de la Capilla era impresionante, digna de ser aplaudida. Era grandioso con cuánta facilidad se les enseñaba a los magos a temer sus propias mentes y su propio poder. ** _El lobo se convertía en oveja_**. Y lo peor de todo era que, la estrategia era tan macabramente efectiva, que los magos temían el _pensar_... ni siquiera el _ejecutar_ un hechizo de magia de sangre. No, con solo atreverse a pensar en la posibilidad de ser capaces de ejecutarlo los hacía sentir sucios, impropios, impuros... pecaminosos. Y así, los templarios ni siquiera eran necesarios, porque ellos tenían tanto miedo, que eran incapaces de romper las reglas... Ellos mismos, los magos, eran sus jueces, verdugos y víctimas. Se castigaban día y noche con sus propios pensamientos ¡y por éstos!, con culpa, con vergüenza, con deshonra... y se ocultaban gustosamente en el interior de una torre, alejados del resto de los mortales, porque ellos mismos creían que eran motivo de vergüenza. La Capilla así se los había enseñado a sus padres y sus padres a ellos... y ellos al mundo entero, aceptando tan nefasto reclutamiento con la boquita cerrada y otorgando el pelaje de lobo convertido en lana a tan asqueroso pastor – la Capilla y su control - que ellos ni siquiera habían solicitado... así que, los templarios eran un asqueroso adorno de opresión, pero no eran necesarios. No. Eran cadenas invisibles totalmente indiferentes, porque el mago estaba mutilado desde el primer día. El primer día que aparecía la "maldición" de la magia, el mago ya sabía que era un asqueroso ser tocado por el pecado y a partir de ese mismo día, comenzaba a temerse a sí mismo. Y así, la efectividad del miedo, los convertía en un rebaño de patéticos lobos que querían ser ovejas... como el resto... pero ¡¡ellos eran lobos!! ¿Cuándo iban a darse cuenta?

Y Uldred se había dado cuenta. El día que enfrentó su propia vergüenza y sus miedos, vio el pelaje del lobo, oculto tras lana de oveja. Él no era campesino, él... era **mago**. Y comenzó a investigar a la Capilla y a los templarios... y descubrió que había un entramado de mentiras y miedos que constituían una enorme e intrincada tela de arañas, donde cada mago se mantenía pegado en ella. Así que, con paciencia, Uldred fue recorriendo cada uno de aquellos hilillos, primero en Ferelden, luego en Val Royeaux. Poco a poco, año tras año, había ido fortaleciendo la fraternidad de los libertarios y reconociendo aquellos magos con potenciales y sutilezas de pensamientos para adentrarlos en la magia de la sangre. Así como también había visto a aprendices lo suficientemente estúpidos para servirle a su causa. Y uno de esos había sido Jowan. Sí, porque Uldred sabía que Irving jamás estaría de acuerdo con sus decisiones, porque siempre querría ser una oveja, temía el poder del lobo, así que, cada tanto y durante años, Uldred le había facilitado pruebas de "este posible aprendiz que probablemente practicaba magia de sangre" y que, efectivamente, al final quedaba demostrado que lo hacía. Siempre otorgando aprendices estúpidos para desviar la mirada inquisitiva de Irving sobre él. Entonces era asesinado un irrelevante aprendiz e Irving se sentía a gusto con la perspicacia de su colega y confidente... Y eso mismo había hecho con Jowan, pero nunca había esperado que el imbécil del encantador Rhys pusiera sospechas sobre su persona... y ahora Irving comenzaba a mirarlo de otro modo, Uldred lo notaba.

\- ¿Qué novedades traes de Val Royeaux? – preguntó Fredrick, cubierto en la oscuridad que generalmente gobernaba las mazmorras de la torre. - ¿En la Aguja Blanca?

\- El templo de Lusacan ha sido todo un éxito, Fred. – aseguró Uldred en voz baja. – Taren ha activado los artefactos y nadie lo ha notado. La Última Luna volverá a fortalecerse. – el viejo encantador superior sonrió con gran satisfacción y un brillo glotón sobre sus ojos.

La Última Luna era un culto que había surgido en el Imperio de Tevinter, tierras donde se practicaba con mayor libertad la magia de sangre, y que se dedicaba a adorar a los viejos dioses del imperio. Esta secta seguía un credo apocalíptico que los obligaba a llevar a cabo una terrible batalla que cubriría a todos los thedrestres en una "noche que nunca acabaría", una agradable ofrenda a su dios patrón Lusacan, el Dragón de la Noche. Por supuesto que a Uldred no le interesaba destruir el mundo, como a aquellos fanáticos dementes, solo quería dominar los secretos de la magia de sangre y el elfo encantador, Taren, había resultado ser un gran conocedor de estos secretos.

Taren y Uldred se habían conocido tiempo atrás cuando el encantador superior ya había superado la deshonra que le había ocasionado pensar mal de la Capilla andrastina, es decir, se había aceptado a sí mismo como el _lobo_ , y no la oveja. Durante una noche de brandy antivano, el hombre acabó confesándole al elfo que estaba harto de la opresión de la Capilla para con los magos, a lo que el encantador élfico le había respondido simplemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero nada más. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de aquel ser le dijo que compartía sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente y con menos alcohol por su sangre, se había acercado a hablar con el elfo. Y su vida había cambiado.

Taren era todo un misterio, incluso para Uldred. Jamás había conocido un ser tan seguro de sí mismo y mucho menos habría pensado que un elfo pudiera serlo. Pero Taren le había hablado del Más Allá y sus secretos con tanta maestría que el encantador superior no tuvo dudas de que mantenía conversaciones con demonios, a lo que el elfo le había corregido: _"Espíritus, Uldred. Mantengo conversaciones con_ ** _espíritus_** _. Las entidades espirituales reflejan las emociones de los vivos. Cuando uno interactúa con ellos, si se respetan sus virtudes o propósitos, los espíritus se mantienen como tales, pero si el vivo que interactúa no respeta sus propósitos, éstos se modifican a entidades demoníacas. Espíritus y demonios son lo mismo... solo que un demonio es el propósito de un espíritu echado a perder... por lo general, nosotros mismo lo echamos a perder al no comprenderlos. Pero yo... bueno, yo los comprendo... así que podemos mantener gratas conversaciones sin que deseen poseerme"_. Y aquel día, había comenzado una relación de respeto y aprendizaje por parte de Uldred. Había aprendido una palabra élfica, "hahren", y había aceptado que Taren fuese su hahren en términos arcanos. Y, ¡qué maravilloso había sido escuchar a aquel elfo! Le había revelado tantos secretos del Más Allá que había sentido envidia de su aprendiz, un jovencito Rhys, quien el mismísimo Taren había elegido para guiarlo en el dominio arcano. Desde aquella vez, Uldred se había metido de lleno en el interior de la fraternidad de libertarios para poder acudir a la Aguja Blanca ante la menor excusa. Y Taren había hecho que cada viaje valiera la pena.

Taren no formaba parte de ninguna fraternidad, solía mirar los problemas entre magos y templarios desde el otro lado. Pero sí que deseaba algo: despertar las mentes dormidas de los magos, ¡¡hacerlos entender que eran lobos y no ovejas!! Así que, cuando Uldred le había hablado sobre sus miedos acerca de la magia de sangre le había respondido: _"magia es magia, como el fuego es fuego. No importa que la uses, importa cómo la usas"_. Y el sendero de la magia de sangre había nacido en las manos del encantador superior Uldred. Ese día había decidido que deseaba conocer sus secretos. Sin embargo, Taren le había dicho que no la practicaba, pero que podía orientarlo, lo que llevó al encantador a conocer a otro mago, uno de Tevinter, que mantenía conexión con el elfo Taren. Era un miembro del magisterio y practicaba la magia de sangre. Revic de la casa Krastium. Y junto a Revic Krastium había conocido a la secta de la Última Luna... y junto a ésta... había aprendido las maravillas de la escuela prohibida y la había convertido en su pasión.

No, Uldred no deseaba destruir el mundo como quizá Revic podría desearlo, solo deseaba los conocimientos de la magia de la sangre, pero para adquirirlos, de tanto en tanto tenía que hacer de puta del maese y cumplir con sus mandatos. La visita al templo de Lusacan había sido uno de esos recados para activar unos artefactos apagados años atrás y que requerían magia única para hacerlo. Y esa magia única la tenía el elfo Taren, ¿qué magia era? No lo sabía, aunque sospechaba que era magia de _somniari_ , de mago soñador... Cuando se lo había comentado a Taren, para su sorpresa, el elfo dijo que gustosamente iría a aquel templo, mencionado algo así como que Ghilan'nain había sido la divinidad favorita del panteón élfico para él en su clan dalishano y con una sonrisa burlona no le había explicado más nada ¿Ghilan'nain y Lusacan juntos y de la mano? Uldred no había entendido nada, pero tampoco le había importado.

\- Perfecto. – la voz del encantador de Ferelden, Fredrick, interrumpió los pensamientos de Uldred una vez más. – Ahora solo queda encargarnos de Beatrix III y asegurar que la próxima Divina en ocupar el Trono Radiante sea una maldita desquiciada, déspota y autoritaria para forzar la rebelión de los magos. – ambos encantadores sonrieron. Sí... los lobos atacarían a sus pastores. Basta ya de hacerlos usar tapados de lana, cuando ellos lucían pieles de lobos.


	30. Fredrick

El encantador del Círculo de Hechiceros de Ferelden, Fredrick, había nacido sumido en la pobreza. Sus padres habían sido campesinos toda la vida y era todo lo que había vislumbrado antes del manifiesto de su poder arcano. Su historia era una de aquellas tristes que llenan de resentimiento el corazón del afectado.

Durante su niñez, Fredrick recordaba a su padre referirse al abuelo como un "malhechor", por lo que siempre el niño había pensado que su abuelo había sido un ladronzuelo. Sin embargo, más tarde, su madre le contaría que su abuelo había sido mago.

He aquí, la historia de su abuelo: durante mucho tiempo había vivido como un apóstata, ocultando sus poderes a la Capilla con eficacia, logrando incluso trabajos de gente común y estableciéndose en una familia y bajo la orden de un bann fereldeno; pero un día no fue capaz de seguir ocultando sus dotes arcanos y los templarios vinieron a buscarlo, matándolo frente a sus hijos. La madre de Fred había temido toda su vida que alguno de ellos tuviera la "maldición" de su padre, y el hijo maldito había sido él... el mago. Su madre se había lamentado constantemente por la magia, alegando que el buen nombre de la familia se encontraba manchado porque en la sangre transcurría la herencia arcana. Esto la había convertido en una mujer temerosa y dispuesta a buscar la protección en cualquier hombre, y ese había sido su marido, padre del encantador, que durante mucho tiempo había sido bueno y honrado, hasta que las injusticias y la opresión lo vencieron y lo convirtieron en un borracho y golpeador.

He aquí, la historia de su padre: toda su vida había trabajado bajo las demandas de los nobles fereldenos y Fred había visto cómo estos señoritos adinerados habían obligado a su padre a ocuparse día y noche, con buen clima o malo, para llevarse todo lo que podían al final de la cosecha, dejando a la familia con hambre y sumidos en el sacrificio continuo. Su padre había sido un hombre corpulento que había trabajado de buen gusto, hasta que durante un acontecimiento poco esclarecido y que Fred casi ya había olvidado, unos soldados habían violado a una de sus hermanas y eso lo había llevado a beber y golpear a su mujer. Poco tiempo después, Fred había manifestado su magia y lo habían metido en la capilla.

Desde entonces no había sabido nada de su familia, pero se había llenado de rabia. Rabia porque a su abuelo le habían dicho que era un malhechor cuando toda su vida había trabajado labrando tierra, y solo por tener magia y haber sido descubierto el último día de su vida, había sido llamado "delincuente". Rabia porque su madre había llorado la "maldición" de su abuelo toda su niñez, rabia porque su padre había intentado ser un buen hombre, pero los abusos lo convirtieron en un idiota. Y así, cuando manifestó su magia, se juró a sí mismo que nunca nadie lo haría sentir avergonzado por el poder que tenía, que él llevaría adelante el uso de la magia y demostraría a todos que ser mago era un don por envidiar y no una maldición por temer.

Y este era el hombre que hoy enseñaba a los aprendices de magos el dominio de la magia, inmerso en un momento turbulento de descontento cada vez mayor por parte de los magos para con la Capilla y que había empezado años atrás, pero cada vez más iba adquiriendo fuerza...

La historia de la rebelión de los magos contra la Capilla andrastina iba más o menos así:

La Divina Beatrix III durante el año 9:22 del Dragón había sido víctima de un atentando contra su vida, orquestado por el caballero comandante Martel de la orden Templaria, la Suma Sacerdotisa Callista de Val Royeaux, y un mago de sangre llamado Frenic. Dicho atentado no había tenido éxito gracias a la intervención de los Buscadores de la Verdad y uno de sus miembros más reconocidos, Cassandra Pentaghast, quien le había salvado la vida a la mujer. Los magos del Círculo de Hechiceros de Val Royeaux habían tenido mucho que ver en el éxito, pero aquello, por supuesto, lo habían silenciado, aunque quienes conocían aquella historia, sabían que sin ellos, Cassandra no habría podido derrotar al enemigo. Sin embargo, a partir de aquel día, la Divina Beatrix III había nombrado a aquella guerrera su Mano Derecha, complicando demasiado las cosas para los magos revolucionarios que querían obligar un levantamiento contra la Capilla.

Sí, Beatrix III había sido una mujer sensata. Había hecho la vista a un costado de tanto en tanto cuando se producían abusos contra los magos, pero de tanto en tanto también los había defendido... es decir, a los magos no les servía que la máxima autoridad de la Capilla no mostrara una línea marcada de alianza o enemistad con los círculos. Actuar de forma tan _tibia_ (para ellos - "sabia" dirían otros) los obligaba a seguir bajo el dominio de la opresora Capilla. Y la presencia de Cassandra como "guardaespaldas" de Su Perfección no hacía más que complicar las cosas. No había manera de volver a orquestar un atentado contra la vida de Su Más Sagrada... Sin embargo, corrían los años 9:30 de la era del Dragón y la vieja ya no era la mujer rápida de pensamientos como lo había sido durante los años 9:22, ahora tenía momentos – escasos – de cordura y muchos otros en los que temía a los magos y muchas veces se despertaba gritando "¿¡los magos están atacando!?" o cuando alguien se acercaba a ella para darle noticias o comentarle algo ella volvía a recordar a los asquerosos magos que habían intentado acabar con su vida (como si no hubiera sido, en verdad, la Suma Sacerdotisa la que había sido la cabeza del plan y el caballero comandante, pero claro, la vieja gritaba "los magos" y no, el puto templario o la puta sacerdotisa. Típico).

Entre los libertarios, el grupo activo de éstos que practicaba magia de sangre y ayudaba de tanto en tanto a la Última Luna de Tevinter, se había oído el rumor de que la vieja estaba demente y les temía. Así que, estaban preparando el terreno para matarla del susto o, bueno, matarla simplemente, con el objetivo de meter en la Gran Catedral a una Divina totalmente opresora y tirana que obligara a los indecisos magos equitarios a unirse a la lucha de los libertarios, que cada vez iban ganando más y más adeptos a su causa y así tirar la balanza a favor de la revolución de los magos. Y esas piezas eran las que movían Uldred y Fredrick en Kinloch Hold.

\- ¿Cómo va el encantador superior Jeannot? – preguntó Fred. - ¿Ha logrado dominar alguna mente o eso se le escapa aún?

\- Aún se nos escapa a todos... lamentablemente. – suspiró agotado Uldred. – Pero ya lo lograremos. Estoy haciendo grandes avances... pero ya sabes. Es difícil, son pocos los aprendices que voluntariamente se prestan al dominio... Y debemos hacerlo con voluntarios, de lo contrario... tendríamos que matar después al aprendiz y eso traería problemas con los templarios.

\- Taren sigue sin ayudarnos en ese tema, por lo que veo. – Uldred asintió. Fred había oído múltiples veces de la mención del "encantador élfico Taren" por parte de su colega Uldred, pero no había sido hasta la excusión que lo había conocido realmente. Sin embargo, durante ésta, el elfo y el humano habían preferido actuar como desconocidos. No porque el elfo tuviera algo que ocultar, sino porque Rhys era un niño soñador que creía que podía lograr la libertad de los magos con pocas gotas de sangre sobre sus manos y tanto Fred como Taren querían protegerlo de la verdad. Las revoluciones no venían con pocos derramamientos de sangre... llegaban con mares de ésta.

Rhys era todo un prodigio, Fred lo sabía, pero no quería guerra, quería paz... y la paz era valorada solo después de la guerra. Pero bueno, apreciaba lo suficiente al encantador Rhys como para no obligarlo a quebrar su alma. Rhys quería aprender de los espíritus, no quería aprender de la sangre, y eso también era loable. – Taren dice que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Pero no se lo creo... - agregó el encantador superior Uldred. - De hecho, creo que es un _somniari_ , y si lo es... bueno... dicen que los magos soñadores también son capaces de dominar mentes.

\- Es factible que lo sea... - sentenció Fredrick. – Bueno, yo he hecho mi parte, como habíamos previsto. En mi informe he mencionado que Jowan probablemente practique magia de sangre y hoy he visto a Irving cuchicheando con Greagoir, quizá lo sometan a la Tranquilidad.

\- Perfecto. – declaró Uldred. – Sin embargo, Irving me mira con recelos... algo sospecha ¿Crees que Rhys pudo haber dicho algo? ¿Crees que se dio cuenta de algo de lo que hiciste en el templo de Lusacan?

\- No lo creo. Rhys no es el tipo de hombre que ve complots en todos lados. No.

\- Pues yo creo que sí. Le he pedido a Greagoir el informe que hizo el encantador sobre la misión, me lo entregará mañana. Ahí veremos qué ha escrito.

\- Ya te digo, Rhys no sospecha de nada. En cuanto a lo del templo... Taren activó los artefactos y estabilizó el Velo allí... mientras que yo liberé a los demonios que la Última Luna había atado a los cadáveres en el interior. Y Caroline murió, como estaba previsto. La mujer se había acercado demasiado a la verdad...

\- ¿Nadia más vio algo extraño? – preguntó el encantador superior.

\- Bueno, no. Es decir, cuando volvíamos con Jowan encontramos a Praianna y el templario ese, el rubio Cullen, allí dentro, pero creo que no vieron nada...

\- Praianna se someterá a su Angustia.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Luego formará parte de la fraternidad? – quiso saber Uldred.

\- No lo sé. Nunca la vi muy interesada. Pero lo intentaré. Tiene el poder de los custodios dalishanos.

\- ¿Y los engendros tenebrosos? ¿En verdad se encontraron con esas bestias?

\- Sí. Es cierto. Y hoy ha venido un guarda gris a la torre ¿Podríamos estar enfrentando una Ruina? ¿Lo crees? – Uldred sonrió ante la pregunta de Fredrick.

\- Si es así... pues entonces es el mejor momento para forzar la Capilla. Si quieren que los magos ayudemos... que lo pidan de rodillas...


	31. Lily

**La noche anterior a la Angustia de Praianna** :

La noche ya había transcurrido casi en su mayoría cuando Lily decidió salir de la oficina de Greagoir con aquel papel sobre sus manos. Temblorosa, lo ocultó sobre sus túnicas y corrió escaleras arriba. _"Todos los magos tienen sus fortalezas y debilidades",_ rezaba el comienzo del párrafo que la había dejado sin aliento. " _He conocido magos que eran fuerza pura de la naturaleza – maestros de la escuela de magia primordial – pero a quienes no les dejaría que se acercaran a mí para liberar un hechizo de sanación o colocarme una bandita. Todos tenemos nuestras limitaciones, nuestra misión es identificarlas y trabajar sobre éstas. En cuanto a Jowan... bueno, podría decir que los problemas con el jovencito tienen que ver con la falta de expectativas, la distancia percibida entre el "debería ser" y el "soy". Jowan se siente inseguro porque no ha encontrado su fortaleza en ninguna de las escuelas, nunca logra alcanzar objetivos que él mismo visualiza muy lejos de sus capacidades; se ha decepcionado de él mismo y creyó que nosotros también lo estábamos de él. Pero los magos nunca nos desilusionamos de él, siempre comprendimos sus tiempos. Cada aprendiz tiene diferentes tiempos..."_ Lily se detuvo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus manos temblorosas no dejaban de apretar con fuerzas la nota donde se firmaba el rito de Tranquilidad para su amado Jowan. La luz sobre las largas escaleras en ascenso era escasa, solo algunas antorchas distanciadas, pero no pudo evitar releer lo escrito por Irving: _"Si nunca hubiese entrado a la escuela prohibida, si no hubiese recorrido el camino de la magia de sangre, no habría habido motivo alguno para hacerlo Tranquilo",_ no, no. Estaban equivocados, su Jowan jamás usaría magia de sangre. Jamás. Eran mentiras de los templarios para deshacerse de otro mago e Irving había caído en ellas como un idiota. " _He estado investigando y he hallado indicios de que el jovencito conoce y transita el camino prohibido. Es una pena. Siempre he visto su creatividad y buena predisposición, pero este camino que hoy eligió, es el camino de sus propias decisiones. Llegará el día en el que se arrepentirá de haberlo tomado, pero por ahora, solo puedo aceptar que se lo haga pasar por el rito de la Tranquilidad._

_Primer encantador de Kinloch Hold, Irving"._

Lily sabía que Jowan la amaba, lo sentía en el interior de su corazón, en el fondo de su alma. La iniciada volvió a correr escalares arribas. Cuando llegó al subsuelo, abrió la puerta con cuidado de la habitación de los templarios y notó que todos dormían. Apoyó el papel que había robado cuando los había acompañado en los versos del Cantar de la Luz durante la noche y volvió a cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado. Nadie se despertó. La iniciada apoyó su cabeza sobre la puerta y esperó que su corazón cediera a la cabalgata de pulsaciones que la afectaban, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? _Lo primero es lo primero, iré a preguntárselo a Jowan._ La jovencita enamorada volvió sus pasos sobre las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala principal, para luego buscar los aposentos de los aprendices.

Lily había sido la sexta hija de una casa "noble" en Ferelden, aunque su apellido nunca había tenido el peso suficiente para ser reconocido como dueños de un bannorn, no que a ella le hubiese interesado el tema. Sin embargo, su madre había tenido la desgracia de tener solo hijas. Todas sus hermanas habían hecho porte de la belleza de su padre, pero ella... bueno, ella simplemente había salido muy parecida a su madre. Con un título nobiliario poco convincente y siendo la _sexta_ hija de la casa, Lily no tuvo mayor opción que unirse a la Capilla para evitar así, terminar en manos de algún tabernero baboso amasándole el culo. O eso era lo que se había dicho a sí misma cuando decidió entregar su vida al Hacedor. No que ella no amara al Hacedor y su bellísima novia, Andraste, sino que, si hubiese podido elegir, habría elegido tener un marido a su lado y familia.

Y así, había recibido los votos y había sido iniciada de la Capilla andrastina. Jamás habría pensado que, cumpliendo con su servicio al Hacedor, encontraría finalmente, al amor de su vida... así como tampoco habría imaginado que sería un mago, pero la gracia del Padre y la santísima Sacerdotisa tenía maneras extrañas, y ella estaba segura de que todo esto era una prueba para bendecir, finalmente, el amor puro que Jowan y ella se tenían...

La joven iniciada llegó hasta las puertas de los aposentos de magos, sabía que no eran horas adecuadas para molestarlos, pero ¿qué más daba? Abrió la puerta y guiando sus pasos en el amor que Andraste sentía hacia el Hacedor, ella caminó determinada para construir su propio romance. Y allí estaba su protector, Jowan dormía apacible, al igual que muchos otros aprendices, no así Praianna. Lily miró la cama de la elfa y la encontró completamente tendida, lo que solo podía significar que ¿continuaba con aquel templario a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿Sería posible que aquellos dos...? Sacudió su cabeza, no, no. Y de ser así, bien por ellos. El amor era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar... con uñas y dientes.

Se puso frente a Jowan y lo sacudió dulcemente, el aprendiz abrió sus ojos y ella le indicó que no hiciera ruido y la siguiera. Él salió de su cama, aún en pijamas, y la acompañó. La iniciada lo guió a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, sitio menos transitado en toda la torre de Ferelden. Cuando estuvieron a salvo y solo la escasa luz de las antorchas eran testigos, Lily habló por primera vez.

\- Jowan, mi amor... - lo abrazó y lo besó casi desesperada. Rápidamente lo liberó y tomó sus manos. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – el jovencito, realmente sorprendido, no entendió de qué demonios hablaba.

\- ¿No? ¿Lo hay? – ella rio.

\- Dime una cosa... ¿Ya sabes que escuela de magia es la tuya? – era un tema que el aprendiz detestaba, ella lo sabía. Los últimos meses que habían estado juntos él ya le había confesado todos sus miedos e inseguridades, esos mismos que Irving ya había identificado y no le habían parecido motivo suficiente para la tranquilidad... pero el uso de magia de sangre, eso sí que era deplorable.

\- No, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso. No quiero ser bueno en ninguna escuela. Quiero renunciar a todo. Quiero que salgamos de aquí y construyamos nuestro hogar. Jamás volveré a lanzar un hechizo. Yo no quiero ser mago. – Lily lo abrazó y ambos rieron, recordando aquella promesa que se habían hecho durante su primera noche de amor juntos: _huirían de la torre y vivirían felices para siempre_. – Pero... - Jowan la soltó del abrazo. – Creo que tendremos que ver el modo de escapar pronto. A Praianna la someterán a su Angustia y a mí aún no me han llamado... creo que... creo que ¡quieren que sea Tranquilo, Lily! – ella apretó sus manos y asintió. El rostro del joven aprendiz se tornó blanco como el papel de un segundo al otro... - ¿¡Qué!? – siempre había dicho que lo querían tranquilo, pero nunca lo había creído realmente. Las veces que Irving se había acercado a darle consejos siempre había parecido dispuesto a ayudar... no a quitarle todo lo que era.

\- He encontrado unos papeles en las habitaciones templarias. Creen que eres mago de sangre, Jowy. – la coloración de su rostro no hizo más que disminuir ante aquella confesión. – Pero yo sé que no lo eres.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí! Cuanto antes. Irving ha firmado la solicitud de Greagoir ¡Te harán Tranquilo! Es un hecho, mi amor... - el silencio que siguió a aquella conversación no sirvió para tranquilizar al joven aprendiz... Joven y aprendiz, pero aún así... mago de sangre. Y Jowan lo sabía. Podía mentir a Lily cuanto quisiera, podría negárselo las veces que se lo pidiera... pero Jowan sí que era mago de sangre. Fred y Uldred habían compartido con él los conocimientos y le habían enseñado hechizos básicos, ¡que le habían salido de la punta de los dedos con mucha facilidad!, más que otros hechizos... Eso le había hecho pensar que quizá su escuela era la magia de sangre... aunque prohibida, pero a él se le daba bien. Sin embargo, como castigo divino, días después de iniciarse en la magia de sangre... había parecido su salvadora: Lily. Había conocido a la mujer más extraordinaria de todas y se había enamorado. Había dejado de lado las prácticas secretas y a Uldred le había molestado notoriamente. Lo había visto en su mirada. Pero a Jowan no le había importado. Se había jurado a sí mismo dejar de lado todo, todo tipo de magia, y escapar con aquella mujer para cumplir su sueño: tierras labradas, una casita, hijos y felicidad. Mucha. 


	32. Transfiguraciones

**A horas del amanecer:**

Praianna lanzó un puño pétreo que, una vez más, dio de lleno sobre Cullen, desplomándolo sobre el suelo con una ruidosa explosión y, una vez más, la elfa corrió sobre el humano para preguntar si se encontraba bien. Para esos momentos, para ella ya era evidente de que algo lo había desconcentrado justo después de la entrada de Jowan al salón de práctica. - ¿Estás bien? – le pasó su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, el templario la tomó y así lo hizo.

\- Deberías ir a descansar. Quizá hoy sea tu Angustia... o quizá otro día... pero deberías descansar de todas formas... - Praianna lo miró dubitativa y pensó que quizás era él quien le estaba pidiendo a gritos un descanso. Suspiró. La maga quería seguir entrenando, pero estaba claro que él ya no.

\- De acuerdo. Vayamos a descansar.

\- Te acompaño a tu habitación. – contestó Cullen y caminó hacia la puerta. Praianna se molestó porque interpretó que la quería acompañar para asegurarse que no estuviera mintiendo, que no quisiera escabullirse no bien él se alejaba de su lado. Era una sensación estúpida, pero que fuera templario hacía que lo sintiera.

\- Ve a tu habitación, no te preocupes. Conozco el camino a los aposentos de los aprendices. – le respondió y atravesó la puerta que el rubio acababa de abrir. Durante unos segundos percibió el silencio de los movimientos del templario detrás de ella. Al poco tiempo, Cullen cerró la puerta del salón.

\- Sabes que tengo que acompañarte y dejarte en tu habitación, Praianna. No mezclemos las cosas. – sentenció secamente él. La elfa se giró y lo miró molesta, pero solo encontró cansancio en su rostro y decidió aplacar su enojo. – Ven. – Cullen estuvo a punto de irse, pero se frenó de golpe, volvió sobre ella y acarició su rostro, la maga no supo cómo interpretar aquel gesto, quedó helada, pero el templario sabía que dentro de unas horas sería la Angustia... quizás no tendría otro momento para decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella. – Sea en el momento que sea tu Angustia, lo harás bien. – le sonrió. – Estás más que preparada, solo entrenas para disminuir la preocupación. Pero estoy convencido de que la superarás. Eres extraordinaria. Ha sido un placer asistirte en tu entrenamiento. – Praianna se sonrojó y no pudo responder nada, después de todo, los dos estaban fuera del salón de prácticas y cualquier cosa que hiciesen aquí podría ser vista por cualquiera. Aun así, Cullen tomó su barbilla, la elevó y la besó con cariño, pero no bien sus labios rozaron los de ella, la maga lo abrazó con fuerzas y él acabó por estamparla sobre la puerta, sin poder dejar aquella boca. La elfa solo deseaba que terminara la maldita Angustia y encontrar el modo de yacer al lado de Cullen sin aquella armadura que detestaba y sin la sensación de estar faltando a todas las reglas del círculo al besarlo... sabía que al ser maga seguiría faltando a las reglas, pero la Tranquilidad sería más difícil de otorgársela... ahora... pues ahora era demasiado fácil porque era aprendiz.

Quien entró en razón en primer lugar fue, por supuesto, Cullen, que algo agitado soltó sus labios y salió de encima de la maga. – Lo siento. – dijo de inmediato. – No deberíamos comportarnos de este modo.

Ya lo sabía.

> Ven, vamos... - pidió el rubio, mientras ella se sonreía con picardía y con un "acompáñame" lo llevaba a otro sitio que no era su habitación.

Praianna se escabulló sobre la planta principal hasta el salón donde se encontraba una estatua de la profetisa Andraste y un altar con una copia de los versos del Cantar de la Luz. Había visto tan abrumado a su bello templario que había pensado que quizás necesitaba hablar con Ella... Y la elfa, bueno, después de todo Praianna también era andrastina.

Cullen se paró frente a la imagen de Andraste y la contempló en silencio durante largo rato. Praianna lo observó: allí de pie, admirando a una mujer que los había salvado y a quién adoraba, no tenía dudas que adoraba a la Señora Redentora porque se notaba en los ojos ambarinos del hombre aquel sentimiento. Los cabellos rubios de Cullen parecían brillar en oro y su rostro solemne no hacía más que cautivarla mientras los segundos iban pasando. La elfa pensó que resultaba injusto que el Hacedor diera tantas cualidades a un ser solo ser. Atractivo, fuerte, inteligente, bondadoso, correcto, serio... podría seguir durante horas nombrando todas las virtudes del templario... pero lástima que tenía un defecto: _templario_. - ¿Por qué has venido aquí? – preguntó Cullen sin ver a la maga. Praianna se acercó y tomó la mano del joven.

\- Ven, siéntate. – ambos se sentaron frente a la estatua, en unas banquetas de madera largas dispuestas allí para que la alabaran. Cullen estaba incómodo, la maga lo notaba, y se preguntaba por qué. Decidió recitar unos versos para tranquilizar la mente turbada del rubio. – " _Para ella que confía en el Hacedor, el fuego es agua. Como la polilla ve la luz y se dirige a las llamas, ella verá el fuego e irá hacia la Luz._

 _> Para ella, el Más Allá es incierto, y no le tendrá miedo a la muerte, pues el Hacedor será su faro y su escudo, sus cimientos y su espada"._ – Cullen miró a Praianna casi incrédulo por la bella entonación que resultaba de sus labios el Cantar de la Luz y comprendió que, aunque la conocía poco, estaba completamente enamorado de la maga y no existía manera de explicar cómo, en tan poco tiempo, había llegado a admirarla tanto. – Pronto... me dirigiré hacia las llamas... - aseguró Praianna sin verlo, Cullen extendió su mano y tomó la de ella, la elfa lo miró. - ... pronto me someterán al rito y... como la polilla, iré al fuego.

\- Pero en el fuego, encontrarás la Luz... y sabrás dirigirte hacia ésta. – aseguró el templario. – Encontrarás guía en las noches más oscuras y fortaleza en tu corazón de las tentaciones. – Praianna, aun sosteniendo la mano del templario, giró su rostro apenada.

\- ¿Esto que tenemos... que sentimos... es una tentación? – preguntó sin mirar su bello rostro. Lo era... o eso les habían dicho, pero no se sentía de ese modo. Sin embargo, el agarre fuerte a la mano de la maga le dio la respuesta: Cullen también se sentía culpable por quererla. - ¿Crees que tendríamos que luchar contra lo que sentimos? ¿Qué deberíamos dejarlo de lado? – todas las preguntas se las había hecho sin ser capaz de ver sus ojos a medida que salían de sus labios.

\- No lo sé... - fue todo lo que obtuvo de él. El silencio los embargó largos segundos hasta que Cullen extendió su brazo por los hombros de Praianna y la trajo sobre sí, recostándola sobre su pecho. Ella sintió el agarre del templario sobre su cintura, mientras la acariciaba. La maga sonrió, cerró sus ojos y permaneció allí, a su lado. Y si estaba mal quererlo... pues entonces... seguiría equivocada, porque no quería perder esto que tenía con Cullen, por primera vez la cercanía con otra persona se sentía tan bien... si el pecado era esto... pues entonces comprendía por qué tanta gente pecaba. – Tú me importas en verdad y no quiero hacerte ningún daño. – escuchó que el joven templario le confesaba. – Si lo que siento está mal... - suspiró. - ... pues entonces que el Hacedor nos juzgue... pero no los vivos de este mundo... sino Él y Ella... cuando llegue nuestra muerte. – Praianna, recostada sobre él, extendió su brazo y tomó la otra mano de Cullen, enlazó sus dedos y guardó silencio en su pecho, relajada por tenerlo aquel día solo para ella y sin necesidad de mentir para estar a su lado. Si hubiese tenido que elegir, habría elegido que no terminara nunca. Yacer sobre él por siempre y sentir su cercanía. Se relajó pensando lo cómoda que era la presencia de Cullen y, al poco tiempo, quedó dormida sobre el templario.

Cullen, continuó viendo la imagen de Andraste durante largo tiempo a la espera de que Praianna dijera algo, pero cuando las respiraciones de la elfa fueron regulares y el peso de su pequeño cuerpo fue mayor, la miró y encontró a la aprendiz desplomada sobre él, sosteniendo su mano y dormida. Sonrió enamorado y la contempló varios minutos más solo a ella... pensó que era una locura que se sintiera tan segura a su lado que incluso se hubiera dormido allí, en la Capilla y en una posición tan incómoda como la que llevaban.

 _Eres preciosa, y solo quisiera estar seguro de que no te perjudico con lo que siento. Porque si alguien viniera ya y me dijera que en el futuro te traeré problemas, ya mismo te dejaría porque no podría cargar con la responsabilidad de haberte hecho algún mal. Tengo miedo de que deseen matarte por lo que sentimos. Tengo miedo de que se enteren y te hagan Tranquila. Tengo miedo de verte en unas horas sucumbir a un demonio o luchar tú sola contra éste... tengo miedo de presenciar el rito de tu amigo, Jowan, y no ser capaz de volver a presenciar uno de esos en toda mi vida. Tengo mucho miedo de permitirme dudar... porque con la duda, vienen las preguntas y con las preguntas... las respuestas... ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero respuestas? ¿Qué pasa si prefiero seguir creyendo ciegamente que, si el caballero comandante me dice que tu cabello es rubio, es porque así es, aunque sepa que no lo es? Sin cuestionamientos._.. Cullen miró a Andraste una vez más. _¿Cómo hiciste tú para luchar contra los magos de Tevinter? Si yo tengo miedo por estar enamorado, ¿cuánto miedo tuviste tú por enfrentar a un imperio de magos? ¿Soy cobarde? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Está mal lo que sentimos?_ El templario volvió a mirar a la maga en sus brazos. _¿Por qué está mal quererla? ¿Por qué?_ Sintió un nudo sobre su garganta y se obligó a sonreír, para que las lágrimas no lo vencieran. _Ella no es mala, podría jurarlo_... Miró a Andraste. _Y aún así, la someten a pruebas para asegurarse de que no tratará de matar con sangre... Pero la siguen mirando como un peligro, como una bomba a punto de explotar ¿Tanta diferencia existe entre sus manos y mi espada? ¿Acaso ella es peor solo porque el filo de su espada yace en el poder de sus manos? ¿Acaso yo soy mejor porque puedo asesinar con metal? ¿Por qué somos distintos? ¿Por qué me enseñaron que somos distintos? Si yo la miro y no veo grandes diferencias_... Cullen miró una vez más a Andraste y entonó parte del cántico de Transfiguraciones, en un intento de disminuir su congoja:

_Oh Creador, contempla cómo me arrodillo:_

_porque solo camino donde Tú me llamas,_

_me alzo en pie solo en lugares que Tú has bendecido._

_Entono solo las palabras que Tú pones en mis labios._

_*_

_Oh Hacedor, conoces mi corazón:_

_aparte de mí esta vida de penas._

_Libérame de este mundo lleno de dolor._

_Senténciame merecedor de Tu orgullo que no conoce final._

_*_

_Oh Creador, júzgame enteramente:_

_encuéntrame digno de Tu gracia._

_Tócame con el fuego que purifica._

_Dime que he cantado para tu regocijo._


	33. Preparativos

Lily ingresó al interior de la Capilla del piso superior con unas flores recién tomadas del jardín exterior para renovar las anteriores que ya comenzaban a avejentarse. Iba entonando melodiosamente estrofas del Cantar cuando notó la presencia de hijos del Hacedor rezando frente a su amada novia, Andraste. Decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio y no molestarlos, pero al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se movían y con una mejor inspección le pareció que se trataba de una maga y un templario. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se acercó a aquellos dos que no rezaban, ¡sino que dormían!

La iniciada se encontró con la amiga de Jowan sosteniendo la mano del templario y completamente dormida sobre su pecho, mientras éste la abrazaba desde la cintura y la sostenía sobre él, también dormido como piedra. Frunció el ceño y se imaginó el dolor cervical que tendría Cullen al despertar, puesto que su cabeza había caído hacia adelante, mientras yacía el resto de su cuerpo incómodamente desplomado sobre la madera del banco, pero aun así, sosteniendo a la maga. Si Lily había albergado alguna duda, ya no la tenía, estos dos mantenían un romance, era evidente para cualquiera. Su corazón se alegró al verlo... en cierto modo, los dos tenían los mismos problemas que Jowan y ella, quizás también podrían formar parte del plan de escape para abandonar el círculo; después de todo, el amor de aquellos tampoco sería aceptado bajo ningún punto de vista.

Miró la estatua de Andraste y le guiñó un ojo, agradeciéndole porque fuera ella quien los encontró a los tortolos dormidos y a tiempo para evitar que alguien más los viera. Se acercó a los enamorados y sacudió suavemente al templario, luego a Praianna. El mínimo contacto con la mano de la iniciada hizo que los dos dieran un salto y se despertaran de inmediato. – Shhh... - susurró Lily. – No hagan ruido, que nadie los ha visto. Yo he venido a cambiar las flores del altar. – les mostró las bellas flores recién arrancadas. – Ya es la mañana, creo que deberías ir a ver a Greagoir, - miró a Cullen, quien aun sostenía a Praianna por la cintura pero por la palidez en su rostro no salía del shock – porque ya está despierto y está dando vueltas por la torre... Y tú, Praianna, quédate conmigo. Diremos a Irving que viniste a rezar antes de tu rito.

\- ¿Mi rito? – la elfa empalideció completamente y la mano que sostenía de Cullen la apretó con mucha fuerza. Lily la miró con sorpresa.

\- Oh, sí. Irving ha llamado por ti, dijo que estaban preparando el salón de arriba para someterte a tu Angustia.

\- ¡¿¡Hoy!?! ¿¡YA!?

\- Tranquila, lo harás perfectamente. – Cullen acarició su espalda y también apretó la mano enlazada. – Te aseguro que estás preparada...

\- ¡No me digas "tranquila"! – rogó Praianna y el templario sonrió.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... _Descuida_ , estás preparada. -Lily rio y asintió.

\- Oye, nunca pensé que a los magos les molesta que les digamos "tranquilos", pero tiene sentido, ¿no? – Praianna no podía reír, estaba temblando. Cullen se puso de pie y la levantó a ella, la abrazó con fuerzas y la iniciada sonrió al notar que no lo ocultaba. Lily colocó las flores sobre el altar y se acercó a los dos, separándolos. – Bueno, ya. Ha sido una bendición que no los descubrieran, pero se quedaron dormidos aquí, chicos... - Lily se situó entre los dos. – No sigan tentando su suerte. Andraste bendice el amor que se tienen, pero no la comprometan. – Cullen se sonrojó al oír aquellas palabras y bajó la mirada, Praianna no volvía a tener su color porque solo pensaba en que iban a someterla en el peor día de su vida y se encontraba en las peores condiciones: con todo su cuerpo contracturado, sin haber descansado lo suficiente, con la cabeza revuelta por lo que sentía hacia Cullen... si el Hacedor tenía un plan para ella, esperaba que no fuera el fracaso.

"¿¡Dónde demonios está Cullen!?", se escuchó la voz grave de un hombre por el pasillo, ahora Cullen perdió color en su rostro. – Gracias, Lily. Lamento que te veas involucrada en esto.

\- Es un placer. – dijo la iniciada con una amplia sonrisa. El templario tomó la mano de Praianna, le dio un beso en el dorso rápidamente.

\- Me voy. Te irá perfectamente, te espero en el rito. – el rubio casi salió corriendo de la Capilla para encontrarse con el templario que lo buscaba.

Praianna olvidó por un segundo todos sus problemas y solo el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y la tonta sonrisa marcaron su rostro. Oh, ¡por el Hacedor! Cullen era único e irrepetible. Un pequeño gesto, tan amoroso como aquel, y la Angustia había pasado a ser una tontería al lado de la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. – Ooohh... me encanta... - chilló Lily frente a la maga. Praianna la miró y volvió a la realidad.

\- No sé de qué hablas. Somos amigos. – la iniciada se cruzó de brazos. Praianna suspiró. – En serio. No sé de qué hablas. No has visto nada. Nos dormidos, porque entrenamos hasta muy tarde... y el abrazo fue porque...

\- ... son amigos.

\- Así es.

\- Y el beso porque también son amigos. – Praianna asintió otra vez. – Bueno, tu amigo es muy lindo, ¿a qué no? – rio Lily, pero la elfa solo se sonrojó.

\- Discúlpame, tengo que ir a buscar a Irving. – dijo acelerada y casi salió corriendo de la Capilla.

El corazón de la aprendiz palpitaba, no podía sacar de su mente los recuerdos de los últimos días con Cullen, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que la había hecho sentir, en la sensación de que realmente ella era importante para él y que a su lado se sentía capaz de liberar su magia porque sabía que Cullen era capaz de contrarrestarla. Con él era todo más fácil... era como si fuera un compañero de camino para que todo tuviera sentido, para poder ser mejor... ¡¡Por Andraste bendita!! Estaba pensando estupideces. Él era templario, ella maga... tenían diecinueve años, eran unos críos... y no era amor... era calentura porque él estaba más que bueno... y sí, se sentía bien y podría parecer amor, pero no era eso... era simple calentura porque él estaba muy bueno y ella vivía encerrada ¡Maldita sea!

Mientras corría hacia su habitación chocó a un hombre moreno de cabellos oscuros y una coleta por detrás. Llevaba dos dagas sobre su espalda y parecía ser taimado, lo inspeccionó durante unos segundos, se dijo a sí misma que nunca lo había visto, pero tenía que correr a cambiarse las ropas y tomar un baño rápido antes de que la llamaran. "Lo siento", le dijo al otro desconocido y corrió a su habitación.

Duncan miró a aquella jovencita, se preguntó dónde corría con tanta preocupación, pero al poco tiempo, se olvidó de ella. Después de todo, había venido a la torre para reclutar un mago para los Guardas y otros para los ejércitos del rey Cailan.

El guarda comandante golpeó la puerta de la oficina del primer encantador Irving, quien le permitió pasar. Duncan entró y vio al caballero comandante Greagoir a su lado con aires molestos. – Muchos ya se han ido a Ostagar: Wynne, Uldred y casi todos los magos superiores. Ya hemos comprometido bastantes de los nuestros en este esfuerzo bélico... No me vengas ahora con que también reclutarán un mago para los guardas. Son demasiados magos fuera del resguardo del círculo, Irving.

\- ¿"Los nuestros"? – el primer encantador rio. – Dime, ¿desde cuando tienes tanta afinidad con los magos para decir una frase donde ellos forman parte de tu orden? – Greagoir se cruzó de brazos - ¿O es que temes que escapen a la supervisión de la Capilla, para que puedan usar realmente los poderes que les dio el Hacedor? – el anciano había dicho todo aquello con un tono benevolente, imposible de herir susceptibilidades, pero el caballero comandante ya lo conocía, así que rugió:

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir...!? – pero mientras hablaba dos jóvenes templarios entraron agitados al encuentro con los líderes de aquel sitio. - ¿¡Cullen!? ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

\- Caballero comandante, ser Cullen estaba en la Capilla orando a nuestra Sacerdotisa para que le diera la templanza necesaria... - intentó excusar al nuevo templario, Eric, su amigo. - ¡Silencio! ¡¡No quiero excusas!! Es tu primera Angustia y llegas tarde, ¡pero esto es el colmo!

\- Lo siento, caballero comandante. – Cullen hizo una reverencia. Greagoir echó al Eric con un movimiento de mano, el templario hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de allí.

\- Espero que hayan descansado algo... - aseveró Irving, Duncan notó que había en aquella frase algo más que la esperanza real de que hubiesen descansado... ¿quiénes? no lo sabía. Pero el tono había sido... sugerente.

\- Sí, primer encantador. – Cullen hizo reverencia una vez más.

\- Hijo mío, ¡pero si esa armadura tiene rastros de hechizos por todos lados! – aseguró Irving. – No me dirás que no han dormido con Praianna, ¡sería una imprudencia! – Duncan notó el esfuerzo del rubio por no demostrar debilidades.

\- No, no. Ha descansado.

\- Pero entonces, Greagoir... - Irving se giró hacia el caballero comandante. – Si las armaduras de los templarios se encuentran en tan mal estado tendrías que habérmelo dicho. En lugar de gastar en runas sin grabar, habría pedido a los herreros del rey que hagan nuevas armaduras. Mira nada más cómo viste este templario.

\- ¡Cullen! Retírate a tu habitación a cambiarte... - el caballero comandante entrecerró sus ojos y esta vez el jovencito no pudo ocultar el enrojecimiento sobre sus mejillas, Duncan rio, pero no dijo más nada. El jovencito hizo una reverencia y salió a la carrera al pasillo.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué ha sido todo eso? – preguntó el guarda. – Supongo que este jovencito y la aprendiz que se someterá a la Angustia son los que vieron a los engendros tenebrosos, ¿no? – Irving asintió. – La aprendiz es la que me habías mencionado, ¿verdad? – el primer encantador volvió a asentir. – Bueno, yo merodearé por las instalaciones mientras ustedes hacen el rito de Angustia, si les parece. Buscaré algún mago prometedor para la orden y si ustedes tienen alguna otra sugerencia, por supuesto que la oiré con gusto. – Greagoir lo miró rabioso.

\- Perfecto. Greagoir, él es Duncan, guarda comandante de la orden de los Guardas Grises en Ferelden. Y es quien reclutará a uno de nuestros magos. Eso, te guste o no. Ya sabes que si no te gusta puede apelar al derecho de llamamiento. – Duncan volvió a sonreír, porque si aquello no era un modo brusco de presionar, no sabía qué era.

\- Bah, sigo creyendo que le hemos dado suficientes magos. Liberar magos no es broma.

\- Todos tienen templarios, Greagoir.

\- Sí. Pero sabes bien de los rumores... - el caballero comandante hizo una reverencia a los dos y sin dar más explicaciones se retiró. Duncan guardó silencio a la espera de que Irving aclarase algo, pero no logró nada.

\- ¿Rumores?

\- Como en todos lados. – finalizó el primer encantador. – Ven, toma asiento. Quiero que me cuentes qué novedades traes de Ostagar...


	34. Angustia

\- ¿Praianna? ¿Quién de ustedes es Praianna? – la voz de una templaria invadió los aposentos de los aprendices. Praianna levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de que no fuera Cullen quien la había ido a buscar.

\- Soy yo. – respondió, temerosa. Toda la seguridad con la que se había sentido, se desplomó en un segundo cuando no escuchó a Cullen ir a por ella.

\- Ven. – fue todo lo que dijo la mujer y se giró, dejando atrás a los aprendices. Jowan acarició el hombro de su amiga.

\- Ve, te va a ir genial. Ya lo verás. Nos vemos a la vuelta. – "si vuelvo", pensó Praianna, asintió y corrió detrás de la mujer templario.

*

La mujer templario se llamaba Clarice, según escuchó Praianna que algunos templarios le habían dicho, pero no le habló en todo el camino. Había olvidado que ellos eran así, simplemente los ignoraban. Haber estado los últimos días con Cullen le había hecho creer que estos guerreros tenían algo de piedad por ellos, pero no. Solo albergaban desprecio. Así que, el camino hacia la Cámara de la Angustia fue en completo silencio e incertidumbre.

Subieron más escaleras que las que la elfa conocía. Era obvio que en algún momento habían ido hacia un sitio que ella no conocía y estaban en algún lugar de la torre al que nadie tendría acceso, excepto para someterse a la tortura de la Angustia. Cuando la elfa comenzó a vislumbrar una gran puerta cerrada en la cima de los escalones, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con desespero. Pero aguantó, no dijo nada. Moría de ganas de preguntar por Cullen, pero si no lo habían llamado a él... ¿quizás alguien los había visto y no solo Lily? ¿Quizás Lily contó que durmieron juntos? ¿Lo habían castigado? Incapaz de seguir guardando toda su preocupación, la elfa se animó a hablar.

\- Discúlpame... - la templaria no detuvo sus pasos, ni siquiera la miró. – El templario que había entrenado conmigo... - ahora la guerrera se detuvo y se giró hacia la aprendiz, cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Qué con él?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Tenía entendido que sería quien me asistiría en mi Angustia. – el sonido burlón de una risa atravesó el yelmo de la mujer frente a ella.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

\- Me importa porque he estado entrenando con él los últimos días y me siento más segura si está en mi Angustia. – ahora Praianna se cruzó de brazos y, a pesar de ser una simple aprendiz, enfrentó a una templaria.

\- Oye, pero qué agallas tienes... - murmuró Clarice. – Tienes suerte que después de esa puerta están Irving y Greagoir, porque sino aprenderías a respetarnos, "intento de mago". – La templaria se giró y siguió subiendo, sin responderle nada sobre Cullen. Pero Praianna estaba rabiosa... esa templaria era de lo peor.

La templaria Clarice empujó la enorme puerta y una tenue luz salió desde dentro. Era cálida, como el sol reflejado por grandes ventanales, pero había algo más, un bellísimo susurro inexplicable que Praianna nunca antes había oído. La mujer guerrera entró en silencio y Praianna por detrás, inspeccionando la enorme sala con curiosidad y en el afán de olvidar sus miedos. El sitio era bellísimo. Grandes ventanales por doquier, alumbrados por los rayos del sol y un espacio amplio en toda la sala, pero cuando llevó su mirada sobre Irving y encontró a Cullen esperándola sin yelmo, sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y aquella mirada maravillosa le devolvió la paz. Praianna hubiera querido correr sobre él y abrazarlo, pero no era lo adecuado.

\- " _La magia existe para servir al hombre, y nunca para gobernarlo_ " ... - la voz de Greagoir desde un costado la arrancó de la seguridad de aquellos ojos miel de Cullen. En ese momento comprendió que no solo estaba Cullen, sino también otro templario con yelmo y Clarice, Greagoir e Irving. Inevitablemente, el miedo volvió sobre ella. Se preguntó por qué era necesario que hubiera tantos templarios, había creído que con uno solo bastaba. – Así habló la profetisa Andraste cuando batió al imperio de Tevinter, gobernado por magos que habían llevado al mundo al borde del desastre. – la elfa, temerosa, asintió ¿Por qué le mencionaba la tiranía de los magos de Tevinter? Ella era maga, sí, pero se estaba sometiendo a los ritos andrastinos, ¡era injusto que le hablara de la maldad de la magia justo cuando ella estaba cediendo al control de la vigilancia de la Capilla!

> La magia que poseen ustedes, los magos, es un don, pero también una maldición, porque con ésta atraen a los demonios del reino de los sueños, el Más Allá, - cuando dijo "Más Allá", Greagoir señaló sobre un pedestal donde había un cuenco, con líquido azulino y brillante, etéreo y hermoso. El sonido provenía de allí, y Praianna lo comprendió: _lirio_... - demonios que los usan a ustedes como portales al mundo de los despiertos... nuestro mundo. – la elfa volvió su atención hacia el caballero comandante, y asintió.

\- Este es el motivo por el que la Angustia es secreta y existe... - tomó la palabra Irving, pero lo hizo de forma fraternal, como solía hablar él. Praianna lo miró y sintió miedo, porque le estaban hablando sobre demonios y el Más Allá, ¿qué iban a hacerle? – El ritual te llevará al Más Allá y allí enfrentarás a un demonio... solo armada con tu voluntad, querida mía. – La elfa, al oírlo, pestañeó nerviosa, dio un vistazo furtivo a Cullen, quien la miraba con seriedad, pero en aquellos ojos ella oía "todo saldrá bien, puedes hacerlo". Praianna asintió y volvió a mirar a Irving. Nadie dijo nada más, así que ella respondió.

\- De acuerdo. Estoy... lista. – Greagoir volvió a hablar.

\- Has de saber que si fallas, los templarios haremos lo que debemos. – miró a Cullen, quien desenvainó su espada. Praianna y él se volvieron a mirar. Ella no supo por qué, pero el miedo hacia lo que Cullen representaba volvió a invadirla... porque allí estaba el hombre que por la noche la había abrazado, en estos momentos sosteniendo una espada que le apuntaba, ¿realmente sería capaz de matarla? – Morirás. – sentenció el caballero comandante. Cullen y ella no se quitaron los ojos de encima. El miedo era palpable en la mirada de la aprendiz.

Greagoir caminó hacia el pedestal y Praianna desvió sus ojos verdes de Cullen, para poner su atención en el ritual. – Esto es lirio, - siguió la voz del caballero comandante – pura esencia de magia y el modo de acceder al Más Allá.

\- La Angustia es un secreto por pura necesidad, hija mía. – Irving le habló para tranquilizarla, el miedo se había apoderado de su rostro. Praianna asintió, temerosa. No podía ver a Cullen; que él sostuviera aquella espada frente a ella era una imagen de pesadillas, no quería volver a contemplarla. – Todo aprendiz debe superar esta prueba de fuego. Tal como lo hicimos nosotros, tú también lo lograrás. No pierdas la cabeza, recuerda que el Más Allá es un reino onírico. Aunque esté dominado por espíritus, tu propia voluntad es real. Piensa en tu objetivo y lo alcanzarás. No dejes que las emociones te embarguen... - Irving durante menos de un segundo miró a Cullen y Praianna se preguntó si todo esto el primer encantador se lo decía porque había visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando Cullen había desenvainado su espada. La elfa asintió, sin poder dar otra respuesta.

\- Los aprendices deben superar la prueba por sus propios medios, Irving. – intervino Greagoir. Praianna y el primer encantador lo miraron. – Estás preparada... - el caballero comandante señaló el pedestal de lirio. La elfa lo miró, hubiera deseado mirar a Cullen una vez más... pero aquella espada... aquella espada solo le hacía sentir que estaba fallando al quererlo. Así que, cerró sus ojos y caminó hacia el pedestal con lirio, obligándose a no mirarlo por última vez ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si no volvía aquí y no lo había mirado una vez más?

" _Tranquila, lo harás perfectamente. Te aseguro que estás preparada_ ", escuchó la voz de él horas atrás. Sí, estaba preparada... iba a lograrlo. Su voluntad la ayudaría a recorrer el reino de los sueños... su voluntad y la confianza en sí misma... Había practicado noche y día, había estudiado siempre y había sido capaz de derrotar a templarios. Ella podría superar la prueba... ella podría... 

Praianna suspiró, caminó hacia el pedestal y miró el lirio. Solo el _lirio_. Extendió su mano y el lirio se pegó a su palma como abeja a la miel y un cosquilleo intenso dominó su cuerpo, ella dio un pequeño alarido, sacudió su mano y de golpe, el lirio la invadió, la aprendiz perdió fuerza y cayó desplomada al suelo. Su templario, ser Cullen, corrió sobre ésta y la sostuvo, pero la mujer ya no tenía consciencia. - ¡Praianna!

\- Tranquilo. – aseguró Greagoir. – Así es siempre, Cullen. Su alma nos ha abandonado... ha entrado al Más Allá. - el caballero comandante se acercó al joven templario y apoyó una amistosa mano sobre su hombro. - Ven, de pie... Vigila atento... la mujer volverá con nosotros dentro de unas horas... y en ese momento, sabremos si ha superado la prueba. 

\- Lo hará. - aseguró Cullen. 

\- Estoy seguro. - dijo Irving, acercándose a aquellos dos. - Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Pero debes vigilar, hijo mío... porque si no lo logra... tu espada es la que deberá atravesarla y quitarle la vida. 

Cullen miró al cuerpo inerte de Praianna sobre el suelo, pálida como la muerte y no pudo sostenerla en brazos, porque Greagoir no se lo había permitido. Le pareció injusto que yaciera allí, en el suelo frío, sola... como si ya fuera una abominación de quien temer... Miró su espada, envainada... cuando debería estar sobre sus manos. - ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? - preguntó Irving a su lado. El caballero comandante lo miró, Cullen asintió y desenvainó, una vez más, su espada. 

\- Mantente vigilante y cauto. Si un demonio la posee... atacará al despertar. Debes ser rápido, bloquearla y quitarle la vida. Mientras más limpio el golpe, mejor. Menos sufrimiento para el mago. 

Cullen asintió, mientras su interior entero se revolvía por dentro. 

Tenía que poder, tenía que poder, tenía que poder. Al final, la Angustia era un prueba tan nefasta para ella, como para él. Solo le quedaba rogar a Andraste que le diera _voluntad_... toda la voluntad necesaria a Praianna para superar la prueba, porque Cullen no sería capaz de quitarle la vida. 


	35. En la Angustia...

El lirio había tocado su mano por vez primera y había sacudido todo dentro de Praianna.

La experiencia había sido abrumadora (no encontraba otro modo de describirlo). Tanto, que cuando su consciencia se abrió al Más Allá sintió un miedo profundo, que la obligó a correr sobre una estructura extraña y ocultarse tras ésta. El Más Allá era un reino de otro mundo, del mundo de los espíritus y los sueños. Una persona podía adentrarse aquí al soñar o al estar muerto. Se preguntó si estaría dormida en la torre de Ferelden o si había muerto...

La aprendiz sabía que en este reino debía manifestar voluntad férrea para lograr sus objetivos, Irving se lo había aconsejado, pero en el mundo de la vigilia había tantas cosas que le estaban sucediendo que necesitaba un segundo para reponerse. Praianna suspiró y miró a su alrededor. El lugar que estaba visitando no le era conocido, sin embargo, podía distinguir arquitectura tevinterana a su alrededor. No era como el templo de Lusacan, aquí había luz y diferentes senderos por los que transitar, pero aún así, podía ver estatuas tevinteranas por doquier, algo informes (o parecían serlo) y que representaban a pájaros y personas de aspectos extraños que ocultaban sus ojos con las manos para no ver, sus oídos para no oír, sus labios para no hablar. Era espeluznante... también vio cuervos en parejas, dos, representados en varios sitios. Un oso llamó su atención, un gran oso y otra vez las figuras que no hablaban, no veían y no escuchaban. Entre éstos, vetas de lirio crudo, celestes, brillantes y con una neblina del mismo color alrededor, como si el lirio estuviese tan helado que condensaba el aire alrededor. Se preguntó por qué estaba viendo todo esto... ella realmente no recordaba ninguna experiencia similar a lo que sus ojos tenían frente a ellos y si este pedazo del Más Allá no estaba reflejando sus recuerdos, ¿los recuerdos de quién reflejaba entonces?

Y después estaba aquella melodía. No la había escuchado nunca y, sin embargo, sonaba completamente familiar. Era como si alguien, en algún pasado perdido, habría cantado con ella en brazos aquella melodía dulce y acogedora. Pero no era un canto, no había palabras, era extraño y no existían palabras para describirlo. Al final, Praianna creía que se trataba del canto del lirio, de ese sonido o aquella voz que los enanos decían que tenía la Roca y que les permitía encontrar los sitios con extensas vetas de lirio crudo ¿Podría ser ello? ¿Todos los magos que ingresaban al Más Allá sentían la voz del lirio? ¿El lirio tenía voz, acaso?

**Oblivion.**

_Oblivion_. Praianna se estremeció ante aquella palabra. Retrocedió de su escondite solo para chocar contra metal, pero al instante, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la apretaron contra su pecho, y ella conocía aquella sensación. Era _él_. El templario que la hacía sentir segura...

... se enrojeció. El color rojizo invadió sus mejillas y los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron. – Cuidado... - la voz de Cullen resonó por detrás. – Ve con cuidado, Prai. Este sitio es peligroso. – la elfa se giró, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar muy cerca, ahora le tocó al templario enrojecer. Sí, sabía que este sitio era peligroso, pero ¿qué hacía Cullen aquí?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- No lo sé. Tiraste de mí como un remolino en el mar. Entraste al Más Allá y me trajiste a tu lado. – Praianna lo miró sin acabar de entender, ¿era acaso posible? Era cierto que la Angustia era secreto, pero ¿acaso el templario destinado al mago ingresaba al reino de los sueños también? Bueno, era posible, pero ¿y si era tan solo una trampa?

Praianna se alejó, lo empujó y Cullen la soltó. – No. Tú no puedes estar aquí. No eres mago.

\- Pero sueño. – le avisó. – Todo aquel ser durmiente entra a este reino, y yo... en el mundo de la vigilia he perdido la consciencia. – Cullen le tomó las manos con temor. – Confía en mí. Solo estoy aquí para ayudarte. – ella miró su agarre y deseó que fuera cierto, aunque ¿lo era?

La elfa miró el sendero principal y notó que al final de éste había un guerrero con armadura templaria y armas a su alrededor. De todo lo que se había manifestado frente a ella y aquellos, la imagen de un templario era lo único que resultaba realmente familiar... por más que aquello fuera contradictorio... aunque si pensaba en Cullen, dejaba de ser una amenaza y era un recuerdo protector. Le pareció lo más seguro ir hacia allá. Praianna sabía que los habitantes del Más Allá eran criaturas curiosas y envidiosas de la vida de los vivos, dado que los espíritus le daban forma a su reino a través de las experiencias de ellos, los despiertos, los habitantes del mundo de la vigilia. Cuando una persona dormía visitaba el Más Allá, como lo había determinado el Hacedor, pero lo hacía de forma inconsciente y era poco lo que se recordaba de los sueños durante la mañana siguiente... pero el estar aquí con tanta consciencia como le estaba sucediendo a ella solo podía ser consecuencia del lirio que había entrado a su cuerpo... y le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero aquí estaba. Le gustase o no. Y _todo_ dependía de ella.

\- No te creo... - susurró y quitó sus manos, llevándolas sobre su pecho. La expresión sobre su rostro marcó aflicción, porque era cruel que el Más Allá jugara con la imagen de _él_ para estremecerla.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo hagas? – Cullen dio un paso y acarició su rostro. – Estoy aquí _por ti_. No tengo otro motivo para seguir a tu lado... - la elfa se estremeció, cerró sus ojos y deseó que se fuera, que la dejara... pero en realidad, lo quería a su lado. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y allí seguía... porque ella lo deseaba de aquel modo.

Suspiró.

Praianna caminó hasta aquel templario, no Cullen, sino el otro. No tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta éste cuando escuchó su voz que rezaba "Otro mortal arrojado a las llamas para que arda, ya veo". El sonido fue de ultratumba, parecía rebotar en el infinito con ecos permanentes y no encontrar solidez en el mundo que la aprendiz conocía. Todo le era extraño aquí, se sentía perdida y sabía que aquellas emociones no eran buenas para caminar estos senderos. "Sus magos han ideado una cobarde prueba. Sería mejor que se enfrentaran entre ustedes para demostrar su temple con habilidad, a que los envíen desarmados a enfrentar un demonio".

\- Vaya... realmente sabes por qué estoy aquí. – dijo la aprendiz con total sorpresa, mientras Cullen se situaba a su lado, pero el espíritu parecía no notarlo o, si lo hacía, no mostraba interés. 

\- No eres la primera que envían aquí. Ni serás la última, me temo. – respondió el espíritu templario. – Que sigas aquí significa que aun no has vencido a tu oponente. Te deseo un glorioso combate.

\- ¿Qué clase de espíritu eres?

\- Soy Valor. – respondió. Praianna lo miró maravillada, no sabía que existía tal cosa. – El aliento necesario en la ejecución de la voluntad. Mi propósito es lograr objetivos a través de mi esfuerzo... y mi vergüenza es la cobardía ¡Pero jamás me verás acobardarme! Porque el Valor me rige y vigoriza. – Praianna estaba deslumbrada, aquella virtud era, justamente, la que necesitaba. Valor... para no desear a un templario, para superar su prueba, para seguir adelante. Valor... valor...

\- Vaya, eso es grandioso.

\- ¿Lo es? Hmmm, ¿y por qué?

\- No puedo creer que me estés hablando... - ella se giró hacia Cullen, quien solo observaba al espíritu del Valor.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haría, mortal? Eres tú la que ha entrado a mi reino y has hablado, ¿no sería vergonzoso que no respondiera a tus preguntas? Sin embargo, no estás aquí para charlatanerías, ni siquiera con un espíritu. Estás aquí para superar tu prueba. Pues ve, sé valiente y supérala.

\- Es que... tengo miedo. No entiendo tu reino ¿Me explicas algo más?

\- ¿¡Miedo!? – se mofó Valor. – No conozco ese sentimiento, porque se opone a mi propósito, mortal. Y no me gusta que los despiertos miedosos se me acerquen... podrían trastocarme y eso no lo deseo.

\- ¿Trastocarte? ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Hmmm... - Valor caminó, rodeándola y llevó una mano sobre su barbilla, pensativo. Cullen se corrió, para que el espíritu hiciera lo propio. – Dices que tienes miedo, pero en verdad no lo tienes. Eres valiente, lo veo en el modo en el que te impones. Existes y no pides permiso, simplemente vas hacia adelante con gallardía genuina. – Praianna lo miraba maravillada, no había tenido idea de que el Más Allá podía ser tan... deslumbrante. – Cuando una persona es valiente, logra vencer sus temores o dudas y actúa con decisión y firmeza. La valentía se demuestra con grandes actos, como en la guerra, pero también en pequeñas acciones cotidianas, como pequeñas verdades incómodas. – Valor se detuvo, dejó de rodearla. – Dime, mortal, ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí? ¿Hay acaso motivo alguno por el que me das cháchara? Porque preferiría que no lo hicieras si no deseas nada en concreto. Yo no busco a los de tu clase, no me interesan los vivos.

\- Quiero encontrar mi valentía, Valor ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- No eres el primer mortal que busca mi ayuda. No obstante, no estoy aquí para ayudarte. Mi propósito es buscar la perfección y crear el arma definitiva para la búsqueda del valor. Un arma es una clara necesidad en un combate y mi voluntad convierte esa necesidad en realidad.

\- ¡Eso mismo! – casi gritó Praianna y esbozó una sonrisa, olvidando en cada segundo que lo maravilloso de este reino debería ser temido y no admirado por un buen mago de círculo. - ¡Dame un arma para vencer al demonio que debo enfrentar?

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? – Valor se cruzó de brazos. Cullen seguía sin intervenir.

\- ¿No acabas de decir que soy valiente? Que existo y no pido permiso. Bueno, pues la verdad es que me gusta existir... en mi reino y quiero salir de aquí.

\- Hmmm... eres insolente... Eso también es bueno. – Valor caminó hacia su estantería de armas y tomó un bastón de mago, luego caminó hasta Praianna y se lo dio. – Mortal... en verdad te digo, el valiente saca fuerzas de donde la gente común no tiene y termina haciendo cosas extraordinarias.

> Poco me importa a mí lo que sucede en tu mundo, pero estás destinada a lo extraordinario. Toma. Es mi obsequito. Y eres el primer mortal al que algo obsequio. – ella agarró el bastón maravillada. – Derrota a tu enemigo, tú no debes estar aquí, debes estar allá, en tu mundo... y seguir viviendo, seguir soñando y seguir dejando tus recuerdos aquí. – Praianna sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, Valor?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se exaltó el espíritu y ella rompió en carcajadas. – Insolente. Shu... ¡Fuera de mi vista! – Praianna le hizo una reverencia y apretó el bastón que había ganado. De golpe, sintió que sería capaz de vencer a su enemigo, de derrotar al demonio. Apretar aquel obsequio entre sus dedos liberó gallardía en todo su cuerpo y la elfa se vigorizó. No sabía si tenía que ver con el propósito en sí mismo del espíritu, pero estada preparada.

Se giró y miró a Cullen, tan solo para encontrar una cálida sonrisa sobre sus labios, mientras el joven permanecía de brazos cruzados tras ella. Praianna le sonrió. - ¿Has visto eso? – el templario asintió. - ¡Me he ganado un bastón! Creo que podré con esta prueba.

\- Tú podrías con cualquier prueba... - respondió el joven, dio un paso hacia ella y volvió a acariciar su rostro... ella volvió a estremecerse.

\- Cullen... - Praianna tomó su mano y se la quitó de la mejilla. – Por favor, dime ¿quién eres?


	36. En la agonía...

Con bastón en mano Praianna tomó otro sendero en el Más Allá y volvió al inicio de la encrucijada y visualizó, otra vez, todas las alternativas por las que transitar. Estaban las figuras que no veían, oían o escuchaban por un lado, por otro estaba el oso y los cuervos o pájaros. Nada de aquello era realmente familiar, pero si no eran sus recuerdos, ¿de quién?

\- Míos. – una voz, sobre su espalda la hizo dar un salto, alarmada. Praianna se giró con la respiración entrecortada y el bastón en lo alto. Sabía que la voz había sido familiar en algún modo extraño, pero cuando la vallaslin de Ghilan'nain le saludó al mirar a su visitante y se encontró con el mismísimo Taren a su lado, el corazón de la aprendiz se estremeció. Durante toda la expedición le había parecido que el encantador élfico de Orlais había escondido algo, pero que el secreto fuera que se trataba de un demonio y su prueba, no era lo que se había esperado. – No soy un demonio, ni soy tu prueba. – para su sorpresa le dijo el elfo. – Soy más de lo que puedes comprender y más de lo que te puedo contar. Debería ser suficiente con que te diga que soy Agente del Lobo Blanco y con ello deberá tu curiosidad conformarse.

\- ¿El Lobo Blanco? ¿Quién es ese "lobo"?

\- Lo han llamado de muchas formas en el pasado y en el presente de otras más. Aunque uno de sus nombres es infamemente famoso hoy día.

\- ¿"Infame"? ¿Acaso no es bien valorado tu dueño? – Taren rio, burlón.

\- ¿ _Dueño_? ¿Quién ha dicho que Lobo Blanco domina a alguien? No, él lucha por la libertad, no por la sumisión. O lo había hecho en el pasado... ahora solo queda su legado...

\- ¿Y cómo se lo conoce hoy en día?

\- No te lo diré, porque sin dudas habrás oído de él y yo no deseo que sepas tanto de _mí_.

\- No te entiendo, ¿de ti o de él?

\- Si sabes quién es él, sabrás Agente de quién soy, y eso te dirá algo acerca de mí. Y no lo deseo.

Praianna no respondió, ¿qué podía decir?

Taren miró al templario, quien la tomó en brazos a la joven aprendiz, el elfo sonrió y Praianna se preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo... aunque si tenía que elegir creer en alguien, sin dudas era en Cullen.

\- Me habías dicho que cuando estuviera en peligro y en Más Allá podría solicitar tu ayuda... - dijo ella, el elfo asintió. – Pero yo no te llamé.

\- Pero eso no significa que no estés en peligro, da'len... - el elfo miró a Cullen y sonrió. Praianna se estremeció y se quitó al templario de encima.

\- No creas en sus palabras, Prai... El elfo esconde algo...

\- _Todos_... escondemos algo, jovencito... - Taren miró hacia uno de los caminos y señaló el que tenía las personas sin ojos, bocas u oídos. – Yo soy un mago soñador, un _somniari_. – la elfa abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. – En la antigua Arlathan, los soñadores habitábamos en grandes números, pero después de la caída del imperio élfico, nuestra clase fue menguando. Hoy día se ha perdido casi por completo... - a la aprendiz no se le pasó por algo que Taren había dicho "habitábamos", ¿cómo que habían habitado en Arlathan? ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que él era un elfo ancestral?

> Sin embargo, los magos soñadores podemos ingresar al Más Allá a consciencia cuando lo deseamos y no necesitamos lirio o sangre para ello. Yo he ingresado a este reino para proteger mis recuerdos y secretos, porque el enemigo ha tomado mi cuerpo. – el encantador élfico la miró. – Vienen grandes cambios, nuestro Lobo Líder aun descansa, sin poder despertar, pero cuando lo haga, el caos volverá a la superficie y las cosas volverán a adoptar las características del mundo pasado. _Su_ error se corregirá y nuestra raza volverá a ser libre.

> El templario de Orlais, Robert, es un tevinterano que se apellida Bonport. Robert Bonport es un miembro de la secta la Última Luna, que tiene actividad en el Imperio de Tevinter y el mayor número de adeptos se concentra bajo la casa de Krastium, principalmente. – Praianna no entendía nada y la cantidad de nombres que Taren modulaba desaparecían con el cese de sonido de la voz del elfo. Ella se encontraba tan abrumada por todo lo que estaba experimentando que no sabía qué era real y qué no. – Ellos están buscando a los discípulos de Dirthamen... - Taren señaló a las múltiples figuras que ocultaban sus ojos, bocas y oídos, Praianna no entendía nada.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Dirthamen? ¡Espera! – ella elevó su mano para silenciar al elfo, pero Taren tomó su mano y la bajó.

\- No puedo esperar y no puedo silenciarme, porque Robert ha tomado mi filacteria y me ha tendido una trampa en la Aguja Blanca. Tiene secuaces entre los Buscadores de la Verdad y los Templarios de Val Royeaux y me han encarcelado. O eso es lo que le ha dicho al resto de los encantadores de la Aguja Blanca, lo cierto es que, en estos momentos, está torturando mi cuerpo mortal y yo lo he abandonado para adentrarme aquí y encontrar a Felassan para decirle todo esto que te diré a ti, porque ya no me queda tiempo, porque pronto me matará. – Praianna apretó la mano del elfo, no entendía absolutamente nada. – Lo siento, sé que es difícil de entender, pero estás en el Más Allá a consciencia, lo que significa que podrás recordar mis palabras cuando despiertes... Sin embargo, no entiendes nada y no conoces a Felassan, tan solo espero que el destino alguna vez te ponga frente a su camino y puedas decirle todo esto que te estoy diciendo, de lo contrario, bueno, es cuanto puedo hacer con el tiempo que me queda.

\- No entiendo nada, Taren, ¿cómo podré ayudarte? – se quejó, afligida, Praianna. Cullen intentó separarlos, pero los ojos del elfo se iluminaron y un remolino arcano empujó al templario a lo lejos. La rabia dibujó las expresiones de Taren y Praianna apretó las manos, asustada. El cuerpo de la jovencita temblaba, incapaz de entender una palabra.

\- Escuchándome. – aseguró el soñador. – Mira, da'len, he vivido demasiado, es hora de que deje este mundo para que los jóvenes elfos puedan transformar la realidad por venir. No quiero caer en la complacencia y debo aceptar que el enemigo me ha derrotado. – la aprendiz sintió que el encantador élfico hablaba con la verdad y eso solo hizo que su corazón se llenase de tristeza. Lo había conocido poco, pero había percibido en él sabiduría y ahora el mundo se perdería de su presencia. – La Última Luna quiere encontrar el sitio donde Lusacan se encuentra cumpliendo con su letargo. No pueden liberarla, de lo contrario...

\- ... surgirá una Ruina. – aseguró ella, pero el elfo negó con movimiento de cabeza.

\- Eso solo si la corrompen. – Praianna lo miró sin entender. – El secreto está en la sangre. - ¿en la sangre? – Tu padre, un custodio dalishano, es un eximio mago de sangre – Praianna apretó el bastón con fuerzas, sin creérselo – que ha recorrido senderos en el Más Allá que ningún otro vivo se ha atrevido y ha sido instruido por mí para comprender este reino.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Escúchame: magia es magia, como el fuego es fuego o el agua es agua. No importa que se la use, importa cómo se la usa.

\- ¡Tú eres mi prueba! – Praianna soltó su mano. – Me ofrecerás conocimientos de la escuela prohibida. – Taren intentó apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de la aprendiz, pero ella se lo quitó. - ¡No! – lo amenazó con el bastón. - ¡Te mataré, demonio!

\- ¡¡Ya la escuchaste!! – Cullen desenvainó su espada y lo atacó, el elfo sonrió.

\- Dime, templario... si eres real, ¿cómo es que aún no me has bloqueado con tus poderes? – Praianna miró a Cullen y notó que éste no respondió a la pregunta del elfo. Tenía sentido, sin embargo, lo que Taren acababa de decir ¿Y si los dos eran su prueba? Ella se situó en diagonal a ambos, para tener visión de los dos.

\- No soy mago de sangre... solo soy soñador y he enseñado a tu padre... - comenzó a decir Taren, pero para ella fue suficiente... jugar con sus sentimientos de aquel modo era imperdonable.

\- ¡Pelea! – Praianna no lo escuchó, elevó sus brazos y comandó las fuerzas del Más Allá, Taren suspiró agotado y negó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y, mientras la elfa llamaba los poderes de la naturaleza, el encantador élfico se quitó un collar y lo dejó sobre el suelo. Se lamentó profundamente las percepciones que existían en los magos de Thedas respecto a la magia. La Capilla los había atemorizado tanto que pocos eran capaces de adentrarse a este mundo espiritual con un corazón libre de prejuicios. El padre de Praianna había sido uno de esos magos, pero porque había sido dalishano. Su hija no era diferente a cualquier otro mago de círculo y temía lo que no conocía, temía el reino de los sueños.

Praianna recordó las palabras del encantador élfico en el Templo de Lusacan: " _cuestiona, lethallan, cuestiona todo lo que ves y no creas todo lo que te enseñan en el interior de un Círculo"_... ¿acaso la había preparado para este momento? ¿Acaso había comenzado a jugar con su mente en aquel sitio? ¿Era posible? ¡Ningún demonio podía caminar entre vivos con forma normal! ... entonces... Praianna miró a Cullen, quien había atacado al elfo y éste ya se defendía.

Si Taren no era en demonio... ¿Cullen lo era? ¡El Más Allá estaba jugando con ella! ¿¡Cómo podía saber cuál era la verdad!?

Y entonces vio sangre... una gran cantidad de sangre... No supo de quién, si de Cullen o Taren... solo sangre... Cuando el chorro rojo cayó sobre el suelo, notó el cráneo del encantador élfico en la región temporofrontal derecha ligeramente aplastado y con un agujero del tamaño de la empuñadura de Cullen y la sangre salpicada por el corte sobre el cuerpo cabelludo, mientras el cuello del templario chorreaba en sangre por un corte por un ataque del elfo. Taren cayó, casi inconsciente. La fuerza que requirió aquel golpe para generar semejante daño tuvo que haber sido inhumana. No supo por qué, pero eligió un bando, eligió al elfo. Praianna gritó y corrió por delante de Taren, elevó su báculo y llamó a las fuerzas de los sueños. Nunca creyó que el Más Allá podía tener tanto poder... un remolino verde la rodeó y estalló en estacas de rocas sobre Cullen, alejándolo lo suficiente como para tomar al elfo en sus brazos. - ¡¡Taren!! No he entendido nada... dime algo más... - rogó desesperada, siendo consciente de que, si esta era su prueba, iba a ser un desastre... porque no sabia en quién confiar, no sabía qué hacer o qué se esperaba que hiciera. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, tenía mucho miedo. – Voy a fracasar en mi prueba... - sollozó.

Taren abrió sus ojos, su mirada estaba algo perdida por el golpazo, la sangre seguía cayendo y Praianna pudo notar que Cullen le había fracturado parte del cráneo. Las náuseas la invadieron, si ponía atención en la herida podría incluso ver masa encefálica, ¡Andraste la preservara! Incapaz de contenerlas, las lágrimas desbordaron su rostro. – Dime qué hacer... - pero el elfo se puso en pie y elevó su mano, justo cuando Cullen volvía a arremeter contra éste.

\- ¡¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVAS!! – gritó el elfo y una luz potente lo rodeó. - ¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOMES A LUSACAN!! PROTEGERÉ CON MI VIDA A MI ILUSTRÍSIMA... - "aunque muera en el intento..." susurró justo cuando comenzó a atacar a Cullen, quien perdió su forma y se convirtió en un demonio infernal. Praianna se paralizó... ¿acaso esto era una Angustia? ¡Pero si era su Angustia era ella quien tenía que superarla!

Pero, Taren... el elfo acababa de decir que protegería a Lusacan... ¡también era un enemigo!

El demonio arremetió sobre el elfo, el golpe con la espada crujió sobre su clavícula y ésta explotó con la fuerza. La piel cortada sobre la clavícula fracturada le tensó el hombro izquierdo, Praianna elevó su báculo y saltó sobre el demonio. No sabía por qué, pero quería ayudar a Taren... quería explicaciones... gritó y llamó a la naturaleza, unas raíces rodearon al demonio, quien se sacudió con gran fuerza. La concentración que le requirió a la joven aprendiz fue extrema, pero Taren aprovechó para transformar su báculo en una espada espiritual y golpeó con gran rapidez al enemigo. Con cada golpe, la sangre brotaba más brava de sus heridas... el elfo no sobreviviría... la clavícula fracturada se movió y algún vaso sanguíneo se encontró en su camino porque, como si de una cascada se tratara, la sangre comenzó a fluir. Taren gritó, ella vio unas lágrimas en sus ojos, la palidez lo embargó. El encantador élfico también sabía que moriría aquel día. Pero parecía no importarle, así que a ella tampoco le importó, solo se concentró en mantener apresado al enemigo y darle ventaja a Taren.

Y, finalmente, un grito desesperado atravesó al demonio, quien perdió la vida, justo cuando el elfo se desplomó sobre el suelo. Praianna, totalmente alterada, corrió sobre Taren y lo tomó en brazos. Casi no tenía consciencia, cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decirle se le había escapado con el último suspiro desesperado que había destinado a asestar el último golpe. - ¡NO! – ella lloró. – No... no quiero que te mueras... hahren...

Taren respiraba de forma incongruente, de su boca salía sangre y el aire no entraba a los pulmones. Tosió y perdió más sangre, entonces ella reparó en el orificio sobre su cráneo, la masa encefálica ya salía con su palpitar y su color blanco grisáceo. Se le revolvió el estómago. Taren moriría... Taren moriría... Increíblemente, el moribundo aún se movía, aún luchaba por decir algo más... por dejar su última enseñanza a la aprendiz... pero el daño había sido tremendo. Taren agitó sus párpados y abrió sus ojos. Unos ojos hermosamente café... una herencia legendaria... un elfo extraordinario...

... una lástima perderlo...

Taren hacía una especie de gorgoteo, en un intento por decirle más. – Todo va bien... vas a estar bien... - ella lo sostuvo con una sonrisa.

Nada iba a estar bien.

El encantador élfico dirigió su mirada al suelo y Praianna vio el collar que había dejado. De pronto, el cuerpo élfico pareció quedar congelado y un peso inhabitual se apoderó de éste.

Había muerto... Praianna lloró en silencio durante varios minutos. No, no lo había conocido pero sentía mucho su pérdida. Miró el demonio muerto... miró el collar sobre el suelo. Dejó el cuerpo del elfo apoyado delicadamente y gateó hasta el collar. En su interior había sangre... ¿de quién? ¿de qué? Y... ¿por qué?

La aprendiz tomó el collar y se lo puso sobre el cuello... y en ese instante. Todo terminó. 


	37. Guardas Grises

Praianna dio un salto sobre su cama y sintió cuando unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la contuvieron. Sin embargo, recordó el demonio, recordó a Taren y se sacudió de inmediato. 

  
"¡¡TAREN, NO!!" gritó, en un intento de que el cuerpo del elfo no se perdiera en la soledad del Más Allá pero la voz de Jowan la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿Taren? ¿Qué sucede con Taren, Prai? ¿Has soñado con el encantador de Orlais? – su voz sonó totalmente sorprendida. La elfa miró a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Él le devolvió el gesto puesto que no era frecuente que ella fuera demostrativa o cariñosa... algo había sucedido. – Tranquila, has superado tu Angustia... - acarició su espalda. – Cullen te ha traído dormida hasta aquí y te ha dejado en tu cama. Yo he estado cuidándote desde entonces... A Taren... no lo he visto, ¿está aquí? ¿Esperabas verlo?

No, no estaba. Ya ni siquiera estaba en este mundo... había muerto.

\- He... estado soñando... me he confundido. Es todo. – dijo ella y lo liberó de su abrazo. Jowan acarició su mejilla y sonrió.

\- ¡Oye! No me había dado cuenta que el color de tus ojos cambiaba... - dijo sonriente. Ella se paralizó. No. No deberían hacerlo. Praianna tocó su rostro asustada. – Tienes un hermoso color café... pero a veces también son esmeraldas, ¿no? - ¿café? Como el color de los ojos de Taren... ¿podía ser posible? De golpe, recordó el pendiente y miró su cuello y allí estaba... el collar que guardaba en su interior gotas de sangre seca, pero ¿de quién? ¿Acaso del encantador?

\- Debo... quiero ir a tomar un baño. – mintió Praianna.

\- Oh, Irving ha pedido verte cuando despertaras. No lo hagas esperar. – ella asintió y se puso de pie, se esfumó corriendo hacia el interior de los aposentos de aprendices para buscar papel y pluma. Taren le había dicho tantas cosas que no había comprendido y que de seguro olvidaría si no las anotaba.

_Agente del Lobo Blanco. Mago soñador. Elfo ancestral de Arlathan. La casa Krastium se asocia con la Última Luna._

Los garabatos fueron pintando el papel. La elfa suspiró, ¿qué más le había dicho? Había mencionado a otro dios élfico... ¿a quién? ¡Oh, sí! _Dirthamen._ Había hablado de un amigo a quien le había querido decir todas las palabras... ¿cómo había sido su nombre? Fela...

¡ _Felassan_!

A Felassan tenía que decirle que... _la Última Luna quería encontrar el sitio donde Lusacan está cumpliendo su letargo y hay que evitarlo. El secreto está en la sangre..._ Praianna miró el collar, ¿en estas gotas de sangre acaso? Taren también le había dicho que su padre era un custodio dalishano instruido por él... pero nada más, ¿cómo podría dar el paradero de su padre? Quizá su madre podría decirle algo... Pero ella nunca había tenido ganas de mencionarlo... y Praianna había preguntado muy poco. Suspiró.

\- ¡Ey! Prai, ¿qué haces? ¿No te ibas a bañar? – Jowan se acercó a su amiga. - ¿Y esos garabatos? – la elfa lo escondió de inmediato, él hizo una mueca molesta. - ¿Por qué lo escondes?

\- Eh... esteee... porque... Porque son memorias de mi Angustia y sabes que no puedo compartir con ningún aprendiz lo que sucede en el rito. – Jowan se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vaya... ¿ni siquiera por nuestra amistad?

\- No. Ni siquiera por ella. Lo siento, Jowy. – la elfa guardó las escrituras dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. – Creo que iré a ver a Irving y luego tomaré ese baño.

\- De acuerdo. – el jovencito suspiró agobiado.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ahora tú podrás ir a los bonitos aposentos de los magos, arriba. Y yo... yo me quedo aquí colgado y ni tan siquiera sé cuando me harán llamar para mi Angustia...

\- Ya lo harán. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Y si quieren hacerme Tranquilo?

\- ¡Eso es una locura, Jowan! – se molestó Praianna. - ¿Por qué? No eres un riesgo... solo que debes estudiar un poco más.

_*_

Irving mantuvo silencio cuando Duncan le comentó que los refuerzos de Orlais aún no había llegado y el rey Cailan ya había partido hacia Ostagar, donde iría próximamente él. Era cierto, los guardas grises de Ferelden eran escasos, pero al parecer tendrían que conformarse con ello... puesto que las negociaciones entre el rey Cailan y la emperatriz Celene de Orlais eran secretas, pero Ducan sabía que sí se había solicitado ayuda, a pesar de fuertes quejas por parte de Loghain. El hecho era que ya no había más tiempo, así que ese mago para los guardas tendría que salir de la Torre ese mismo día.

En el momento en el que Duncan iba a sugerir debatir sobre aquellos "rumores" que había mencionado anteriormente Greagoir, una joven elfa golpeó la puerta de la oficina del primer encantador. Los dos hombres se giraron hacia ésta y el guarda comandante pudo ver la sonrisa sobre el rostro del mago anciano al verla. – Oh, Praianna. Pasa, pasa. – dijo Irving. – Él es Duncan, de los guardas grises. – el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia. La joven de ojos marrones lo miró y dijo "encantada de conocerte". Duncan vio que estaba asustada y se preguntó por qué. Su rostro le sonaba de algún sitio, seguramente se la había cruzado anteriormente, aunque no podía recordarlo.

> Espero que hayas oído hablar de la guerra que se gesta en el sur. – habló el primer encantador. Ella asintió. – Duncan está reclutando magos para que se unan al ejército del rey en Ostagar. – la elfa volvió a asentir. Por la expresión en su rostro, Duncan podría decir que la jovencita no estaba interesada en la guerra, puesto que no había mostrado una pizca de sorpresa o entusiasmo.

\- Los magos son unas armas únicas para combatir a los engendros tenebrosos, jovencita. – dijo el guarda, la elfa lo miró y volvió a asentir. – Los hechizos de los que hacen uso son muy eficaces contra las hordas enemigas. Debemos rechazarlos o... podríamos estar enfrentando una Ruina. – auguró.

\- Una Ruina... - susurró ella. – Como si Lusacan despertara, ¿no? – el guarda se sorprendió de sus palabras ¿Por qué había mencionado a Lusacan? Además, ¿cómo sabía de todo aquello? ¿Acaso esta maga había estudiado historia de los guardas o de los viejos dioses tevinteranos?

\- En efecto. – respondió el guarda. – Lusacan es el séptimo dragón durmiente. Se asume, sin embargo, que esta Ruina, de ser realmente una... está comandada por el Dragón de la Belleza, Urthemiel. Antes del despertar de Lusacan, debería despertar Razikale, el sexto dragón durmiente. Pero, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? – ella desvió la mirada agobiada y no respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿Así que esta Ruina está comandada por Urthemiel? – Duncan asintió. – La última Ruina fue hace siglos... y se trató de Andoral, ¿no? – con cada segundo que pasaba, el guarda comandante se sorprendía más y más. Irving a su lado se cruzó de brazos y escuchó a la joven maga. – Y Razikale y Lusacan siguen perdidos en las profundidades de la tierra... esperando ser encontradas. – Praianna lo miró. – Dime, Duncan... si se me permite el atrevimiento, ¿qué sucederá cuando despierten los siete dragones? – el hombre sonrió, halagado por la agudeza mental de la elfa.

\- Vaya, es una grata sorpresa que seas capaz de hablar de estos temas con tanta facilidad. Dime, ¿no has pensado en pertenecer a la Orden de los Guardas Grises? – Irving dio un paso al frente.

\- No, no. Ella es una maga recién angustiada, Duncan. No la llenes de problemas. – por la expresión corporal del anciano, estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de que Duncan eligiera a la elfa para reclutarla... pero el guarda no había llegado a ser comandante en Ferelden por nada. Y lo cierto era que esta elfa parecía prometedora. - Hoy es un día feliz para Praianna. Hoy has dejado atrás la Angustia, hija mía. Se ha enviado tu filacteria a Denerim. Oficialmente, ya eres una maga del Círculo de Magos.

\- Muchas gracias, primer encantador... - susurró la jovencita.

\- Comprendo tu afán por protegerla, Irving... - intervino el guarda. – Pero no haces ningún bien ocultándole la verdad a la joven maga. – Duncan la miró y Praianna lo observó con aquellos enormes ojos que caracterizaban a su raza. El color café de sus iris pareció resplandecer por la curiosidad. – Si esto es una Ruina, jovencita, entonces la seguridad de todo el reino se encuentra en peligro. Nuestro deber dentro de la orden de los Guardas Grises es combatir a los engendros tenebrosos en cuanto aparezcan. Somos elfos, humanos y enanos unidos por este objetivo común. Proteger a todos.

\- ¿No hacen diferencias raciales?

\- No. De hecho, Garahel, un héroe de nuestra orden, fue elfo. Quien venció al archidemonio en la Cuarta Ruina. – Praianna asintió. – Los engendros tenebrosos no distinguen razas y nosotros tampoco deberíamos hacerlo. Acaso, ¿aquí te tratan diferente por ser elfa?

\- Algunas veces. Es difícil cuando te hacen callar solo por la punta sobre mis orejas.

\- No dejes que eso te desanime. – dijo el hombre. – Que te temple y te haga más fuerte. – la elfa le sonrió y asintió y Duncan volvió a ver aquel brillo en sus ojos... Aquella mirada le recordaba a un viejo amigo elfo que el comandante tenía, pero no estaba seguro por qué. Por algún motivo, el guarda comandante pensó que esta maga estaba para mucho más que las paredes de un Círculo. Si se quedaba aquí, protegida entre paredes de piedras, jamás podría demostrar todo su potencial arcano. Sí, definitivamente... esta maga era la que quería para la orden.

\- Praianna, hoy tienes el día libre. – dijo Irving. – Te felicito por tu Angustia, niña. Ahora, por favor, si eres tan amable, ¿podrías acompañar a Duncan a las habitaciones de los invitados?

\- Por supuesto... - Duncan y Praianna saludaron el primer encantador y caminaron hacia las habitaciones. El guarda se preguntó por qué Irving le había encomendado aquella tarea a la joven, puesto que él ya llevaba dos días en el interior del círculo y sabía perfectamente dónde dormía. Quizá, a pesar de la actuación, Irving también quería que la elfa saliera de este sitio, ¿podría ser cierto?

La elfa caminó algo temerosa por delante de él y sin abrir la boca. Cuando los dos pasaron frente a un templario rubio ella se detuvo y lo saludó. El guarda los observó. Los dos parecían incómodos con su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo, no habían sido capaces de evitar entablar una conversación. – Cullen... - ella sonrió y pareció sonrojarse.

\- Oh, ¡Praianna! Has despertado. – el jovencito rio con alivio y acarició su hombro. Inmediatamente, miró a Duncan, aclaró su voz y quitó su mano. Mmm... Mago y templario, ¿no estaba acaso prohibido aquello? Quizá éste era el motivo por el que Irving permitiría que la jovencita dejara el interior de la torre. – Tu Angustia fue impecable. Te felicito. – ella sonrió y acomodó sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas. – Oh, tus ojos... - susurró el joven, ella asintió pero no dijo nada. Claramente, ninguno de los dos quería que Duncan lo escuchara.

\- Él es Duncan. – dijo ella y lo señaló. El guarda hizo una pequeña reverencia al templario rubio. – Es guarda comandante de la Orden en Ferelden y ha venido a la Torre para llevar magos a combatir en Ostagar. Al parecer, podríamos estar enfrentando la Quinta Ruina. – maga y templario se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

\- Discúlpenme... - Duncan se les acercó. - ¿Por casualidad no serán ustedes quienes se toparon semanas atrás con unos engendros tenebrosos en una misión?

\- Eh, sí, señor. – respondió el templario. – No nos han confirmado que se tratara de engendros tenebrosos. Pero la descripción parecía... adecuarse.

\- Oh... - vaya, cada vez más quería a esa maga dentro de la orden. No sólo sabía de historia y era aplicada, sino que ya había tenido la oportunidad de sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con sus enemigos. Irving tendría que aceptar que la reclutara. – Ya veo.

\- Duncan, él es Cullen. Es templario dentro del Círculo. – el guarda asintió. – Bueno. Acompañaré a Duncan a las habitaciones de los invitados y luego vendré a verte. – Cullen asintió y los dos volvieron a dedicarse una mirada prolongada.

Praianna se adelantó y Duncan volvió a hacer una reverencia al joven y la siguió.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación Duncan se detuvo. – Discúlpame ¿Cuál es tu interés con Lusacan? – Praianna lo miró algo sorprendida y guardó silencio. – Si crees saber algo respecto a ese tema... soy la persona adecuada para hablarlo. Soy guarda gris, ¿recuerdas?

\- No hay nada que tenga para decir, señor. – ella desvió la mirada e instintivamente llevó su mano sobre un pendiente. El guarda miró y agregó.

\- ¿Hay algo más que desees saber? – la elfa lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a responder a mis preguntas? – solo porque él tenía más dudas que ella. Así que, asintió. - ¿Ha habido muchos ataques de engendros tenebrosos?

\- Una horda se ha concentrado en las Espesuras Korcari. Si no la detenemos, avanzará hacia el norte, a los valles. No hemos visto al archidemonio, pero creemos que la está liderando.

\- O sea que sí es una Ruina... - murmuró, Duncan asintió.

\- Los engendros tenebrosos sin archidemonio que los comande son brutales, pero caóticos. Sin embargo, cuando despierta uno de éstos, los lidera y ordena, convirtiéndolos en una fuerza imparable. Una horda de engendros tenebrosos... un verdadero ejército. Sí que son terribles noticias. Me temo que esto es a lo que nos tendremos que enfrentar. – la elfa lo miró preocupada. Perfecto, eso era lo que Duncan había querido. Que la jovencita tomara consciencia de la importancia vital de los acontecimientos actuales. Ya no había tiempo para conservar la inocencia que solo la paz otorgaba... porque Ferelden estaba en guerra y si no los detenían, el mundo entero acabaría batallando. El mundo se estaba enfrentando al caos... y si ella podía participar en la detención de este mal... tenía que aceptarlo y dar todo de sí y su magia. – Dime una cosa... ¿has pensado en dejar la torre? – la elfa lo miró y rápidamente negó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. – Hmm... una pena. Esta sería una buena oportunidad para que te unieras a la orden.

\- ¿A los Guardas? – dijo con total sorpresa. Duncan asintió. – P... pero... ¿yo?

\- Sí, tú. He venido llevar magos del círculo para nuestra batalla, pero también deseo reclutar un mago joven para la orden. Si estás interesada, piénsalo. Yo estoy interesado en contarte entre nosotros. Puedo ver que eres inteligente y aplicada.

\- ¡Praianna! – un joven humano se acercó a ambos con paso acelerado. – Oh, te estaba buscando...

\- Jowan, él es Duncan.

\- Buenos días. – dijo el guarda. – Bueno, ha sido un placer. – hizo una reverencia y se adentró a sus aposentos, mientras abría la puerta pudo oír un poco de la conversación.

\- Necesito hablar contigo ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana? – habló el hombre.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué sucede?

\- Acompáñame. – no era de su incumbencia, así que Duncan simplemente dejó de prestar atención. 


	38. Despedida

El interior de la capilla estaba bastante tranquilo y el ambiente no acompañaba en absoluto los humores de Jowan, quien estaba alterado de pies a cabeza. Lily estaba allí, esperándolos. Praianna los miró algo preocupada, pero fue paciente y esperó la explicación.

\- Sabes que hace rato dedico tiempo a estar con Lily... - Praianna asintió y la iniciada le sonrió. – Bueno, como sospecharás, ambos estamos enamorados.

\- Sí.

\- Jowan es un terrón de azúcar. – la iniciada lo abrazó y le dio un beso sobre la mejilla. Su amigo rio y la abrazó también. – Pero yo estoy formando parte de la capilla y no se me permite tener relaciones con ningún hombre. Esto debe mantenerse en secreto.

\- Sí, lo sé. – dijo la elfa. – Pueden confiar en mí, pero ¿qué harán?

\- Hemos... - Jowan se entristeció notoriamente. - ... hemos descubierto que no me someterán a la Angustia, Prai.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo?

\- Van a someterme al rito de la Tranquilidad ¡No podemos permitirlo! – Jowan soltó de sus brazos a la iniciada y tomó las manos de su amiga. – Me quitarán mis sueños, emociones, miedos ¡y mi amor por Lily! No puedo aceptarlo. No lo permitiré. – entonces Praianna comprendió: Jowan quería la ayuda de un mago del círculo. Necesitaba de ella... porque ya era maga. La elfa guardó silencio. Acababa de convertirse en maga y ¿ya romperías reglas? Recordó a Rhys y sus retos durante la misión al templo de Lusacan... ya le había advertido que caminaba sobre cuerda floja con Cullen ¿y ahora tendría que sumar este engaño a Irving y Greagoir? No sabía realmente qué hacer... o qué era lo correcto. – Apagarán mi humanidad. Solo seré un cascarón que respira y existe, pero que no vive de verdad, amiga...

Praianna apretó las manos de Jowan y guardó silencio. Su amigo era puro corazón y sentimientos, ¿podría dejar que le arrebataran todo lo que era? Y si no lo permitía, ¿qué podía hacer? – Supongo que tienen un plan...

Jowan y Lily dieron un gritito de alegría al escuchar que la maga aceptaría ser cómplice del amor entre ambos. – Oh, ¡sabía que no me dejarías solo en esto! – el joven la abrazó y apretujó con fuerzas. Lily se sumó al apretón y rieron con alegría, aunque Praianna no estaba tan contenta.

\- ¿Cómo lo han descubierto? – quiso saber.

\- He visto los documentos en la mesa de Greagoir. En él se autorizaba el rito con Jowan, e iba firmado por Irving. – Praianna sintió que se le revolvieron las tripas imaginando al querido primer encantador favoreciendo algo tan horrible como aquello. – Puedo hacer que nos colemos en la cámara que contiene la filactería de Jowan... Hay una puerta que requiere de la presencia de templario y magos para abrirse. Pensé que tu amigo, Cullen, podría ayudarnos.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – dijo Praianna de inmediato. – No vamos a meter a Cullen en esto. Además, él no es amigo tuyo, Jowan, bien podría entregarte a Greagoir.

\- Pero si se lo pides tú...

\- No, no lo haré. Si ese es el plan no cuenten conmigo. – respondió consistente. Lily suspiró.

\- Pensé que podrías decir una cosa así... pero hay otro modo de hacerlo. – la elfa miró molesta, porque si había otra forma ¿qué ganaban involucrándolo a él? – Para abrir la puerta de la cámara se requiere de un mago y un templario, pero yo... al ser iniciada ya he superado mi prueba en la capilla y bien podría servir como la parte "templaria". Después de todo, para ser templario también debes someterte a una iniciación similar a la de nosotras, las iniciadas. La única diferencia es que yo no he elegido el camino de la guerra, sino de la erudición.

> En cuanto al mago... bueno... Tú eres maga a partir de hoy... así que, podrías ayudarnos. No podemos hacerlo con Jowan porque él no ha sido angustiado.

\- Ni lo seré.

El plan cada vez le gustaba menos a Praianna, pero no podía dejar que hicieran tanto mal a su amigo. Después de todo, tampoco podía juzgarlos realmente. Cullen y ella... suspiró. Bueno, lo cierto era que los dos se encontraban en una situación muy similar... La única diferencia radicaba en que a ella sí que la había sometido a la Angustia. Pero si estuviera en el lugar de Jowan, querría que alguien la ayudase.

\- De acuerdo. – sentenció. – Cuentan conmigo.

Los abrazos y agradecimientos no se hicieron esperar. La abrazaron, besaron e intentaron por todos los medios que Praianna se sintiera cómoda por formar parte de todo esto... aunque ella tenía sus dudas.

Finalmente, cuando logró abandonar a la pareja, la elfa apretó con fuerzas el collar sobre su cuello. Taren... aun no podía dejar atrás las imágenes que había presenciado en el Más Allá ni el recuerdo que aquel reino onírico había usado en su cabeza con la imagen de Cullen... ¿Cómo era posible que supieran su secreto? ¿Por qué los demonios sabían que ella lo quería? ¿Acaso lo ponía en peligro con lo que sentía?

Praianna caminó sin rumbo aparente por el pasillo de los aposentos de los magos superiores. En este sector había menos templarios, se topaba con uno que otro, pero bajo ningún punto de vista era como en el piso inferior, donde estaban los aprendices. El control era mayor entre éstos o era que quizá los magos toleraban mucho menos la vigilancia del enemigo... de los templarios. 

\- Praianna. – el sonido de metal sobre su espalda y la voz de Cullen la arrancó de sus pensamientos. La elfa se giró y sonrió. Recordó otra vez el golpe a Taren y el quiebre del cráneo. Entrecerró sus ojos, mientras el joven rubio se acercó a ella. - ¿Qué sucede? Tus ojos... han cambiado de color. – acarició su mejilla. Praianna tomó su mano y lo llevó al interior de su nueva habitación. No estaba bien que la acariciara de aquel modo, no con Lily y Jowan en el interior de la capilla y con la oficina de Irving tan cerca.

Cuando ingresó a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró aliviada. – Lo siento. – Cullen se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos sobre la puerta, que sostenía la espalda de la elfa y la acorraló muy cerca de sus labios. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, la maga se sonrojó. – Estaba preocupado. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

\- Cullen... - Praianna se agachó y salió por debajo de sus brazos, tomando distancia. – No quiero traerte problemas. – el templario la miró y no dijo nada. – Sé que... soy consciente de lo que nos pasa... pero... no quiero traerte problemas... - él se acercó y quiso tomar su muñeca, pero la elfa la apartó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Sucedía que un demonio había querido jugar con la figura de él porque lo había reconocido como una debilidad. Sucedía que sus recuerdos, una y otra vez, la llevaban al momento en el que Cullen había asesinado a Taren. Sucedía que Taren le había dicho muchísimas cosas descabelladas y que no comprendía... También sucedía que ahora tenía los ojos del elfo y no sabía por qué, que al parecer estaban atravesando la Quinta Ruina y que tendría que robar la filactería de su mejor amigo porque querían robarle todo lo que era. Sucedían demasiadas cosas como para permitirse sumar un problema más ¿Y si la próxima vez eran ellos dos pidiendo ayuda a alguien para huir de la torre? ¿Acaso Cullen merecía ese futuro después de todo lo que había arriesgado para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en... cazador de magos?

\- No está bien lo que estamos haciendo. Y no creo que deberíamos seguir... - ella se abrazó a sí misma y desvió la mirada. Cullen guardó silencio. El mutismo se prolongó durante demasiado tiempo. Praianna había esperado que él dijera algo más, que se acercara, que intentara convencerla de que estaba equivocada... pero al parecer, se había equivocado al esperar aquella actitud de Cullen. - ¿No dirás nada? – la elfa lo miró.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – preguntó el rubio, conservando la distancia que la maga había puesto entre ambos. – Tienes razón. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Y ciertamente, yo no debería estar encerrado en tu habitación. – otra vez silencio entre ambos.

Claro que no. Pero allí estaban...

\- ¿Por qué arriesgas todo por esto? – Praianna lo miró. - ¿No te arrepentirás si las cosas salen mal? ¿Y si nos descubren? ¿Y si tenemos que huir? – Cullen ahora sí dio un paso al frente y se acercó a la maga. - ¿Y si tenemos que buscar el modo de encontrar mi filactería en Denerim con todos los templarios sobre nuestros pasos? ¿Estarías dispuesto a vivir como un criminal por esta locura? ¿O, incluso, morir?

\- Jamás pensé en todo esto... - ahora el templario se colocó frente a ella. - ¿Qué sucedió en la Angustia? ¿Por qué tus ojos son marrones? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? – la maga desvió la mirada y se apretó los brazos con más fuerzas. Al poco tiempo, sintió las manos de él tomar las suyas y separarlas del agarre. Praianna dejó de abrazarse, pero en ese instante, Cullen la abrazó y la contuvo sobre él. La maga suspiró y devolvió el gesto, ocultando su rostro sobre el cuello del templario. – Descuida, - acarició sus cabellos – todo estará bien.

\- Sabes que eso es mentira. Nos castigarán si nos descubren. – Cullen no volvió a mentirle. No tenía sentido. Era infantil hacer de cuenta que aquello no sucedería. - ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias, Cullen? Porque yo no lo sé.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé. No lo había pensado de ese modo... - susurró el rubio, mientras la abrazaba. – Solo sé que no puedo evitar querer tenerte en mis brazos. Solo sé que estaba ansioso por volver a abrazarte... lo siento.

_Oh, por la gracia del Hacedor ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto e imperfecto en partes iguales? Esta noche robaré una filactería... en verdad no debería estar en tus brazos. En verdad debería apartarte de mí... porque probablemente... me meta en graves problemas dejando escapar a un aprendiz de mago a quien quieren someter a la Tranquilidad, Cullen. Tú no mereces mis locuras... y yo... no merezco tus caricias o abrazos._

\- Creo que... - ella se apartó de él - ... creo que no estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias. – mintió y desvió la mirada. No quería ver sus ojos miel cuando se lo decía. No era capaz de soportarlo. – Lo mejor será que... respetemos las reglas del Círculo.

_Podría salir de aquí. Podría unirme a los guardas, Duncan me lo ha propuesto... Y así te dejaría libre de mí y el peligro que represento. Podría robar esa filactería y pedir unirme a la orden. Así, tanto Jowan y yo, podríamos vivir con nuestros sueños y emociones._

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Prai? – Cullen acarició su rostro. – Recuerda que estoy contigo, de tu lado. Cuentas conmigo. – ella no lo miró y solo apretó los puños. – Entiendo si quieres que terminemos todo esto. No te obligaré a nada. Pero dime qué sucede. – la mano enlatada tomó su pendiente y ahora sí la elfa lo miró. – Esto es sangre... y no lo tenías antes de la Angustia. – Cullen la miró y el silencio se prolongó entre ambos. - ¿Cómo sé que eres tú...? – el miedo se apoderó del rostro de la maga ante las sospechas del templario, ¿acaso acababa de amenazarla?

Fue muy sutil, pero Praianna pudo verlo: la otra mano, la que no sostenía el pendiente, casi en un acto reflejo, se aseguró de que la espada estuviera en su vaina con un pequeño roce ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Taren había sido un demonio y estaba poseída? ¿Por qué tenía ojos marrones ahora? ¿Por qué los ojos del encantador estaban sobre ella?

Praianna tomó el pendiente y se lo quitó. – Soy yo. – _eso creo..._

\- ¿Y el collar?

\- Forma parte del rito... al superarlo te dan un collar, un anillo y las túnicas de mago. – mintió. Si bien era cierto y aquellos objetos le habían otorgado, el collar había sido otro. – En cuanto al color de mis ojos... no lo sé. Así he despertado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió durante la Angustia?

\- No puedo hablar de ello.

\- Puedes hacerlo conmigo. – insistió el templario. – Estoy aquí para protegerte, ¿recuerdas?

\- Gracias, Cullen. Aprecio el interés... pero dejémoslo ahí. – Praianna se corrió de su lado y caminó hasta el tocador de la habitación. Apoyó sus manos y le dio la espalda. – Por favor, vete. Cuando dije lo que dije, fue en serio. No estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias por lo que sentimos.

\- Así que prefieres no sentirlo.

No lo pudo mirar ni emitir palabra. Así que, solo asintió. Hubo un silencio largo, quizá él esperaba que le dijera que estaba mintiendo... y lo hacía, pero Cullen no podía saberlo. Por su bien... por el de todos.

Al poco tiempo, los pasos del templario se acercaron a la puerta. El pesar la abrumaba completamente. Sintió el sonido de la mano de Cullen tomar el picaporte y cuando iba a salir la elfa no se pudo contener y corrió sobre éste, apretó la puerta y volvió a cerrarla; ante la sorpresa de él lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó. Quizá como despedida, quizá porque era una idiota... quizá porque era lo que necesitaba. Cullen la abrazó porque tal vez él era tan estúpido como ella... o porque estaban dispuestos a correr los riesgos... Praianna solo podía estar segura de una cosa... la oportunidad de dejarlo la había perdido cuando fue incapaz de permitir que se fuera. Pero no le importó, ya estaba sobre él y se sentía bien... Era todo lo que había deseado desde que había vuelto a despertar... ¡Era una locura! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haberse enamorado? ¿Por qué tenía que robar aquella filacteria? ¿Por qué tenía que condenarse? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente detenerse?


	39. Espada del Hacedor

Los aposentos de los magos no se trataban de una habitación privada, por el contrario, donde Cullen y Praianna se encontraban era un sitio compartido por dos magos más. Sí, era más amplio que los aposentos de aprendices y se compartía con un número menor de miembros, sin embargo, privacidad era algo que no se podía buscar en estos sitios.

Cullen no pudo evitar responder al beso y abrazarla con fuerzas, aunque por supuesto que se sintió confundido por los eventos. Praianna le había pedido que acabaran con todo, pero luego se había lanzado sobre él, evitando que respetara el pedido. El templario había estado deslumbrado por ella desde que la había visto, no había podido controlarse desde el principio cuando la tenía y por ello había acabado sucumbiendo a toda aquella locura. Como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. La maga tomó la mandíbula de él con una mano y con la otra abrazó su cuerpo, lo apretó contra ella solo para, en el momento siguiente, volver a estamparlo sobre la puerta, mientras lo besaba apasionada. Cullen respondía al beso, pero la confusión de sus actos no podían soltarlo a pesar de la calidez de los labios de la mujer. Por ello, haciendo uso de su voluntad y entrenamiento en la capilla, logró reponer sus pensamientos y soltó a Praianna en medio de aquel acto algo desesperado. – Prai, espera... - suplicó, recuperando el aliento – Acabas de pedirme que te deje. Acabas de decirme que no estás dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, ¿qué se supone que es esto entonces? ¿Un cambio de pensamiento repentino o un acto de debilidad? – la elfa lo miró y se sonrojó de inmediato. Soltó sus brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás, llevando una mano sobre sus labios y volviendo a recobrar la compostura.

\- Cullen... lo siento... debes pensar que no sé qué es lo que quiero. – estaba seguro de que no lo sabía.... Se lo acababa de dejar en claro.

\- Sé que no debería sentir esto que siento por ti... - siguió diciendo el templario – Sé que no es lo correcto. Es el peor momento, debería ser impensado e innecesario... pero aún así... no he sido capaz de retener mis sentimientos hacia ti...

\- Cullen... no tienes que decir nada. – pidió Praianna. – Perdóname. Yo... tampoco he sido capaz de controlarme, porque también tengo sentimientos hacia ti. Pero no es lo que debemos hacer... - el templario se acercó a ella, la maga retrocedió. – No es el momento. Es impensado... e innecesario, como bien has dicho.

\- ¿De nuevo me dirás que prefieres que todo esto acabe? ¿De nuevo me pedirás que atraviese esa puerta? – él señaló sobre su espalda, sin dejar de ver los ojos marrones de ella.

Praianna apretó el puño de la mano que yacía al costado de su cuerpo, mientras la otra, continuaba cerca de sus labios, en un intento por ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Todo esto me ha tomado de improvisto... - confesó la maga.

\- ¿Improvisto?

\- Quiero decir... jamás pensé que acabaría por sentir... todo esto por ti. – ella suspiró, estaba quedando como una idiota... como una niña... indecisa... - Dejémoslo así... por favor.

\- Creo que merezco explicaciones, Praianna. – pidió el templario. – Estaba dispuesto a salir por esa puerta sin pedirte nada a cambio. Iba a aceptar tu pedido y no iba a volver a ponerte en situaciones complicadas. Pero fuiste tú quien me detuvo...

\- Lo siento.

\- Bueno, ahora soy yo quien lo siente también. Aceptaré cualquiera sea tu decisión. Pero esta vez te pido que te expliques ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? He notado que has estado comportándote extraña desde tu Angustia y... – Cullen se acercó a ella pero en ese momento el picaporte se movió a sus espaldas y la maga corrió sobre la puerta, empujó al templario y la abrió, ocultándolo detrás de la madera de ésta. Uno de los magos que dormiría con ella en aquella habitación la miró algo sorprendido, mientras Cullen a su costado cerró los ojos, maldijo en silencio y se quedó completamente quieto en un intento por que no lo vieran en la habitación de la maga recién angustiada ¡y para colmo! Angustia que él mismo había supervisado. Por lo menos se vería, como mínimo, muy poco profesional su presencia en el interior de la habitación. 

\- Eh, hola... Mi nombre es Anders... creo que esta es mi habitación, ¿tú quién eres? – Praianna estaba totalmente alterada. Sus mejillas enrojecidas por el momento anterior y tomada por sorpresa por este mago que no había visto nunca. El mago era rubio y tenía una media cola sobre sus cabellos, aretes redondos y pequeños en el lóbulo de la oreja e inspeccionó una vez más las puertas del pasillo para confirmar que no había errado la habitación. - Nop, definitivamente esta _es_ mi habitación, ¿y tú quién eres?

\- Hola. Soy... la nueva maga. Recién angustiada.

\- Oh, sí. Irving me habló de ello ¿Cómo estás? – Anders quiso entrar, pero ella puso su cuerpo.

\- No puedes pasar.

\- Ah, sí... ¿y por qué? Es mi habitación... tanto como tuya.

\- Porque... eehhh... porque... me encuentras en un mal emmm... ¿momento?

\- Oh, ya entiendo... estabas... despidiéndote de algún aprendiz, ¿no? – ella se sonrojó completamente y el mago comenzó a reír. – Oye, por la expresión en tu rostro te he descubierto, ¿no? – volvió a reír. – No lo puedo creer, lo había dicho en broma. – ella estaba paralizada, Cullen a su lado no había sido capaz de abrir los ojos, mientras el semblante del templario continuaba nervioso por todo. – No te preocupes, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Lo único que te pediré es que la próxima vez lo hagas en otro sitio. Entiendo que es tu habitación también y todo eso, pero tenemos reglas, ¿sabes? Sexo en otro lado, porque no nos gusta toparnos con estas situaciones. No tengo por qué retirarme. Lo haré, pero por única vez, ¿entiendes?

\- Lo... lo siento... - Praianna estaba realmente avergonzada. Tener que asumir que estaba teniendo sexo el primer día que le daban una habitación era humillante.

\- Bien, les dejaré un tiempo más. Pero vayan acabando porque nuestra otra compañera no será tan generosa como yo.

\- Gr... gracias, Anders.

\- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

\- Praianna.

\- Oh, sí. Ese era el nombre. Bueno, adiós y vayan acabando ¿Puedo saludar al beneficiado?

\- Vete ya... - rogó la mujer, el mago volvió a reír a carcajadas y cerró la puerta. Praianna recostó su frente sobre la madera, suspirando avergonzada y cerró sus ojos también. Cullen, al contrario, los abrió y agradeció al Hacedor porque no los habían descubierto.

\- Debemos salir de aquí. – dijo. – No podemos... no podemos volver a atravesar una situación como esta...

\- Debemos dejar de hacer esto, Cullen.

\- Primero quiero que lo hablemos. Solo necesito hablarlo... después aceptaré lo que decidas. Ven, acompáñame. Iremos a otro sitio en la torre.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Ya verás.  
  
  
  


Cullen la había llevado a un sitio donde ella nunca había estado. Le había dicho que era el depósito del círculo y para ingresar había que poseer una llave que él, como templario, tenía. El depósito era un sitio que estaba contiguo a la cámara de filacterias... así que cuando el rubio la había llevado allí, Praianna comprendió que, por insólito que pareciera, estaba caminando el mismo sitio que tendría que visitar por la noche para llevar adelante el plan de Jowan y Lily. Era insólito e irónico en partes iguales.

\- Nunca he estado aquí. – susurró ella.

\- Es lógico. Este sitio está custodiado por templarios y los magos solo ingresan con nuestro permiso. – Praianna notó cuando Cullen llaveó la gran puerta metálica sobre su espalda y guardó la llave en el interior del bolsillo del lado izquierdo. Se sintió mal pensando en robarle el objeto, pero peor era saber que querían quitarle las emociones a su amigo. – La puerta solo se abre desde el otro lado... - le avisó. - Para salir de este sitio usaremos otra puerta que no requiere esta llave y que se abre desde aquí dentro. - ella asintió. - Sin embargo, aquí nadie nos interrumpirá... ni nos encontrarán.

La maga asintió y caminó por el pasillo para encontrar otra puerta frente de sí. - ¿Y esta puerta?

\- La Capilla llama a esta entrada "la puerta de las víctimas". – dijo Cullen y ambos se pararon frente al gran portón metálico. La elfa extendió su mano y sintió un bloqueo arcano, el joven asintió a su lado. – Está hecha de doscientas setenta y siete tablas, una por cada templario original. Sirve de recordatorio de los peligros que representan aquellos que cargan con... - la miró - ... el _don_ de la magia... - Praianna sonrió.

\- Puedes decirlo. Tan solo dilo: "maldición". Di lo que piensas. – ella entrecerró sus ojos. – Tú no crees que esto sea un don. – Cullen se acercó a ella y la enfrentó, serio.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas de este modo? ¿Qué he hecho para que me digas todo esto? Creo que te he demostrado que no te veo como una abominación ni falto el respeto a tu clase de maga. Me entrenaron para considerar la magia como una maldición, sí, pero contigo he aprendido mucho más de lo que habría esperado y ya no lo considero de ese modo. La magia, usada de forma responsable, no es maldición para nadie Praianna. – ella desvió la mirada. Cullen tenía razón en todo, pero ella estaba a punto de traicionar su confianza y, por ese motivo, le estaba haciendo pagar a él la culpa que experimentaba. – Estamos aquí, ¿no? Te estoy dando prueba de la confianza que te tengo. Te estoy mostrando secretos que no deberías conocer. Dime que no es un error que confíe en ti como lo hago.

 _Es un error, Cullen. Lo es_.

\- Lo siento... - dijo ella en cambio. – La Angustia ha sido... más difícil de lo que había esperado y no me he recuperado completamente. – _Taren_... Praianna apretó el collar sobre su cuello al recordar la muerte del encantador. _Tú me has dicho que la magia es un don. Tú me has dicho que cuestione todo...y eso estoy haciendo... cuestionar la decisión de Greagoir e Irving de querer convertir en Tranquilo a mi único amigo_.

\- La puerta solo se puede abrir si templarios y magos actúan en conjunto. – siguió hablando Cullen y volvió a mirar la puerta. – Es un simbolismo, en realidad. – sonrió sin verla. – Un modo de decir que _deberíamos_ trabajar como aliados y no separados... tu clase y la mía. – Praianna agachó la cabeza y volvió a sentir culpa... ¿podía confiar la verdad al templario a su lado? No, no quería involucrarlo en aquella locura. Cullen no tenía por qué pagar los errores de ella. – La Capilla proporciona la contraseña que activa la barrera protectora... y luego... el mago la toca con maná... y es el momento en el que se abre la puerta.

\- ¿Conoces la contraseña, Cullen? – Praianna lo miró y él a ella. Al poco tiempo, asintió. - ¿Abriremos la puerta?

\- No hay necesidad... - dijo el templario. – Te he traído aquí para hablar, no para merodear por el depósito. No lo tienes permitido y a mí no me han encomendado ninguna tarea específica allí dentro. 

_Pero es la única oportunidad que tengo de poder ingresar esta noche. Escuchar la contraseña para dársela a Lily y... abrir con mi maná... Debemos ingresar_.

\- Quisiera entrar a echar un vistazo. – Cullen se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene, Praianna? – la miró. - ¿Otra regla que romperemos? – ella sonrió y lo miró, jugando con sus ojos y la insolencia de la elfa.

\- ¿Qué problema hay? Nadie nos descubrirá y... una regla más, una regla menos... Quisiera que esta fuera la regla más grave que podríamos romper tú y yo... pero creo que la más grave ya la hemos roto.

\- Existen reglas mucho más graves que podríamos romper aún. – Cullen se giró y le dio la espalda a la puerta. – Ven, hablemos de lo nuestro, por favor.

 _No, no... Necesito escuchar esa contraseña_. _Supongo que tendremos que hablarlo y luego continuar insistiendo en que me dejes merodear allí dentro_. - ¿Qué hay aquí dentro, Cullen?

\- Artefactos mágicos de gran poder. Papeles, notas... documentos secretos... - respondió.

_Documentos secretos... ¿podría estar aquí el informe sobre el Templo de Lusacan? Donde contaran los avances que se hicieron en este tiempo... la respuesta de la Capilla. Oh, ¡por el Hacedor! ¡Debemos entrar!_

\- ¡Cullen! Aquí dentro podría estar la respuesta de la Capilla sobre lo descubierto en el Templo de Lusacan... - dijo Praianna y tomó el brazo del templario. – Debemos entrar y buscar lo que hayan descubierto. – Cullen la miró algo molesto.

\- ¿Por qué? No te incumbe. Ni a ti, ni a mí. Son asuntos de la Capilla... Praianna, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? Por favor, confía en mí. Puedo ayudarte.

\- Tú fuiste mi prueba en mi Angustia. – confesó la elfa y desvió la mirada. Cullen se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, aunque ella corrió su mejilla. – El Más Allá estaba consciente de mis sentimientos y se aprovechó de ello. Un demonio con tu forma fue lo que enfrenté.

\- Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía... Ahora... comprendo el cambio repentino que has tenido en el trato que me has dado... Pero yo no voy a hacerte daño... sabes que no. – Cullen volvió a tomar su rostro, ella sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes? Ese demonio me dijo lo mismo. "Confía en mí" ... - Praianna lo miró. – Eres mi debilidad, Cullen... y eso... me da miedo...

\- También me da miedo lo que siento por ti. – él volvió a acariciar su rostro y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo sentir todo esto por Cullen cuando intento planear un modo para usarlo en beneficio de Jowan? ¿Cómo puedo pensar en una historia de amor cuando hay una Ruina en Ferelden? No quiero ser consciente de todo lo que siento por él... no quiero comprender o aceptar que es mi debilidad porque lo quiero a mi lado a pesar de todo ¿Por qué tengo que complicar siempre las cosas?_

> Praianna... pienso en ti muy seguido... demasiado seguido si tengo que ser honesto... - ella bajó la mirada y él volvió a acariciarla. – Muy tarde en las noches, - Praianna se sonrojó un poco más – temprano en las mañanas. Quiero saber de ti, cómo estás y asegurarme de que estés bien... eres todo lo que quiero... - Cullen se acercó a ella. – Constantemente debo obligarme a no correr sobre ti y contener el deseo por abrazarse y sostenerte en mis brazos...

\- Cullen...

\- ... y volver a besarte... - los labios de ambos volvieron a estar muy cerca. Ella también se sentía como él... lo sabía... lo sabía... se encontraba a sí misma pensando todo el tiempo en el templario y la aterraba.

\- No... - dijo la elfa, pero apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del templario y se acercó aún más. Tanto, que los labios de ambos se rozaron. – No es esto lo que necesito, Cullen. Complicarme las cosas... no necesito - él suspiró y volvió a contenerse por el deseo de besarla.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me hablas tan cerca? – preguntó algo afligido. - ¿Por qué te insinúas de este modo y me obligas a contenerme? – ambos hablaban rozando sus labios y conteniendo el deseo de besarse. – Entonces... si no necesitas nada de esto... eres bienvenida de apartarme... - Cullen tomó el rostro de Praianna y volvió a besarla. Ella no lo apartó, por el contrario, lo abrazó con fuerzas y lo besó anhelante de sus labios. El beso fue corto, Cullen fue quien separó sus labios. – Prai, lo siento... yo no deb... - pero ella tomó su rostro de nuevo y volvió a besarlo. Al instante, el templario sintió la pasión de la elfa que colocó todo su cuerpo sobre él. Cullen la abrazó, las túnicas de maga resultaron suaves el tacto, ambos suspiraron mientras se besaban y el calor de sus salivas los envolvía en aquel sitio.

Ahora fue Praianna quien lo soltó y volvió a llevar sus manos sobre sus labios, mientras él la sostenía desde la cintura. – Cullen, lo siento. Te devolví el beso y te dije que no quería... - él sonrió y acarició su espalda. – Debes pensar que estoy loca, porque no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo. Oh, Cullen, lo siento... ¿qué estamos haciendo?

\- Rompiendo reglas... - jugó y tomó las manos de Praianna. – Descuida... ¿por qué ocultas tu rostro?

\- Porque si no lo hago... - ella suspiró y lo miró. – Si no lo hago... me temo que... no podré contenerme... y... debería poder hacerlo. No quiero parecer una idiota... no quiero besarte otra vez y confundirte cuando te he pedido que dejemos de lado todo esto... pero cuando te veo... solo quiero besarte y yo también tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia ti... y también pienso en ti muy seguido... por las noches y en las mañanas... Y no deberíamos hacer esto... porque sabemos que está prohib... - Cullen volvió a besarla y Praianna volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos. No, ya no le importaba la llave o la contraseña, ¡por la gracia de Andraste! Estaba totalmente rendida al templario. Era una idiota, ¿cómo pudo haberse enamorado de aquel modo de un templario? Lo abrazó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de él en aquel beso apasionado, ambos suspiraron y continuaron besándose. Quería sacarle la armadura templaria, quería dejar de lado todo, olvidarse que habían nacido para pararse en veredas contrarias. Pero no, no podía olvidar la realidad. – Cullen... - Praianna separó sus labios - ... No deb... - volvió a tomarlo y lo besó, él la acompañó en el gesto. Ella suspiró agitada y empujó a Cullen sobre la pared. Recorrió cada porción del cuerpo del templario con sus manos y cuando estuvo sobre el bolsillo izquierdo, tomó la llave de la puerta de la entrada, mientras simuló buscar en los costados de la armadura los abrojos que las partes metálicas unidas para deshacerlos y poder continuar con aquellos besos cargados de calor y caricias apasionadas. Ahora le tocó detener la situación al templario, una vez más.

\- Espera, Prai... - los dos agitados separaron sus labios. – Deberíamos detenernos aquí... - ella lo miró totalmente sonrojada. – Deberías tomarte el tiempo que necesitas para pensar en lo que deseas hacer... no quiero confundirte aun más. Es claro que compartimos sentimientos, pero tú no estás dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias y... a pesar de lo que sentimos, si es tu deseo terminarlo... lo aceptaré.

\- Cullen...

\- Pero no creo que ayude que acabemos... - no terminó la frase, pero los dos sabían que se refería a tener sexo allí, en el medio del pasillo silencioso del depósito. – Por mi parte... ¡por el hálito del Hacedor!, sí estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias por ti... sean las que sean... - ella lo abrazó con fuerzas y se recostó sobre él. Cullen acarició su espalda y cerró sus ojos, mientras la maga se mantenía apoyada sobre su torso. – Creo que deberíamos volver...

\- Cullen... - ella no lo miró, solo habló con su rostro sobre su pecho.

\- No me des una respuesta ahora. Piensa y decide, Prai... esperarte vale la pena, estoy dispuesto.

\- En mi Angustia... Taren apareció y fue quien se enfrentó a ti... - Cullen se paralizó al oír aquella confesión. – No estoy segura si él había sido mi prueba verdadera o si habías sido tú. Pero me dijo que era un mago soñador y que estaba en peligro. Que el templario ese, el que había venido de Tevinter...

\- Robert... - ella asintió.

\- Me confesó que Robert le había tendido una trampa y se había hecho con su filacteria...

\- Caroline era la que tenía la filacteria de Taren. Cuando murió, quizá, Robert la tomó de su cuello. – Praianna lo miró, él a ella. – Pero, ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé, pero me dijo cosas que no comprendí. – ella se alejó del cuerpo de Cullen y, aunque él aún la sostenía desde la cintura, ella buscó en el interior de su bolsillo y sacó un papel arrugado. – Me dijo que lo estaban matando en algún sitio donde torturaban su cuerpo, por eso él había ingresado al Más Allá a consciencia... porque era mago soñador y podía hacerlo. También me dijo que iba a morir aquí, en el mundo de la vigilia, y que tenía que darle un mensaje a... mmm... - la elfa miró las anotaciones. – "Felassan", pero que no tendría tiempo para hacerlo, así que me lo daría a mí y que, si algún día encontraba a ese hombre en mi camino, le dijera lo que me dijo él.

\- ¿Cuál fue el mensaje?

\- " _La Última Luna quiere encontrar el sitio donde Lusacan está cumpliendo su letargo y hay que evitarlo. El secreto está en la sangre_ ". – Praianna lo miró y, en el mismo momento, ambos miraron el pendiente de ella.

\- ¿Taren te lo dio? – Cullen soltó su cintura y tomó el collar, la elfa asintió. – Hay sangre allí dentro... - Praianna volvió a asentir. - ¿Crees que se trate de esta sangre?

\- No lo sé. Pero necesito buscar los informes sobre el Templo de Lusacan, por favor. – ambos se miraron. Cullen guardó silencio, ¿acaso era conveniente hacerlo? Una regla más... otra vez rompería reglas por ella... - También me dijo que... debía cuestionar todo lo que veía y no debía creer en todo lo que me enseñaban en el Círculo... - Praianna apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Cullen. – Y ahora te lo pido yo. Cuestiona, Cullen. Cuestiona... deja las malditas reglas de lado y atravesemos esa puerta.

\- ¿Me pides que cuestione? Minutos atrás me estabas diciendo que debíamos respetar las reglas del Círculo... - se quejó. – Que no debíamos seguir adelante con nada de esto porque estaba prohibido, pero ahora ¿soy yo quien debe cuestionar? ¿Acaso las reglas deben ser cuestionadas según tus caprichos y conveniencia, Praianna?

\- Por favor. – rogó la elfa. – Me habías dicho que podía confiar en ti. Lo estoy haciendo... ¿estás conmigo en esto? – Cullen guardó silencio... al poco tiempo cerró sus ojos... y suspiró. Tomó la mano de Praianna y extendió la otra frente al portón.

\- " _Espada del Hacedor, Lágrimas del Más Allá_ " ... - dijo y el interior del pasillo tembló. Praianna sintió el bailotear de las corrientes de los sueños a su alrededor. – La contraseña solo activa la puerta, pero ahora debe sentir el poder del maná. Cualquier hechizo que lances la abrirá.

Praianna elevó la mano que no estaba siendo sostenida por el templario y las fuerzas del reino de los sueños respondieron a su llamado. Al poco tiempo, una brisa arcana golpeó el portón y éste se abrió. – Gracias, Cullen. – dijo la maga y apretó su mano. – Gracias por ayudarme...

 _Aunque no sepas nada de lo que te estoy ocultando. Pero jamás dejaré que formes parte de la locura que haremos con Jowan... No mereces mi destino... no lo mereces. Te prometo que siempre que pueda... te protegeré de cualquier daño_...

> Entremos... 


	40. Lágrimas del Más Allá

Cuando Praianna atravesó la puerta de inmediato sintió que su conexión con el Más Allá se vio bloqueada. - ¿Qué sucede, Cullen? ¿Por qué siento que me estás bloqueando? – Cullen se puso a su lado y señaló otra puerta frente a ellos.

\- No te estoy bloqueando, Prai. – le dijo. – Esta puerta que tenemos frente a nosotros es la cámara donde se guardan las filacterias de los aprendices de magos. - ¡Andraste la preservara! Aquella puerta era la que tendría que derribar por la noche... Cullen se lo estaba dejando muy fácil sin siquiera saberlo. La elfa asintió. – Las protecciones grabadas en la piedra de esta puerta... - él acarició los garabatos – son protecciones que la Orden Templaria ha puesto aquí para evitar el acceso de personas ajenas a este sitio. Anulan cualquier tipo de magia sobre ella. Por ejemplo, un fogonazo o una bola de fuego para derribarla. – _Mierda, entonces no podré usar ningún hechizo esta noche para atravesar la puerta, ¿qué otra opción tendré?_ – Es un modo de mantener a los magos alejados de este sitio... ya sabes... por lo que se guarda allí dentro.

\- Nuestra correa para con la Capilla. – susurró Praianna.

\- No seas injusta... - pidió Cullen. – Sabes tan bien como yo que algunos magos son peligrosos...

\- ¿¡Y los templarios!? ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte cómo nos conocimos tú y yo? – él suspiró.

\- No me has dado tiempo de acabar la frase. – explicó. – Iba a decir que algunos magos son peligrosos, así como algunos templarios. Aunque ese no es el punto.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Que estoy aquí, a tu lado, para ayudarte. – Cullen tomó sus manos. – Gracias por confiar en mí y permitir que esté contigo cuando descubrimos secretos arcanos. De este modo, si alguna entidad demoníaca poderosa se interesa en tu potencial, podré protegerte. – Praianna quitó sus manos.

\- Yo también podré hacerlo. – sentenció. – No te olvides que he superado mi Angustia... y no es como si un mago necesitara la constante vigilancia de ustedes... - el templario suspiró, algo cansado de ceder constantemente a las palabras de ella.

\- Praianna... suenas a una libertaria ¿En verdad estás tan molesta con la Capilla? ¿En verdad nos odias tanto? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Tengo que pagar yo porque te sientes atraída hacia un templario?

\- No quiero que creas que necesito tu constante protección. _Puedo sola_. Como todos los magos siempre estamos: solos, frente a un mundo que nos desprecia. Tú no lo entenderías, porque para los demás eres el gallardo protector del pueblo ¿No? ¿No era eso lo que soñabas cuando eras pequeño? Proteger al mundo de nuestra maldad.

\- Praianna, aquellas habían sido las ilusiones de un niño que no había conocido a ningún mago en su vida y solo había oído historias aterradoras. Dame crédito, por favor. Creo que merezco más respeto de tu parte. Por lo menos yo estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado las estupideces que dicen acerca de los magos, pero tú no estás dispuesta a dejar de creer las estupideces que los magos dicen sobre nosotros, los templarios.

Ambos se miraron molestos.

> ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que entiendas que estoy rompiendo cada una de las reglas de mi orden para ayudarte? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir demostrándote mi lealtad a ti? ¡Confío en ti a pesar de tus evitaciones! ¡¡Te lo estoy demostrando!! ¿Qué más buscas de mí? – Praianna desvió la mirada y se sintió fatal. Porque no era él el problema, sino ella... pero se desquitaba con Cullen.

\- Lo siento. Tienes razón. Yo... ehh... estoy confundida... Ya te he dicho... mi Angustia... ha dejado una marca en mi interior. La muerte de Taren fue... cruda y real... y... fuiste _tú_ quien lo asesinó a golpes.

\- ... no fui yo. – la voz de Cullen sonó temeraria. La ofensa al considerarlo un demonio fue notoria.

\- No, no. – ella se corrigió de inmediato y lo miró. – Sé que no fuiste tú realmente... pero yo te vi a ti destrozar a un mago... y siempre has soñado con ser un perfecto cazador de magos... No sé... estoy confundida.

\- Ya te he dicho que no deseo cazar magos, solo proteger a los indefensos... No me confundas con tus demonios, Praianna. Esa prueba fue tuya, no mía. – la severidad de su voz y sus palabras hablaron claramente de que se había sentido insultado. – Si en tu mente soy tu demonio... no te desquites conmigo en el mundo de los despiertos. – Cullen se giró sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando. – Vayamos por esa puerta. – señaló otra que estaba al final de un pasillo por el costado de la que guardaba de cámara de las filacterias. – Allí encontraremos los documentos privados de la Capilla.

> Andando...

Cullen avanzó y Praianna permaneció en su sitio durante un tiempo más... Lo había insultado con su actitud y lo lamentaba tanto... pero ¿qué más podía hacer? La única manera de protegerlo era alejándolo de su lado... Suspiró. Tenía que ser más fuerte y acabar con todo esto... antes de que acabara involucrado con ella y la destrucción de una filacteria de un aprendiz acusado de practicar magia de sangre.

El templario abrió otra puerta y continuó avanzando en silencio, así que la elfa corrió para llegar a su lado y ambos, en completo silencio, continuaron caminando. Subieron unas escaleras no muy altas y en el piso superior encontraron un conjunto de oficinas con montones de libros apilados uno sobre otro. Praianna se acercó y leyó los títulos. Muchos eran libros prohibidos, hablaban de magia de sangre o del poder la antigua Arlathan. Se preguntó si Taren aparecía en alguno de aquellos viejos tomos... ¿quién había sido aquel mago? ¿Realmente había vivido en Arlathan? ¿En verdad era ancestral? ¿Era posible aquello?

\- Praianna. Ni siquiera tendría que decirte que esos libros no están permitidos para que lea ningún mago con rango menor al de encantador superior. Por favor, deja esos títulos en su sitio y olvídalos. No me comprometas... - la elfa lo miró y notó desilusión en la mirada del rubio. Su corazón dio una puntada por la pena. Él estaba arriesgando todo por ella, y la maga... bueno... planeando el modo en el que lo traicionaría. Pensó en la llave en su bolsillo y otra puntada golpeó su pecho... - ¿He hecho lo correcto al traerte aquí? – la elfa no respondió. Cullen se giró hacia ella. – Dime que he hecho lo correcto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Prométeme que no entrarás a este sitio si no estoy contigo... por favor, Praianna... - ella no prometió nada. – Es que estás tan... enigmática... Miras esos libros con tanta curiosidad y estás mirando cada una de las piedras de este sector como si memorizaras todo lo que tus ojos observan. Dime, por favor, ¿he hecho lo correcto?

\- Claro... - mintió y caminó delante de él, siguiendo el único camino que podían seguir y sin abrir las puertas a su costado. Moría por curiosidad de ver qué encontraría detrás de cada una de aquellas, pero esperaría hasta la noche. Ahora... ahora tenía que disimular. Que Cullen no sospechara de nada, no quería involucrarlo en sus locuras.

Caminaron sumidos en silencio hasta el final del largo pasillo, donde los esperaba una puerta solitaria. Cullen apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte y guardó silencio, sin ingresar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Cullen? – Praianna se acercó a él y apoyó una mano sobre su espalda, el templario apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta y guardó silencio, pensando en algo que a ella se le escapaba, sin embargo, la elfa notó un profundo pesar en su semblante, como si estuviera tan herido como ella por toda la situación. La maga se lamentó, no deseaba lastimarlo... pero tenía que protegerlo. Apartarlo de todo el asunto de la filacteria.

\- Este es el depósito. Aquí estarán guardados los documentos secretos de la Capilla. – avisó después de reponerse. – Ingresemos.

El interior estaba lleno de columnas, artefactos completamente extraños, escritorios, mesas, tesoros, baúles, libros y documentos por doquier. - ¿Qué es esto? – la elfa llevó sus dedos largos sobre un artefacto circular rodeado por un anillo dorado, miró un baúl y lo abrió, encontrando en su interior un sinfín de objetos encantados: anillos, collares, cinturones. - Wow... - Praianna acarició aquellas cosas y quitó la mano. El silencio del templario era claro: una maga recién angustiada no debería estar toqueteando nada de aquello. - Lo siento. 

\- Son artefactos tevinteranos. – dijo Cullen. – No tengo idea para qué sirven, pero contienen gran poder.

\- ¿Y este lobo? – Praianna se giró y caminó hasta la otra punta de la sala, donde había una estatua. La figura de un can sentado custodiaba una librería abarrotada de viejos libros y por detrás, una pared vieja y lastimada por el paso del tiempo y la constante humedad en el interior del sótano. - ¿Crees que este can vigila esta librería? – Cullen se acercó y ella volvió a notar su rostro triste ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba diciendo?

\- Sí, detrás de esa librería está la cámara de filacterias... - la maga lo miró con sorpresa.

_¿No es demasiado extraño que Cullen me esté mostrando el camino que recorreré esta noche? ¿Acaso debo creer que el destino por primera vez está de mi lado? Además, su expresión tan triste_ _**... Cullen lo sabe** _ _. Sabe lo que haré con Jowan y espera que yo se lo diga... ¿Acaso está en algún tipo de misión que Greagoir lo mandó a cumplir? ¿Podría ser cierto? ¡Por el Hacedor! Si es así... no puedo confiar en él... ¡Cullen está jugando conmigo!_

_Tendré que ponerlo a prueba._

Praianna se quedó paralizada detrás del lobo. - ¿Sabes? – Cullen la miró. – Haría _cualquier cosa_ por las personas que quiero. Eso te incluye, ¿lo sabes? Y también incluye a mi buen amigo Jowan... lo aprecio mucho.

_Sí, comprende mis palabras, por favor. Haría cualquier cosa por quienes quiero... a Jowan lo quiero._

\- ¿Aun si eso dañara a otros? – el templario se acercó al lobo y quedó frente a Praianna. La estatua del lobo era lo único que los separaba. Ambos se miraron, ella sintió que los ojos ambarinos del hombre la atravesaron como una espada. - ¿Sabes? Este lobo... - Cullen apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza – es un artefacto tevinterano antiguo. Un amplificador de poderes arcanos.

_¿Por qué sabes todo esto? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Eres demasiado nuevo en la orden para saber tanto... Cullen... ¿cómo sabes todo esto?_

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la voz de ella tembló por el miedo que iba apoderándose de su cuerpo...

\- Si lanzaras ahora un rayo paralizante o un fogonazo... podrías matarme...

**_¡Cullen lo sabe!_ ** _Se ha parado frente al lobo a consciencia. Me está avisando que tengo su vida en mis manos si lo deseo... ¡Cullen lo sabe! ¡Greagoir lo ha enviado aquí!_

\- ¿Acaso... estoy en peligro? ¿Pp... por qué... mencionas esos hechizos de ataque? – la voz de la maga titubeó. Cullen sonrió con cansancio. - ¿Debo mantener la guardia arriba?

\- Creo que quien está en peligro soy yo, ¿no? Después de todo... no tienes más que lanzar un hechizo y me destrozarás.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Ac... acaso tengo un motivo?

\- ¿Acaso no soy tu demonio, Praianna? – él la miró con tristeza. - ¿Acaso no me has dicho eso? Que ves mi rostro y solo puedes ver la muerte de Taren... - Cullen llevó la mano sobre el bolsillo izquierdo, ella sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Sin embargo, no metió la mano dentro, detuvo el movimiento y la miró, dándole una última oportunidad para ser honesta. - ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

No, no podía. No... porque ella le había sacado la llave.

Los dos se miraron y la maga sintió miedo. Frente a ella, el templario que la había descubierto la tenía acorralada... las palpitaciones se incrementaron, ¿acaso todo esto había sido un plan? ¿Acaso Cullen había jugado así con ella? ¡Por el maldito Hacedor! ¡Iba a entregarla al caballero comandante! ¡Iban a hacerla Tranquila! – Dime una cosa... - Cullen la enfrentó. – Si busco la llave en este bolsillo, ¿la encontraré?

Praianna miró el artefacto tevinterano, luego al templario. No, no la había acorralado... él solo se había acorralado para darle la oportunidad de _escapar_... ¡¡Cullen sí que estaba llevando a cabo una orden templaria!!

Pero lo cierto era que la maga no lo había sabido interpretar. El templario le había dado un mensaje claro. No era el idiota por el que lo había tomado, aunque estuviera enamorado y aunque tenía la oportunidad de detenerla, aún así, le estaba dando la oportunidad de sentirse a salvo cuando estaba con él. Porque a pesar de que ella había traicionado su confianza y se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos, él mismo se había situado frente a un artefacto amplificador de hechizos para que Praianna tuviera control de la situación en todo momento y no se sintiera amenazada por su presencia. Al contrario, la maga, acostumbrada a temer a todo templario, no interpretó nada de aquello y el miedo tomó su cuerpo entero, malinterpretando las intenciones de Cullen, pensado que el templario solo le estaba dando la oportunidad de huir.

Y eso hizo. Praianna se giró de golpe y salió corriendo de la habitación, entre lágrimas y desesperación sin comprender cómo demonios había confiado en él y se había metido en el interior del sótano para que tuviera la oportunidad de entregarla a la orden. No podía creerlo. "¡¡Praianna!!", escuchó el grito del templario sobre su espalda y al poco tiempo los rápidos pasos de Cullen salir detrás de ella. "¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios haces?"

_Me ha tendido una trampa... quiere entregarme a Greagoir... No pude ser tan idiota... no pude ser tan idiota ¿Por qué demonios accedí a meterme en este sitio con él? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Yo sola acepté ingresar al interior del sótano con miles de piedras sobre ambos... ¡¡ahora me convertirá en una Tranquila!!_

_Corre, Praianna. No te detengas... tienes la llave... ¡puedes salir de aquí!_

Apretó los puños, pensó en tirar un hechizo pero ¿era capaz de herirlo? ¡¡Andraste la preservara!! ¿¡Cómo había sido tan idiota!? Los rápidos pasos de la maga continuaron, empujó una estantería de libros y los desparramó por detrás de sí para que el templario encontrara obstáculos en el camino de huida. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, ella apretó sus ojos sin dejar de correr... ¿Esto era real? ¿O todavía estaba en el Más Allá?

No, esto era real... ella lo sabía. _Cullen la había traicionado._


	41. Deseo

Praianna notó que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, la puerta que le daría libertad que la sacaría de la habitación con el templario detrás de ella estaba tan solo al...

... al alcance de su mano. – Arhg... - suspiró entre lágrimas y se tiró sobre la puerta, tomando el picaporte, parando el golpe por la huida desesperada y abriendo la puerta con gran rapidez. Los pasos de él se oyeron demasiado cerca, sin siquiera alcanzó a mirar, elevó su mano en dirección a una estantería llena de libros en el ángulo interno de su visión y lanzó un puño pétreo. "¿¡Qué demonios haces!?", la sorprendida voz de Cullen inundó su audición y los ruidos sobre su espalda le hablaron a la maga de que o, le había dado a él, o le había dado a alguna estantería con libros, porque algo se desplomó sobre el suelo con gran bullicio (ella había calculado a la estantería, aunque no podía estar completamente segura). Se sentía una idiota por haberse animado a confiar en su enemigo, y su orgullo era demasiado elevado para permitirle girar su rostro y mirar. Así que, Praianna cerró sus ojos entre el respirar agitado y corrió, aprovechando el hechizo recién lanzado para salvarse.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y siguió corriendo. El torrente sanguíneo de Praianna bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo que había sido capaz de experimentar en su vida -creía. Incluso dolía el pecho y se dijo a sí misma que era por la falta de aire y no por la traición. De golpe, la elfa notó sobre las puertas del pasillo detalles que anteriormente no había visto, como dibujos serpentinos decorándolas y que, a su entender, podrían haber sido tevinteranos. No importó, porque ahora estaba corriendo por su vida, no tenía tiempo para divagues mentales. De golpe, recordó las palabras que Cullen había dicho al ingresar al sótano "l _a puerta solo se abre desde el otro lado... para salir de este sitio usaremos otra puerta que no requiere esta lleva y que se abre desde aquí dentro_ ". Al haber dicho aquello en aquel momento, ella había sido consciente de que podría quitarle la llave porque no volverían a usarla... pero ahora... aquello significaba que no podría salir por el mismo lugar, ¡Hacedor!, recién ahora se daba cuenta de aquello, entonces ¿hacia dónde se dirigía? ¿Cómo escaparía? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Volvió a gemir por el asusto y apretó sus pasos para correr más a prisa.

Corrió, abrió una de las puertas del pasillo al azar, entró y la cerró sobre su espalda. Intentó controlar su respiración entremezclada con lágrimas y agitación. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, justo cuando la puerta del depósito se abrió del otro lado y escuchó la voz de Cullen llamarla. La maga se tapó la boca e intentó por todos los medios no hacer ninguna clase de ruido que la delatara. De esta forma, al menos, ella escucharía cuando Cullen abría otra puerta y podría volver a huir de su alcance una vez más. Sin embargo, era casi imposible controlarse, todo el cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja y el pecho volvía a doler... odió la sensación que experimentaba, ¿por qué le dolía tanto la traición de Cullen?

_¡¡MIERDA!! ¿No me vas a decir que te has enamorado de un templario, Praianna? Eres una completa estúpida..._ _**soy** _ _una idiota..._

Cullen había sido genial engañándola, solo ahora lo entendía. Cuando le había dado la información de la llave, lo había hecho adrede, para que ella cayera en la trampa ¡Y había caído! ¿Acaso todos los besos y sus palabras habían sido una mentira? Praianna llevó las manos sobre sus sienes y apretó con fuerzas sus cabellos, herida y enojada en partes igual, pero sin emitir sonido.

"Praianna... no pienso hacerte daño, ¿por qué has salido corriendo?" suplicó la voz del templario. Aunque le encantaría creérselo, no era tan estúpida. _Si te engañan una vez, es culpa del otro, dos veces, es culpa tuya_. La maga miró sus manos... su poder estaba ahí mismo. En su voluntad y su conexión con el Más Allá que la defenderían. Podía salir de la habitación y lanzarle un hechizo... si lo tomaba por sorpresa no la bloquearía y ella podría huir... pero ver aquello... ver cómo sus manos lo dañaban... si lo enfrentaba... de repente sería real... sería real... sería una pelea contra _él_...

"Praianna, por favor... ¡Hablemos!"

Praianna suspiró, sacudió su cabeza... Era hora de crecer. Cullen le había tendido una trampa... no era su aliado, era simplemente un cazador de magos... y la estaba cazando... pero ella no sería víctima de un templario nunca más. Sus manos temblaron, el cosquilleo sobre su piel se intensificó, aunque desde que había superado la Angustia la sensación era diferente de como había sido antes de ser angustiada... más controlado, como si fuera más fácil canalizar las fuerzas arcanas. Y tomó una decisión.

 _Lo único importante es que seas capaz de no temer_... resonó la voz de Taren en sus recuerdos. _No temas... confía en ti_.

Praianna llevó su mano sobre su pecho y sonrió afligida. A pesar de no haberlo conocido durante mucho tiempo, el elfo había encontrado el modo de marcarla a fuego. Sus palabras habían sido pocas, pero justas para estamparse en sus recuerdos como cangrejos. Taren había tenido razón, lo importante era que confiara en ella... 

Las manos de la maga temblaron otra vez ¿había llegado el día que atacaría a Cullen de frente? Cerró sus ojos y suspiró... sí, había llegado. _No temeré... confiaré en mí_.

Praianna se puso de pie, apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte... pensó en los ojos del templario, recordó sus besos, sus abrazos y las palabras que le había dicho momentos atrás. Mentiras... todas mentiras. El cosquilleo sobre sus dedos volvió, tomó seguridad y ella abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, frente a ésta estaba Cullen que la miró tan sorprendido como ella. Al parecer había estado a punto de abrir la misma puerta. - ¡Atrás! – chilló la elfa y su voz tembló. La maga levantó sus manos temblorosas y apuntó las palmas sobre él. – No dejaré que me entregues a Greagoir y me conviertan... - Cullen tomó sus muñecas y la trajo sobre sí. El rubio no le tenía miedo, estaba muy claro, porque agarró sus muñecas como si no se creyera que podría lanzarle un hechizo (otra vez) y luego, la abrazó sobre su cuerpo. Praianna se paralizó en sus brazos y escuchó cuando él susurró.

\- Si vas a lanzarme un hechizo, hazlo ahora y mírame a la cara. No me amenaces... - el templario puso las palmas de las manos de la maga sobre su armadura. – Vamos, ¡te estoy dando la oportunidad! No usaré mis habilidades. Lanza tu hechizo si es lo que quieres, pero no me amenaces... verte hacerlo no me es grato, Praianna. – ella tembló y se juró a sí misma que era capaz de hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y llamó las fuerzas del Más Allá... las corrientes arcanas se concentraron sobre sus palmas y en ese momento...

... Praianna rompió en un llanto desesperado y lo empujó suavemente, sin ser capaz de lanzar un hechizo al templario que la había salvado en el pasado y que la había acompañado desde entonces. Cullen la abrazó de inmediato y besó sus cabellos, la acarició para tranquilizarla y le susurró suavemente - ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy aquí para entregarte a Greagoir? – ella tembló como una hoja porque sentía mucho miedo... no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. – Nunca pensé en entregarte a nadie... - acarició sus cabellos, una vez más. – Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces... puedes confiar en mí, pero hoy fue claro que no confías ¿Por qué me temes? – Praianna volvió a empujarlo con tanta suavidad que más bien era un pedido desesperado porque no la dejara ir que un pedido de alejamiento.

\- ¿Por qué te temo, Cullen? Porque quieres cazarme... - él la abrazó con más fuerza, la trajo sobre su cuerpo y el calor de su cercanía la invadió de golpe. No, no. No podía volver a caer en sus encantos, nada bueno surgiría de toda aquella locura de mago y templario... por algo existían las reglas, solo ahora Praianna lo comprendía. - ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? ¡Suéltame! - se sacudió poco tiempo, pero luego lo abrazó con desesperación, mientras el templario continuaba acariciándola para tranquilizarla. - ¿No me entregarás a tu orden? ¿No estás aquí para eso? – preguntó sin poder mirarlo.

\- No... estoy aquí porque quería hablar contigo... pero nunca pensé que acabaría sucediendo todo esto...

\- Pero, ¿y la trampa? – ahora sí lo miró, mientras las últimas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué trampa? – Cullen tomó el rostro de Praianna y limpió sus lágrimas y la enfrentó. - ¿Haber descubierto _tu engaño_ es una trampa para ti? – ella tragó saliva y sintió que el miedo iba soltándola lentamente. La maga alejó su rostro del agarre del templario y dio un paso hacia atrás. – No sé cómo haces para que sea yo el que acabe pidiendo perdón... cuando usaste mis sentimientos en tu favor para engañarme, Praianna. – ella desvió la mirada. - ¿Crees que no noté cuando tomaste la llave de mi bolsillo? ¿Crees que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta del interés que muestras por la cámara de las filacterias? – la elfa no dijo nada. – Tu filacteria está en Denerim, así que... solo puedes estar buscando la de Jowan, ¿no es así?

Cullen esperó que Praianna hablara, pero la joven solo se limitó a abrazarse y apretar sus brazos con fuerzas, como si aquel acto evitara que las palabras salieran de sus labios. La puerta por la que había salido estaba entreabierta, pero con su espalda la maga la cerró, quedando atrapada frente al templario. Debería provocarle miedo... y, sin embargo, un cálido calor ocupaba su cuerpo y la hacía sentir cómoda, quizá incluso segura ¡demonios! - ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una excusa para no sentir que me has usado... - rogó el rubio.

\- A Jowan van a convertirlo en Tranquilo. – murmuró la maga, sin mirarlo. – No voy a permitirlo.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- ¡No importa, Cullen! No dejaré que le saquen su esencia, su humanidad... No es justo... No es justo... ¿por qué siempre tenemos que ser nosotros los que pagamos? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿¡Ustedes!? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me harían si me encuentran aquí contigo? – Praianna lo miró molesta.

\- Quizás llevarte a custodiar las mazmorras como hicieron la última vez, ¿no? – dolió. Sus palabras dolieron demasiado para los sentimientos del templario. Porque aquella vez él había recibido el castigo que había estado destinado a ella. Y si bien custodiar las mazmorras no era de los peores castigos que podían existir, de todas formas, a él no le había correspondido recibir ninguno. – Lo siento.

\- Aquella vez mentí para evitarte problemas mayores, Praianna... Y Greagoir e Irving sabían que había mentido... por protegerte. Por ello me dieron un castigo tan... limitado. Pero si somos honestos entre los dos... no merecía castigo alguno.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, Cullen. – Praianna lo miró con sus ojos brillantes. – Discúlpame... estoy hecha una paranoica... veo enemigos en cada rincón. Es que, en verdad... las palabras de Taren me asustaron... algo sucedió durante mi Angustia... penetró en el interior de mi consciencia. – Cullen miró su collar y ella también. - ¿Crees que este collar está influyendo en mí, Cullen?

\- Quítatelo.

No, no quería. No quería sacárselo.

\- No. Déjalo... No puedo perderlo, ¿y si en verdad es la clave de _algo_? – el templario acarició su cuello y suavemente tomó el collar en sus manos, intentó quitarlo, pero Praianna tomó su muñeca y negó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, así que Cullen se acercó a sus labios.

\- Deja que lo tome... - susurró. – Confía en mí... - el joven apoyó su frente sobre la de la maga y acarició la mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Praianna se sonrojó y sintió cómo, con la otra mano, tomaba su cintura y la traía sobre sí. Ella suspiró y miró sus labios, ¡por el hálito del Hacedor! No quería tenerlo lejos. – _Confía en mí, por favor_... - Cullen la besó y Praianna sintió que el cuerpo entero comenzaba a arderle, las manos de él recorrieron su cintura, luego sus brazos y finamente tomaron sus codos, no estuvo segura si para acercarla a su cuerpo o retenerla con él (de todas formas, aunque quisiera, no habría sido capaz de abandonar aquel beso). Mientras se besan, la sensación empezó a crecer más, cada vez más. No podía explicarlo bien, pero había "algo" en la cercanía con Cullen, en sus labios, en sus caricias y su agarre demasiado _real_... como si todo entre ellos fuera puramente real... Mareada por el abrumador placer de sentirlo de un modo tan... desenfrenado, la maga se apoyó en él y lo besó con más fuerza. Durante un pequeño momento abrió sus ojos, en un vano intento por entrar en razón y dejar aquella locura, pero solo se encontró con el destello en la mirada profunda de Cullen fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de que el beso abandonara todo rastro de ternura y él se hiciera con el control de la situación. 

Cullen la acercó a él con las manos sobre sus codos y mientras volvía a separar sus labios con los suyos, le deslizó la lengua en la boca. Praianna suspiró y dejó de pensar, solo respondió al agarre firme y continuó besándolo, olvidándose de todas las advertencias que se había hecho a sí misma momentos atrás. El templario soltó sus codos y la rodeó con los brazos, tomándole la boca con ansiedad carnal, que la hizo gemir suavemente. Había olvidado lo que se sentía que la besaran así... No, no había olvidado... nunca la habían besado así. Ella elevó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello, se apretó sobre Cullen con fuerza y deseo y volvió a besarlo como si fuera a morir si no lo hacía. Y sí, Praianna no era de las que se entregaba de manera desmedida a los hombres porque no confiaba en ellos... bueno, en nadie... pero en los brazos del templario sentía que podía lanzarse una y mil veces al vacío, que él la sostendría... era una locura... sí... pero a pesar de sus miedos y las huidas momentos atrás, a pesar del dolor en el pecho porque ella no había sido capaz de aceptar la posibilidad de que él quisiera traicionarla, su cuerpo sentía confianza y pasión por Cullen... y estaba claro que a él le sucedía igual.

\- Cullen... - fue todo lo que pudo susurrar entre suspiros desesperados. Cullen estaba encima de ella, tan apretado a su cuerpo como Praianna deseaba que estuviera, movió suavemente sus labios y recorrió sus mejillas también agitado, tanto como ella. La maga sintió la calidez y humedad del templario y tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de que eran increíblemente eróticos. – Cullen... - suspiró una vez más. No quería decir nada, solo quería saber si era real... si todo o "algo" lo era.

\- Prai... - respondió el templario y recorrió su cuerpo entre caricias. La maga notó que los cálidos dedos recorrieron su cuello que la estremeció con cada roce, llevó su cabeza sobre la madera de la puerta y mientras él depositaba varios besos en su piel, Praianna arqueó su espalda y volvió a gemir suavemente. Se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos la idea de tener a Cullen sobre ella, desnudo y haciéndole el amor, como ya le había sucedido con anterioridad. Sintió que volvía a marearse por la brumadora sensación ardiente de estar sostenida entre besos por aquel hombre, sus piernas parecieron debilitarse y sus rodillas flaquearon. – Eres preciosa... - escuchó el susurro del templario mientras le acercaba los labios a la oreja.

Notó que Cullen tenía el cuerpo encorvado sobre ella, como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier cosa, podía sentir el calor que emanaba y que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Los brazos la sujetaban con fuerza; sus manos, fuertes y grandes reposaban sobre su espalda... ¡Por el Hacedor! Praianna estaba enamorada de aquel atractivo rubio... ¡estaba enamorada del templario y no podía hacer nada al respecto! Cullen volvió a besarla y ella devolvió el beso con descaro, ¡que supiera cuánto lo deseaba! Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería que le hiciera el amor y sentir la pasión de él antes de que... antes de que... todo se fuera a la mierda. Praianna volvió a gemir sobre sus labios y apretó sus pechos sobre el torso de él, balanceó sus caderas sobre la pelvis del templario, sintió la excitación del hombre en la entrepierna, los dos gimieron por el contacto y la maga se apretó aún más contra él con movimientos sensuales. Justo en ese instante, percibió que Cullen deslizó una mano sobre sus pechos, la elfa soltó sus labios, gimió por el placer, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el templario acababa de quitarle el collar que se había negado a darle lo comprendió: la había besado para hacerse con el collar... y se molestó de inmediato... no había estado seduciéndola por deseo... había querido engañarla para quitarle el jodido collar...

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? – intentó que su voz sonara dura, molesta, pero solo salieron de sus labios suspiros agitados. Sin embargo, el collar ya no pendía de su cuello y Cullen acababa de guardarlo en el interior del bolsillo de su armadura templaria. Solo en ese momento Praianna percibió el bloqueo arcano y se sobresaltó por el descubrimiento: el rubio acababa de besarla haciendo uso de sus habilidades de templario y ella ni siquiera se había percatado... Por ello lo había sentido tan _real_ , tan... carnal. Cullen había bloqueado el mundo onírico y el beso había sido puramente percibido por emociones físicas... pensar que todo el calor de su cuerpo había sido tan solo por el contacto con él y que las fuerzas del Más Allá no habían tenido nada que ver, la estremecieron. Por lo general, los magos usaban trucos con las fuerzas del mundo de los sueños para excitarse más a ellos mismos o sus parejas, por ello siempre se decía que tener sexo con un mago era "cosa de otro mundo" (porque de hecho, lo era), pero esta vez... había sido totalmente físico... había sido tan solo _ella_ respondiendo al deseo que sentía por _él_... y eso la asustó. - ¿Me has... bloqueado? - Praianna lo empujó con suavidad y lo apartó un poco de ella. Sus pechos ya no descansaban sobre él y Cullen volvió a tomarla por los codos, aunque esta vez estaba claro que era para que no se apartara. 

\- No te hubieras liberado de ese collar de otro modo... - susurró Cullen. Los dos se miraron. Praianna notó la expresión dura en el rostro de él; sus ojos tenían un brillo sombrío, incluso peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo desbordaban pasión... el sonrojo de sus mejillas daba cuenta de ello, así como sus labios humedecidos por la saliva de ambos y el roce de sus labios... Casi parecía un desconocido, otro hombre, uno que ella estaba conociendo por primera vez... la mirada ambarina que la penetraba le dejaba en claro que tenía tantos deseos por poseerla como ella a él, pero Cullen jamás había perdido la cabeza como a ella le había sucedido con los besos... lo había hecho para tomar ese collar. Y eso la enfurecía, la hacía sentir vulnerable... una estúpida. 

\- Dame el collar, Cullen... - ahora sí, su voz sonó más convincente. Cullen negó suavemente con movimientos de cabeza.

\- No. Ese collar tiene magia de sangre e influencia sobre ti. – Praianna lo apartó de su cuerpo de un empujón brusco. Percibió que el templario tensó la mandíbula con ojos centellantes por el momento perdido y el cuerpo tenso e inmóvil; durante una fracción de segundo creyó que no la dejaría ir, pero luego notó que el liberaba la tensión de su agarre y la dejaba apartarse de él. Cullen suspiró, como si separarse de ella fuera un gran trabajo, o eso era lo que a Praianna le gustaría decirse a sí misma... pero la realidad era que la había usado para quitarle el collar... 

\- ¿El beso ha sido para quitarme el collar? – Praianna se cruzó de brazos, rabiosa... ahora el sonrojo de sus mejillas no era por el anhelante deseo hacia él, sino por la vergüenza de haber caído en su trampa.

\- No. Ha sido para salvarte... - le sonrió algo tímidamente, volviendo a adoptar el rostro de aquel jovencito educado y para nada el hombre que acababa de hacerla desear como nunca le había sucedido, apretada contra una puerta con garabatos tevinteranos en el interior del depósito del círculo.

De golpe... la realidad volvió. Era una locura seguir allí, tocándose con desenfreno y siendo ajenos a la realidad: una maga y un templario llevaban demasiado tiempo desaparecidos, pronto empezarían a buscarlos por todos lados y ella quería aquellos documentos.

\- Vayamos a buscar esos documentos y salgamos de aquí, Cullen... 


	42. ¿Qué está sucendiendo?

_Siento el sol a través de las cenizas del cielo ¿Dónde está quien os guiará en la noche?_

_Yo soy quien puede contar lo que hemos perdido._

_Yo soy quien sobrevivirá._

_He atravesado los campos del dolor y los lamentos. He luchado para ver el otro lado._

_Yo soy quien puede contar lo que hemos perdido._

_Yo soy quien sobrevivirá._

  
Acabó de leer Praianna con el documento en su mano mientras Cullen la miraba en silencio. - ¿Te dice algo esto? – preguntó la maga. – " **La Profecía del Elegido** ". – mencionó el título. El templario, con semblante serio y una mano apoyada sobre su barbilla mientras parecía meditar en lo leído, negó con movimiento de cabeza, aunque ella pudo ver en su mirada que algo lo tenía preocupado. - ¿Qué opinas? Irving lo adjuntó con la nota que envió al primer encantador del círculo de Hechiceros de Orlais, en la Aguja Blanca...

\- Esta es una traducción parcial que han hecho expertos sobre las placas que se encontraron en el interior del Templo de Lusacan, ¿no? – Praianna asintió. – "¿Dónde está quien nos guiará en la noche?" – repitió – No pocas veces se ha relacionado a Lusacan con la noche, ¿no?

\- Es el Dragón de la Noche, de hecho... la relación es evidente. - Cullen le clavó la mirada por la burla, ella le sonrió. Durante unos segundos él se mantuvo inmutable, aunque finalmente cedió y le devolvió el gesto.

\- Uno esperaría que la mismísima Lusacan fuera quien nos guiara en la noche, pero este texto hace referencia a una figura masculina, ¿no? – ella volvió a asentir. Le dio una mirada de reojo: el rubio estaba serio de nuevo, con los ojos centelleantes pero esta vez no por la pasión, si no por el desconcierto de lo que estaban leyendo. De un modo u otro, la elfa se encontró siendo incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima ¡Andraste la preservara! ¿Qué tenía que le resultaba tan enigmático? ¿Acaso era su capacidad de ser apasionado y un segundo después implacable con la información que recibían? ¿O era el hecho de que Cullen se las había arreglado para hacer que ella sintiera protección a su lado a pesar de que más de una vez había querido huir porque todo lo que había aprendido le decía que un templario jamás debería ser un refugio para un mago?

> "Ha comenzaba la guerra que esta división forzará" ... - interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿A qué guerra habrá hecho referencia? - suspiró.

\- No lo sé, pero en medio de una Ruina, parece actual, ¿no? – intentó bromear Praianna, el templario aún no le había dedicado una sola mirada intensa como las anteriores, cuando la besaba apretada contra la puerta... y ella se encontró a sí misma esperando que lo hiciera. La miró, sí, pero otra vez sin quitar la mano de su barbilla y sin alejar aquella postura analítica. 

\- Sí, pero ese templo posiblemente estuvo allí desde la Era Antigua, cuando en Tevinter se adoraban a los viejos dioses... es más antiguo que la actualidad... Estas palabras no fueron escritas para ser leídas en esta era, por el contrario, fueron escritas antes del andrastinismo... 

\- Y, de todos modos, es tan actual como la "actualidad" misma, Cullen. – él la miró. - Aun así, hemos visto pruebas de grupos sectarios con actividades clandestinas, incluso en nuestros días. Y tenemos las cartas de Irving a Edmonde.

\- ¿Edmonde?

\- El primer encantador de la Aguja Blanca. – le explicó la elfa que tomó la nota que pertenecía a Irving. La leyó en silencio, Cullen se le acercó y también llevó su atención sobre la nota. Praianna se intranquilizó, su presencia... tan cerca... no resultaba para nada algo que ella pudiera no notar. Se dijo a sí misma que dejara de actuar como una niña y se ocupara de leer lo que tenía en frente, pero saber que Cullen estaba por detrás, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo... y recordar el beso apasionado momentos atrás solo hizo que se sonrojara. - Hrmm, hrmm... - aclaró su garganta. - ¿Quieres que lo lea? - lo miró, él a ella y asintió. La elfa dijo suavemente, casi en un susurró "bien" y lo apartó con suavidad de su espalda. Cullen sonrió. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Praianna no podía quitarse el sonrojo... pero tampoco su orgullo herido. Odiaba las sensaciones que su cuerpo expresaba sin que las pudiera controlar. 

\- Nada. Necesito espacio, Cullen. 

\- De acuerdo. - el templario caminó a un costado y se recostó sobre el escritorio, cruzó sus brazos y la miró. Esta vez la elfa no se molestó en encontrar sus ojos, esta vez quería evitarlos a como diera lugar. 

_Al primer encantador Edmonde de la Aguja Blanca:_

_Querido amigo, te escribo para contarte que se han traducido algunas de las placas que se han encontrado en el interior del Templo de Lusacan (te adjunto las traducciones), sin embargo, no le encuentro gran sentido a sus palabras._

_Lo que me tiene intranquilo es otra cosa: Tevinter está muy interesado en mandar un grupo de magos eruditos y templarios imperiales aquí para ver por sí mismos este templo. Encárgate de que ello no suceda, ¡haz que la emperatriz Celene lo sepa! ¡Esa mujer no permitirá que los tevinteranos metan las narices en la expedición de su prima! (Sí, Senallen Tavernier es prima de su majestad imperial, supongo que por ello se le permitió llevar a cabo semejante expedición)._

_En cuanto a la magia de sangre me temo que ha llegado al interior de mi círculo también. Ha sucedido como me vienes advirtiendo, Uldred parece ser quien trajo las artes prohibidas aquí y no pocos encantadores se han visto seducidos por ésta. Pero esto ha ido más allá: los aprendices de magos, algunos de ellos, quizá también tengan que ver con el asunto. Lo más grave es que algunos de éstos podrían haber sido quienes formaron parte de la expedición al Templo de Lusacan ¡Que la gracia de Andraste nos proteja y en aquel Templo no se haya activado nada a través de este tipo de magia!_

_Con cariño, primer encantador de_ _Kinloch Hold._

Praianna apretó la nota con un temblor fino sobre sus manos... había tenido intención de que Cullen no lo notara, pero hacía tiempo había dejado de creer que podía engañarle. Sin embargo, hablar sobre magia de sangre y aprendices de magos no era algo que deseaba... principalmente, porque en la noche robaría la filactería de su mejor amigo para que no lo hicieran Tranquilo porque Irving y Greagoir creían que era uno "esos" aprendices.

Cullen guardó silencio sobre el escritorio, escrutándola con la mirada, podía sentirlo aunque evitara sus ojos. El silencio fue prolongado. Praianna no supo interpretarlo, así que, rápidamente agarró la respuesta que Edmonde le había dado a Irving, pero Cullen se puso de pie y detuvo su mano. La miró, con aquellos ojos impenetrables y severos, esos ojos que lo convertían en un hombre totalmente atractivo pero que le hacía temer si no era la mirada de un templario buscando a su presa... algo así como cuando un mabari encontraba a un enemigo y sabía que no lo dejaría hasta acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, cuando aquellos ojos se encontraban con los suyos, todo el miedo que _debería_ tenerle, se esfumaba y a pesar de saber que robaría una filactería, también sabía que Cullen lo protegería... incluso en sus errores... ya lo había hecho anteriormente. – Es curioso lo que confiesa Irving en esa nota, ¿no crees? - Cullen no quitó la mano de la muñeca de ella, ni la mirada inquisidora sobre la maga. - Principalmente, porque los aprendices que fueron a la expedición fueron tú y Jowan. Me juego mi rango que tú no practicas magia de sangre, pero y... ¿tu amigo?

\- ¡Jowan no es mago de sangre! – respondió molesta la elfa rápidamente. – Además, habla de encantadores y aprendices... quizá se refería a Fred...

\- Praianna... - la miró ofendido porque intentaba tomarle el pelo (otra vez). – Por favor...

\- No creo que Jowan sea mago de sangre, es la verdad... - ella lo miró molesta, miró la mano que el templario sostenía y se la soltó de un tirón. – Más importante me parece el hecho de que Tevinter quiera venir hacia aquí, ¿no te parece? 

\- No. Que Irving afirme la presencia de magia de sangre en el círculo me parece más grave. 

\- ¿Qué se puede esperar de un templario? - murmuró. Notó que él se tensó a su lado, pero se la dejó pasar.

\- Leamos la siguiente nota. – pidió también molesto Cullen. - Será más útil eso que intentar sacarte la verdad... - acababa de llamarla mentirosa y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía ofenderse. 

\- Oye, ¿me llamas mentirosa?

\- ¿Me estás mintiendo? - el templario se colocó frente a ella y enfrentó su rostro con total seriedad. Sí, quizá tendría que activar el sexto sentido del terror y la huida, pero lejos de suceder aquello, Praianna sintió que el corazón se le aceleró y las rodillas se ablandaron ¡Por el Hacedor! ¿Qué hechizo había usado Cullen sobre ella? 

Otra vez, la maga lo apartó de enfrente, empujándolo con suavidad y carraspeó para continuar con la lectura. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó la sutil sonrisa del templario y sintió que, de inmediato, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en el interior de su vientre. Seguramente estaba roja como un tomate, no tuvo dudas... y eso la hizo enojar. 

_Al primer encantador de Kinloch Hold, Irving:_

_¡Tengo pésimas noticias! El encantador élfico Taren ha desaparecido y no hemos encontrado pista de él. El encantador Rhys está furioso y los libertarios lo han apoyado cuando ha habido un levantamiento importante entre los magos más experimentados en el interior de la Aguja Blanca. Pero no solo eso, sino que el templario Robert Bonport ha desaparecido también y creo que tiene que ver con la ausencia de Taren._

_Esto me da muy mala espina, Irving... Taren siempre fue un mago excéntrico. No pocas veces me han planteado -tanto magos como templarios- que debía ser sometido al Rito de la Tranquilidad, el hombre era muy bueno en el manejo de la magia espiritual y un libro abierto respecto a la historia élfica, pero nunca lo consideré realmente una amenaza. Además, Uldred tenía predilección por éste... ¿Crees que Taren fuera mago de sangre? ¿Crees que él les enseñó los secretos? Ruego al Hacedor que no haya activado algún artefacto en el Templo de Lusacan... pero que ese Robert tampoco esté no hace más que ponerme rígido por el miedo._

_¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Esperar que Su Más Sagrada decida cómo continuar? El caballero comandante Eron ya me ha dicho que no hará nada al respecto, a excepción de lo que ya hizo -enviar una partida de búsqueda y rescate, como debe hacerse. Pero corren los rumores de que los Buscadores vendrán a investigar actividad templaria en el interior del círculo, ¿crees que tenga que ver con la ausencia de Taren o todo debo atribuirle a ese maldito Templo?_

_Se avecinan tiempos difíciles... y tú y yo estaremos en medio de las turbulencias con los de nuestra clase. Los magos están cansados, las voces de los libertarios cada vez suenan más dulces en los oídos de nuestros magos ¡Debemos mantenernos firmes en nuestra postura equitaria, Irving! Es el único modo de no comenzar una guerra entre nosotros y contra el mundo._

_Afectivamente, primer encantador de Aguja Blanca._

\- Pues yo no tengo dudas de que Taren practicaba magia de sangre. – aseguró Cullen y volvió a mirar a la maga. Ella sabía que se refería al collar.

\- Pues yo sí que tengo dudas.

\- Claro... todos los magos tienen dudas... - ni siquiera fue una burla. Praianna hubiera preferido que el tono sonara socarrón, pero no. Cullen lo había dicho totalmente en serio... y la verdad era que sí, todos los magos tenían dudas, porque todos se protegían los unos a los otros... bueno, excepto los leales a la Capilla. - ¿Hay más notas? – ella negó con movimiento de cabeza. Cullen tomó los documentos de la mano de Praianna y los volvió a poner dentro del sobre prolijo. 

\- Espera. Ahí hay algo más... - Praianna llevó la mano a una nota arrugada que había estado encima del sobre cuando lo habían tomado. La maga abrió la nota y encontró una letra prolija, pequeña y redondeada. Se notaba que había sido escrito con premura y se preguntó por qué razón Irving habría hecho un rígido bollo con ésta. - Es de Senallen... - miró al templario. Cullen se acercó a Praianna y tomó la nota.

\- "Por muchas eras, el mundo que yace más allá del continente de Thedas ha sido desconocido por todos nosotros. Existen rumores y leyendas, historias de capitanes piratas que han cruzado los vastos océanos para encontrar tesoros o incursiones desafortunadas dentro de la naturaleza virgen, pero siempre han sido historias y cuentas enterradas bajo el nombre de "rumores". - el templario suspiró, guardó silencio unos segundos, Praianna se preguntó qué podría estar pensando, pero al poco tiempo prosiguió con la lectura. - "Cualquier intenso serio de expedición ha sido frustrado por la devastación de la Ruina o el desaliento de las aguas marítimas plagadas por piratas como los acorazados qunari. 

> Aún así, con tantas eras que han pasado desde la Cuarta Ruina, las distintas naciones de Thedas a duras penas han ido más allá de los límites de sus tierras. Es inevitable que nazca el interés sobre qué yace más allá de lo conocido, la pregunta es ¿qué nos espera cuando las sombras del miedo que nos evita investigar más allá se levanten y comience la exploración humana seria de tierras nuevas para ser colonizadas y explotadas? ¿Cuáles son los límites de este mundo? ¿Llegaremos a conocerlo?" - Cullen miró a Praianna. 

> Creo que esto es... demasiado. - le dijo el templario. - ¿Tierras más allá de los límites conocidos? - Praianna solo lo miró. - Y, dime, ¿qué hacemos tú y yo leyendo todo esto... cuando estamos destinados a estar confiscados en el interior de esta torre toda nuestras vidas? - Cullen suspiró. - ¿Acaso tiene sentido que metamos las narices en estas cosas? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? - ella tomó la mano del templario y notó lo tensa que estaba. Claramente, Cullen era el tipo de personas que necesitaba controlar todo, el entorno, a los aliados y enemigos, para tomar decisiones con completa seguridad... Lo desconocido lo alteraba... y aquí... se estaba abriendo un abanico infinito de "desconocidos". 

\- Deja que siga leyendo... - pidió la maga y él le entregó la carta arrugada. - "Si uno viaje al oeste a través de los Anderfels, llegará al asentamiento de Laysh. Otrora ciudad portuaria en expansión, Laysh cayó en gran parte después de la Tercera Ruina... - ahora fue Praianna quien detuvo la lectura y suspiró. Miró a Cullen y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. - Al parecer... las Ruinas lo arruinan todo, ¿no? - él asintió. - Y pensar que ahora... estamos atravesando una nueva ¿Qué crees que sucederá? 

\- No quiero pensar en ello... al menos... - en su voz hubo duda, pero finalmente concluyó la frase que estaba en su mente: - Al menos, tú estarás aquí... a salvo... - Praianna no pudo evitar sonreír, y él le devolvió el gesto. Cullen levantó su mano y acarició su rostro con algo de timidez. Ella se estremeció tan solo con aquel pequeño roce, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de inmediato. El templario se tensó frente a ella y carraspeó. - Creo que esto va más allá de nosotros. De ti y de mí, quiero decir. Que Beatrix se encuentre en el estado de vejez avanzada en el que se encuentra y que "alguien" en su nombre haya aceptado la excursión de la que formamos parte...

\- ... con la prima de la Emperatriz de Orlais... - Cullen asintió. - Mira... - la elfa le mostró el trozo de papel... - Senallen siguió escribiendo sobre Laysh, pero está roto, cortado. Sea lo que sea que escribió, alguien lo destrozó y quedó solo este pequeño trozo. 

\- Esto tiene que ser un movimiento político-religioso importante. Facciones con intereses propios y que no son precisamente el bienestar de la _humanidad_... - Praianna frunció levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Solo la humidad? ¡Que se pudran los elfos!, ¿no? – Cullen la miró. Sabía perfectamente que no era lo que había tenido intención de decir el templario, pero lo había dicho. Sin embargo, aquellos hermosos ojos ablandaron su enojo, pero no dejó que lo notara. – Si esto es una nueva facción político-religiosa peligrosa, Cullen ¿no deberíamos meter las narices en ello? Quiero decir... podrían estar ocultando verdades o... 

\- ¡Precisamente no! – Cullen dejó el trozo de papel con un fuerte suspiro sobre el escritorio de donde lo habían sacado. – Es decir, por supuesto que voy a investigar... desde el interior de la Orden Templaria, pero mientras tanto... no tenemos que dejar ninguna prueba que nos involucre con esto. No sabemos de qué va... pero podemos concluir con que nuestras clases, magos y templarios, quiero decir... están interesados en comenzar una guerra para separarse... - Praianna lo miró con sorpresa. - Los magos de la Aguja Blanca están levantándose contra los templarios de Orlais y los Buscadores intervendrán... - suspiró. - Se aproximan tiempos complicados para nosotros... 

\- ¿Qué haremos con el sello? - la maga intentó no pensar en las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Porque eran ciertas. Los magos finalmente habían decidido que no querían seguir conservando la correa que la Capilla les había puesto sobre el cuello y aquello no hacía más que complicar todo, especialmente lo que sentía por un templario... - Ya lo hemos abierto... será obvio que el documento ya ha sido leído. 

\- Usa tu magia... de forma solapada... Dale calor a la cera del sello, solo lo suficiente para volver a cerrar. – ella sonrió pensando en lo natural que ya le parecía a él que hiciera magia. Lo miró. Sí, tuvo que admitirlo, lo había hecho con cierta coquetería para seducirlo, para volver al tiempo que había quedado atrás, en el pasillo. Cullen respondió con un destello también sensual en sus ojos, pero no cayó en el juego. - ¿Puedes hacerlo? – le pasó la documentación.

\- ¡Claro que puedo! – Praianna se la quitó de un tiró. - ¿Seguro que no leeremos más? Quiero decir... no hemos acabado con todas las páginas.

\- No. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí. Una vez arriba tendremos que dar demasiadas explicaciones...

\- Unas más, unas menos. Creo que deberíamos concluir la lectura.

\- Ya vendremos en otro momento. Por la noche, seguros... No creo que sea buena idea con el alboroto de ese guarda aquí y tú recién angustiada... - Cullen la miró con seriedad. – Volveremos, Prai. Lo prometo, estos documentos volveremos a leerlos tú y yo...

No supo por qué, pero se lo creyó, como si la vida se le quedara en aquella promesa... Sí, un día, no sabía cuándo, Cullen y ella volverían a sostener esos documentos en sus manos y terminarían el contenido de las traducciones... Tan solo esperaba que fuera pronto... y no precisamente aquella noche... porque por la noche... Jowan, Lily y ella estarían robando una filactería.

\- Esta noche no. – pidió. – Esta noche investiga en la oficina de Greagoir, yo haré lo mismo con Irving.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Quieres que tengamos más problemas? – Cullen la miró alarmado.

\- ¡Cullen! Esto va más allá de nosotros dos como has dicho... si no hacemos nada... ¿quién sabe? ¡Tevinter podría venir aquí! ¡Ese templo no tiene que ser visitado por tevinteranos! ¿¡Y si hay, realmente, algún dispositivo por activar!?

\- ¿Y si ya ha sido activado por Taren? – atacó Cullen y volvió a mirarla. Praianna no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos al bolsillo del templario, donde estaba el collar guardado. – Tus ojos no han vuelto a adquirir el tono esmeralda de antaño... - le advirtió. – Ni siquiera cuando soy yo quien carga con este collar.

\- ¿Qué harás con él? ¿Se lo darás a Greagoir? ¿Cómo vas a explicarle que lo obtuve durante mi Angustia sin poner todas las miradas sobre mí, Cullen? – de repente comenzó a pensar en las implicancias de que él lo tuviera. El templario suspiró.

\- Descuida... no te pondré en peligro. – la miró, Praianna a él. Los dos se mantuvieron serios. – De momento lo guardaré yo... y... - suspiró derrotado – y sí, voy a investigar la oficina de Greagoir, quizá encuentre algo más... - la maga sonrió, Cullen también, aunque fue fugaz. – Oye, no sonrías. No es algo por lo que deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos... ¡estamos rompiendo más reglas! – suspiró otra vez, pero esta vez fue profundo. – Por la gracia de Andraste... he roto tantas ya... - Praianna volvió a sonreír, notar la culpa que él sentía por no ser el templario perfecto que había pretendido solo lo hacía ser más atractivo.

\- Me gusta que seas rebelde. – Cullen la miró y se sonrojó, tan diferente al hombre que la había abrazado con avidez momentos atrás. – Bien... deberíamos salir de aquí.

\- Eh... sí... 

\- ¿Por separado?

\- Por supuesto... - Praianna se giró para abandonar aquel sitio y, justo en ese momento, sintió la mano del templario que la tomaba por la muñeca, sonrió aunque hubiera deseado actuar como una mujer madura y no demostrar tan claramente que había esperado que la detuviera todo aquel tiempo. Ella se giró y Cullen la trajo sobre sí. - Cuídate, por favor... prométeme que serás prudente... que tendrás cuidado cuando estés en la oficina del primer encantador. Lo que vamos a hacer va contra toda regla... - la mirada de él otra vez tenía aquel destello brillante, otra vez la derretía de manera inevitable. - ¡Por la gracia del Hacedor!, me vuelves loco... - confesó, la maga sonrió y tomó su rostro para volver a besarlo. Sostenida por aquel hombre, Praianna se preguntó si debía confesarle lo que haría... la mezcla de culpa y pasión hizo que lo tomara desesperada por la nuca y, cubierta por sus cálidos labios, se dijo a sí misma que no merecía que lo involucrara en el robo de la filactería. Si era atrapada por la noche, prefería pagar sola las consecuencias que involucrar a Cullen. Su único error había sido fijarse en ella... no tenía que pagar por sus decisiones. 


	43. Destino de sangre

Cullen no quería recordar los gritos de Greagoir cuando lo había vuelto a ver. Por lo menos, no quería hacerlo mientras corría agazapado entre las sombras intentando no ser visto ni por magos o templarios. Respiró algo agitado (no por el esfuerzo físico, si no por el estrés) y tiró su espalda contra la pared, claro que lo hizo con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Aquella noche, el templario no se encontraba cubierto por su armadura reglamentaria, puesto que debería estar durmiendo a aquellas horas avanzadas de la noche y no escabulléndose como un ladronzuelo común hacia la oficina de su superior. Sentía el corazón palpitante y todos sus sentidos estaban más agudos de lo normal, él ya conocía aquel efecto, era la adrenalina... que lo convertía en un hombre totalmente capaz de poner su atención en todo su entorno para detectar cualquier posible amenaza. Después de todo, así era como entrenaban a los guerreros, quiénes debían ser los primeros en llegar al campo de batalla. Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, a corta distancia. Solo el entrenamiento arduo, la adrenalina y la confianza en los instintos de uno mismo podían salvarles cuando estaban rodeado de enemigos. Cullen se preguntó por qué se sentía de ese modo: como si estuviese _realmente_ rodeado de enemigos. 

La noche había caído en el interior de la Torre de Hechiceros hacía varias horas cuando Cullen dijo a sus compañeros que no podía dormir y que iría por un vaso de leche... un vaso que le llevaría mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué más daba? Sabía que de otro modo no se enteraría de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y creía que debía saberlo... había algo que lo obligaba a seguir adelante con aquella locura. 

En primer lugar, estaba el hecho de haber encontrado un templo a Lusacan en Ferelden y con pruebas de que había actividad reciente de dos sectas que deberían -como mínimo- formar parte de la historia... ¡no del presente! En segundo lugar, estaba la magia de sangre. En la Torre había magos de sangre sin lugar a dudas... Jowan era uno de ellos, por lo menos las sospechas eran las suficientes como para haberle firmado el Rito de Tranquilidad, pero después estaba el jodido encantador élfico Taren quien, bueno, ahora estaba muerto -o eso creía Praianna-, pero le había dejado un collar con sangre en el interior para ¿qué? Y ¿por qué? Tercero estaba el hecho de que los ojos de ella habían cambiado... y ahí era cuando Cullen sentía todo esto personal: ¿estaba poseída? ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla? ¿Un demonio había entrado en ella? ¿Era posible que él no se diera cuenta y actuara con tanta normalidad? ¿Tenía que decírselo a Greagoir? ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Y sin embargo... por supuesto que no lo haría.

Al contrario, estaba corriendo hacia la oficina de su máxima autoridad en aquel sitio por pedido de la maga recientemente angustiada. Si lo pensaba demasiado, se detendría... así que intentaba no hacerlo. La necesidad de asegurarse de que aquella maga estaba fuera de peligro era más fuerte que su intelecto... y eso no era bueno. Cullen siempre se había apoyado en sus instintos, pero esta vez no sabía si lo que hacía era "instintivo" o simplemente "sentimental". Fuera como fuese, estaba jodido... eso también lo sabía. 

Sintió un sonido a lo lejos y fue todo lo que necesitó para lanzarse detrás de una estatua no muy grande y ocultarse allí hasta saber de qué se trataba todo aquello. Los segundos pasaron, a nadie divisó, así que volvió a correr en dirección a la oficina de Greagoir.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Nada, no tenía que pensar en las consecuencias... no tenía que pensar en las consecuencias...

Cullen apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte de la oficina, lo abrió y se adentró de inmediato. El corazón le latía con más fuerzas que al principio. Nunca se había considerado un cobarde... de hecho siempre solía ir al frente, pero porque siempre tenía la situación estudiada... esta vez ni siquiera podía hablar de cobardía o valentía... esto solo era estupidez... sin lugar a dudas...

El joven templario corrió hacia el escritorio y comenzó a buscar... ¿qué era lo que buscaba? ... comenzó a buscar algo -lo que fuera- a la luz de la luna. No quería prender ninguna vela, no, por si dejaba algún rastro que el caballero comandante podría reconocer por la mañana o por si alguien llegaba... en la oscuridad tendría más tiempo de huir o esconderse. Abrió cajones, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal... pero Cullen de nuevo se preguntó: exactamente, ¿qué esperaba encontrar? Notó un sudor frío sobre su frente, y sí, era lógico que estuviera tan intranquilo. Si lo descubrían... Aeonar sería su castigo. Esta vez sí que lo llevarían al interior de aquella torre para siempre. 

Y de golpe... un sello de cera... como en el interior del depósito horas atrás... La mano del templario se detuvo cuando descubrió aquello. Miró con cautela cómo estaba guardado y solo cuando memorizó la posición, lo quitó con cuidado. Por suerte, el sello estaba abierto, así que no tendría mayores inconvenientes. Cullen sacó la primera nota.

_Al caballero comandante Greagoir:_

_Greagoir antes de empezar con esta nota quiero disculparme por la premura y la falta de cortesía que encontrarás en estas líneas. Aquí, en el Círculo de Hechiceros de Orlais (Aguja Blanca) se está cociendo algo bien grande... y desde que el encantador Rhys ha vuelto no han dejado de suceder cosas, no solamente por las implicancias de lo que se ha encontrado en el interior de ese Templo de Lusacan, sino porque el encantador élfico Taren ha desaparecido (y no, ¡nuestra orden no tiene nada que ver con ello!) y Rhys no hace otra cosa que levantar la voz y agitar a las masas. Su amiga, la maga Adrian, por supuesto que no ayuda y están respaldados por el encantador superior Jeannot quien, cuando Rhys levanta la voz, grita más fuerte. El descontento es notorio y me está costando mantener la calma en la Aguja Blanca._

_Los templarios de la Aguja Blanca han sido capaces de mantener el orden sin entrar en abusos de poder, pero hemos llamado la atención de los Buscadores de la Verdad, no por el tema de los levantamientos de voces de los magos (que ya sabes cómo es, ellos gritan, pero nadie lo escucha realmente), sino porque al parecer hay un gran interés por lo descubierto en el Templo._

_¿Tienes idea de qué puede tratarse? Mira que pensar que los Buscadores están controlando el asunto es todo un evento... ya sabes cómo son estas cosas... nunca es bueno para los Templarios que los Buscadores metan las narices. Usualmente significa que la corrupción ha llegado a nuestros hombres y no quiero ser yo quien tenga que sentenciar templarios corruptos._

_En el interín, seguiré dialogando con los magos y si tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que tanto interesa acerca de Lusacan, por favor, házmelo saber, apreciaría tu ayuda._

_Afectivamente, Caballero Comandante Eron de la Aguja Blanca._

Cullen sostuvo la nota: **los Buscadores de la Verdad acudirían a la Aguja Blanca**. No era un rumor, era una certeza. El rubio sabía que era una orden que supervisaba a los Templarios, actuando como vigilantes, pero al mismo tiempo como verdugos. Si los Buscadores visitarían la Aguja Blanca, pues entonces había fundadas sospechas de que algunos templarios requerían -en el mejor de los casos- vigilancia... y de ser necesario... sentencia. Además, se decía que la sentencia (o disciplina) solía ser severa. Por ello los templarios acostumbraban temerles... Claro que él era demasiado joven en la orden como para "sentir miedo", pero no tanto como para no haber oído acerca de éstos. Había escuchado un gran número de rumores que afirmaban que, cuando aparecía un Buscador, todos y cada uno de los templarios vigilados se bañaban en sudor, deseando que la mirada inquisidora no se posara sobre ellos... al menos, aquellos eran los rumores.

Cullen dejó la primera carta sobre el escritorio y tomó la siguiente:

_Al caballero comandante Eron:_

_Eron he estado averiguando lo que me has pedido y he obtenido pocas respuestas, pero aquí te cuento lo que sé, puede que te sirva de algo._

_Existen cultos a lo largo de Thedas que aún se dedican a adorar a los viejos dioses del Imperio de Tevinter. Estos cultos guardan un especial odio hacia las proezas de los nevarros en el asesinato de dragones. El susurro de que uno de estos cultos puede ser que aún esté activo una vez más y ha llevado a cabo el movimiento de otros grupos secretos, incluso una secta terrible que se conoce como La última Luna._

_La Última Luna sigue un credo apocalíptico que los obliga a buscar los medios para llevar a cabo una terrible batalla que cubrirá a todos los thedrestres en una "noche que nunca acabará", una agradable ofrenda a su dios patrón Lusacan, el Dragón de la Noche. Aparentemente quieren atacar Minrathous, o algo por el estilo, pero ¡hey! Mientras sean tierras tevinteranas nos tienen sin cuidado, ya bastante tenemos con la magia de sangre dentro de nuestros círculos y el creciente malestar de los magos._

_En el templo de Lusacan se ha encontrado evidencia de este grupo sectario, así como la secta de la Orden del Juramento Radiante, aparentemente enfrentados una contra otra..._

_El primer encantador Irving hoy me ha dicho que Tevinter ha enviado una solicitud para visitar el templo, al parecer el Divino Negro, maese Urian Nihalias, desea enviar a un grupo de maese a investigar sobre el tema, así como un grupo de Templario Imperiales. Por supuesto que nos hemos negado, tener a esos tevinteranos en nuestras tierras no es lo conveniente... seguramente enviarán una solicitud a Su Más Sagrada, Divina Beatrix y espero que tenga el entendimiento necesario para denegar el pedido también._

_En cuanto a la magia de sangre... Ese sí que es un tema que me preocupa, no hay mañana que no me plantee si no estaré siendo demasiado considerado con los magos. Irving y yo tenemos nuestras sospechas. Al menos el primer encantador de mi círculo demuestra más interés que Edmonde; por lo que me has contado el primer encantador de la Aguja Blanca está viejo, ya no presenta batalla contra los magos que se desalinean ¿Crees que estará encubriendo el abuso de las artes prohibidas?_

_En cuanto al interés de los Buscadores con la Aguja Blanca, pues no tengo idea, Eron, lo siento. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer, házmelo saber. En cuanto tenga información al respecto, te la haré llegar. Por favor, intentemos mantener correspondencia con frecuencia, no me gusta nada todo lo que está sucediendo por estos días._

_Los magos están molestos, nosotros hacemos cuanto podemos, la competencia de Irving es lo que evita que ponga mano dura aquí. Por otro lado, sabes bien que uno de mis templarios ha visto lo que podrían ser engendros tenebrosos, ¿puedes comprenderlo? ¡El maldito templo de Lusacan y engendros tenebrosos! Todo en un mismo sitio y todo al mismo tiempo... no puede augurar nada bueno._

_Hasta la próxima, caballero comandante Greagoir._

_No, nada bueno. Una Ruina, según le habían dicho y por ello estaba ese tal Duncan en el interior del Círculo esa misma noche..._

"Mano dura aquí", había dicho el caballero comandante... Y solo con pensar en usar una "mano dura" sobre Praianna lo estremecía. Exactamente, ¿a qué se había referido? ¿Custodiarlos más? ¿Restringirles más? O... ¿o qué? El recuerdo del beso con ella volvió a invadir su mente y Cullen sintió, una vez más, el ferviente deseo hacia la maga. Suspiró y se dió cuenta de que todo esto... lo estaba haciendo por ella, porque si existía la mínima posibilidad de que se encontrase en peligro, él quería ayudarla, protegerla... ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios era ese collar que el encantador élfico le había dado?

_*_

  
\- ¡Vaya Praianna, estoy sorprendida! – dijo Lily entre sonrisas mientras cargaba la falda de su túnica y corría detrás de la maga élfica quien, de modo totalmente efectivo, los había guiado por el interior del depósito como si conociera de memoria aquel sitio durante la silenciosa noche. - ¿Cómo has sabido la contraseña de la puerta? ¡Yo no he podido dar con ella!

\- Te dije que Prai es excepcional. – escuchó la elfa a su amigo sobre su espalda, mientras ella seguía avanzando con premura, pues quería que todo acabara. No quería seguir sintiendo que había usado a Cullen para esto y no podía evitar que el estómago se le estrujara ante la idea de que la descubrieran robando una filacteria ¡¡Por toda la divina gracia de Andraste!! Que no lo permitiera...

La maga abrió la última puerta, aquella donde Cullen y ella habían encontrado los documentos y los habían estado leyendo horas atrás... Praianna avanzó con paso decidido y se detuvo frente al can de piedra.

\- Oye, ¿y eso? – Jowan se puso a su lado.

\- Un artefacto tevinterano. – explicó Praianna, recordando las palabras del templario. – Un amplificador de poderes arcanos...

\- Has dicho que la cámara de las filacterías se encuentra del otro lado, ¿no? – Lily avanzó por delante del can y apoyó su mano sobre la húmeda pared vieja que se había debilitado por los años en contacto con el frío de agua. - ¿Crees que si lanzaran un hechizo sobre el artefacto podría adquirir la potencia suficiente como para romper la pared?

\- Es la idea... - aseguró la elfa. Jowan sonrió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo. - ¡Al fin seré libre! ¿Sabes lo que eso implica, Prai? ¡No tendré que estar aquí ni escuchar todas las lecciones aburridas de ningún encantador! ¡Al fin podré tener mi propia granja y dedicarme a escribir! ¿¡No es genial!? – Jowan la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerzas, ella sonrió nerviosa, pero le devolvió el gesto. Sí, era genial que su amigo conservara sus emociones y sueños... pero no era genial que ella se estuviera jugando la cabeza... aunque si lo pensaba, ¡valía la pena! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que lo valía! Así que, la elfa lo rodeó con fuerzas en sus brazos y se obligó a pensar que podría ser una de las últimas veces que lo sostenía... no sabía qué pasaría con ella después de todo esto... si la descubrían....

Jowan la hizo girar en sus brazos y Praianna golpeó con fuerzas sus pies contra algo duro. - ¡Ouch!, Jowan... - se molestó y le golpeó sobre el brazo para que la soltara.

\- Oh, lo siento. – Lily se acercó a los amigos y miró lo que había golpeado a la maga. – Oigan, miren... otra estatua... - Praianna se giró y notó que, entre escombros viejos, había una estatua con forma humana ¿Otro artefacto? - ¿Y esto? Praianna, ¿qué es? – la maga no pudo culpar a Lily por pretender que respondiera... hasta el momento, ella los había dirigido por todos lados como si fuera la dueña de aquel sitio. Sin embargo, con Cullen... no había reparado en aquella estatua... esta vez no tenía respuetas...

Praianna se acercó y apoyó suavemente una mano sobre el ¿artefacto? De inmediato, una voz tranquila surgió del interior de aquel objeto encantado que la obligó a quitar su mano por el susto y dar un pequeño alarido. – Saludos. – dijo la estatua. – Soy la esencia y el espíritu de Eleni Zinovia, otrora consejera y consorte del Arconte Valerius. Mi crimen fue la profecía y mi condena quedar convertida en piedra por predecir la caída de mi señor.

> "Por siempre te alzarás en el umbral de mi soberbia fortaleza", me dijo, "y contarás tus mentiras a todo el que pase..." Pero mi señor halló la muerte por mano de sus enemigos y su otrora soberbia fortaleza quedó reducida a polvo, tal como predije.

\- ¡Una estatua de Tevinter! – lloriqueó Lily sobre su espalda y se apoyó sobre los hombros de Praianna. – No la escuches – suplicó - ¡Los señores de Tevinter practicaban muchas artes prohibidas! ¡Se trata de algo maligno sin lugar a dudas, Praianna!

Praianna no supo qué decir. Lily podía tener razón... pero había algo en aquella estatua.

\- No lo sé, mi amor... - Jowan titubeó también al costado de Praianna. – Incluso me da pena la estatua... si fue humana... ¡Y todos estos años estuvo atrapada en la piedra!

\- No lloréis por mí... - pidió la estatua. De algún modo, resultaba estremecedor y fascinante al mismo tiempo escuchar aquellas palabras. – En piedra me torturaron y piedra soy. Eterna e insensible. Y perduraré hasta que el Hacedor regrese para prender de nuevo su fuego. No hay ayuda que valga para mí. Este es mi camino y este es mi destino.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que el Hacedor regresará para prender de nuevo su fuego...? – preguntó Praianna.

\- ¡No le hables! – rogó Lily. - ¡No la escuches Prai!

\- El fuego cubrirá las tierras sembradas y el hambre destrozará ejércitos. – habló la estatua. Praianna sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban, ¿qué era lo que estaba prediciendo? ¿Acaso el futuro? – La guerra tocará a cada una de las razas y el hambre convertirá en enemigos hasta a los hermanos. Luego vendrá la lluvia, incesante, y ahogará la vida... Y solo aquel que atraviese el fuego, será purificado.

\- ¡Basta! – volvió a lloriquear Lily.

\- Ha comenzado... - advirtió la tevinterana. – El reloj del destino ha comenzado a funcionar y no se detendrá. El Elegido despertará y con él... la magia volverá. Y todo será como era antes...

\- ¿Quién es El Elegido? – volvió a insistir la maga, recordando lo que había leído con Cullen. - ¿El Hacedor?

\- No. Es quien esta división forzará... quien separará el mundo perdido del nuevo mundo... Su sangre... su sangre dará acceso al Olvido y la Puerta Prohibida al fin tendrá custodia.

\- Pero, ¿de qué habla? – Jowan se cruzó de brazos. – Prai, en verdad no creo que deberíamos estar escuchándola.

\- Conocerás y amarás a quien carga con la herencia del dragón pero lo perderás en el camino. – advirtió, Praianna la miró sorprendida, ¿acaso se lo estaba diciendo a ella? – Atravesarás dolor y desesperación y cuando creas que no podrás sufrir más... volverás a sufrir y volverás a envolverte en la negrura de la desesperación. No encontrarás consuelo en ningún sitio... solo tendrás respuesta en la sangre... la sangre es tu destino.

\- ¡BASTA! – ahora Praianna se molestó. - ¡No escucharé lo que tienes para... - y antes de poder terminar sus propias palabras recordó la advertencia del comienzo... En el pasado, en Tevinter, un Arconte había desoído las profecías de aquella mujer... ¿Acaso sería tan tonta como para desoírlas también? – Oh, por la gracia del Hacedor... - se quejó. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar mi destino? – rogó.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No la escuches, Prai! – Jowan tomó en brazos a su amiga y la quitó de frente a la profetisa.

\- Busca la respuesta en la sangre... en la sangre encontrarás tu destino... Heroína de Ferelden. – Praianna se estremeció al oír que la había llamado de aquel modo, ¿Heroína de Ferelden? ¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? Pero de algo estaba segura: el collar que Cullen tenía... ese collar era la respuesta... tenía que recuperarlo... _la sangre era su destino_ _._


	44. Sospechas

Cullen estaba por salir de la oficina de Greagoir justo cuando unas voces resonaron en las cercanías. El templario corrió a un costado y se lanzó por detrás de un escritorio viejo, cuando reconoció la primera voz:

\- ¿Cómo es posible, Irving? – era el caballero comandante y estaba furioso. - ¿Cómo puede ser que no encuentres a Jowan? ¡¡Sabes que practica magia de sangre!!

\- No lo encuentro ni a él ni a la iniciada ni a Praianna.

Praianna tenía que estar en las oficinas del primer encantador buscando información también, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino que aquellos dos estuvieran despiertos esta misma noche y a estas altas horas, ¿por qué demonios lo estaban?

\- ¿Crees que _tu_ maga los está ayudando? – murmuró el caballero comandante justo cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina y las velas se encendieron de la nada (magia, magia de Irving, sin dudas).

¡Demonios! Cullen se acurrucó todo lo que pudo debajo del escritorio, ser de contextura grande no ayudaba en absoluto. Si lo descubrían, era el fin. No había excusa para justificar su presencia aquí, a excepción del desacato y quién sabía qué otras suposiciones. 

\- No tengo dudas de que Praianna está metida en el medio... - suspiró Irving, decepcionado. – Hemos dejado los documentos del Rito de Tranquilidad a la vista de la iniciada para que se lo comunique a Jowan y Jowan tuvo que haber corrido hacia Praianna para buscar ayuda.

Malditos bastardos, ¡el primer encantador y el caballero comandante les habían jugado una trampa a los magos! Cullen deseó poder maldecir, pero abrir la boca era lo más insensato en aquellos momentos. Lo peor de todo era lo siguiente, ¿realmente Praianna estaba metida en medio de aquella locura? Ambos habían quedado en otra cosa la última vez que se vieron, ¿podría ser que le había engañado, otra vez?

> Y si Praianna está al tanto de todo esto... probablemente necesite la ayuda de un templario... - la voz de Irving fue sugerente. - Dime, Greagoir, ¿se te ocurre alguno? - Cullen tragó su saliva. 

\- Si la maga está metida en esto no lo toleraré, Irving. – sentenció Greagoir y no dio interés a la pregunta sugestiva que el primer encantador había hecho. – Ven, busquemos la llave para abrir el depósito.

La maldita llave que él había dejado que Praianna le quitara y se había olvidado de recuperar. _Eres un idiota, Cullen_ _..._

Los pies del caballero comandante se situaron frente a él (que yacía agazapado debajo del escritorio) y notó que Greagoir revolvía papeles en busca de la jodida llave. Por suerte, la luz era muy tenue, solo había tres pequeñas velas, eso permitía que la oscuridad lo escondiera. Cullen había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para vestir ropas oscuras aquella noche, lo más claro que tenía era su cabello, que estaba aplastado sobre la madera para que no detectara el dorado en su cabeza. Ni hablar de los latidos de su corazón, que para estos momentos, el templario sentía que retumbaban como tambores, aunque al parecer aquellos dos ni siquiera se habían percatado de la sinfonía que al rubio aturdía.

\- ¡Mierda! – maldijo Greagoir. – Le di la llave a Cullen por la tarde, pero se suponía que tenía que devolverla a su sitio... No está aquí.

\- ¿Cullen, jah? – escuchó que Irving respondió. Hubo un silencio prolongado, seguramente aquellos dos se dedicaron alguna mirada. – El jovencito, el templario que acudió a la Angustia de Praianna. – Greagoir no respondió con palabras, solo podría haberlo hecho con gestos. – Mmm...

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Mira, Greagoir... Yo quiero a Praianna como a una hija y si pudiera ayudarla en estas circunstancias lo haría, pero creo que ha ido muy lejos. Hace unas horas la confronté y le di la oportunidad de que me confesara si Jowan había hablado con ella, me lo negó rotundamente... No se lo creí. La conozco demasiado como para saber cuando se pone nerviosa. Creo que ella buscará la filacteria del aprendiz... y si pudo entrar al sótano... Cullen tuvo que haberle dado la llave.

Cullen se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado por cesar el continuo traqueteo de su corazón, lo cual era imposible. Aquellos dos les habían tenido una trampa a la maga, y ellos dos habían caído como unos idiotas.

\- ¿Crees que Cullen lo haría? – Irving sonrió.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo se miran esos dos? Es obvio que sienten atracción... si no más... - Mierda, mierda, mierda.

\- No, la verdad es que no presto atención a esas cosas, Irving. Y no pensé que Cullen fuera de los que rompen reglas.

\- Cullen no, Praianna sí. – aseguró el primer encantador ¿Exactamente del lado de quién estaba Irving? De Praianna, no. Desde luego. La estaba entregando en bandeja al caballero comandante. Sintió rabia... La elfa sentía terror de la idea de que la volvieran Tranquilla, e Irving aquí parecía estar haciendo lo posible para que se firmara ese rito sobre la cabeza de la maga recientemente angustiada. Aunque bueno, si debía ser racional -que no lo sería- Praianna había cometido demasiadas faltas en muy poco tiempo. La rabia volvió, era todo lo opuesto a lo que tendría que sentir, pero aún así, le dio rabia que el primer encantador le jugara aquel truco sucio a _ella_. Hubiera esperado más de Irving... (¿exactamente qué esperaba? ¿Acaso que hiciera lo mismo que él estaba haciendo? Mandar a la mierda todo por lo que había luchado para cumplirle los caprichos a la mujer) aunque sabía que era lo correcto. El equivocado era él: un templario escondido en la oficina de su jefe a solicitud de una maga quien, aparentemente, estaba robando la filactería de un mago de sangre para permitir que escapara. En esta habitación había una persona equivocada y por mucho que doliera, era él. Cullen apretó los puños con la rabia hacia sí mismo, ¿cómo lo había engañado de aquel modo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? También estaba la posibilidad de que el primer encantador estuviese equivocado, y a esa idea iba a aferrarse...

\- Vayamos al sótano. Si están ahí, debería estar abierta la puerta. – dijo Greagoir que salió de su escritorio. Cullen sintió que volvía a respirar.

\- Greagoir... - escuchó la voz de Irving. – Si el sótano está abierto, Cullen es tan responsable como Praianna. Quiero que eso quede claro. No pagará solo ella, por el error de los dos. – hubo un prolongado silencio.

\- No sabemos si Cullen está involucrado. – el rubio sonrió, por lo menos su jefe sí lo protegía.

\- Vayamos a la habitación del jovencito a confrontarlo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

\- Vayamos. – y al poco tiempo la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

Cullen gateó por fuera del escritorio y dio una profunda bocanada de aire. No podía salir corriendo de allí ahora mismo, aquellos dos estaban en las cercanías. Cuando llegaran a la habitación de los templarios no lo encontrarían y sus compañeros le avisarían que había ido por un vaso de leche... de ello, hacía casi una hora. La oportunidad de que lo encontraran en su habitación era nula, porque no llegaría a tiempo. Tenía que dirigirse a la cocina de inmediato.

El templario corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado, escuchó, su audición podría haber oído incluso la caída de un alfiler, si su corazón no estuviera golpeando tan fuerte contra su pecho. Lo bueno de estar tan alerta, era que no daba lugar a pensar en dónde demonios y qué demonios estaba haciendo Praianna y cómo diablos podría protegerla de todo esto...

_Magia de sangre_ _... si Jowan es mago de sangre puedo alegar que la ha manipulado._

No era mucho, pero era algo.

Cullen salió de la habitación y corrió agazapado en el mayor silencio que pudo sobre el pasillo que lo llevaba a las escaleras que aquellos dos ya estaban descendiendo. Todavía oía sus voces a lo lejos, así que, mientras siguiera oyéndolas a la distancia, él podía avanzar sin preocuparse de toparse con los jefes del círculo. No quería pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo... no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Había estado en la oficina de Greagoir por nada, solo había confirmado que los Buscadores visitarían la Aguja Blanca y que había magia de sangre, ¿y qué? ¿Para qué le servía todo aquello? ¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!

Finalmente, y cubierto de sudor frío, Cullen llegó a la cocina que inmediatamente encendió velas para que alguien creyera que había estado allí el tiempo suficiente... tenía que prender el fuego, tendría que desacomodar vasos, leche... Lo estaba haciendo tan a prisa, que se le cayó la jarra al suelo y estalló en muchos trocitos, empapando el suelo. – Mierda.

\- ¡Cullen! – la voz de una mujer le hizo dar un salto sobre las velas, tirándolas también al suelo y apagándolas.

\- ¡Oh, por el Hacedor! Clarice, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – la templaria se acercó a él cubierta por una larga camisola blanca y unos pantaloncitos cortos, rápidamente tomó las velas y las volvió a encender. 

\- Greagoir ha ido a buscarte, yo estaba por entrar en la habitación porque había ido al baño, cuando escuché que Eric se atragantaba con su saliva intentando explicar dónde demonios estabas. – Clarice encendió la hoguera también, para simular que había estado calentando leche o algo... – No has estado aquí en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Eso es obvio. – Cullen quiso responder, pero ella levantó la camisola que tenía y le limpió el rostro cubierto de sudor con premura, él se sonrojó al notar que casi se había desnudado frente a sus ojos, pero a la mujer pareció no importarle. – Dime por favor que no has estado con la maga... - ¿Acaso todo el mundo asumía que entre Praianna y él sucedía algo?

\- No, no... - Clarice terminó de limpiar su rostro y colocó las velas sobre la mesa de madera y desacomodó unos quesos que reposaban para que todo pareciera más real.

\- ¡Vamos! Limpia el suelo... ¿qué esperas? ¡Haz algo! - estaba diciendo cuando los dos oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Eran pasos acelerados, claramente Greagoir e Irving estaban más que molestos por la ausencia de Cullen. Clarice miró a su compañero y se le tiró encima, besándolo de improvisto. El rubio se paralizó, pero justo en ese instante, Greagoir e Irving se acercaron a la puerta y Cullen, una fracción de segundo antes comprendió el juego, así que la rodeó por la cintura y también la besó.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? – oyeron los dos templarios el grito de Greagoir y se soltaron rápidamente, separando sus labios... pero la jarra de leche desparramada en el suelo y el desastre que Cullen había ocasionado en un segundo, solo podía ser explicado por el deseo carnal de dos jóvenes a altas horas de la noche. No de otro modo. Por suerte, se trataba de una templaria y no de una maga.

\- Se-señor... - dijeron los dos templarios de inmediato, Clarice se giró hacia Greagoir e Irving y se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Cullen, quien la sostenía por detrás.

Irving le dedicó una mirada al caballero comandante, el corazón del rubio estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. – Así que, aquí era donde estaban ustedes dos... - dijo el primer encantador. Cullen sentía la boca seca, quería responder pero le era imposible.

\- Sí, primer encantador. – salvó la situación Clarice. Luego llevó sus manos sobre su rostro y lo ocultó. – Oh, por la gracia de Andraste, esto es bochornoso... - se quitó delante de Cullen y se situó a su costado. Sin embargo, tuvo la delicadeza de seguir apoyando su hombro sobre él, como si la cercanía entre los dos fuera algo natural y no una actuación desesperada de último momento y él se lo agradeció, la rapidez con la que ella estaba pensando y actuando... porque el rubio estaba paralizado. Cullen le debía la vida a la mujer y ni siquiera sabía por qué ella se había arriesgado de este modo por él. Pero sin Clarice, sería llevado a Aeonar, sin chistar.

\- P-perdón, primero encantador y caballero comandante. – Cullen agachó la cabeza, pero permaneció al lado de Clarice. Los jefes suspiraron molestos, pero ¿qué podían decir? Era mejor que existiera un romance entre ellos dos, que entre él y una maga.

\- ¿Qué hacían aquí? – preguntó Irving.

\- ¿No es obvio? – respondió Greagoir en tono burlón. Cullen notó que Clarice rio por lo bajo, claro, ella no estaba con las palpitaciones con las que se encontraba él.

\- No, no. – respondió el primer encantador. – No es obvio... - entonces el rubio pensó que quizá Irving pensaba que tanto él como Clarice estaban involucrados en el escape de Jowan, ¿podía ser así? – Cullen, ¿dónde está la llave del sótano que te entregó Greagoir esta tarde?

\- Oh, en la túnica de mi armadura, primer encantador. En mi habitación.

Mentira. En manos de Praianna estaba... pero no podía decir otra cosa. Irían a su habitación, buscaría la llave y diría que había desaparecido. Luego Irving relacionaría los hechos: Cullen y Praianna había desaparecido por la tarde, lo que solo podía significar que -otra vez- habían estado juntos y sin supervisión y ella le había robado la llave o él se la había dado. De cualquier manera, Cullen estaría bajo el escrutinio de aquellos dos. Sin embargo, si Praianna estaba haciendo lo que dijo que estaría haciendo, y aquello era meter las narices en los documentos de la oficina de Irving, no estaría en el sótano ni robando filacterías. No le quedaba otra cosa por hacer más que confiar en la maga y rogar al Hacedor que Praianna fuera menos impulsiva de lo que creía que era.

\- Vayamos a la habitación. – pidió Irving.

\- Luego hablaremos de esto... - dijo Greagoir con tono severo mirando a los dos. Clarice asintió, Cullen también. Los jefes se retiraron de la cocina. Cullen miró a su compañera.

\- Gracias. – le susurró. Llevó sus manos sobre la mesa y dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre éstas. La noche había sido agitada y en su vida se había sentido tan atrapado como en estos momentos... No servía para romper reglas, claramente no servía para ello. Se paralizaba... él necesitaba normas y cumplir cada una de éstas... 

\- Quiero explicaciones, Cullen. – advirtió la templaria. – Porque ya no me creo que entre Praianna y tú no sucede nada. – él le tapó la boca de inmediato.

\- Shh... no diga eso... me estás poniendo una soga en el cuello. – Clarice le quitó la mano y se la tiró a un costado.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estás con Praianna! – si bien lo dijo con marcada molestia y apuntándole con el dedo índice, de igual modo fue un susurro. - ¿¡En verdad eres tan estúpido!? ¡Por el Hacedor!

"¡¡Vengan ya!!", oyeron la orden de Greagoir. – Por favor, dime que esa llave está en tu armadura, Cullen. – advirtió Clarice. Él se mordió el labio inferior y no respondió, ella lo empujó en el pecho. – Eres un completo idiota... ¡estás ayudando a magos de sangre!

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? Nada de eso. La llave está allí... como he dicho.

\- Más te vale. – Clarice avanzó molesta y dio un pequeño alarido. - ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- La jarra de mierda que destrozaste me cortó el pie.

\- ¿Estás descalza? – Cullen tomó una vela y se agachó, ella levantó su pie y sí, en efecto, tenía clavado un vidrio en la planta del pie.

"¡¡YA!!" rugió el ultimátum el caballero comandante. Cullen le quitó el vidrio de un tirón, ella volvió a quejarse y él la sostuvo por la cintura para avanzar detrás de los otros dos. – Puedo sola, déjame. – Clarice lo empujó y avanzó en punta de pie. Él suspiró y pensó que nada peor podía pasar esta noche.

\- Oye, te debo una... - susurró. 

\- Me debes miles... esto vale por un millón, templario... - le sonrió juguetona. Cullen devolvió el gesto. - Oye, pensándolo bien, ven aquí... me vendría bien tu ayuda. - Clarice tiró su brazo y Cullen se agachó para que su compañera lo cruzara sobre sus hombros, luego volvió a rodearla por la cintura y ambos salieron de la cocina. 

Nada peor podía pasar esta noche, se juró a sí mismo el templario. Praianna estaba en la oficina de Irving y ellos se dirigirían al sótano. No había modo de que la encontraran en el mismo sitio robando la filactería de Jowan... no había modo, no había modo, no había modo. 


	45. Riesgos

El portazo en la habitación de los templarios resonó con fuerzas cuando el primer encantador Irving y el caballero comandante Greagoir se retiraron aireados de la habitación al enterarse de que el joven templario no tenía la llave en su poder. Él había intentado llevar adelante la mejor actuación de su vida buscando la fastidiosa llave y sin dar con ésta, sin embargo, había rehuido a la mirada de los jefes demasiadas veces y estaba seguro de que, al igual que con el asesinato del templario, ellos sabían de que había mentido.

Por la gracia del Hacedor... ¿Cómo -y cuándo- demonios acabaría todo esto?

Cullen suspiró abatido y recostó la frente contra la pared, olvidándose por un segundo de que Eric y Clarice estaban a sus espaldas esperando una explicación válida de lo sucedido, pero necesitaba tomar una amplia bocanada de aire y que los sucesos de las últimas horas se suavizaran un poco antes de correr a la oficina del primer encantador para sacar de allí a Praianna, porque lo único importante aquella noche era marchar al segundo nivel y sacar a los tirones a la maga de la oficina de Irving. Un error más, uno menos... ya no había diferencia. Suspiró, dio un puñetazo contra la pared y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Eric se puso frente al rubio y solo en ese instante recordó a sus colegas.

\- Eric... debo... hacer algo. Lo siento. – Cullen lo enfrentó de forma algo amenazante, no quiso ser demasiado brusco, pero quería dejarle en claro que si intentaba detenerlo, no lo permitiría.

\- Cullen, estás demente. – ahora sumó al coro su voz la templaria. – No puedes ir detrás de la maga. Esto es demasiado. No vamos a permitir que colabores con magos de sangre... una cosa es una cosa... pero esto es demasiado... te has pasado de la raya.

\- No les estoy pidiendo nada. – respondió él sin mirarlos. – Pueden decirle lo que quieran a Greagoir a su regreso, pero iré a buscar a Praianna.

\- ¿Estás ayudando a magos de sangre? – Eric se colocó frente a la puerta con el claro mensaje de "no pasarás". Cullen suspiró y lo miró rabioso.

\- No, no estoy ayudando a magos de sangre. Esto es entre Praianna y yo, no tiene nada que ver con Jowan.

\- ¿Te estás tirando a la maga? – Eric se cruzó de brazos, pero para Cullen fue suficiente: lo tomó por la remera y lo tiró a un costado, haciendo que su colega perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la cama, desplomándose.

\- Oh, ¿también me golpearás si intento detenerte? – se burló Clarice y se colocó entre Cullen y la puerta. – No pienso dejar que pases y te arruines la carrera por calentura de una noche.

\- ¿Qué sab...? – Cullen suspiró molesto. No iba a ponerse a defender el "amor" por Praianna, porque lo cierto era que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de nada, solo que tenía que avisarle y sacarla de la habitación de Irving antes de que aquellos dos la encontraran allí. – Clarice, quítate de mi camino.

\- ¿O qué?

\- No tiene sentido. – Eric se acercó a la templaria y la tomó del brazo, acercándola a él. – Deja que se vaya. Es su carrera la que se juega por follarse una maga. Está claro que lo tiene tan caliente que ya ni siquiera razona.

\- Oye, no es así. – Cullen lo miró entre molesto y herido al mismo tiempo. – No estoy tirándomela ni nada por el estilo. Es otra cosa... tiene que ver con la expedición y... _otras cosas_ _..._

Eric no le creyó nada, su mirada fue clara para Cullen. Su colega abrió la puerta para permitir que saliera de la habitación, pero Clarice no le quitaba la mirada rabiosa de encima. Ya no había nada que hacer... había llegado demasiado lejos para tirarse para atrás en estos momentos. Si a él le esperaba Aeonar, por lo menos que Praianna siguiera siendo una persona y no una Tranquila. No sabía exactamente cuándo había perdido el control de la situación, quizá cuando la besó la primera vez... o quizá el mismo día que se había cautivado por aquellos ojos. No tenía idea de cuándo, pero en estos momentos estaba tan jodido como lo estaría ella si no le avisaba que Irving y Greagoir la estaban buscando por creer que estaba colaborando con un mago de sangre. Y, si debía ser honesto, él mismo necesitaba saber si le había mentido, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que no lo había usado para ayudar a un mago de sangre ¿Y qué haría si lo había usado? Pensar en yacer en prisión y con el amargo gusto de haber sido traicionado no era algo que deseaba para su futuro, pero de cualquier modo, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que haría hasta el último esfuerzo por intentar ayudar a la maga. Se conocía lo suficiente y ya sabía que en lo que respectaba a Praianna, ella ya lo tenía en sus manos.

Cullen se entristeció y les pidió disculpas a sus colegas, cuando se lanzó en un trote que cada vez fue siendo más rápido hacia el segundo nivel y hacia la oficina del primer encantador.

_*_

  
Duncan se escondió detrás de la pared mientras escuchó el cuchicheo de los dos magos que llevaba un tiempo siguiendo entre las sombras. Por suerte, el guarda era excepcional en el ocultamiento táctico para poder enterarse de cosas que no "debería" o atacar a contrincantes como todo buen pícaro era capaz de hacer.

\- Ya está todo hecho. Jowan será encontrado y acusado de ser mago de sangre y sentenciado, como lo teníamos planeado – dijo uno de los hombres que el guarda había estado siguiendo, el de cabellos oscuros. – En estos momentos, Irving debe estar buscándolo. No sospechará de ti... Jowan solo hablará de su amor por la iniciada y se olvidará de nosotros. Yo me encargaré de aparecer entre aquellos dos durante el alboroto y "matarlo" por error, así no nos delata.

\- Ya te dije que Irving sospecha de mí, Fred. – dijo el otro mago, el más anciano. – Ese viejo demente está seguro de que estoy involucrado con magia de sangre...

\- Argh, ya lidiaremos también con él. El tema es que Greagoir estará al lado del primer encantador, podría bloquear a Jowan y sería catastrófico si el magucho ese cuenta algún detalle de la fraternidad. – suspiró. – Por ello acudiré a la escena...

\- ¿Tienes el collar?

\- No. No lo he encontrado por ningún sitio... - aseguró el tal "Fred". Duncan se preguntó a qué collar haría referencia, pero bueno, era imposible que lo supiera. – Me preocupa más ese hombre de todas formas, el morocho... - el guarda hizo una mueca, ¿se refería a él?

\- ¿El guarda?

\- Ese guarda está aquí porque, efectivamente, cree que estamos atravesando una Ruina. Irving le entregará magos sin condiciones, tenemos que hacer algo para no permitir que los de nuestra clase acudan en ayuda de los ejércitos del rey. Si quieren que vayamos, que lo rueguen. No seremos juguetes de ningún rey o la Capilla, nunca más... - Vaya, no era nada noble lo que estaba oyendo... el tipo ese era un desalmado. De todas formas, no estaba en el círculo para meter las narices en asuntos propios de los magos, solo estaba oyendo la conversación de aquellos dos porque los había visto escabullirse de modo sospechoso entre las sombras y si la orden de los guardas le había enseñado algo, pues eso era a seguir sus instintos... y aquella noche... el instinto le decía a Duncan que debía seguir a aquellos hombres. No sabía por qué... solo sabía que lo haría.

El hombre canoso avanzó con paso decidido y el otro, el más joven, lo siguió. - ¿Seguro que Irving no estará en su oficina? – preguntó el más viejo.

\- Ya te he dicho que estará detrás de Jowan... ¡por el Hacedor, Uldred! Se nota que la vejez te trae mal porque me haces repetir las cosas.

\- Cht, cierra la boca.

Los pasos de los magos se sintieron durante un tiempo. El guarda los espió y vio que doblaban en una esquina, así que sigilosamente se lanzó detrás de éstos. Curiosamente, por el rabillo del ojo notó otra presencia aquella noche. Duncan se tiró contra la pared y ocultó su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Para su sorpresa, un muchacho rubio y vestido con pantalones y remera oscura, pasó corriendo directamente hacia aquellos dos. Era evidente que no tenía idea de que los magos estaban también ese pasillo. No supo por qué, digamos que su "instinto" le dijo que debía advertir al muchacho... Duncan salió de su escondite y se tiró sobre el rubio, estampándolo contra la pared y colocando una daga muy afilada sobre su cuello, a nivel de sus vasos sanguíneos. Claro, no era un buen modo de ganarse la confianza de un desconocido, pero en general, era buen modo de hacer que guardaran silencio. Lo que el guarda no había sabido, era que aquel muchacho le daría combate.

Cuando estampó al rubio contra la pared, el jovencito lo tomó del brazo con tanta precisión y rapidez que Duncan comprendió su error de inmediato. Cuando quiso detener el golpe, ya tenía un puño clavado sobre una mejilla y el rubio lo estaba haciendo girar sobre el aire y estampándolo contra el suelo. La daga del guarda, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su agarre y cuando Duncan sintió su espalda crujir sobre la piedra fría del suelo, giró la mano directamente sobre el torso desnudo de su atacante, obligando al muchacho a lanzarse para atrás y darse de lleno contra la pared. El muchacho lo había hecho tan bruscamente, que pudo notar cómo su mirada se perdía después de que la porción trasera de su cabeza rebotara contra la pared. Se había golpeado con fuerza. Su rostro le recordó algo... ese jovencito... ¡claro! Era el templario que había visto cuando la nueva maga lo había acompañado a su habitación. Con razón se había movido con tanta agilidad, era un guerrero bien entrenado... pero ¿por qué estaba aquí sin armadura y corriendo detrás de los magos? Oh, quizá Duncan había interrumpido una captura encubierta o algo por el estilo.

\- Ey, tú eres el templario... ¿cómo era tu nombre? – susurró, el muchacho se tocó la cabeza con gesto molesto y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

\- Cullen... - luego de responder pareció reconocerlo también y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - ¡Usted es el guarda comandante de Ferelden!

\- Así es. – Duncan se puso de pie y le pasó una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. – Lamento haber interrumpido la captura... - Cullen lo miró esperando mayor explicación. - ... de los magos... los que están metidos en la magia de sangre... o algo por el estilo. – el rubio no dejó que le explicara más y salió corriendo hacia el segundo nivel. Duncan frunció el ceño, ¿debía dejar a un joven e inexperto templario enfrentarse a un encantador y un encantador superior sin armadura, escudo ni espada? No lo creía. - ¡Espera! – alcanzó a decir, justo cuando comenzó a correr detrás del muchacho. No supo por qué, pero los eventos de la noche no hicieron menos que sacarle una sonrisa socarrona al guarda quien, divertido, decidió que no dormiría pero al menos, encontraría algo de acción antes de abandonar el círculo. 


	46. Tu nueva vida aguarda

Los pasos del guarda estaban justo por detrás de Cullen, podía oírlos. Y no le importaba. Si magos de sangre se dirigían hacia la oficina de Irving seguramente pensaban hacerle algo a Praianna y no iba a permitirlo. Mientras corría recordó que no tenía armadura ni armas... ¡por el Hacedor! Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo y, sabiéndolo, seguía adelante. Se preguntó cómo acabaría todo...

Cullen se detuvo en una esquina y se estampó allí para espiar al frente. El guarda hizo lo mismo. El rubio lo miró, el guarda sonrió y volvió sus ojos negros sobre la puerta de la oficina de Irving. - ¿No sería... ummm... no sé... no estaría prohibido que metieran las narices en la oficina del primer encantador? – susurró la pregunta el guarda comandante, mientras acercaba la vista encima del torso de Cullen. Sí, estaba prohibido, del mismo modo en que la presencia de Praianna lo estaba.

\- Desde luego.

\- ¿Por qué estás sin armadura?

Porque también estaba rompiendo reglas.

\- Estoy de incógnito.

\- Contra magos... me parece insensato. – respondió el guarda sin mirarlo. – Mentirme... tampoco es bueno, muchacho. – Cullen miró hacia la oficina, la puerta abierta y las voces masculinas saliendo desde allí.

\- ¿Quiénes vio dirigiéndose a la oficina de Irving?

\- Dos magos... hablaban de magia de sangre. Pensé que sabías de qué se trataba... - Cullen espió. Ninguna voz femenina. Su corazón segundo a segundo latía con más fuerza... ¿Estaba allí metida Praianna? Si no estaba, le había mentido. Si le había mentido, no tenía sentido que se enfrentara a dos magos sin armadura ni armas... y Praianna estaría en el maldito sótano ayudando a un mago de sangre con la llave que él le había facilitado... situación que no solo comprometía a ella, sino también a él.

\- Demonios... - susurró. - ¿Dos hombres? – el guarda lo miró sin comprender. - ¿Ha visto dos hombres? ¿Ninguna mujer?

\- Dos hombres. Ninguna mujer. – respondió. Cullen supuso que su expresión habló por sí sola. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Muchas cosas. Oiga, guarda... - lo enfrentó con total seriedad. - ¿Por qué está aquí?

\- No creí sensato dejar a un templario enfrentarse a dos magos de sangre sin armadura o armas.

\- Bien, entonces está aquí para ayudarme.

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Podría ingresar a la habitación? – Duncan lo miró sin comprender. – Hacer de cuenta que se perdió en medio de la noche, que se equivocó de habitación... Y ver allí dentro. – señaló la oficina. – Si encuentra una mujer en el interior, deje caer su daga, yo sabré que es así y que estoy frente a los magos que estoy buscando...

\- Creo que te he confirmado que estaban hablando de magia de sangre, otros templarios se conforman con menos ¿y tú quieres más pruebas? Además, no creo que hayas sabido nada acerca del asunto hasta que te lo dije.

\- Necesito estar seguro. Y créame, estoy al tanto del problema de la magia de sangre en el interior del círculo. – lo enfrentó. – Por favor. No tengo tiempo. Si no está allí una mujer, debo ir a otro lugar... de inmediato. – Duncan lo miró dudoso, por supuesto. Cullen no podía culparlo.

\- ¿Por qué yo, muchacho?

\- Porque yo no tengo armadura...

\- Y otra vez me pregunto por qué...

\- Por favor.

\- Bien de acuerdo, de acuerdo... Sé reconocer un hombre desesperado. - Duncan suspiró. El modo en el que se tomó la situación y cómo se escabulló como un felino, con marcada agilidad, hizo que Cullen supiera que aquel era un guerrero taimado, de aquellos que no le tenían miedo a nada... o quizá sí a algo: a las Ruinas. – Haré como me has pedido, ¿de acuerdo? Todo sea por atrapar magos de sangre, ¿no? – sonrió. Cullen no supo si fue una sonrisa llena de ironía o si fue solo la expresión del morocho, pero no le importó. Asintió.

El guarda avanzó y caminó hacia la puerta. "¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación. Esa voz era del encantador Fredrick. Cullen corrió agazapado al lado contrario de la pared, para poder huir sin ser visto hacia el depósito si Duncan no tiraba su daga.

\- Oh, discúlpame. Creo que me he perdido. Pensé que estaría la cocina por aquí, pero encontré los aposentos de los encantadores... realmente lo lamento. – la voz del guarda sonó convincente. Cullen se preguntó cuántas veces habría mentido en su vida para que todo surgiera con tanta naturalidad. Pero no hubo ninguna daga sobre el suelo. Allí no estaba Praianna.

 _¡Demonios, Prai! No puede ser_ _._ Cullen no esperó más y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr hacia el depósito.

Al final, lo peor había sucedido. Ella le había mentido... iba a liberar un mago de sangre... y él había colaborado. Sin siquiera saberlo, pero lo había hecho. Pagaría las consecuencias por ello, no existía modo en el que no lo hiciera... pero lo que más dolía era saber que lo había usado.

Quizá por todos los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente en ese momento o quizá por todo lo que había sucedido aquel día... pero cuando pudo volver a la realidad, la puerta del sótano se abría y Lily, Jowan y Praianna salían de interior de aquel sitio, bastones en alto. La voz de Jowan resonó en el silencio de aquella madrugada:

"¡Lo hemos logrado! No me lo puedo creer... Gracias, Prai... nunca hubiéramos podido..." y de golpe la voz del aprendiz se interrumpió cuando también se dio cuando de la realidad... Greagoir e Irving esperando allí fuera.

\- Así que lo que decías era cierto, Irving... - la grave voz de Greagoir respondió al silencio repentino del aprendiz. Fue por un segundo, la mirada de Praianna, sus nuevos ojos marrones se detuvieron en Cullen. La sensación de haber sido traicionado por aquella mujer lo invadió, no estuvo seguro de qué gesto pudo haber hecho, solo sintió que le dolía el pecho y la expresión en ella fue de una intensa tristeza al encontrarlo también allí. Parecía querer pedir disculpas, pero fue más inteligente que ello y solo lo miró... Ambos quedaron paralizados... él sintió que el peso de toda la preocupación lo invadía justo cuando la titubeante voz de Praianna lo trajo a la realidad.

\- Te aseguro que esto no es lo que parece... _Irving... -_ cuando dijo el nombre del primer encantador hubo un marcado temblor en el tono de su voz, incluso pareció a punto de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían posados sobre él y Cullen seguía paralizado, incapaz de hacer nada... más que yacer como un completo idiota frente a ella. Volvió a sentir una fuerte puntada en su pecho, su garganta se tensó con un fuerte nudo y se juró a sí mismo nunca más volver a confiar en un mago otra vez en su vida... Todos se lo habían advertido, pero él había desoído cada una de las advertencias, creyendo que alguna vez, uno de ellos, Praianna para ser exacto, podría ser más que una mentirosa manipuladora.

\- Una iniciada de la Capilla conspirando con un mago de sangre... - la voz de Cullen también titubeó cuando salió de su garganta. Praianna lo miró, ahora la desilusión se manifestó en sus ojos. Él desvió la mirada y la clavó en Greagoir, buscando apoyo en su superior... Si iban a castigarlo, al menos, en el último momento, iba a colaborar con la orden... no con magos de sangre. – Creo que es bastante claro lo que está sucediendo aquí.

\- Estoy decepcionado de ti, Lily. – el caballero comandante lo apoyó. Cullen no lo pudo creer. Pero Irving se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada amenazante; el jovencito intentó no pensar en ello, avanzó hacia su superior y se puso a su lado. Notó cuando el caballero comandante lo inspeccionó, sin armadura, sin armas... sin nada... Allí, frente a los magos de sangre, en un intento desesperado por recuperar su dignidad... lo poco que le quedaba.

\- Greagoir, tranquilo. Recuerda que esto no pudieron haber hecho solos... - se entrometió Irving, clavándole la mirada a Cullen. - ¿Qué haces aquí, jovencito? ¿Y tu armadura? ¿Has venido a avisar algo a alguien?

\- Cuando no encontré la llave en el bolsillo de mi túnica templaria... - los puños de Cullen se tensaron y apretó con fuerza, no quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Praianna al terminar aquella frase. Se sentía usado, traicionado. Se sentía un completo idiota - ... supe que me había traicionado la nueva maga... Simplemente no pude permanecer en mi habitación y no verlo con mis propios ojos...

Praianna y Cullen se miraron, en los ojos de ella hubo desilusión, igual que en el interior de él yacía aquel sentimiento opresivo. 

\- Luego hablaremos de esto, Cullen. – Greagoir se colocó frente a éste, en un intento por protegerlo, por si las cosas se salían de control. Praianna lo miró, y la pena en su mirada se transformó en furia, de un segundo a otro. Cullen entrecerró los ojos... tan decepcionado como nunca antes había estado. – Ni siquiera pareces sorprendida... - siguió Greagoir y miró a Lily, quien temblaba por haber sido descubierta pero ni siquiera intentaba negar la situación, aunque claro, era imposible hacerlo. – Nos has traicionado. La Capilla no se quedará de brazos cruzados, jovencita... Pagarás por tu accionar.

> ¿Y tú? Recién acabas de convertirte en una maga del círculo y ya estás desobedeciendo las reglas... - Praianna miró al caballero comandante. Cullen sintió otra fuerte puntada en su pecho, no pudo conservar más su dignidad intacta, así que, desvió la mirada y apretó los puños, así como su mandíbula.

\- Estoy decepcionado de ti... - la voz de Irving se sumó al coro de acusaciones. – Praianna podrías haberme contado lo que sabías del plan y no lo has hecho...

\- Irving... yo... - Praianna no agregó más nada.

\- ¡A ti no te importan los magos! – gritó Jowan y enfrentó a Irving, apuntándole con el dedo. - ¡Solo quieres rendirte a los antojos de la Capilla!

\- ¡Es cierto, Irving! – la voz de Praianna se sumó y sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas. Cullen tensó su mandíbula y permaneció mirando el suelo, incapaz de enfrentarla. - ¡No te importa que quieran destruir a Jowan! ¡Tú y él quieren sacarle su esencia! – al sentir que, finalmente, la voz se le quebraba a la mujer que lo traía loco, Cullen levantó la mirada. Y allí, de nuevo, aparecía esa necesidad por protegerla, decirle que podía confiar en él... aunque todo eso formaba parte de la ilusión de un idiota enamorado. No podía protegerla, porque la estaba entregando y no podía confiar en él porque... _porque era su enemigo_ _._

\- ¡Basta! – saltó Greagoir. – Como caballero comandante de los templarios aquí reunidos, condeno a muerte a este mago de sangre.

\- ¡NO! – gritaron al unísono Praianna y Lily y las dos dejaron que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Instintivamente, se colocaron frente al aprendiz de mago.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, Greagoir! – la iniciada, Lily, se arrojó sobre él, lanzándose a sus pies. – Por favor, Jowan no es un mago de sangre... Solamente nos hemos enamorados y queremos ser felices juntos... por favor... tiene que creerme... - la mujer rompió en un llanto desesperado sobre los pies del jefe de Cullen. El jovencito no lo toleró y se agachó sobre ella, tomándola en brazos y poniéndola de pie. Era demasiado humillante que rogara por la vida de un mago de sangre de rodillas frente a templarios. - ¡No me toques! – Lily lo empujó. - ¡No te atrevas a jugar a ser mi amigo o aliado! – entre lágrimas, Cullen sintió el golpe que la iniciada le estampó sobre el rostro cuando estuvo de pie. Quizá se lo merecía, después de todo, la iniciada lo había encontrado en la capilla durmiendo al lado de Praianna y no lo había delatado...

\- No volveré a mencionar mi sentencia. – aseguró Greagoir. – Y esta iniciada ha mancillado a la Capilla y sus votos. Llévala a Aeonar. – dijo y miró a Cullen. El joven templario sintió que se le retorcía el estómago ante aquella idea... porque había sido justamente su propia pesadilla que aquel fuera su propio castigo y Lily no había hecho nada diferente a lo que Praianna y él mismo habían llevado a cabo. Aún así, el rubio volvió a tomarla en brazos con suavidad, acatando las órdenes de su superior.

\- La... - Lily titubeó. - ... la prisión de los magos... No, por favor, Greagoir ¡no!

\- ¡NO! – gritó Jowan. - ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA TOQUEN! – justo cuando terminó de decir aquello, Cullen vio cómo el aprendiz tomaba una daga y se la clavaba sobre su mano. **Magia de sangre**. Nunca se había enfrentado al poder de un mago de sangre, solo sabía lo que le habían dicho y advertido, y sabía que no contaba con tiempo. Así que, abrazó a Lily, liberando sus poderes templarios, para protegerla de la magia. Jowan levantó su mano y su propia sangre se estampó sobre el grupo presente. El golpe fue tremendo, incluso sorprendió a Cullen que aquel jovencito tan cobarde pudiera lanzarlos con la fuerza que lo había hecho. Su cuerpo entero rebotó sobre la pared, pero al menos la iniciada había chocado sobre su abdomen y no se había herido. Sin embargo, la brutalidad contundente del hechizo, hizo que Cullen cayera al suelo, notablemente herido por la falta de su armadura.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba contra la pared, abrazando aún a Lily y el resto de los presentes, desparramados sobre el suelo, incluso Praianna que miraba a su amigo con tanta sorpresa que comprendió que ella tampoco sabía que aquel era un mago de sangre. En ese momento sintió algo de tranquilidad... por lo menos... todo el engaño y todo lo que ella había hecho... lo había hecho porque había sido engañada por Jowan. Por lo menos, Praianna tampoco había sabido que aquel era un verdadero mago de sangre.

\- ¡Por el Hacedor! – susurró Lily en sus brazos y se supo de pie, titubeante. – Magia de sangre... Jowan... me juraste que tú nunca...

\- Lo confieso, ¡creí que me haría mejor mago! – dijo el jovencito desesperado y se acercó a la iniciada. Con dificultad, Cullen brilló al lado de Lily, bloqueando las corrientes del Más Allá. - ¡Caí en la tentación!

\- No des un paso más. – amenazó Cullen, pero supuso que en lugar de dar miedo, parecía una broma de mal gusto, porque el dolor que sentía sobre sus costillas era algo que le dificultaba incluso el respirar.

\- La magia de sangre es maligna, Jowan. Corrompe a la gente... los cambia... - aseguró Lily y Jowan continuó acercándose, pero ella se fue alejando, hasta llegar al lado de Cullen y allí aguardó, esperando que el templario fuera su protección. El muchacho se obligó a ponerse en pie, no sin quejas y lamentos por el dolor en todos los huesos que habían sido golpeados severamente.

\- ¡Voy a dejarla! ¡Te lo juro! Toda la magia. Como lo habíamos planeado... Por favor, ven conmigo... tendremos nuestra granja y yo no volveré a usar magia. Formaremos una familia, como lo habíamos soñado, Lily...

\- Déjalo ya, Jowan... - Cullen se puso frente a la iniciada. Intentó ocultar el dolor que sentía y no estuvo seguro de haberlo logrado. – No hay nada que puedas hacer... eres un mago de sangre. – Lily lo tomó por el brazo y lo quitó de su camino, el templario retrocedió y entre lágrimas enfrentó al mago de sangre.

\- Confiaba en ti, Jowan... - le dijo. – Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ti... ya no sé quién eres, _mago de sangre_ ¡Aléjate de mí!

\- ¡NO! – el grito que Jowan dio como respuesta fue gutural. Nunca había oído semejante lamento. De golpe, todo se oscureció y volvieron a sentir la fuerza de la sangre golpearlos. Cullen se estampó contra la pared una vez más y se quejó cuando sus costillas retumbaron, sin embargo, estuvo seguro de que estaba vez había tenido fracturas óseas.

\- ¡JOWAN! – escuchó el grito de Praianna y al poco tiempo, la sangre desparramada dejó de tener cuerpo y se volcó sobre el suelo. El rubio levantó la vista porque había oído el grito de la maga y todo lo que vislumbró fueron los pasos alejándose de Jowan, quien cerraba una puerta tras de sí para escapar de la vigilancia de los templarios.

\- ¡Cullen! Ve tras él. – ordenó Greagoir. – Con tanta sangre perdida no puede estar lejos. – Cullen se levantó con notoria dificultad, pero dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes dadas; se dispuso a correr, pero Irving lo tomó por el brazo de inmediato.

\- Pero, ¿es que has perdido la cabeza, Greagoir? – miró al caballero comandante. – Este jovencito ni siquiera tiene armadura, a penas se tiene en pie y lo dejas ir detrás de un mago de sangre. – Greagoir frunció el ceño y pareció comprender que tenía razón.

\- Puedo ir, primer encantador.

\- Oh, no. No te irás a ningún sitio... - Irving apretó el brazo que le sostenía. – Te quedarás aquí porque tu participación en este asunto no la tengo clara.

\- ¡Primer encantador! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – el encantador Fredrick apareció corriendo y miró sorprendido la cantidad de sangre derramada sobre el suelo. - ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? – Cullen entrecerró los ojos y lo miró rabioso, porque había sido su voz en el interior de la oficina de Irving la que había oído momentos atrás.

\- Oh, Fred... Jowan... ha huido... - susurró el viejo mago.

\- ¡Iré tras él!

\- ¡No te corresponde! – rugió Cullen y enfrentó al encantador. - ¡Es nuestro deber detener a los de tu clase! ¡No te acerques al mago de sangre! – no había esperado que su voz sonora tan severa, pero lo cierto fue que rabia por no saber qué demonios había estado tramando aquel hombre hizo que la orden resonara en la habitación.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo el caballero comandante. – Cullen tiene razón ¡¡TEMPLARIOS!! – rugió en un intento de que aquellos pocos que deambulaban por las noches en el interior de la torre oyeran el llamado del jefe de la orden.

\- ¡VE! – insistió Irving mirando al encantador Fredrick, quien asintió y salió corriendo en dirección de Jowan.

\- ¡Irving! – se molestó Greagoir, pero el mago anciano levantó una mano en señal de que cerrara la boca. - ¿¡Cómo pued-... - pero no terminó la frase, no tenía sentido pelear. El primer encantador volvió a llevar su severa mirada sobre el joven templario, a quien seguía sosteniendo por el brazo.

\- Esto va más allá de Jowan y Fredrick, estoy seguro. – respondió Irving. – Y tú estás involucrado, jovencito. – el rubio lo enfrentó con la mirada y conservó su dignidad. Sí, no negaría haber participado, pero tampoco dejaría que el mago viera miedo en sus ojos aquella noche.

\- Cullen no tiene nada que ver en esto... - aseguró Praianna. Su voz resonó durante unos segundos entre los presentes. Nadie habló, incluso Cullen dejó de respirar cuando escuchó que lo estaba defendiendo. – Yo le quité la llave del sótano durante nuestro entrenamiento. El templario no tenía idea de que ayudaría a Jowan... Siempre tuvo intenciones nobles por ayudar... me.

\- No lo defiendas, Praianna. – se molestó Irving. – Si tú pagarás por este error, él también.

\- Praianna... - susurró Cullen y sintió que toda la rabia hacia ella se desvanecía... pero... pero... - Praianna... yo... no tienes que hacerlo...

\- No digas nada. – ella lo miró rabiosa y con ojos llorosos. – Después de todo... te usé para quitarte esa llave. No lo olvides.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con _usarlo_? – Greagoir se acercó a ella.

\- Caballero comandante...

\- ¡Silencio, Cullen! No te he pedido que hables...

\- Durante el entrenamiento le hice creer que me hirió para que se acercara lo suficiente y poder sacarle la llave. – dijo ella. Mintió. – Pude notar el modo en el que el templario me miraba... aproveché que lo tenía deslumbrado para jugarle una mala pasada. Es todo. No ha sucedido nada entre nosotros dos, a excepción de lo que este niño pudo llegar a esperar de mí.

Las palabras, cada una de ellas, le golpearon con fuerza. Podían ser mentira, ¡demonios, deseaba que lo fueran!, pero también podían ser verdad.

\- Lo sabía... - Greagoir dio un puñetazo contra la pared. – Magia de sangre... Aunque, dominar a tantos... y con tanta potencia... nunca imaginé que Jowan gozara de semejante poder.

> ¡¡TEMPLARIOS!! – rugió otra vez, pero en esta ocasión dos templarios llegaron corriendo con todo el ruido que había surgido de aquel sitio y más con el grito del caballero comandante. - ¡¡UN MAGO DE SANGRE HA ESCAPADO!! QUIERO QUE LO BUSQUEN POR TODOS LADOS Y ME LO TRAIGAN A MÍ. El encantador Fredrick ha ido tras él. No confíen en ninguno de los dos. – los guerreros asintieron y fueron en la dirección que apuntó el caballero comandante, quien se giró hacia Lily. - ¿La filactería?

\- La hemos roto, señor. – la iniciada dio un paso al frente, aceptando su destino. A pesar del dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de la iniciada, levantó la barbilla, intentando conservar un poco de dignidad. Cullen podía comprenderla y lo que sentía, en cierto modo, se sentía tan desnudo como ella.

\- Como nos lo temíamos, Greagoir. – aseguró Irving.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Tendríamos que haber actuado antes! – rugió el templario jefe. - ¡Ahora tenemos un mago de sangre suelto y ningún modo de localizarlo!

\- ¡Podría ir tras él! – pidió Praianna, Cullen la miró sorprendido, pero Greagoir rio con desdén. – No sabía que estaba colaborando con un mago de sangre, señor. Cuando me dijo que no lo era, se lo creí... - aseguró.

\- Más vale cierra la boca, que has confesado coquetear con uno de mis templarios y eso no pienso dejarlo pasar tampoco.

\- En ese punto somos responsables los dos, caballero comandante. – dijo Cullen.

\- ¡Cierra la boca tú también, Cullen! – le advirtió su jefe. - ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra más de tus labios! – Irving se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Déjalo que hable! Si mi maga pagará por un romance, tu templario también.

\- Ya he dicho que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Este niño solo se enamoró de mi belleza, pero no hemos hecho nada. – aseguró la elfa. – Solo entrenar... como todo buen templario sabe hacer, ¿de verdad crees que Cullen es el tipo de guerrero que incumple normativas? Es un idiota que solo sabe seguir órdenes.

Si intentaba defenderlo, solo lograba lastimarle.

\- ¡No tienes permiso para referirte de ese modo a uno de mis hombres! – amenazó Greagoir.

\- ¡Ni tú a uno de mis magos! – ahora el primer encantador se colocó frente a Praianna. Cullen cerró los ojos y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Y tú! – el caballero comandante pareció no darle importancia a la amenaza de Irving, porque enfrentó a Praianna rabioso por todo lo ocurrido. - ¿Sabes por qué existe el repositorio? ¡¡Hay artefactos, objetos mágicos, que están guardados allí con buen motivo!!

La elfa iba a contestar, pero del mismo modo que Greagoir lo hacía con Cullen, Irving saltó en su defensa. - ¿Y cómo crees que una maga recién angustiada sabía de este sitio? Algún templario tuvo que decírselo, ¿no, Cullen?

\- ¿Y por qué crees que un templario nuevo de la orden sabe de estas cosas? – intervino, una vez más Greagoir, a pesar de que su jefe sabía perfectamente de que le había hablado de ese sitio a él con anterioridad. – Quizá tu maga se estuvo acostando con otro templario de mayor rango...

\- Caballero comandante... por favor... - susurró Cullen, incapaz de dejar que se refiriera de ese modo a Praianna.

\- No te metas. – le contestó la elfa. – No necesito tu ayuda, ni te la he pedido, templario. – Cullen la miró herido, ella rabiosa. Si había algo en aquella mujer, era una rabia contenida y que necesitaba explotar, salir de su interior y, al parecer, era él quien recibía su ira. La puntada en el pecho dolió... aún tenía el collar con sangre que había pertenecido a Praianna, ¿debía dárselo a Greagoir? ¿Debía dárselo a ella? ¡Por la gracia de Andraste! ¿Qué demonios era lo correcto?

\- Praianna, ¿has tomado algo importante del repositorio? – le preguntó el primer encantador a la maga, ella negó con movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer contigo!? – rugió Greagoir. – Tus actos han dejado en entredicho a este círculo. No terminas de convertirte en maga y estás colaborando con magia de sangre. Consciente o no... Has ayudado a Jowan a escapar... ¡todas nuestras medidas de prevención han sido en vano... por tu culpa!

\- ¿¡Mi culpa!? – Praianna lo enfrentó y toda la rabia con la que había mirado a Cullen, ahora le dedicó al jefe templario. - ¡¡Quizá su orden deja mucho que desear!! – miró al rubio – Mire nada más, ¡un templario sin armadura que ni siquiera pudo ser útil para correr detrás de un mago de sangre! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí sin arma ni armadura? – sin darse cuenta, ella avanzó hacia él y lo enfrentó como si no tuvieran testigos. Cullen estuvo a punto de responderle, porque no deseaba otra cosa que aclarar las cosas con ella, aunque fuera entre gritos y lágrimas... pero necesitaba tener una oportunidad de hablar con Praianna.

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios? – Greagoir estuvo a punto de tomarla por el brazo para que no se le acercara a Cullen, pero Irving se adelantó y se la quitó al caballero comandante.

\- Caballero comandante, - la voz severa de un hombre sonó en la entrada al salón. Cullen lo reconoció de inmediato, era el guarda comandante, Duncan. Se giró hacia éste y notó que el hombre se acercaba con tranquilidad, haciendo que todos los aires levantados en aquella habitación se serenaran, mientras su presencia devolvía cordura (algo) a aquella noche - si me permite... No solo busco magos para el ejército del rey. También ando reclutando para los guardas grises. – los ojos oscuros del morocho se posaron sobre Praianna, Cullen no acababa de asimilar hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo aquel discurso. – Irving habló muy bien de esta maga. Y me gustaría que ingresara a la fila de los Guardas Grises.

En ese momento, una puntada lo atravesó. Quiso intervenir, quiso decirle a Duncan que había ido más allá de lo que tenía permitido... pero por suerte, su razonamiento fue más rápido que sus sentimientos desesperados y comprendió que el único modo de salvar a Praianna de la Tranquilidad era la jodida orden de los Guardas Grises. Ella también lo entendió, así como Duncan lo había comprendido antes que todos ellos. Se preguntó desde hacía cuánto tiempo habría estado oyendo la discusión y cuándo había decidido que el destino de Praianna estaba tan jodido que no tenía más opción que aquella orden, otrora heroica, pero que en la actualidad se conformaba con ladrones y asesinos dentro de sus filas. Y, aparentemente, también con magos que ayudaban a magos de sangre.

\- Duncan, - el que habló primero fue Irving. Cullen y Praianna se miraron, a pesar de todos los sentimientos de traición que experimentaban los dos, se dedicaron una mirada cargada de tristeza ¡Andraste lo preservara! Ya no le importaba nada, tan solo quería volver a abrazarla y decirle que podía confiar... aunque estaba claro que era una maldita mentira... porque en estos momentos, Cullen no sentía que la había protegido. Praianna sería una Guarda Gris en medio de la Quinta Ruina, el jovencito no podía creerlo... se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, se sintió un idiota, así que, giró su rostro de inmediato y se concentró en respirar para ablandar el nudo que amenazaba con ahorcarlo – esta maga ha ayudado a un maleficar y ha mostrado una falta total de consideración por las reglas del Círculo. – la voz del primer encantador siguió. – Te he hablado de ella en gran estima, pero me he equivocado...

\- Es un peligro. Para todos nosotros. – aseguró Greagoir. – No la dejaré vagar libre por Ferelden.

\- Muy pocas personas lo arriesgarían todo por un amigo necesitado. – respondió el guarda comandante, como si para él, todo lo que había sucedido fuera una pequeñez. Y quizá lo era... en comparación a la sombra de la Quinta Ruina, seguramente lo era. – Y me atengo a mi decisión. Reclutaré a esta maga.

\- ¡NO! – rugió el caballero comandante y dio un paso al frente, para que Duncan le creyera cuando levantaba la voz. No iba a dejar que Praianna se saliera con la suya. - ¡Me niego a que esto quede sin castigo!

\- Greagoir, necesitamos a los magos. – volvió a hablar con voz serena Duncan. – Necesito a esta maga. Hay cosas peores que la magia de sangre y eso tú también lo sabes...

> Acojo a esta jovencita bajo mi tutela. Y asumo plena responsabilidad por sus actos. – Cullen volvió a mirar al guarda, un poco repuesto por todo lo que sentía. Praianna observaba a aquel extraño con admiración y algo desesperada, el rubio asumió que quizá, la elfa había creído que todo terminaría aquella noche para ella y de pronto, una luz, había aparecido en su camino, esa luz era Duncan... la estaba salvando...

\- ¡Un mago de sangre escapa y su cómplice no solo queda impune, sino que se convierte en guarda gris como recompensa! ¡¡NO!! No pienso tolerarlo.

> ¿Es que nuestras reglas no significan nada, Irving? – el caballero comandante de los templarios miró al primer encantador en busca de apoyo, pero por la rehuida de aquellos cansados ojos, Cullen supo que Irving estaba dispuesto a dejar partir a Praianna. - ¿Hemos perdido toda autoridad sobre nuestros magos? Esto no augura nada bueno... ¡lo sabes!

\- Ya basta... - la voz del anciano mago sonaba cansada. – No tenemos más que decir en este asunto, Greagoir. – Irving miró a Praianna, desilusionado. – La vida te ha concebido una oportunidad más, jovencita... Úsala bien.

\- Irving, yo... - ella no pudo decir nada, solo descendió la mirada. Cullen notó que apretaba sus puños con fuerzas. Permaneció así durante unos pocos segundos, luchando contra las ganas de llorar, pero al final, la mujer orgullosa y fuerte, levantó sus ojos marrones y los estampó sobre el guarda. - ¿Qué me depara el futuro, señor?

\- Debemos partir a Ostagar, donde acampa el ejército del rey. Allí pasarás por la iniciación. Te daré más detalles cuando llegue el momento. – respondió el guarda. Ella asintió, sin más opciones que aquella. – Vamos... tu nueva vida te aguarda...


	47. La Letanía de Adralla

Viajaría en dirección al sur hasta llegar a las ruinas de Ostagar, en los lindes de la espesura Korcari. El imperio de Tevinter había construido Ostagar hacía mucho tiempo para impedir que los salvajes invadieran las tierras del norte y ahora, Duncan y Praianna volverían a aquel sitio para levantar defensas contra la invasión de engendros tenebrosos. Era justo, al final, aquel lugar cumpliría con su objetivo: salvar a todos los que estaban en el norte de aquel sitio de la invasión de la Ruina...

El guarda comandante le había dado unos momentos para preparar sus pertenencias y le había dicho que tenía que resolver unos asuntos antes de partir, así que la elfa se encontraba en su habitación, aquella en la que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pasar una noche entera, mientras juntaba las pocas cosas sin valor que le pertenecían, porque lo cierto era que, en el interior del círculo, pocas cosas eran realmente de algunos de ellos. Sí, había libros, pero eran de la biblioteca, sí había objetos mágicos, pero era del círculo, sí había bastones... pero a Praianna no le importaba. Se limpió de un zarpazo las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de recorrer sus mejillas, mientras intentaba no pensar en nada... en cómo todo había sucedido de un modo inesperado para ella. Jowan era un maldito mago de sangre y ella había arriesgado todo por ayudar a su amigo, que le había mentido. Le había mentido el muy hijo de puta. Si no fuera por Duncan, Praianna estaría sentenciada a muerte o como un asqueroso cascarón sin vida atendiendo en una tienda arcana en Denerim o mirando runas como una estúpida. Se negaba rotundamente a pensar si quiera en el templario... nunca jamás se permitiría volver a pensar en él. Cullen había sido el mayor error de su vida, incluso mayor que haber confiado en Jowan. Porque Cullen le dolía, le partía el alma dejarlo y todo lo que había dicho y todo el anhelo con el que lo deseaba... aún ahora... aún después de todo lo acontecido... le quemaba por dentro en agonía.

Tomó la túnica nueva que le habían dado, la tiró con rabia en el interior de su mochila, dio un suspiro lastimoso, sorbió su nariz y tomó las sandalias del rincón de la habitación para tirarlas entre el resto de sus patéticas pertenencias. Agradeció que ninguno de sus compañeros magos había entrado en la habitación, agradeció el estar sola. Pensó en Irving y la desilusión de su mirada, volvió a sollozar y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas rabiosa. El hombre la había protegido durante toda su estadía en el interior del círculo y ella le había pagado de modo infame: con _traición_ _._ Praianna caminó hacia el tocador y tomó un cinturón mágico y lo tiró en el interior de la mochila enojada y afligida, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, entonces se dejó caer en el suelo y rompió en un llanto amargo, comprendiendo que otra vez le quitarían la vida que había armado. Le habían dicho que nunca podría salir de la torre de magos y ella lo había creído. Había construido toda su seguridad alrededor de aquella idea... alrededor de la ilusión de vivir por siempre rodeada por libros, magos, Irving y Jowan. Incluso la llegada de Cullen la había aceptado, incluso los sentimientos hacia él. Había creído que siempre lo tendría a su lado para entrenar, para reír, para discutir, para amarlo... pero nada era real. Nada. Todo se lo volvían a quitar, como había sucedido en su infancia. Como había sucedido en la elfería.

¿Qué le esperaba por fuera de esta torre? ¿Guerra? ¿Muerte? ¿Desesperación? Pero de algo estaba segura, no volcaría todas sus ilusiones en la presencia de Duncan, porque a pesar de ser un hombre digno de ser seguido, no volvería a depositar sentimientos sobre nadie. Al final, todos se iban. La vida era así... un camino solitario. Era mejor vivir solo que esperar que el tiempo se llevara inevitablemente todo.

 _Cullen_ _..._ ¿qué haría con él? No había nada por hacer. Se iría de la torre sin volver a verlo. Era lo mejor. El último recuerdo que tendría sería aquella mirada herida que le había dedicado, sería aquella sensación amarga de que lo había traicionado. Era mejor así. Aquel joven merecía mucho más que cualquier cosa que ella podría darle, porque Praianna no pertenecía a sitio alguno, no tenía familia, no tenía raíces... tan distinto a él, que era cálido y generoso, que tenía hermanos y una madre que lo amaban con locura y lo apoyaban en cualquiera de los pasos que daba. Cullen merecía otra cosa. No se merecía la tristeza que había en ella. Por lo menos había sido testigo de cómo el caballero comandante había plantado la cara por él y lo había defendido, eso la dejaba algo tranquila. Sí, lo castigarían, pero no serían severos. Greagoir tenía buenos ojos para sus guerreros y sabía que Cullen era bueno, a pesar del error de haber confiado en ella. Esperaba, honesta y desesperadamente, que él pudiera seguir con su sueño de ser un templario ejemplar, esperaba que pudiera encontrar la felicidad en su entrega a la protección de los débiles y esperaba que pudiera olvidarse de ella pronto. Lo más rápido posible, como ella se prometió a sí misma hacerlo. Esta sería la última vez que se permitiría volver a pensar en él. Luego, cuando pusiera el primer pie fuera de la torre, nunca más volvería a dejar que sus pensamientos volvieran a aquellos ojos, aquellos brazos, aquellos labios... aquel hombre... Nunca más.

_*_

  
La oficina del caballero comandante estaba iluminada por múltiples velas, mientras Greagoir inspeccionaba entre los documentos que yacían en el interior del escritorio. Algunos de aquellos papeles, Cullen ya los había leído, aunque su jefe no lo supiera.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que todo esto haya sucedido, Cullen? - el hombre se sentó abatido sobre el gran sillón y lo miró molesto. - Dime cómo puede ser que esa maga haya hecho aquellas acusaciones sobre ti, ¿en verdad ha podido burlarte de ese modo? ¿En verdad te has dejado engañar por los de su clase?

\- Lo siento, señor. - fue toda la respuesta que dio. Lo último que Cullen deseaba en aquellos momentos era ser retenido en la oficina de su jefe, mientras Duncan estaba a punto de llevársela del interior de la torre de magos. Quería tener la oportunidad de hablar, aunque fuera por última vez, con ella. Necesitaba decirle que lamentaba el modo en el que había manejado la situación, que tendría que haber hecho más, que tendría que haberla defendido, que no quería que se fuera... que ya no le interesaba nada... ¡Hacedor bendito! ¡Solo quería despedirse de ella!

> ¿Qué me puedes decir de todo esto y la magia de sangre? Tú, evidentemente, te llevas bien con los magos, ¿sabes algo?

\- El encantador Fredrick está involucrado en el asunto. - aseguró Cullen. No era estúpido para decir que lo había visto en la oficina del primer encantador, porque la siguiente pregunta sería ¿qué hacía él mismo allí y por qué?, pero no iba a dejar de afirmar aquello de lo que estaba seguro. - Jowan comenzó a usar magia de sangre por influencia del encantador Fredrick, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas?

\- No, señor.

\- Bien, pues tendremos que encontrarlas. - aseguró el caballero comandante. Cullen lo miró y comprendió que aquel hombre no tenía intenciones de castigarlo, solo de darle nuevas órdenes para devolver la normalidad en el interior de la torre. - Hace tiempo Irving y yo sospechamos que la magia de sangre ha estado afectado a nuestros magos. - confesó su jefe. Aunque dicha confesión ya la sabía y le daba rabia que no hubiesen hecho nada con anterioridad. Praianna y él ya habían leído las notas y tenía claro que hacía bastante tiempo sospechaban de los magos.

\- Si sospechaban que había magos practicando las artes prohibidas, ¿por qué no hicieron nada? - intentó que su voz no sonara severa, pero cuando terminó la pregunta, el tono acusatorio quedó claro. Greagoir le dedicó una mirada rabiosa por debajo de las tupidas cejas.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, jovencito?

\- Disculpe, caballero comandante. - se apresuró en decir. - No insinúo nada, es solo que meses atrás nos han permitido salir del interior de la torre para acudir a una expedición con magos de este círculo. Si existían sospechas de la presencia de magia de sangre, ¿cómo pudieron permitirlo?

El silencio inundó la habitación; claro, porque el joven había dado el clavo. Y Cullen lo sabía, había leído las cartas, ¡por supuesto que daría en el clavo!

\- No pensamos que irían tan lejos. - aseguró Greagoir. Cullen apretó la mandíbula por la rabia, porque hasta ese momento solo había tenido sospechas de que Greagoir e Irving habían sabido de la magia de sangre incluso desde _antes_ de la excursión, pero ahora, el caballero comandante, acababa de afirmarlo. - Pensamos que durante la excursión podríamos esclarecer los hechos, no oscurecerlos.

\- ¿Y en la Aguja Blanca? - Cullen miró a su jefe. - ¿Acaso en el círculo de Orlais también hay magia de sangre? - Greagoir lo miró con sorpresa, porque el rubio solo estaba haciendo las preguntas adecuadas. - No quiero insinuar que el encantador Rhys haya llamado mi atención, por supuesto que no, me pareció un mago noble... pero el elfo, el encantador Taren... ese hombre fue otro cantar.

\- ¿Y me lo dices recién ahora?

\- Lo dejé escrito en mi reporte, señor. No mencioné específicamente "magia de sangre", porque pensé que era una acusación muy fuerte y la verdad que no contaba con pruebas... - Cullen guardó silencio... porque si seguía hablando... tendría que mencionar la Angustia de Praianna.

\- ¿Y ahora tienes pruebas? ¿Por qué de golpe estás tan seguro, Cullen?

Los dos hombres se enfrentaron. La mirada de ambos fue inquebrantable, a pesar de ser su jefe, Cullen no dejó de enfrentarlo. - ¿Qué es lo que sabes, jovencito? - El caballero comandante se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, acercando su cuerpo hacia él. - Porque... no soy estúpido, ¿sabes? Irving tiene razón en algunas cosas... por ejemplo, ¿cómo sabía la maga recién angustiada sobre la cámara de filacterías? - Cullen tragó saliva, pero no dejó de mirarlo. - Se lo has mostrado tú, ¿no es cierto? - el rubio no respondió. - ¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que el encantador élfico de Orlais practica la magia de sangre?

La única respuesta que obtuvo del templario fue el silencio. La rabia azotó la mirada del caballero comandante. - ¡¡NO ES MOMENTO DE QUE CIERRES LA BOCA, JOVENCITO!!

Cullen no respondió.

> Vamos, Cullen... estoy aquí de tu lado. No me hagas arrepentir por no haberte llevado también a Aeonar. - la amenaza no le vino bien al rubio, ¿creía que mencionando la torre de reclusión le haría hablar? En estos momentos él se estaba debatiendo entre traicionar a Praianna o no, y una amenaza no iba a ayudar a hacerlo. El miedo era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, lo único que quería era despedirse de ella... pero también proteger el interior del círculo. Si había magia de sangre... el destino de Praianna ya estaba a salvo (si se podía decir eso ahora que formaría parte de los guardas), pero el resto de los aprendices y magos...

> ¡Eres un templario, maldita sea! - Greagoir dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio. - ¡Estás aquí para proteger a los indefensos, no para apoyar a magos de sangre! ¡Por la gracia de Hacedor, Cullen! ¿Debo asumir que estas enamorado como un idiota o que te están lavando el cerebro con magia de sangre? - el caballero comandante caminó hasta quedar frente a él. - Escúchame bien... eres joven, lo entiendo y te has enamorado, pero ninguna mujer vale lo suficiente para poner en riesgo la vida de inocentes, ¿me entiendes? ¡Y mucho menos una maga! ¡Por el amor de Andraste!

\- Se- señor... no me malinterprete. Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie. Entre ella y yo no pasó nada. - mintió. Praianna ya tenía su futuro asegurado, él no. No iba a dejar escapar la única carta a su favor y terminar reclutado en Aeonar solo porque se había enamorado. Sin embargo, aquello tampoco significaba que revelaría las confesiones que Praianna le había hecho.

\- Entonces, si no es amor ni magia de sangre, ¿qué es? Sé que me estás ocultando algo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Y lo que me ocultas es algo grande... Mi tolerancia no es infinita, ¿sabes? - Cullen suspiró.

\- Jamás haría algo que pusiera en riesgo a inocentes, señor. Es solo que no entiendo qué es lo que quiere que le diga. No, no tengo pruebas sobre el encantador élfico ni la magia de sangre. Si las tuviera, se las daría... podría buscarlas, sin embargo. Pero ese es otro tema...

\- ¿Praianna es maga de sangre?

\- No, señor. - Greagoir frunció el ceño.

\- Lo dices con tanta convicción, Cullen. Me cuesta creer que entre los dos no ha pasado nada. - él estuvo a punto de responder, pero su jefe levantó una mano silenciándolo. - Sin embargo, prefiero a este templario frente a mí que conserva la suficiente sensatez como para no confesar a su jefe un error tan grande, porque de modo contrario, lo obligaría a tomar medidas al respecto. - le amenazó, o más bien advirtió. - Ahora, dime... ¿qué es lo que estuviste haciendo con esa maga durante la tarde del día anterior que estuvieron desaparecidos? Y, por favor, sé sensato con tu respuesta.

"No me digas que estuvieron follando", fue lo que intentó decirle, Cullen lo comprendió.

El rubio suspiró. No tenía sentido seguir ocultando aquel collar, en manos de Greagoir quizá podrían hacer algo, hacer el bien, ayudar a los magos que quedaban aquí, en la torre, y que todavía podrían sucumbir al uso de la magia de sangre. Praianna ya no estaría, se dijo a sí mismo, ella sería guarda gris... Ni siquiera la perjudicaría... sería solo para ayudar a los magos que quedaban aquí... y al mismo tiempo, ayudar a los templarios...

\- Después de su Angustia, la maga se mostró muy... alterada. - comenzó a hablar Cullen. - Así que, decidí escucharla... para que me confesara qué era lo que la tenía tan intranquila. - él miró a su jefe - Después de todo, para eso estamos, ¿no? Para proteger a los magos de sí mismos y a los demás de ellos, ¿no?

Greagoir asintió.

> Pensé que si me decía qué era lo que le molestaba, podríamos hacer algo al respecto. Enfrentar un demonio en el Más Allá no debe de ser una experiencia gratificante, y si ella había visto algo durante su Angustia que la había dejado vulnerable a posesiones, creí que era mejor que lo supiera para evitar cualquiera tipo de complicación. - Cullen mantuvo los ojos sobre su jefe. - Ya sabe, señor, se dice que Praianna es una maga con gran alcance y potencia arcana - Greagoir volvió a asentir. - Perder en manos de un demonio solo traería consecuencias negativas...

\- ¿Y qué te confesó la maga? - Cullen suspiró y llevó la mano sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sí, el collar de sangre no lo había dejado en el interior de sus ropas templarias, lo había cargado con él en todo momento porque había cierta maldad en aquel objeto... o eso era lo que se había dicho a sí mismo. Quizá para justificar a la maga, quizá para justificar todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos desde que ella había superado su Angustia.

El joven templario le pasó el collar a su jefe y guardó silencio a la espera de los gritos por no habérselo entregado de inmediato a aquel objeto mágico. Para su sorpresa, Greagoir lo tomó y lo inspeccionó con atención. - ¿Y esto?

\- Durante su Angustia el encantador élfico Taren se le apareció en el Más Allá alegando ser un mago soñador. - Greagoir lo miró sorprendido, pero guardó silencio, dejando que él continuara. - Le dijo que alguien lo estaba torturando aquí, en el mundo de los despiertos, y que lo matarían... Que él tenía que entregar un mensaje a alguien a quien ya no podría volver a ver... así que... le dejaba este collar a ella, para que, si en algún momento de su vida se encontraba con ese "alguien", se lo diera. - la historia que había dicho no había completamente cierta, pero Greagoir no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- ¿Quién era ese alguien?

\- Felassan. - respondió Cullen y levantó los hombros, dejándole claro a su jefe que aquel nombre le decía lo mismo que a éste: nada.

El silencio invadió la oficina del caballero comandante. Cullen no era idiota. No haberle dicho de inmediato todo esto era más que cuestionable... pero más aun que Greagoir haya tenido que sacarle la verdad con tirabuzón.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

 _Nunca_ _._

\- En la mañana. - volvió a mentir. - No pensé que todo esto iba a explotar en el modo en el que lo hizo... y sé que los últimos eventos me posicionan en una situación cuestionable...

\- ... cuanto menos. - sentenció su jefe. - ¿Qué crees que este collar?

\- Contiene sangre en su interior. - dijo Cullen. - Magia de sangre, sin lugar a duda. Ahora, ¿cuál es su poder? ¿Cuál es su alcance? No tengo idea, señor.

\- ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? ¿Se lo sacaste?

\- Ella me lo dio. - mintió una vez más, y esta vez ya no le costó tanto. Mentir no era tan complicado, después de todo. - No sabía qué efecto podría tener en ella que es maga, así que, se lo dio a un templario. - Greagoir llevó una mano a su barbilla y guardó silencio.

\- Así que la elfa no es tan insensata como suponía... - aseguró su jefe. - Buen trabajo, Cullen. Lograste que un mago confíe en ti. Pocos templarios pueden hacerlo.

\- No lo hice para traicionarla.

\- Lo sé, lo hiciste para ayudarla. - Greagoir lo miró. - No te juzgo, soy de esos templarios que logran que los magos confíen en él. - Cullen sonrió, claro, se refería al primer encantador. Estaba claro que aquellos dos, a pesar de las discusiones, eran colegas, quizá incluso amigos en el interior del Círculo. - Lamento haberte puesto a prueba, Cullen... - dijo el hombre mientras llevaba la vista sobre una puerta lateral y se erguía en su postura. - Pero estábamos determinando con Irving si debíamos enviarte a Aeonar...

> Puedes salir, Irving... - la puerta se abrió e ingresó el primer encantador. Cullen y el mago anciano se miraron, él no podía salir de su asombro... Greagoir lo había puesto a prueba. - Lo siento, mi colega estaba demasiado pesado con castigarte y yo creí que merecías una última oportunidad. - el caballero comandante le sonrió y dio una palmada sobre su hombro. - Me alegro de haberlo hecho. - miró al mago. - ¿Lo ves? Ni tu maga ni mi templario son unos idiotas.

\- Me alegra saber que Praianna sigue siendo la maga sensata que formé. Por lo menos, podrá realizar hazañas entre las filas de guardas. Es cuanto se merece.

> En cuanto a ti, jovencito, has hecho bien en darle esto a tu jefe. - Irving tomó el collar en sus manos y lo inspeccionó. - Este collar... lo he visto antes... ¡Oh! - los ojos del anciano se abrieron como platos. - ¡Greagoir! Creo que este collar es... ¡la letanía de Adralla!

\- ¿¡Qué!? - el caballero comandante tomó el objeto, pero Irving no lo soltó. Los dos hombres lo inspeccionaron en silencio y comenzaron a cuchichear sobre detalles que les hacían creer que se trataba de aquel objeto. Por primera vez, Cullen comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo allí: en el interior del Círculo de Ferelden, aquellos dos, eran amigos... no enemigos. Greagoir e Irving confiaban el uno en el otro por encima de sus clases, por encima de todo. Su jefe lo había puesto a prueba porque su amigo no confiaba en él e Irving había defendido siempre a Praianna y Greagoir lo había tolerado, porque confiaba en la intuición del mago. Todos los templarios le habían dicho que los magos no eran dignos de confianza, incluso Greagoir de tanto en tanto hacía algún que otro comentario al respecto, pero lo cierto era que el Círculo de Ferelden estaba dirigido por dos hombres dispuestos a unir a sus clases en amistad, porque a pesar de ser mago y templario, confiaban en ellos, más que en cualquier otra persona. Quizá, no era tan grave lo que él había hecho con Praianna, después de todo y salvando la atracción sexual, ellos dos también habían confiado a pesar de que todos les habían advertido que no lo hicieran.

No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras veía a aquellos amigos discutir sobre el objeto arcano para tomar la mejor decisión en beneficio de la torre y no para beneficio propio de tan solo los magos o tan solo los templarios. De golpe, sintió admiración por ambos y agradeció estar siendo dirigido por un hombre como el caballero comandante e Irving.

\- ¿Qué es la letanía de Adralla, señores? - preguntó Cullen.

\- Oh, - Irving fue el que habló. Como todo mago, le encantaba divagar entre historia y conocimientos extraños - Adralla fue una maga tevinterana que vivió durante un tiempo aquí, en este círculo cuando en Tevinter intentaron acabar con su vida. Esto sucedió mucho tiempo atrás.

> Adralla había habitado en Vyrantium y dedicó su vida al estudio de la magia de sangre... el estudio académico, aunque por supuesto que, al ser tevinterana, también práctico - Irving lo miró, Cullen asintió. - Fue una maga profundamente piadosa, fue conocida en sus días por haber encontrado una forma de contrarrestar cada forma de control mental, una defensa contra los soñadores, e incluso contra hechizos de demonios invocados.

> Dices que Taren dijo ser mago soñador, ¿no?

\- Se lo dijo a Praianna. - afirmó Cullen.

\- Pues Taren le entregó un objeto muy poderoso a ella. La Letanía de Adralla es un objeto que protege contra el dominio mental. El encantador élfico le entregó un escudo contra la magia de sangre, porque este objeto desbarata el lanzamiento de hechizos de control mental. Incluso contra el dominio mental de los magos soñadores. Praianna nunca estuvo en peligro frente al elfo, de hecho, Taren la protegió.

\- ¿Contra qué crees que la protegía? - preguntó Greagoir. Cullen estuvo seguro de la respuesta, contra el demonio que había adquirido su forma en el Más Allá, seguramente había querido poseerla y el elfo le había dado aquella reliquia. O era que quizá Taren esperaba mayores peligros en el futuro de Praianna. De cualquier forma, no se había equivocado. Ahora la maga sería guarda gris.

\- Debo devolvérselo. - aseguró el joven templario. - Taren se lo dio a ella durante su Angustia. Tuvo que ser por algún motivo en especial. Ese collar debe permanecer con ella. - Irving lo miró y luego a Greagoir; Cullen notó la sutil sonrisa sobre los labios del mago anciano. El caballero comandante se cruzó de brazos y asintió, con tanta sutileza que al final, el rubio no estuvo seguro de haberse inventado el asentimiento o no.

\- Toma, hijo. - Irving le entregó el collar al templario. - Ve a dárselo a Praianna, antes de que abandone el interior de la torre.

\- No debo mencionar que debes ser ubicado según tu rango y clase, jovencito. - masculló Greagoir al lado del primer encantador. Cullen asintió y tomó el collar en sus manos. No podía creerlo, tenía el permiso de aquellos dos para despedirse de Praianna.

\- Gracias. - fue todo cuanto pudo modular, antes de salir casi corriendo del interior de aquel sitio.


	48. En el muelle

La mañana había llegado radiante y fría. Duncan atravesó la gran puerta de la torre y Praianna con su mochila a cuestas miró al templario que custodiaba la entrada. Recordó a Bran, quien anteriormente había ocupado este sitio con regularidad y se preguntó quién sería el guerrero que estaba allí de pie, en aquellos momentos. Una sensación de nostalgia le revolvió todo su interior. Llegado el momento, no se había dado cuenta de que echaría tanto de menos aquella "cárcel" como tantos magos lo llamaban, pero para Praianna se había convertido en su _hogar_... Irving había sido como un padre y Jowan como un hermano... y Cullen... Bueno, en él no quería pensar porque dolía demasiado. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y respiró una gran bocanada de aire para remediar la situación. No había nada por hacer. Ya no quedaba nada.

El guarda moreno seguía hablando, contándole cosas sobre los guardas y la guerra que se aproximaba, ella podía prestar poca atención a sus palabras, no era lo que ocupaba su mente en aquellos momentos. Porque aquellos eran los últimos momentos que tendría para vislumbrar por última vez el interior de la torre, y eso era lo que le interesaba. Podría morir en su enfrentamiento con engendros tenebrosos o quién sabía cuál sería su futuro, pero una cosa era inevitable, que aquel era el último vistazo que daría. Se giró para despedirse de las frías paredes y los grandes cuadros que adornaban el ingreso a la Torre del Círculo de Hechiceros de Ferelden y dio un suspiro cargado de una pesada melancolía.

 _Adiós, dulce hogar. Adiós querido Irving, lamento mucho todo esto y no poder despedirme de ti, que me has enseñado tanto_ _._

El corazón se le estrujó. Ya ni había nada por hacer, se dijo a sí misma. Praianna volvió la vista hacia afuera y atravesó la gran puerta, que se cerró sobre su espalda. Se detuvo en seco por el sonido, necesitó unos segundos para comprender que otra vez, y esta vez para siempre, sería libre... libre del Círculo de Hechiceros, de las reglas, del estudio, de la protección templaria. Y se dio cuenta de que ella nunca se había sentido prisionera, por el contrario, había hallado un refugio en aquel sitio. Un refugio que ahora perdía... y bueno, así era la vida. No debía volver a echar raíces... nunca más.

\- ¿Todo bien, jovencita? – Duncan se detuvo bastante por delante de ella al notar que no lo seguía.

\- Sí, disculpe. – susurró la elfa y avanzó con lentitud.

\- Cuesta despedirse de toda una vida, ¿verdad? – Praianna asintió. – Descuida, cuando lleguemos a Ostagar te presentaré a otros miembros de la orden, verás que pronto volverás a sentirte como en casa.

\- No tengo hogar, señor... - le advirtió. Nunca más echaría raíces, se lo juró ese día. – Mi hogar se traslada conmigo. Donde quiere que vaya... ahí será mi hogar.

\- Con ese pensamiento serás un excelente miembro en nuestra Orden. Los guardas estamos para cumplir con un propósito. La vigilancia y el sacrificio, por el bien de la humanidad. Donde se nos requiere, allí nos dirigimos. Si tu hogar se traslada contigo, pues entonces, serás excelente entre nosotros.

Praianna no supo qué responder. No quería agregar nada. Solo quería un tiempo a solas para volver a llorar, pero no iba a dejar que el moreno lo descubriera. Lo miró y se obligó a sonreír, aunque su corazón estaba destrozado.

> Las fuerzas del rey se han enfrentado varias veces a los engendros tenebrosos, pero en Ostagar es donde saldrá a la luz el grueso de sus hordas. Solo quedamos un puñado de los miembros de la orden. Pero ese puñado, deberá ser suficiente para detener el avance del enemigo. Recuerda, esta Ruina debe ser detenida aquí y ahora... si se propaga hacia el norte, Ferelden caerá.

\- No se preocupe, Duncan. Haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mis manos para detener a nuestros enemigos. – aseguró la elfa, resignada a su destino. Pudo notar que el guarda la miró y estuvo segura de que supo leer entre su tristeza y endeble determinación, pero también supuso que no era la primera vez que una persona se unía a los guardas por desesperación o sentencia de muerte. Seguramente, Duncan no pocas veces había reclutados hombres y mujeres abatidos por las circunstancias. Y ese era su caso. Si ella habría tenido la oportunidad de elegir, habría seguido en el interior de la torre, solo que ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

\- Vayamos por los botes... a buscar Kester, creo que ese era el nombre del barquero, quien nos sacará de aquí. – propuso el hombre y volvió a avanzar sobre sus pasos. La maga lo miró, asintió y se dio por última vez la vuelta para despedirse de lo que había sido su hogar y nunca más iba a volver a pensar en este sitio. Hoy sería la última vez que se lo permitía, el sentir nostalgia. Mañana... mañana solo pensaría en ser guarda gris y en el modo de ser la mejor en su entrenamiento. Mañana todo este día formaría parte del pasado y lo borraría de sus recuerdos. Junto con todos los que habían significado algo para ella. Irving y Cullen, sin lugar a dudas, serían olvidados. Igual que Jowan y Lily. Igual que todos.

_*_

  
Cullen llegó corriendo hasta la puerta principal de la Torre de Kinloch Hold. Sus pensamientos se abarrotaban sobre la prisión invisible que era su cabeza, intentando abandonar su cordura y sumirlo en el miedo por perder la única oportunidad que tenía de despedirse de _ella_. Estaba agitado, abrumado, no sé había detenido a pensar en nada, solo había corrido sumido en el anhelo por volver a verla. Un templario yacía allí, custodiando el ingreso y la salida de las personas. – Eh, buenos días... - titubeó, lo cierto era que no sabía si era de día o de noche, las horas habían dejado de importar hacía tiempo para él. – Necesito salir fuera.

\- Cullen, ¿estás loco? – la voz de Clarice sonó detrás del yelmo y su compañera se lo quitó, dejando que sus cabellos se acomodaran por fuera de éste. – No dejaré que abandones la torre.

\- Clarice... - ¡por la gracia de Andraste! Justo lo que le faltaba. – Tengo permiso para buscar a Praianna, debo entregarle algo. Greagoir me ha permitido...

\- No pienso creer nada de lo que digas. – la mujer se cruzó de brazos. – La maga se ha retirado hace tiempo. No podrás alcanzarla. – el rubio sintió que la boca se le secó de golpe; claro que existía la remota posibilidad de que su compañera estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero no había trascurrido tanto tiempo desde que el caballero comandante los había separado y ciertamente, Praianna tendría que haber armado una mochila con sus pertenencias antes de abandonar el círculo. Creía que no podría estar lejos. Sin embargo, si se subía al bote, podía dar por perdida la única posibilidad de despedirse.

\- Clarice, no pienso pedirlo dos veces. – le amenazó. – Abre esa maldita puerta. Después lidiaré yo con las consecuencias si te he mentido.

\- ¡Es mi deber custodiar el ingreso y egreso! ¡Y déjame decirte que no saldrás de aquí! – Cullen maldijo por lo bajo, la tomó por los brazos y la corrió con brusquedad. Aún estaba sin su armadura y su espada y escudo, aún así, tenía más fuerza que la mujer que se quejó de inmediato cuando la quitó de su camino y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. El sonido de la espada desenvainándose inundó sus oídos, pero él no había esperado otra cosa.

\- Mátame si lo deseas. Sabes que saldré por esta puerta. – le aseguró.

\- Cullen, no seas idiota. Lo estoy haciendo por ti, ¡por tu futu... - él no dejó que siguiera hablando, salió y cerró la puerta por detrás. Clarice no sería capaz de quitarle la vida y Cullen no estaba de humor para juegos.

Cuando puso el primer pie sobre el exterior sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él. No había señales ni de Duncan ni de Praianna. Era de día, temprano, el sol se iba alzando en lo alto y el frío lo abrazó por todo el cuerpo. No, no había sido buena idea salir con una remera y un pantalón holgado (por lo menos eran negros y atraían el calor), porque las mañanas fereldenas en aquellas épocas del año solían ser bastante frías. Sin embargo, estaba tan abrumado por el deseo de despedirse, que se olvidó de cualquier adversidad climática y rápidamente corrió en dirección al muelle donde el viejo Kester debería estar charlando con Lissie, su maldito bote con el que siempre alardeaba acerca de aventuras que nunca había realizado realmente (o por lo menos, era lo que Cullen creía).

Mientras corría, el templario apretaba el collar sobre su mano e intentaba no pensar en qué haría si ella ya se había ido. En realidad, no podría hacer nada, más que lamentarlo por el resto de su vida... pero prefería creer que la encontraría, que llegaría en el último momento y que podría entregarle la Letanía de Adralla. Cullen estaría mucho más tranquilo si ese collar pendía del cuello de Praianna por siempre, que si no lo hacía. Las ironías de la vida habían hecho que él se lo quitara y ahora no anhelaba otra cosa más que devolvérselo.

A lo lejos vislumbró el muelle y el barco de Kester que ya había zarpado, dirigiéndose a la otra orilla. Mierda, ya había salido hacia el otro lado, ¡pero podría detenerlos! Si se daba prisa. Cullen aceleró sus pasos, desesperado; sí, aunque fuera estúpido, patético o humillante, no le importó. Corrió con toda la determinación de la que fue capaz de hacerse dueño y se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo por los golpes que había recibido horas atrás. Le costó respirar pero más aún llenar sus pulmones de aire para gritar su nombre en un vergonzoso intento por no dejarla partir...

\- ¡PRAIANNA! – gritó cuando estuvo en la orilla. Nadie se giró, los tripulantes del bote siguieron hablando como si él no se hubiese desgarrado la laringe con aquel grito. Respiró agitado, comenzaba a sentir que el miedo por perder lo dominaba... No, no, no. Sin pensarlo dos veces Cullen volvió a correr, incluso hacia el interior del lago Calenhad. El agua helada lo empató, él dejó escapar aire cuando su cuerpo sintió que lo golpeaba... Otro recuerdo para los huesos heridos de su torso. Pensó que no podría volver a gritar, pero miró otra vez hacia la única oportunidad que le quedaba por detenerla... El miedo recorrió cada uno de sus músculos, tomó aire y volvió elevar su voz y llamarla por su nombre para que no se fuera, para no perderla. No estaba preparado para ello, no podía dejar que de fuera sin pedirle perdón, sin explicarle lo que había sucedido, sin desearle suerte... Sin volver a acariciarla.  
"¡Praianna!"

_*_

  
"¡Praianna!" se juró a sí misma que oyó la voz de Cullen y sonrió por haberse vuelto, finalmente, loca. La maga cerró sus ojos, mientras el nudo sobre su garganta le apretaba con fuerzas. Anhelaba tanto a ese estúpido templario que hasta deliraba con su voz y eso que ni siquiera había abandonado la torre.

\- No, no... Lissie, no Leslie. – le corrigió el barquero a algo que Duncan había dicho. – Le puse ese nombre por mi abuela, ¿no te conté la historia?

\- Pues la verdad es que no. – respondió el guarda, sentando al lado del hombre, disfrutando de la mañana.

"¡Praianna!", volvió a oírse, pero esta vez la voz a ella se le ocurrió con un suave tono desesperado, sin embargo, el que se giró fue Duncan y miró hacia la torre. – Oh, por la gracia de Andraste... - suspiró. – Kester, espera... creo que... tenemos un mensaje desde la torre. – Praianna se giró de inmediato hacia la torre al escuchar al guarda comandante decir aquellas palabras. Se había negado a creer en sus propis deseos, pero si Duncan había oído su nombre... entonces Cullen...

La elfa se giró de inmediato y se arrastró hacia el extremo posterior del bote y vio a Cullen con el agua por encima del torso. - ¡Oh, Hacedor bendito! El agua está helada. – dijo la maga. – Kester, ¡vuelve de inmediato hacia la torre!

\- ¿¡Eh!? – el hombre claramente no acababa de entender nada... bueno, como ninguno de los presentes entendían.

\- ¡Debemos volver! – Praianna miró a Duncan, rogándole para que diera la orden. El guarda suspiró.

\- Kester, haz como ha dicho la maga. Vuelve de inmediato a la torre. Hay un templario que quiere decirnos algo... 


	49. Hasta el próximo encuentro

Cuando el bote estuvo cerca de Cullen, Praianna no aguantó más y se lanzó al agua también. El frío la envolvió por completo, pero no le importó. Ya no le importaba nada. Ni el orgullo, ni el dolor, ni el decoro... Después de todo, se iría para siempre y si él había ido hasta allí por ella, la elfa no dejaría de despedirse.

La maga intentó apoyar sus pies sobre el suelo, pero el agua helada la tragó hasta el fondo, claro, Cullen siempre había sido más alto que ella y si el agua casi lo tapaba, ella no podría tocar las pies en el fondo.

Cuando su rostro salió del interior del lago no estuvo segura si no estaba llorando, aunque por el agua helada y los gritos del barquero, seguramente nadie se daría cuenta. Cullen nadó hasta su lado y la abrazó, tomándola entre sus brazos y sintió que reía por el alivio de haberla alcanzado. Praianna sintió el cuerpo del rubio apretándola con tanto regocijo como ella, que cuando lo rodeó desde la nuca, la maga comenzó a llorar sin poder explicar por qué le ocurría aquello. Solo en ese instante fue consciente de cuánto le había dolido no haberse despedido de aquel humano... Solo en ese momento se dió cuenta de que habría sido un grave error dejarlo atrás sin explicarle que había mentido y que no pensaba nada de lo que había dicho. – Oh, dios mío, gracias... - susurró el templario y le dio un beso sobre sus cabellos. – Pensé que no podría detenerte...

\- Estás loco... - le susurró entre lágrimas. - Estás loco, Cullen. - Praianna rio y lo rodeó por la nuca, mientras se mantenía a flote a su lado.

\- Un poco... - respondió riendo y por el tono de su voz, ella comprendió que también lloraba ¿Cuándo exactamente habían sido tan idiotas como para haberse enamorado? Praianna volvió a llorar en sus brazos y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, sintió la contracción de su cuerpo y recordó los golpes que había recibido, pero no le importó, no quería soltarlo.

\- ¡Jovencitos! Suban de inmediato. – Kester se acercó a los dos dementes y detuvo el bote. - ¡El agua está helada y podrían ahogarse!

\- Kester... Creo que quiero que me lleves a dar una vuelta en bote... - propuso Duncan y el barquero lo miró, sin agregar más nada. "Oh, bueno", fue todo lo que Praianna alcanzó a escuchar, cuando el barquero volvió a remar en dirección contraria a la de los dos.

\- Salgamos de aquí. – le susurró Cullen y ella asintió, mientras Kester y Duncan se alejaban. Él le tomó la mano y nadó hacia la orilla de la torre, Praianna lo siguió, aún llorando pero intentando controlarse. Estaba tan contenta de volver a verlo, de poder despedirse... de poder hablar por última vez con ese templario... de decirle que sentía todo lo que había dicho... que no lo había usado, que había mentido para que no le hicieran nada...

\- Cullen...

\- Espera... - dijo y tiró de su mano trayéndola a su lado. Le sonrió, la tomó por la cintura, poniéndola frente a él y avanzó hasta donde comenzó a sentir la tierra bajo sus pies. Al poco tiempo, los dos salieron empapados del interior del lago y ella comenzó a reír, incapaz de comprender cómo habían llegado a encontrarse de ese modo, tiritando por el frío y tomada con tanta fuerza de la mano de un templario. Solo sabía que no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir...

Cuando estuvieron en la orilla, fuera del agua, Cullen la abrazó y la rodeó en sus brazos, no le dio tiempo a nada, solo la besó con tanta pasión que no hizo más que aturdirla más de lo que estaba. Praianna se apretó contra él, lo rodeó por el cuello y le devolvió el beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, el deseo fue creciendo en su interior y el frío sobre sus heladas ropas parecieron formar parte solo de la imaginación. Cullen le acarició los hombros, luego los brazos, la espalda y a la maga le encantó percibir cada roce, cada caricia y la calidez de sus manos. Rio sobre sus labios, a pesar de las lágrimas que aun le resbalaban por las mejillas. Volvió a rodearlo por el cuello, se tiró sobre él, quien la sostuvo con precisión y no dejó de acariciarla, más allá de todo. – Cullen... - Praianna soltó sus labios. – Todo lo que dije fue mentira.

\- Lo sé. – él volvió a besarla, ella asintió y siguió sus movimientos. Otra vez volvió aquella sensación de seguridad, otra vez pensó que no había Ruina o engendro tenebroso que pudiera contra ella... en sus brazos ella estaba a salvo... aunque fuera estúpido. Estaba a salvo. Lo sabía.

\- Cullen... - logró articular entre la calidez de la boca del rubio y su respirar agitado. – Te quiero.

\- Yo también, preciosa. – no le dejó seguir hablando, porque otra vez la besó, apasionado. Praianna notó que él también sonreía, quizá había necesitado tanto como ella despedirse, aclarar las cosas antes de no volver a verla... quizá a él le sucedía lo mismo que a ella... quizá Cullen también se había enamorado, ¡por la gracia del Hacedor! No podía ser cierto, no podía... Entonces Praianna se entregó a aquellos brazos y se olvidó de todo salvo de que él la estaba besando.

La maga deslizó las manos por el abdomen mojado del templario y las colocó sobre su piel cálida, aquel simple contacto lo obligó a suspirar entre sus labios y ella sintió la excitación de Cullen sobre su entrepierna. Tantas veces había querido tocarlo sin la armadura y esta vez estaba sobre ella, tan solo con aquellas delgadas ropas empapadas y su piel estaba al alcance de sus manos. Sintió la calidez de su piel, la firmeza de los músculos de su abdomen y los latidos del corazón del joven templario, fuertes y rápidos, tan agitado como se encontraba ella. Y lo volvió a desear. Lo deseó con una desesperación que hasta ese momento no había sentido, tanta que hizo que su vientre vibrara, entonces lo abrazó con urgencia, se apretó sobre él y llevando su pelvis sobre el bulto de Cullen y poniendo presión en aquella zona. "Umm...", sintió el lamento de los labios del rubio, quien intentó separar su cuerpo para retomar la compostura.

\- Prai, espera... espera... - Cullen se separó y alejó su cuerpo de ella. – Espera... - estaba totalmente agitado, enrojecido por los besos y la situación. – Ni por asomo estamos en un lugar privado... No podemos... - la maga lo miró completamente agitada.

\- Lo sé... - se quejó, suspiró y bajó la mirada. Cullen tenía razón, no podía desnudarlo allí mismo y hacerle el amor... Duncan y Kester, sin ir más lejos, podrían haber visto todo lo que acababa de hacerle y sin mencionar que pronto vendrían a buscar al templario que se había escapado del interior de la torre. Y entonces, con aquel pensamiento, la cordura volvió a invadir los pensamientos de la maga. - ¡Cullen! – dijo asustada. - ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te llevarán a Aeonar cuando sepan que has salido!

\- Tranquila... - él acarició su mejilla y sonrió, acomodando los cabellos humedecidos de la maga por detrás de sus largas orejas en puntas. – Tengo permiso para estar aquí, contigo. – Praianna lo miró sin acabar de comprender. El templario llevó la mano al interior de su bolsillo y ella siguió el movimiento con la mirada, no pudo pasar por alto la erección que aun mantenía y sonrió ante aquella imagen. – Sí, lo siento... - dijo sonriendo también. – No puedo hacer nada al respecto. – los dos rieron y ella lo tomó del rostro y le dio un suave beso, lleno de ternura y amor. Él volvió a suspirar – Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. – le confesó.

\- Tú también eres hermoso... me dejas sin aire... - Praianna lo abrazó otra vez y volvió a fundirse en un beso. Sintió que él le rodeaba la cintura y que algo sostenía entre sus manos, pero no le dio importancia, solo se concentró en sentir aquellos labios, aquella lengua, el sabor de este hombre... por última vez. El beso fue apasionado, pero no duró demasiado, él volvió a recuperar la compostura y se separó de su boca, suspirando.

\- Prai, escucha... - le dijo. – Toma. – Cullen le colocó el collar que Taren la había dado alrededor del cuello, ella lo miró sorprendida. – Taren te ha entregado una reliquia. Aparentemente, este collar te protegerá del control mental, tanto de magos de sangre como de soñadores, ¿de acuerdo?

Praianna asintió y lo miró. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Irving me lo ha dicho. – la elfa lo miró sorprendida. – No les he contado nada de lo que me dijiste sobre la Angustia, solo que Taren te dijo que moriría aquí, en el mundo de la vigilia, y que te había dado este collar. No les hablé de Lusacan ni nada de aquello. – la maga asintió otra vez. – Seguiré investigando, veré qué información puedo obtener al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? – asintió una vez más. – Ve, dirígete a Ostagar y sobrevive, por favor. – Praianna asintió. – Nos volveremos a encontrar, algún día... y sabré qué hacer con la información que Taren te ha dado. – Cullen le tomó las manos. – ¿Confías en mí?

\- Ciegamente...

\- Perdóname, por no haber sabido qué hacer frente a la puerta del sótano. Debí defenderte más, debí decir más cosas... Es que... Lo siento, pero llegué a dudar de tí... Perdóname.

\- No, no, ¡perdóname tú por todo lo que dije, Cullen!

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Me has salvado de que me sentenciaran. – ella asintió y el nudo en la garganta volvió a asfixiarla. Había llegado el momento de despedirse, de verdad... y quizá para siempre.

\- Oh, Cullen... - su voz se quebró. – ¿Y si no nos volvemos a ver?

\- Nos volveremos a encontrar...

\- No quiero perderte... - las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. – No quiero irme de aquí sin ti.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, preciosa. – él le dio un beso. – Pero descuida, yo me encargaré de resolver todo este asunto y tú... y tú derrota al archidemonio. – sonrió. Ella rio también, entre lágrimas.

\- Ah, bueno. Eso será sencillo. – rieron los dos. Praianna soltó una de sus manos y sacó un papel empapado de su bolsillo y se lo dio. – Las anotaciones. – le dijo. – Las anotaciones de lo que Taren me dijo. Si vas a investigar sobre ello, te será más útil. – él asintió y le soltó las dos manos, abrió el papel y notó que no se había perdido la escritura. Se giró y lo dejó sobre una roca que se había calentado con el sol. Luego se volvió sobre la elfa.

\- Te esperan grandes cosas, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- A ti también. – Cullen asintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse también desde sus ojos. El verlo llorar no sirvió para que ella se tranquilizara, no pudo reponerse y volvió a llorar, afligida.

\- Oh, por el Hacedor, esto es tan difícil. – Cullen la abrazó y apoyó el rostro de ella sobre su pecho, apretándola con fuerzas. – Sé que puedes hacer lo que te propongas, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió – Gracias por haberme enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo...

\- Tú también... odio esto, Cullen.

\- Yo también. – le confesó. – Pero debes partir... - Cullen dejó de abrazarla y la tomó de las manos. – La Capilla nos enseña que fue la arrogancia del hombre lo que trajo los engendros tenebrosos a nuestro mundo. Los magos intentaron usurpar el cielo, pero solo consiguieron destruirlo... - Praianna sintió cuando los dedos de él la acariciaron. – Demuéstrale al mundo que están equivocados respecto a tu clase, Prai. – ella lo miró con ternura y le sonrió. – Demuéstrale que serás nuestra heroína, como Garahel... - la maga sonrió y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su piel. – Haz que me enorgullezca de quién serás.

\- Te lo prometo. – ella apretó las manos del templario con fuerzas. – Te prometo que lucharé por contener la oleada de oscuridad...

\- ... y prevalecerás. – Praianna no estuvo tan segura de aquello, pero no iba a decírselo. Así que, asintió entre lágrimas, obligándose a sonreírle a pesar de que lo estaba perdiendo de su lado. A partir de ese momento, Cullen solo viviría en sus recuerdos... Pero después de este día, no sería un dolor agudo en su pecho, sino una caricia cada día para fortalecerla y seguir adelante.

\- Gracias por todo... - susurró y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, que las volvió a apretar. – Y perdóname por haber sido tan... esquiva... e indecisa. – sonrió y lo miró. – Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte besado antes y de no haberte abrazado más. – el rubio sonrió con ternura en su mirada. Se arrepentía profundamente por no haberle hecho el amor, por no haberse animado amarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Este día, esta mañana... ya era tarde. Era una despedida, un adiós. Sería un recuerdo. Un hermoso recuerdo... pero solo eso. No sería realidad.

\- No sé qué decir, Prai. Lamento también todos mis errores... pero me alegra estar aquí contigo en estos momentos. Prefiero esto a no haberte conocido. – Praianna rio entre lágrimas y miró a un costado, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se obligó a soltar sus manos y se secó sus mejillas.

\- Vuelve al interior de la torre. – lo miró. – Estás empapado y hace frío... Te enfermarás si sigues aquí.

\- No me importa.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es muy difícil. – Praianna lo miró y las lágrimas se deslizaron una vez más. – Vete... por favor. Y gracias. – la elfa tomó el collar en sus manos. – Gracias por haber vuelto para dármelo, por haber descubierto qué es y por habérmelo dicho. Me alegra saber que Taren no tuvo intención de dañarme y que realmente era él y no un demonio en el Más Allá. – Cullen asintió.

El sonido del agua a sus espaldas resonó entre el suave oleaje que se formó por el bote; seguramente Kester había dado la vuelta y ya estaba de nuevo allí. Ahora sí, era la despedida. No había nada por hacer.

\- Recuerda que te quiero. – susurró el templario.

\- ¡Eh, Cullen! – el barquero levantó una mano y lo saludó. El joven templario tragó su saliva y se obligó a dirigir su mirada sobre aquel hombre. Praianna notó el costo que le había significado, estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie tanto como ella.

\- Kester... - su voz sonó áspera, oprimida por el dolor de la despedida.

\- ¿Tú eras el loco nadando en el lago? – rio el hombre y Cullen se obligó a sonreír. Solo pudo asentir, mientras su mirada volvía a brillar por la amenaza de nuevas lágrimas. Praianna no aguantó y las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, las limpió de inmediato, para que él no las viera. No quería que fuera más difícil de lo que ya era.

\- ¿Ya has podido darle el mensaje? – preguntó el guarda, Cullen asintió. Ella notó la tensión en los músculos de su cuello, la fuerza que estaba haciendo por dejarla ir. Sabía perfectamente cuánta, la misma que hacía ella por dejarlo ir. – Bien, me alegro.

No tenía sentido extender más la situación. Era demasiado doloroso. Praianna se limpió las lágrimas y se quitó un anillo de su mano. – Cullen, consérvalo. – le dio el anillo, él desvió aquella hermosa mirada sobre las manos de ella, que le había dado aquel objeto. – Protección contra energía espiritual. – le dijo.

\- Llévalo tú, lo necesitarás más que yo.

\- Quiero que conserves algo mío.

\- De igual manera, nunca podré olvidarte.

Praianna no supo qué responder.

\- Bien, jovencita. Es hora de partir. – el barquero intervino. Quizá no se había enterado de nada el tal Kester, pensó Praianna, o quizá no le interesaba. Pero tenía razón, era hora de partir.

"Yo tampoco podré olvidarte, Cullen", pensó la elfa y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, lo miró por última vez y le sonrió. El rubio tomó su mano y la apretó, con una fingida sonrisa.

\- Ve a destrozar a todos esos engendros. – le alentó, ella rio y avanzó hacia el bote. Cullen no soltó su mano, así que, después de unos pasos, se frenó. Lo miró, el templario le sonrió, luego llevó aquella mano de maga sobre sus labios y le dio un beso, sin quitar los ojos de ella. Praianna se sonrojó y fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. El silencio se extendió entre los dos... en una promesa de volver a encontrarse, quizá, en un futuro. O en la mentira de haberse prometido volver a hacerlo.

_Si supieras cuánto me has dado, Cullen... tendrías idea de quién eres para mí en mi vida. Nunca te olvidaré... fuiste la primera persona que me hizo sentir segura en este mundo tan extraño y hostil. Gracias por todo, por cada uno de tus gestos y por tu paciencia y calidez. Eres un hombre extraordinario._

_Serás el recuerdo que por siempre atesoraré en mi corazón. Te quiero con una locura que no pensé llegar a sentir... y aunque hoy me aleje, tu recuerdo, también será mi fortaleza_ _._

Praianna le sonrió y quitó su mano del agarre del templario. – Adiós.

\- Hasta pronto...

_Hasta el próximo encuentro... templario._

Praianna sonrió y le dio la espalda. Con pesar caminó hacia el bote, empapada, aunque ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Subió y se sentó al lado de Duncan, quién le puso una manta encima y saludó al templario. Ella no volvió a mirarlo. Era demasiado doloroso. Desvió su mirada al agua y reservó su dolor para ella misma.

Poco a poco, los remos de Kester hicieron avanzar el bote. El silencio cubrió a aquellos tres. Ni Duncan ni el remero querían decir algo, quizá su tristeza era demasiado tangible. En el último instante, levantó la mirada y la llevó al cielo. El sol seguía allí, calentando aquel hermoso día. Se dijo a sí mima que no volviera la vista atrás, que no tenía sentido... pero nada había tenido sentido desde que se había enamorado de él. O mejor dicho, todo había tenido sentido desde entonces. Entonces Praianna se giró y miró sobre el muelle, y por supuesto que Cullen estaba allí, de pie, mirándola. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, seguramente tiritando por el frío, pero estaba claro que no se iría de allí hasta que ella fuera un punto en la distancia. La elfa le sonrió, cuando él todavía podía distinguir sus gestos. El templario le devolvió la sonrisa, sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y la saludó. Praianna hizo lo mismo y se sentó solitaria por detrás de Duncan... Kester comenzó a murmurar alguna historia, y el guarda le siguió la corriente, pero ella solo dejó su mirada sobre el muelle... sobre Cullen... porque había decidido que tampoco dejaría de verlo hasta que tan solo fuera un punto en la distancia...

_Hasta el próxima encuentro, templario..._


End file.
